When It Rains
by onlyonepage
Summary: To help out with the Kira case L calls in the help of an old friend from Wammy's, an old friend with a stubborn streak who didn't expect to fall for the young detective who dragged her into the mess that is the Kira case despite her protests. LxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I wrote this a while ago (like months ago) and posted it but wasn't happy with it so I've rewritten some bits to the point that I'm moderately happy with it. Hope you guys like it, fell free to hate it though, I don't mind. I might try to post the second chapter tomorrow. I have it finished, just got to spell check it, oh how I hate that. **

**Guess I should say that I don't own deathnote. **

**Chapter 1**

Jenny liked to consider herself a normal human being, well normal by her standards. She had grown up in an orphanage in Winchester, England for most of her life. The first six years of her life we spent in an orphanage packed with children in Northampton until she was discovered by one Quillish Wammy. Jenny did not consider it to be unlucky that she had no parents, all she had known was the orphanage and she had been happy there although occasionally she pondered whether or not it was just ignorance of her own unhappiness but she tended to shrug these thoughts off. In her twenty four years on the planet Jenny had never known why she was an orphan, she had never had any great urge to find out who her parents were and what happened to them she just shoved it to the back of her mind. She had spent many a hour thinking over this, particularly in her teen years and it always came down to not wanting to know for fear that she wasn't wanted in the first place or that something tragic had happened to them. Surely being ignorant was better than knowing the truth.

The orphanage, known as Wammy's House, was home to genius children as she liked to refer to them as. Jenny had always felt that she wasn't as clever as the other children but she didn't let it bother her, she was just grateful that she had a home. Now Jenny was twenty-two and living in a small two up two down cottage on the North Yorkshire Coast. This had been her choice all along and she had never regretted it. Jenny was happy, that was all that needed to be said. She had her work as a Geoarchaeologist and spent all her time in the great outdoors or curled up by the fire in her tiny cottage over looking Robin Hoods Bay.

This tiny cottage was Jenny's haven, she had spent years making it her home and it was the second home she had ever had. The inhabitants of the orphanage were worried about her being in the middle of nowhere on her own but Jenny just shrugged it off; she knew she would be fine and was relishing the fact that she would finally be alone. The orphanage had been nothing special to her and it had held no great friends and the friends that she did have would leave anyway. Even to this day she had very few friends, in fact hardly any, just acquaintances through work but Jenny wasn't bothered by this, she had her literature, her two cats and the great outdoors. Living alone, cut off from the world was perhaps not how a normal person lived but Jenny did not consider this in her definition of being normal, all her life she had tried to fit in but it never really happened, well that's how it felt to her. But then again maybe her place was on her own and that's where she fitted in.

Alongside considering herself normal, Jenny saw herself as an average woman of twenty four. Not too tall (five foot eight), not too skinny (medium build, curves), pretty features (blue eyes, cute little nose, sweet smile), shoulder length brown hair with a side parting and glasses. Jenny didn't dress up, actually she owned very few dresses which she would wear on her days off in the summer, she preferred jeans, a t-shirt and a hoody. She didn't deem it necessary to make an effort on her appearance when she hardly ever saw anyone and most of her time was spent in amongst the mud anyway.

To most people Jenny sounds like a work obsessed lone ranger but the truth was she had kept her personality hidden and became a person she wasn't when she was out in public. She loved to laugh but never had any reason too instead she dissolved into her over active imagination and became a sensible knowledgeable person on the outside. Her need for social interaction was forgotten, left to decay in the depth of her mind. To most people Jenny was boring but she didn't care. Her personality had gone astray during her time at the orphanage and she wouldn't allow it to return again although it was more a case of she didn't know how to be Jenny again.

The orphanage seemed like a world ago, Jenny had learnt plenty and they had allowed her talents and interests to flourish and treated Jenny the same as everyone else. This had been her favourite thing about the orphanage, apart from its immeasurable collection of books. The young Jenny had loved nothing more than to sit in an old arm chair in the Library lost in her own little world. She had loved to play with the other children, especially in the great outdoors. Many of the children of the orphanage had always insisted that she invent the games and she was always leading them on epic quests across Saharan deserts or through the rocky Himalayas running from ferocious animals and angry poachers. One thing was always certain during these games, Jenny believed in good guys and bad guys and she was always the good guy.

As she grew up Jenny had valued her time at the orphanage, she even missed it at first but she soon lost those longings and she accepted her lot in life. She had disliked the idea of growing up and never really understood why she couldn't play make believe for the rest of her life but as she reached her teenage years the liking for Geography, History and Archaeology made her forget those childish thoughts.

The nice normal life that Jenny loved was about to be upturned by someone she thought she would never see again courtesy of a phone call from halfway around the world.

Jenny was thoroughly exhausted when she got home form work on a cold, wet and wild evening at the end of December. She had spent the whole day knee deep in collecting peat samples so she could look at the pollen grains and determine the climate from the sample area during the past ten thousand years. The weather had been horrific, the rain was constantly lashing down and the wind had howled viciously turning her cheeks numb. As for cold well this was England and it was December does anymore need to be said?

So it was with great joy that Jenny, after a roasting hot bath, was curled up on her sofa with a beat up copy of Jane Austen's Emma later that evening listening to the wind howl and shake the window panes. Although, this didn't last very long, her eyes were too tired and her body to achy and cold so she settled for a mug of hot chocolate, with whipped cream and clambered into bed.

An obnoxious ringing broke through Jenny's much needed slumber, she realised it was her blackberry phone on her bed side table. A glance at her clock told her that it was exactly 2.48am, who on earth would be phoning her at this ridiculous hour. Reluctantly Jenny removed her right arm from the warmth of her thick goose down duvet and answered the call still sounding half asleep, "Hello?"

"Aaah, hello J," immediately Jenny sat upright in bed, the person had referred to her as J, only Wammy's kids new her as J. Jenny didn't reply to the caller, she was stunned into silence. "This is L." L, Jenny inhaled a sharp breath, after realising she had been holding it in.

Nervously Jenny hazarded at a reply, "hello L." All at once a million questions were buzzing around in her head, why on earth would L call her. L, everyone in Wammy's house knew exactly what that letter meant…detective super genius. Jenny knew there would only be one reason why he was calling, she liked to think it was for a quick chat but she hadn't spoken to him for five years therefore the only reason he was calling was he wanted something. But, Jenny didn't like to think that, why on earth would L need her; surely there were other people of higher intelligence who were actual detectives and not a geographer that could be of more use to him.

"I would like to request your help," L stated as if it was the easiest thing in the world. L needed her help? What a strange concept. For some reason, and maybe it was because she was still half asleep, Jenny couldn't process what L was saying.

"Help?" Jenny's voice sounded weak as she stared at her bedroom door.

"With Kira," again with the statements but Jenny had no idea what he was on about. Jenny didn't own a TV and had virtually no contact with the outside world so she had no clue as to what L was on about but she was stubborn and wouldn't admit this to him in a million years.

"You're booked onto the first flight to Tokyo tomorrow morning, Watari will pick you up," L continued.

"Hang on L," Jenny quickly came to her senses, "I'm sorry but I never agreed to anything and do you have any idea what time it is," Jenny grumbled more to herself. She knew that L would not accept no for an answer, when he wanted something he usually got it.

"Hmmmm, yes I believe it is rather early for you," Jenny wanted to hit him, was that all he had to say, "and can you bring over some Smarties," evidently that wasn't all he had to say and the cheek of it, to request sweets. For the second time that night Jenny wanted to hit L. "Well I look forward to seeing you when you arrive, good bye J." It suddenly hit Jenny that she hardly said anything in their conversation, mainly refusing to go. _Stupid L_, Jenny knew she would go, which is exactly why ten minutes later Jenny had made a strong cup of coffee with two sugars and was packing her suitcase and some of her research material and was still thinking obscenities at L.

As nine a.m. approached, Jenny had already contacted her department head at work and explained an opportunity had arose in Japan, she was needed on a dig there urgently, they were reluctant to let her go but did, if only Jenny was really going to a high profile archaeological dig site

The first thing Jenny did when she arrived at the airport, apart from curse L and curse the amount of people was to lug her laptop, backpack and suitcase to Starbucks for a quick coffee before boarding her plane. Jenny was amazed to find that she would be travelling first class; it made her curse L slightly less but only slightly.

Jenny arrived, completely shattered in Tokyo after a long flight. Her Japanese was vaguely rusty, well more like very rusty so she felt completely overwhelmed at the bustling ant hill of an airport that she had landed in. The bright lights hurt her eyes and the loud noises gave her a headache and she hadn't even passed through arrivals yet. Jenny mused to her self that this was probably all a result of spending so much time on her own but most of her thinking was taken up with trying to remember proper Japanese etiquette and language from her lessons at Wammy's. Truth be told she had forgotten a large chunk of it as she had assumed that she would never need it again. How wrong she was.

On the flight over Jenny had spent the entire time, when she could be sleeping, on reading all the information L had emailed her, after their conversation, about Kira. It just made Jenny groan, she would not be looking forward to this.

Walking through arrivals Jenny was not impressed to find even more people, louder noise and brighter lights. _Bloody L _kept crossing her mind. Stood directly opposite her at the end of arrivals was Watari, Jenny would recognise him anywhere. He smiled warmly as she walked over. Jenny had nothing against Watari, he was always kind to her at the orphanage, and essentially it made her smile to see him again, to see a familiar face in amongst all these strangers. "Good morning J," he greeted in English.

"Ohayou gozaimasu," Jenny greeted in Japanese, determined to prove what she was capable of.

"It's been a long time, how have you been?" Watari asked, continuing their conversation in Japanese.

"It has and yes thank you I have been fine, how about you?" Jenny replied but in English, she then smacked her free hand to her head as she realised her error. She then corrected this with repeating what she had said in Japanese whilst Watari took her suitcase. After constantly speaking English it would take her a while to get used to using Japanese all the time. Watari chuckled slightly and then led her outside to a car, if Jenny was not so tired she would have perhaps noticed what type of car it was. He held the door open for her and then got in the drivers seat. Resting her head against the window Jenny allowed exhaustion to overcome her as she fell into a light slumber against the cold window.

As the engine shut of Jenny instantly stirred from her sleep and was alert in observing her surrounding, an underground car park. Reluctantly Jenny forced her tired muscles to move and tried to prepare herself for seeing L and his over active mind.

Ten minutes later Watari and Jenny, now to be known as J again, arrived outside a suit on the top floor of the hotel. "Here you are," he opened the door for her and took her bag inside, "and now I must return to the task force head quarters, if you need anything let me know, good bye J," Watari smiled.

"Thank you Watari, good bye," Jenny now turned her attention to the room. It was a very modern grand suit, it screamed cleanliness and order. Jenny was suddenly over come with a motion of homesickness, how she longed for her beat up sofa, hot chocolate and good book in front of the fire. _God damn L _she cursed.

Jenny was still stood in the door way and a tall skinny figure with messy black hair walked into the room, complete with bare feet, jeans and a long sleeved white top. It was L. He seemed to have changed very little since Jenny had seen him at the orphanage. "Good morning, Jenny," he greeted, his face showing no emotion but his steel grey eyes stared into hers.

Shyness had overcome Jenny but she shrugged it off and frowned, "I thought I was to be J?" Suddenly Jenny felt impressed that she had basically told L off although she knew that feeling wouldn't last.

"Aaaaah yes, you are right," L turned his attention to the tray of tea and coffee on the coffee table.

Jenny watched him spoon half a bowl of sugar into a coffee cup and pour himself some coffee, oh how she longed for a decent cup of coffee but she knew it would only result in a migraine after the lack of sleep and food. That was not allowed, it would only make Jenny seem weak in front of L and she was certainly not weak.

As she continued to watch L pour his coffee and pick up a slice of what looked like raspberry cheese cake (if she wasn't craving a plate of marmite on toast she may have been tempted) Jenny remained quiet as she recalled that L and conversations that weren't related to his work didn't really go together.

"Would you like some?" L asked, making Jenny's jaw drop, was this L being friendly.

"P-pardon?" Jenny had to ask as she had a feeling that she was hearing things.

"I said would you like some?" he repeated, Jenny thought for a brief moment she saw a slight blush in his pale cheeks.

"Oh no thank you but if you have some water?" she replied suddenly realising how thirsty she was.

"Over by the window," L answered as he sat down on the sofa drawing his knees up.

Jenny felt like an idiot just stood near the door so she poured a glass of water from the jug and sat down opposite L where they preceded to sit in silence for what felt like fifteen very drawn-out minutes. Finally Jenny realised the need to speak to break the silence, "L?" he looked up at her, his grey eyes piercing hers. "Why am I here, I have no detective experience?" Jenny felt the need to ask in the vain hope that L would realise he made a mistake so she could go back home but, L didn't make mistakes.

"I believe your analytical skills will be very useful, I have read your research journals. You are someone I believe I can trust, having grown up with you," L replied whilst spooning some congealed sugar from the bottom of his cup into his mouth. Jenny was speechless to say the least, L had read her research papers, "I particularly enjoyed your paper on bronze age tin mining." Jenny nearly fell to the floor, was that a compliment from L the great detective, although she still thought of him as the child he was at Wammy's.

"Errrrm thank you," that was all she had to say before silence was again engulfing the room.

A quiet almost beeping noise broke the silence, L's eyes widened and he leapt up from his seat and stepped across the room crouching down in front of a computer, "What's wrong, Watari?" was his response.

"We just received word of some new heart attack victims, but of a strange nature," was Watari's reply. Jenny had gotten up and followed L and was stood behind him, she wasn't sure whether L wanted her to be involved with his conversation or not so she went with her gut feeling and let curiosity take over.

"Strange nature?" L muttered more to himself than in response to Watari. It suddenly struck Jenny how odd it was to have a computer on the floor rather than at a table or desk but this was L; she didn't want to question what went on in his mind.

"I'll send the related images," Watari announced and L thanked him.

Jenny watched as several windows appeared on the screen and L sat in silence raising his finger to his lips whilst staring at the photos. Getting frustrated with the silence and after seeing the first picture of a blood red pentagram Jenny suddenly remembered why she did not like people. She turned away and went back over to her seat where she stared into space. Whilst L gave instructions to the NPA Jenny sat quietly suddenly longing for a cold December day at the coast.

As realisation dawned on her of what they were dealing with Jenny placed her head in her hands and closed her eyes, desperately trying to remove the image of the dead body on a bathroom floor that she had seen. "J, come and look at this," _L, you idiot, _Jenny almost shouted in her head, she really didn't want to look at the images again; she wasn't cut out for this kind of thing. Reluctantly she trudged over and knelt down next to L and took a deep breath to calm herself. "What do you think?"

"I think it's made me realise why I like dirt," Jenny replied not really thinking along the lines of the case.

L sighed; Jenny felt like she had just disappointed him in a big way but it was better than telling him that she thought Kira was sick as she was pretty sure he already knew that. Jenny wandered to herself where these 'useful analytical skills' were. "Yes, I can see why that might be appealing," L spoke well more like muttered with his thumb resting against his teeth.

Jenny almost smiled as she heard this, L was agreeing with her although it quickly dawned on her that he was probably just humouring her, _stupid L, _she'd rather he didn't bother.

A pattern was quickly developing in Jenny's mind as they both sat in silence staring at the images on the screen. Jenny was desperately trying to depict something from the images which might impress L but she was quickly crashing and burning. She let out a long sigh, blaming her lack of 'analytical skills on her tiredness, Jenny rubbed her sleepy eyes with her ice cold hands and stifled a yawn. "If you wish to sleep I do not mind, perhaps it will refresh your mind," Jenny wanted to protest and stay awake, she felt like L thought she wasn't capable and was realising his mistake in sending for her, maybe she would get to go home, all be it as a failure.

Standing up Jenny stretched and headed for the room in which her bags had been placed. She wanted to stay awake and at least attempt to be useful but in the end she knew that sleeping would reenergise her to be more productive and perhaps useful. As she went to close her bedroom door, Jenny could swear that she heard L all but whisper, "sleep well, Jenny," but she shrugged this off deciding that in her sleep deprived state she was imagining things.

Jenny flopped down on the white Egyptian cotton sheets and stared at the pure white ceiling. She closed her heavy eyes and inhaled a deep breath before sitting up deciding that she felt gross after her flight which would stop her from sleeping, this gave her a good enough reason to indulge in the luxury of a bath before going to sleep. After all, the sleep would improve her thought process and if a bath improved the quality of her sleep then it was justified. Jenny had to establish a cause and effect relationship for most things in her life which made up a good portion of her over analytical mind. Justifying a reason for sleep acted as a cause and effect.

Jenny felt exhaustion overwhelm her as she sank into the warm water of the bath with her well read copy of Pride and Prejudice. It was only when Jenny realised that the water had turned ice cold and her skin wrinkly that she climbed out of the bath into flannelette pyjamas and beneath the crisp sheets, where she didn't even have time to think as she fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so I have another chapter, hopefully it's much better than the last.**

**Definitely don't own Deathnote**

**Chapter 2**

L could finally exhale a sigh of relief when he heard Jenny's door close. He hadn't meant to say 'sleep well' that was corny and inappropriate, Jenny was here to work. But he couldn't help it, for some reason after seeing her for the first time in five years, he felt nervous around her. He had tried to put on an uncaring face; it just wouldn't do to be sociable with a colleague. _Colleague, where on earth had that one come from? _Normally, when L had someone working with him (well under him) they would be working for him but Jenny; she was considered an equal in his eyes. _That's a first, _L decided to let that thought evaporate. Arresting Kira was his number one priority and after that it would be the next criminal.

Staring at the images on the computer screen became L's occupation till dusk. He didn't shift an inch until he realised he needed to grab something for energy. L stood up and stretched before returning to his slouched posture, he left the images on the screen and went to put together a cup of cup of coffee with several sugar cubes. He really needed to look at some statistics of all the deaths but Jenny was still asleep so L had to settle for predicting Kira's next move but that proved to be a none starter. Getting frustrated with his lack of progress L made his way to a large window which overlooked the Kanto region of Tokyo with the aim of clearing his mind. Kira was out there somewhere and he knew it.

L knew how dangerous this case was but at the same time it would most likely be his greatest challenge yet. Kira could end up killing him, but there was only a 2% chance of that happening at the moment. L was confident that no one knew his real name, well except maybe Watari so his secret was safe there and there were no photographs of him in existence so again he was safe. These were two points that L was certain of: Kira needed a name and face to kill so he was safe, for now. He just had to ensure that he and Jenny stayed alive.

_Jenny, _he whirled round and dashed to his computer. Her name was written all over research papers and if someone tried hard enough they could find a picture of her somewhere. He immediately began searching for all her journal articles, anything published with her name on it, it took him only seconds before he struck gold, _Jenny Brontë_, and with it were a list of all her published articles which L had glanced over before she arrived. He liked to know everything about the people he worked with, at least to see if they were trustworthy but L didn't have a reason to believe Jenny untrustworthy he was just checking out of habit and curiosity.

L scanned his wide eyes down the page desperate for any sign of an image of Jenny; he must have searched two whole hours and found nothing. He needed to know that Jenny was safe _for the benefit of this case, _or so he kept telling himself. He knew what she was capable of from their time at Wammy's house.

When the orphanage was founded L was the only child, he went with Watari everywhere as they found other children of a similar level of intellect to L and every one of them had a letter for an alias and no one knew each others real names. This seemed a strange concept to L initially, who had a single letter for a name his entire life. L remained in the orphanage once he was no longer the only orphan. He played with the other kids, rather reluctantly though, however Jenny always managed to get him to join in, against his own will but he would end up enjoying it.

The game would usually be something dramatic or heroic like chasing thieves through the Amazon to reclaim valuable Aztec artwork or L's personal favourite of sneaking through a high rise office building to infiltrate the headquarters of a corrupt nuclear arms dealer, which ended up being the kitchen and cookies which had just come out of the oven. Most of these games were invented by Jenny from the books she had read, which L had discovered sometime later.

As L grew older he stopped playing the games with the other children, he was going to be detective therefore he had to become good at that. He would sit in the library until he was chased to bed after breaking curfew for being up too late reading books and solving puzzles and conundrums. Jenny would often sit in the library with her friends; her head bent over her book, L had spent a lot of time observing her to practice his skills at reading people. He watched different children as they came and went but none stayed so long as Jenny. Some children, well most of them thought L was weird staring at them so they would soon leave. At first this bothered L, couldn't they see he was trying to become the world's greatest detective. It was then that L stopped bothering with interacting with people; he preferred to simply watch them. Except Jenny, she would often attempt to strike a conversation with him, well she would at first but that didn't last long. She would just sit in silence frowning at her multitude of text books, occasionally L tried to start a conversation but he felt awkward doing so, she would offer polite conversation and soon put an end to it, could she not see he was making an effort to 'willingly talk to someone' as he was constantly being told.

L had wasted another hour trying to find any possible pictures of Jenny but he found nothing. Finally having to accept the fact he returned to staring at the images Watari had send him earlier that day. _Kira can manipulate the victims' actions before they die _kept coming to L's mind. The more he thought about this the more truth there was behind the statement. _Is Kira trying to test this theory? Or is he showing off? Taunting me? The note…_L's mind was thinking in circles, each question answered with a question. L tilted his head to the side hoping this would help his thinking. For a second he almost missed it but then he saw it 'L do you know'. _Do I know what? I know a lot of things. Is this just a coincidence? No that is highly unlikely? This was Kira's doing, and it proves that he could control a victims actions before they die._ However, none of these thoughts told him who Kira was.

As seven o'clock approached L started to become restless, he needed to look at the statistics with Jenny. He was on the verge of going to wake her up; after all, she would never adjust to this time zone if she slept during the day. As another half an hour passed L became even more restless, he chewed on his thumb, did Jenny not understand that this case was important. But then he realised that Jenny was a normal person, she needed her sleep and after seeing her this morning she looked like she would just collapse from exhaustion right there and then. _She sleeps,_ L kept telling himself, _she doesn't share your insomniac habits._

L received another call from Watari informing him of more deaths from heart attacks but these were nothing out of the ordinary, if you could call the number of people dropping dead from heart attacks ordinary. Upon ending the call and opening the file that contained an updated list of all the criminals to have died so far L heard a noise. The sound of a door handle, he looked up to see a lethargic looking Jenny. "Sorry L, I didn't mean to sleep so long," she said as she poured two cups of coffee, putting an excess amount of sugar in one. She went over to L and handed him down the cup before squatting next to him on the floor. "I only meant to snooze for an hour or so not this long, anything new?" L could hear the sound of sleep in her voice. _Since when did sleep have a sound? And why am I paying so much attention to her voice? _L just wanted to scream at this mind to shut up. _Why am I giving up so much of my brain capacity to Jenny anyway?_

L came to his senses as he realised Jenny had a questioning eye brow risen at him, he had been staring blankly at her for a little longer than he should. He probably shouldn't be staring at her at all but for some reason he couldn't help himself. L turned back to his computer and opened up the file with the photograph of the note which he had rotated and saved as a second version earlier, "Kira has killed again but this time they weren't his usual victims and look. Does this not look like he is trying to tell me something?" L could practically hear the hope in his voice that he was finally getting somewhere but he quickly snuffed out that hopeful voice, he couldn't afford to get too eager.

L turned back to Jenny expectantly as recognition filled her face, "L do you know? Do you know what?" she asked him.

"I'm not sure," L began to toy with lips.

"Is he insinuating that you know who Kira is?" Jenny quizzed the detective.

"No, I don't think so and neither do I think he's implying that I know how he kills because if it was obvious I would have figured it out by now," L had known what Jenny's next question was before she had chance to ask it. L paused and looked up, his index finger resting on his bottom lip, "I think there may be other notes like this."

"Other acrostic messages?" Jenny asked, it would mean they were going to be gaining some ground in the case but the deaths would have to continue for that to happen.

"Hmmm yes," L seemed deep in thought.

His moment of contemplation was ruined as Jenny spoke, "Do you have all the information and statistics, I'd like to try and look for some patterns?" _The sound of sleep has disappeared from her voice, _L noted.

"Oh yes, they are all on this memory stick, I can get paper copies if you like," L handed her the memory stick.

"No thank you, this is fine," L watched Jenny get up and retrieve her laptop and sit in the seat she had sat in earlier this morning. In the meantime L returned to staring at the note _just what was Kira's intention?_

L could have arranged the statistics himself but he had very little faith in them actually showing anything of importance, that's why he delegated the task out. He also felt that Jenny would be useful to have around as more information surfaced, she could see patterns and trends instantly therefore having her involved from an early stage would increase the likelihood of her noticing something of importance by 37%.

A good while had passed when Jenny sat down next to L on the floor placing her laptop next to L's computer. "What time does the evening news air in Japan?"

"Around 5.30pm, with half an hour either side depending on the channel" L shifted slightly so he could see Jenny's screen better.

"Well look," L watched Jenny's elegant fingers dance across the keyboard as she flicked between windows. E_legant? _L repeated in his head, _where did that come from_? It panicked L so he quickly discarded it from his mind and tried to concentrate on Kira but Jenny's presence next to him made him feel uneasy particularly after the thought he had just had. "Here we go, to start with the highest frequency of killings were within an hour of the news," she showed him a graph and then flicked to another one, "and here are the number of deaths following live coverage." There was a high number of those compared with killings from court cases which had been announced after the event took place.

"Kira has emotions; he isn't a cold blooded killer. There is a reason for his actions. He is an intelligent person with strong morals," L declared, _Kira is intelligent and his note is a game, a clue. _L was good at clues; this is one puzzle he would solve, a game he would win.

"It appears that over time he has become more adventurous more confident, that would make him a very outgoing person," Jenny contributed. L was impressed that she could follow his thinking.

"Exactly," he responded. L had always worked alone on cases, except for Watari. This was the first time he had worked with someone side by side almost with a similar way of thinking; _colleague_ came to L's mind again. It felt good, despite the slight uneasiness he felt within, he could cope with that.

L's mind briefly returned to the orphanage, the last time he had spoken to her since he phoned her almost two days ago. L was fifteen, it was a few months before he left with Watari to take on cases on a global scale, and Jenny was fourteen. She had been paranoid about finishing her project on time. There was a pattern in her data on river erosion that she had missed and was unaware of. L had watched her from across the room, the frown on her face becoming more prominent as time passed by. He asked her why she was frowning; it seemed the most obvious thing to ask. Jenny almost snapped at him as she explained her problem. L deduced that if Jenny couldn't find the pattern in amongst all the data, her greatest strength, then the assignment was a challenge and L liked a challenge. He sprung from his seat, as he went to stand to the right of Jenny. Resting his finger against his bottom lip he stared at the sheet of numbers. It was tough but he had found the pattern. "You have ignored the mode in that column," his spidery fingers pointed to the column second from right, it wasn't much of a challenge. L actually felt disappointed.

"Missed the mode," he heard Jenny mutter before her head whipped round to glare at him. "I didn't ask for your input, I can do this on my own!" he voice had now raised several octaves, "But you just can't help yourself, not everyone wants to be scrutinised by you!" L felt that was going a bit far, he had seen Jenny struggling and wanted to help or was that simply his justification for seeking out the challenge _as disappointing as the challenge was._

L felt kind of hurt, he shuffled back over to his chair, stepping onto the chair first before sitting down his knees drawn up to his chest to continue staring at the computer. Several times he heard Jenny mutter to herself something along the lines of, "how obvious," and "stupid mistake." As she finished she slammed her folders and books shut and fled from the room. L sat in silence left with his own thought. The case he was working on for the local police force remained forgotten on the computer. _Jenny was angry that was clear and why? Because I was stupid and just saw a challenge, I didn't even consider how she felt. Jenny is stubborn and likes to do things for herself. I don't think I would like it if someone was to do that to me, not that they ever would. _

L had tried to apologise following that night but Jenny would ignore him and she stopped coming to the library, preferring to do her work in a room. In no time at all L had found himself leaving the orphanage with Watari without having resolved things with Jenny. It made him feel alone, Jenny the only person he was close to, except for Watari. It has to be said that this was L's definition of close; it was any ordinary person's version of acquaintance.

This memory wasn't a pleasant one to L; he had shoved it to the far reaches of his mind when he left the orphanage so he could concentrate on the important cases he would be tackling around the globe. As Watari and he were leaving the orphanage Watari had commentated on his depressed state and wondered whether he no longer wanted to be a detective. L had responded by telling him what had passed between him and Jenny. Watari had provided him with a valuable piece of knowledge that like most people she would come around eventually and not think so harsh of him. At the time L had doubted this highly and forgot Jenny until she was needed on the Kira case but now she was there helping him without showing a flicker of what had happened almost ten years ago. Maybe she had forgotten or like Watari said she had forgiven and moved on and she had 'come around'.

So L and Jenny spent the rest of the day perusing over figures, Jenny would throw thoughts out there to see what L thought but he never shared his thoughts. Eventually Jenny grew tired again and ended up going to bed in the early hours of the morning. L didn't sleep he spent the entire night eating several slices of strawberry short cake mulling over the case, he dozed off briefly sat in his usual manner on one of the chairs but this didn't last long, it was more of a power nap.

The following afternoon Jenny was beavering away collating some radiocarbon dating figures which had come through earlier on. L hadn't minded that she was doing this work, until they got a new development they couldn't really continue. Watari had reported that at the NPA headquarters they were receiving hundreds of calls of people declaring they were Kira but L knew that Kira would never do that, where would the challenge be, so he ignored the data on the calls.

_L, do you know, _kept floating around in his mind but he had yet to come up with anything. His eyes were becoming tired from staring at the screen of the computer so he got up to stretch his legs. As he walked away from the computer it beeped that familiar noise that meant Watari was calling, "L?"

"What is it, Watari?" L asked as he turned to face the computer.

"There's been another victim with a note," L opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out, _so Kira was trying to tell him something and there was more to it, _this time he knew exactly what he was looking for.

L was eager to see what it said, impatient even, "send me the image," he requested although it was more like a demand. _Reapers._ It was as clear as day, in that acrostic message. "L, do you know Reapers…are you telling me that Shinigami exist, Kira?" L muttered to himself, he couldn't quite get his head around the idea of Shinigami, _am I supposed to believe this or is Kira just playing games?_ "Watari, we might get another note like this. Tell the police not to take their eyes of the prisons." _Perhaps Kira is referring to himself as a god of death? Yes that seems to be the more likely of the two._

"Understood," L barely heard Watari's response as he pondered over what the note had said. _Is Kira giving me some kind of clue or…or what?_

"J, come and look at this," L said as he chewed on his thumb.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey,okay well here's a third chapter. It's a bit shorter than the others but hopefully its okay.**

**Don't own Deathnote**

******Chapter 3**

L had called Jenny over, reluctantly she saved the report she was typing and eager to read the note stood up quickly, forgetting that she had been sat cross legged and her right foot which had now gone numb, leaned on the coffee table to steady herself only for it to slide forward rattling the various plates and cups on the table and for Jenny to land in a crumpled heap on the floor. Pins and needles waging a full scale war in her right foot. Well she really hadn't wanted for all this to happen, she had every intention of making her way, with dignity, over to L but that had gone swiftly out the window.

Jenny looked up to see L staring at her with head tilted slightly as if he didn't quite no what to make of what had just happened. Her face was almost beetroot red with embarrassment, Jenny looked away to the door for a second whilst the feeling returned to her feet and then she stood and walked over to join L in reading the note. "Aaare you alright?" L asked which only helped fuel the raging inferno in Jenny's cheeks.

"Yes, just peachy," Jenny replied folding her arms across her chest. It probably would be funny if they weren't currently battling against Kira but, also for now she had to settle for seeming stupid and foolish. "Reapers?" Jenny questioned, "as in like the grim reaper?" Jenny's mind was filled up with images from Halloween, that couldn't be right.

"Shinigami," L answered as if it was the simplest thing to understand. Jenny struggled with this, the things didn't exist, where was the science behind it all? _Am I just to believe that something supernatural exists?_ Jenny questioned in her mind. _Not going to happen!_ "Do I know that Shinigami…clue…" Jenny could hear L mumbling away, she didn't think he meant to say it aloud. She didn't quite know what to think, this was obviously aimed directly at L and there were obviously more to come.

"There are going to be more of these aren't there?" Jenny asked tentatively. Again there would be more deaths; she came to the conclusion that Kira was a seriously disturbed human being.

"So it seems," L responded briefly as he removed this thumb from his mouth to reply before replacing it again. Jenny wondered how he could have a thumb left as he was constantly seen to be chewing on it.

"And now we wait," Jenny all but whispered.

"Yes," and that was it, their conversation was over, Jenny returned to her work and L remained stationary on the floor, hoping to uncover something he had missed.

As Jenny was packing away to grab some sleep L stood up from the floor and sat on the chair opposite her, legs drawn up to his chest of course, "J or maybe I should call you Jenny for the time being," Jenny looked up from cramming her bursting to the rim folder into her bag. L had just called her Jenny not J. "Those journal articles you wrote," confusion filled Jenny's face; he was talking about her work. "Good that they were or rather are it has come to my attention that you used Jenny Brontë as name."

Jenny wanted to smile, L was caring about her safety, "no, I wouldn't never use my real name, I went with a pen name, at the time I had been reading Wuthering Heights," _did I really need to share the reason why I chose that name,_ Jenny scolded herself. _Is L smiling? _Jenny stared at him quizzically; Jenny's love for books had been no secret at the orphanage. She never had any intention of using her real name; there were only two people in the world who knew it. Herself and Watari, and Jenny intended to keep it that way.

"Good," if she didn't know any better Jenny could have sworn that she heard relief in his voice. Jenny stood up and lugged her bag, complete with ton of bricks, onto her shoulder, "sleep well, J" L said as he picked up an éclair from the table."

"You too, L," Jenny replied with a smile knowing full well that he probably never slept. L and sleep occupied Jenny's mind as she clambered into bed. _How could someone survive like that?_ Actually that was a rather strange question to ask seeing as L was not like most people, the sugar played a large part. She almost wanted to force him to sleep; perhaps it would get rid of the bags under his eyes.

Morning broke and with it bought a few more Kira deaths, the usual criminals. After munching on some breakfast Jenny pulled out the laptop and began to peruse the figures again although she wasn't sure what she was looking for, at the moment information on who Kira might be was thin on the ground. Before her arrival L had minimised it to someone living in the Kanto region and someone who has access to the NPA's material.

It became a routine between the pair. Jenny would help L during the day up until early evening and then she would work on her own research, which the student was sending her daily. Eight o'clock at night arrived three days after the second note and Jenny was getting rather fed up of doing the same thing over and over again, even her coastal management was becoming tedious but nonetheless with a fresh cup of coffee and a slice of L's cake she ploughed on through the mass of data on her laptop.

Jenny glanced at L who was going over reports which had been sent in from several of twelve FBI agents L had shanghaied into following people who fitted his profile. It hadn't fazed Jenny that he had managed to get the FBI to work with him, actually, she had a feeling that it had taken very little persuasion.

A week after the second note and things were starting to become even more tedious, they hadn't had any new developments except a few killings of criminals but that didn't have any indication as to Kira's identity. It was late afternoon bordering on dusk, and Jenny wanted to throw her laptop out of the window. Staring at it was grating on her nerves and L wasn't the sort of person to strike a conversation with, at least not presently. He was currently crouched by his computer, not moving a muscle; Jenny thought he would make a very good statue.

L stood up and Jenny knew he was heading over to the table where there were still three left over slices of cake but he stopped after a few steps as his computer made a noise, finally, Jenny thought to herself, a development from Watari. "L, I just got word of the deaths of our agents in Japan. I tried contacting all twelve of our agents in Japan, but I couldn't reach any of them," that wasn't Watari; by the sound of his American accent Jenny assumed he was part of the FBI. "I think Kira has killed them all." Jenny silently shut the lid of her laptop and walked over to L, it wasn't good news. Kira was winning.

Instantly L was knelt down at the computer, with the head set in his hand, this wasn't supposed to happen. "Chief, calm down and listen to me carefully. Did any of the agents know the others faces?" Jenny could see where he was going with this.

"Not until yesterday," the FBI Chief replied, _yesterday, what happened yesterday,_ Jenny wondered, she didn't think anything important had happened or at least L hadn't mentioned it to her.

"Yesterday?" L questioned, this was obviously a new development to L. Jenny remained standing next to L, she didn't want to interfere with his concentration.

"Yes. I received the request, 'I want to verify all the friendlies in Japan,' so I sent the file," the Chief replied.

Jenny nearly jumped out of her skin as L's replied he seemed so energetic and full of life, "That's it! Kira got in touch with that agent and somehow got the information from that file!" L calmed a little as he asked the Chief who he sent the file to.

"That was, all of my agents in Japan," Jenny could help thinking that Kira certainly knew how to cover his tracks.

"All of them," L clarified.

"All of a sudden they asked, 'I want to know who the friendlies are in Japan.' I believe it was me who decided they should all have the file. I sent the file to the first four myself, and told them, 'pass it along to the others.'" everything seemed to be going from bad from worse in minutes. Jenny suddenly realised the danger she was in helping L, it was quite possible that she would never see her North Yorkshire coastline again, let along be knee deep in mud in the cold and wet. However, she tried not to think this way, L had requested her help and he needed her so she was going to be in it for the long haul.

L seemed to be muttering himself, at least not loud enough for the detective to hear him clearly, Jenny could pick up random words such as 'Kira', 'manipulate', 'copies' and 'killed'. The detective interrupted L and his mutterings, "L, I'm sorry but I'm calling off our Japanese investigation," Jenny knew by the look on L's face it was the worst possible scenario at the moment, when they thought it couldn't get any worse the Chief announced he would tell the NPA, who were calling him, that he was acting upon L's orders.

Jenny watched L has he stood up next to her but he kept his attention fixed on the monitor below, "L?" she questioned but he ignored her and chewed nervously on his thumb._ Is L blaming himself for this?_ Jenny wanted to know what was going on in his head and what he was planning to do next but she knew he wouldn't tell her unless he wanted to. She stood by L for a few more minutes until she came to the conclusion that he didn't need her at the moment. Jenny felt for L, this was a lot of responsibility and pressure for one person, gently, as a gesture that she was still there for him; she placed her hand on his shoulder. As she did so she felt him freeze, Jenny wanted to tell him that everything would work out but at the moment they were just empty words, there was no indication as to Kira's identity. Jenny left L standing there staring at the screen as she went to make a pot of coffee, she had a feeling Watari would be returning shortly. Following her coffee making session Jenny retrieved one of the packets of Smarties that she had bought with her from England, in the hope that it might cheer L up. L was crouched over his computer again so Jenny knelt next to him and placed them next to his mouse before returning to her own computer with a fresh cup of coffee, she didn't wait for his reaction.

After half an hour of puzzling over the data on her laptop Jenny was becoming very frustrated. L hadn't shown any inclination of doing anything and her mind wasn't exactly in the world of coastal erosion at the moment. Jenny was thankful for Watari's arrival; it would be a welcome break and a new face from the confinement. That struck Jenny as odd; she willingly wanted to see other people, to escape spending time alone in one place. This was completely the opposite to how she was in her life back home and for some reason she felt good, well if the frustration, long hours and vast amounts of numbers were to be removed.

Watari and L were discussing the case which, Jenny wanted to be involved in but felt she couldn't offer anything of importance that L hadn't already thought of so she sat across the room replying to an email she had received from the head of her department who was just checking that everything was okay.

"J, you look like you could use some fresh air," Watari said, interrupting Jenny's staring at her computer screen.

"Huh? Oh maybe," was Jenny's reply as she began to type a reply. Jenny could definitely do with some fresh air, some sea breeze.

"I bet you haven't left this room since you got here," Watari looked at L whose attention was on the array of cakes that Watari had bought with him, "Why don't you go out for a bit?"

Jenny wanted to reply and say that air wasn't really fresh in the city but she knew a change of scenery would be good, very welcome infact. "It would be nice to see some sights," Jenny shut the lid of her laptop and returned it to the table.

"I don't think that is wise," L said from the sofa where he was deliberating over the wagashi Watari had bought. This annoyed Jenny, why couldn't she go out, it wasn't like L could keep her here forever. "You are at risk from Kira, if he discovers you are assisting me then that could be very dangerous." Jenny was no longer annoyed with L, she realised that he cared about her safety.

From glaring daggers at L Jenny's face softened, "It's okay, there are only two people who know my name and both of them are in this room." L didn't look convinced. Jenny looked to Watari to help argue her case.

"L, J will be in the same amount of danger as anyone on the streets, I'm sure she can pass as a tourist and she will have a phone so she can contact us directly if there is any trouble," Watari reasoned.

L still didn't look convinced. However, after ensuring his number was on speed dial along with Watari's, L relented and Jenny was getting ready to go out. Jenny had picked up her bag and said good bye to Watari and L. L's response surprised her greatly, "Be careful." _L must really care about what happens to me, _it was a strange concept to Jenny.

An hour later Jenny was walking through Shinjuku Gyoen (Shinjuku garden) wrapped up in hat, scarf and gloves and her winter coat. Jenny felt relaxed as she enjoyed the scenery and made the most of being outside of the hotel. For how long she had being walking around, Jenny didn't know but her feet in her battered turquoise converse were starting to feel like ice so she left the park and went in search of a coffee shop.

Jenny was thrilled when she found a coffee shop which sold various cakes, although over the past few weeks she had seen more than enough cake to last a lifetime. So Jenny sat herself down at a table near the window so she could watch the world go by and read her book, however, her eyes kept wandering over the various sweets and cakes displayed at counter looking very tasty. She had to mentally slap herself as she kept thinking about them; _stupid L is rubbing off on me_. Finally, she decided that she would purchase some to take back to the hotel later.

On her way back to the hotel Jenny took plenty of time to admire the Christmas decorations. Christmas had been two days ago but neither her nor L had celebrated it in the hotel room. Jenny hadn't celebrated Christmas since she was at the orphanage, she had always loved it there but after leaving to by herself she felt no need to celebrate on her own. L had been too wrapped up in the Kira investigation to register the holiday and Jenny hadn't thought to mention it to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, so this chapter isn't as long as some of the others, nevermind, its a chapter nonetheless.**

**I don't own Deathnote, why would I? **

******Chapter 4**

Watari had returned to the hotel following the deaths of the FBI workers. He greeted Jenny who was busy with something on her laptop, Watari noted how exhausted and worn down she appeared. He felt for her, L could be hard work some times. Watari highly doubted that L and Jenny had conversed much; the hotel room was deadly silent when he arrived, and from the looks of it Jenny had eaten very little in the way of real food.

As L immediately launched into his latest thoughts on Kira, that he hadn't been able to voice to Watari whilst he was at the NPA headquarters, he deliberated over the sweet goods that Watari had bought with him. Watari had to admit that he was keen to hear them but at the same time he wanted to make sure that Jenny was alright, after all this wasn't the lifestyle she was used to. Jenny had a frown on her face as she attacked her laptop keyboard, she sighed heavily. L looked up to watch Jenny, Watari was slightly amused by this he saw L open his mouth to speak but he appeared to think better of it and closed his mouth again before picking up a sugar coated treat from the table. "J, you look like you could use some fresh air," the least Watari could do was give Jenny a break whilst he was at the hotel, it must be strange for her to be around someone all the time when, from what Watari was aware of, she could go days without seeing another living soul.

"Huh? Oh maybe," was Jenny's reply, Watari could see that this was a surprise to Jenny. He had a feeling that L hadn't shown indication of doing something unrelated to the task and Jenny probably didn't like to say that she needed a break for fear of upsetting L.

I bet you haven't left this room since you got here," Watari looked to L, the same look he had given Jenny, L and most of the children of Wammy's when they did something disapproving. L seemed to show no response and went back to eating. "Why don't you go out for a bit?" Watari would bet a large sum of money that there was nothing Jenny would appreciate more than that at the moment.

"It would be nice to see some sights," Jenny's face lit up instantly as she closed her laptop, obviously glad to be able to leave.

"I don't think that is wise," L spoke up from across the room, again placing a saccharine item into his mouth. Watari sighed, L had to realise that Jenny wasn't like him in wanting to solve the case, she was after all there against her better judgement, but as L continued to speak Watari realised otherwise, "You are at risk from Kira, if he discovers you are assisting me then that could be very dangerous." L was worried about Jenny's safety, this made Watari smile fondly.

"It's okay, there are only two people who know my name and both of them are in this room," Watari caught on to Jenny's pleading with him for help.

"L, J will be in the same amount of danger as anyone on the streets, I'm sure she can pass as a tourist and she will have a phone so she can contact us directly if there is any trouble," Watari reassured L, although he knew that it was lost reassurance.

Watari saw realisation creep onto L's face as he accepted Jenny going out, Watari could only speculate that L had realised Jenny needed the break. "Be careful," was L's parting comment. For the second time in the last half an hour Watari smiled with pleasure, L was definitely concerned for Jenny's safety.

As Jenny closed the door to the hotel room L sat himself down, drawing his legs up and placing his index finger just below his lower lip. Watari made two cups of tea and placed the sugar bowl in front of L as to be expected, he then waited for L to speak, it was obvious to him that L was battling over how to word what he was about to say. "Perhaps it was unwise to bring Jenny here," Watari was expecting to hear a new theory about Kira, not for him to bring Jenny up because of this Watari didn't correct him on calling J Jenny.

"What makes you say that?" Watari's interest was evident.

"She is a distraction, my reasoning abilities have dropped fifteen percent," L answered.

"And why is that?" Watari kept pushing for L to open up more, he was under the impression that both Jenny and L spoke very little to each other and neither had done anything to upset the other as far as he knew.

"She is causing alien thoughts to develop in my mind," Watari had to interpret L's way of speaking on some occasions, especially in situations that were unfamiliar to L. On this occasion Watari understood that L was thinking about Jenny when he believed he should only have thoughts about the case as he would on any normal case.

Watari let a warm smile spread across his face as he watched L nibble on his thumb in worry, "L," L looked up, "that is perfectly alright, you are not the first to have thoughts like that." L waited for Watari to elaborate, "And it is perfectly alright."

L allowed a rare look of confusion to take control, "I shall take your word for it Watari," although Watari could tell that L wasn't entirely convinced. Watari stood up and placed a hand on L's shoulder before taking out his laptop from the briefcase he had placed across the room when he had first entered. He had decided that it was best to leave L to his own thoughts for a while.

L had been sat as Watari had left him for a good half an hour, Watari had expected him to join himself working on the Kira investigation but L was obviously still intrigued by what Watari had said. L was developing feelings for Jenny, this made Watari very happy, after all he wouldn't be around forever and it would be nice to have someone else important in his life.

It was Watari who had first suggested that Jenny come to assist to L. He had been aware of how Jenny had been living her life and aware that L couldn't spend all his life alone. Watari had hoped that Jenny and L working together would improve their happiness to some degree.

From an early age both Jenny and L had been alike, they both loved a challenge and both were childish to some extent. Jenny's challenge had come from her research and figures where as L's was in solving difficult puzzles to put it one way. L had hung on to his childish sense of justice, his liking for winning where as Jenny had abandoned this. Watari had not liked that idea but had let her continue down that route, he had offered to Jenny that she become a detective as he knew she would be capable of it but her interest had not been in it. So she had pursued what made her happy.

Finally, Watari decided that L could stew in his own thoughts no longer so he sat down opposite the troubled detective. "L, you should not worry things will work themselves out so long as you don't over think them," Watari tried to get L to stop mulling over the no doubt new revelations in his mind.

"This is an unusual challenge," L responded.

"L, it not supposed to be easy," Watari knew that if ever there was something that L wasn't very good at it, it was social interaction. Jenny was probably the closest thing he had to a friend. L looked sceptical but chose not to respond. "You both deserve some happiness."

"The NPA will have no trust in me following the deaths of the FBI agents, especially without seeing my face, to them it may appear that I don't care," and that was it, L had changed the subject and Watari knew it would be a while before he opened up again.

"There are perhaps a handful who would be willing to continue to assist with this investigation," Watari offered.

"I should have watched over the FBI more carefully, then I could have detected any unusual activity and this could have been prevented," L added another sugar cube to his half empty cup of tea.

"What is done is done and you acted as you saw fit at the time, Kira is unpredictable at the moment until we have more information," Watari responded, he had known L to get himself down several times in the past, he would mope around mulling in his own depression. This certainly wasn't what this case needed at the moment and Watari certainly hoped that Jenny might be able to bring him round, especially if she had been having similar thoughts to L which Watari highly suspected due to their similarities.

"Yes, that seems to be the case at the moment, there is more to the notes, perhaps that will be the needed information, this is a game to Kira," L was attempting to leave his morbid thoughts of the FBI agents behind in favour of solving the case. Watari knew from the past that if L went back to thinking of the case as a challenge he would be able to move forward with the investigation.

"L, do not be too hard on yourself, perhaps have a rest tonight and return to the case with a fresh mind," Watari suggested although he knew that L would never consider this.

"No that will not do," L paused for a moment, "Watari we must be prepared, there is an eighty-nine percent chance that those NPA agents who are willing to continue to assist with the case, will not do so unless they can see me in person, the FBI murders will have seriously harmed there trust in L."

"Very well, I will make arrangements," Watari knew that he would get very little sleep tonight as he set the new arrangements into motion. "I will return to the NPA later, for now they need to discuss their options," Watari realised that he had been talking to L for a long time and had to start arranging communication methods for the remaining task force members, this investigation would involve the highest amount of secrecy. The first job on Watari's list was to book a new hotel to ensure that no one became suspicious over L's lengthened stay in the hotel as it could lead to his possible discovery.

"Thank you, Watari," L looked up as Watari stood up, his hands resting on his bent knees.

"J will be retuning shortly, she will need to be notified of the new arrangements," Watari reminded L, he knew that L would remember to do that but his main intention was to encourage L to talk more to Jenny. "Good bye L."

"Good bye Watari," L replied, not making any inclination to move, there was a ninety-three percent chance that he would still be sat there when Jenny returned which she was likely to do very shortly.

"Before I go, remember that both you and J need some happiness and you can take a break, after all you are only human. I understand your enjoyment in the challenge of solving cases but it is allowed for you to turn them down for your own sake," Watari said as a parting comment and then left L alone until Jenny's return, he was only repeating what he had previously said but he was only trying to stress the point to L.

Watari returned to his own room at another hotel, for safety reasons, he was going to sleep for a short while and have a decent meal before beginning to make arrangements. In the past, Watari would always remind L, almost force him, especially when he was younger to sleep. When he was younger L would humour Watari but now Watari knew that L would only doze occasionally.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, so I've been rethinking my writing style for this story. A review got me thinking. I started it a year go when I was re-reading some of my classics and guess it kind of reflected into the way I write. Blame the Bronte's or Jane Austen. Anyways, let me know what you think. **

**Chapter 5**

Jenny eventually returned to the hotel as dusk was falling, L's patience was wearing thin, the longer she was gone the more he worried that she was lying dead in a gutter. He looked up from the chair he had been occupying since Watari's visit as he heard a clattering outside, there was a 98.7% chance of it being Jenny returning and a 1.3% chance of it being Kira coming to kill him but that was extremely unlikely.

L watched Jenny walk through the door looking exhausted as she carried two shopping bags in one hand and her own bag in her other hand. She dropped them on the table and smiled at L. This made L feel funny, but it was a nice funny. "Good evening Jenny, did you have a good day?" he saw the surprised look on Jenny's face and registered the surprise in himself that he was so eager to talk to Jenny about her day mostly because it would give him peace of mind to know that she didn't get into any trouble.

"Yes, thank you, I bought something sweet back, I'm not too sure what it is but it has strawberry and it certainly looks tasty," Jenny replied taking a box from one of her bags. L immediately stood up and joined her at the table, he was certainly eager to taste this mystery sweet thing. "Ha-ha, go ahead and tuck in, I bought some fruit back as well, being with you and eating all this cake isn't exactly healthy," Jenny said as she took the fruit out as well. Now L liked fruit, he just liked cake more; he could eat the fruit when the cake was all gone. "So, any new developments on the case?" Jenny asked eagerly. This didn't go unnoticed by L, it seemed to him that the break from the work had done Jenny a world of good; _she looks refreshed and has a dazzling smile on her face, beautiful. _L wanted to mentally slap himself; actually a good kick to the stomach would do it. _Beautiful?_ Those kinds of thoughts shouldn't be in his mind, they were becoming more and more frequent, especially after speaking with Watari. Watari, he would blame this on him.

L tried to make sense of the jumble of thoughts in his mind. "We will be moving hotels, there is a strong possibility of several members of the task force working with me face to face," he let that statement hang, he knew it was dangerous to show his face, Kira could possibly be one of them.

"Have you ever had to do that before?" Jenny asked as she sliced L some cake.

"No," L didn't go into any more detail; he had already decided he disliked the idea greatly but he needed the NPA and this was the only way to get their cooperation. His only worry was Jenny, he had come to realise that she hated to be cooped up inside but perhaps if he asked her nicely she might agree to at least go to another hotel room while the NPA were at the hotel. The only floor in the plan was L planning to have at least one person from the NPA there at all times, Jenny would undoubtedly be very unhappy with him. She handed him the slice of cake, "Jenny," it hadn't gone unnoticed to L that he wasn't calling her J, "I mean J," he corrected himself feeling heat rise to his cheeks. _What is wrong with me?_ "I would like for you to stay in another room whilst the NPA are here." L saw Jenny frown but she didn't seem to argue with him, he would insist on it either way and be able to concentrate more on the case knowing that Jenny was at least safe. _Perhaps it would be better if I sent Jenny home? No, that would be no good, I like having Jenny around._

"Okay but if you need me let me know," Jenny said as she sat down across the room on the sofa. L didn't know what to say anymore; ideally he would like to voice what had been going on in his head to Jenny but decided that would make things awkward.

"Perhaps we should review everything we have on the case and see if there is anything that has been missed," L suggested as he went over to the computer after finishing his cake. He knew that there was nothing that had been missed after all he was L and very thorough. Nonetheless both he and Jenny trawled through all the information until Jenny decided that, at two in the morning, she was going to bed. L had forgotten the time until she had mentioned it so until day break he had several cups of coffee and found nothing new in the information.

The following morning, L was sat with Jenny as she ate breakfast which had been delivered by room service; she was having toast whereas L had Belgium Waffles with chocolate sauce. It was a strange concept to sit down together and have breakfast, although with the way L was sitting it could hardly be called sitting at all. As L was halfway through a mouthful of waffle the now all too familiar noise signalling Watari's call filled the hotel suite. L looked up at Jenny as she looked up at him, reluctantly; L swallowed his mouthful and went to answer Watari.

"We've got another victim who left a message, I'm sending you the photo," Watari said. L perked up at this, finally another development, the case had started to get stale. L opened the image and recalled the previous messages in his head _L; do you know Shinigami…the next part?_ _It has to be! L, do you know Shinigami only eat apples. Kira!_ Kira had been experimenting with those notes and leading L's attention away from the FBI agents. The waffles sat forgotten.

"Kira your actions are big this time," L muttered to himself, "chances are you met one of those twelve agents and you've surely left clues." The challenge had only grown from this, L would find Kira and he would bring him to justice. _Each of the twelve investigators had documents with their names and faces sent to them. If Kira can control the victims' last actions, then he must have known their names and faces. Kira contacted the first agent that received these documents, then stole the information knowing what's in this file, he sent it to every other agent and killed them all at once. The important thing isn't what order they died in, but the order in which they received the file. _It all made sense to L, he had to find out who received that file first. L ended the conversation with Watari as Jenny joined him by the computer. "My attention should have been on the FBI agents more, holding out for a note was a mistake," L mumbled to himself, "I will catch you Kira!"

"Of course you will," Jenny confirmed making L jump, he hadn't realised that she had come to join him by his computer but now that he had he couldn't get her from inside his head.

_Jenny…_that was it, L was lost to his own mind again, _Kira has made me insane_, L declared to himself. _From now on there will be no thinking of Jenny…no she must be J. _L returned his fragile mind back to the job at hand, catching Kira. At that present moment of time he was speaking with the task force which was proving to be difficult. L had a theory that the first person to die was the one who Kira contacted; therefore Kira was whoever the FBI person was following. It all made perfect sense. However, at the moment L's current obstacle was the task force. They had no trust in him after the FBI deaths and who could blame them, L did not want to show his face to anyone, _anyone except for Jenny and Watari_, but it was the only way to get the task force to trust him and he needed the task force in order to defeat Kira. He had been listening to the task force doubt his abilities for some time, heck they even thought he was Kira which was just absurd but who could blame them.

L sighed, "earlier I said 'I only trust you people', Watari?" He bent down to the computer and commenced typing. **What happens from now on must be kept between the eight of us,** L's fingers rattled over the keys as he typed at an alarmingly fast speed, he knew that Jenny was reading what he was typing over his shoulder, this would be the first she would hear, well read, of what was about to happen, **very soon I'm thinking of meeting you six, whom I trust,** he heard Jenny gasp quietly from behind him, **none of you will mention a word of our meeting or the things mentioned in it. That includes your family, friends and the rest of the police. Leave and consider whether or not you can promise me the above and put your faith in me. I'll set up the meeting when those who have decided they can trust and work with me return to this room.**

L left the task force to think through what he had just typed and ended the call with Watari as Jenny spoke up, "Showing your face?"

"Hmmm yes it seems so and you will be showing your face to," L replied not looking up from his computer, he had pulled up a list of all the task force members and already had a rough idea of who would stay and continue to work with him, so long as it was no more than ten people he would be happy. The more people who knew his face the greater the risk was of his identity being leaked or Kira killing him.

Jenny wasn't overly happy with this turn of events but she knew it couldn't be helped, after all if L could have avoided these events then he would have so she put her faith in him to keep her safe. The pair ate dinner together in silence, well I'm sure by now you have realised that Jenny had dinner and L well he had an incredibly sweet and sticky pudding. Jenny had a very strong idea that L didn't even know what a parsnip was, it amused her, a great detective and he wouldn't eat a vegetable.

After dinner L returned to his computer and Jenny attempted to tidy their hotel suite, it was mainly sweet wrappers, Jenny's book and paperwork. Jenny and L had only moved hotel once of twice since the case started but now that others were involved L would be moving every few days to keep his identity a secret. For the next few days they would remain at the Teito Hotel.

L thanked Jenny as she handed him the bag of Smarties that she had bought with her from the UK, if there was one thing that could calm his nerves it was Smarties. L handed Jenny a few from the bag and almost forgot to breathe as his skin brushed against hers. _Kira might not kill me but simply touching Jenny could give me heart failure? _Fighting the blush in his cheeks which he hopped Jenny hadn't seen he returned to his laptop and began to type instructions, **If you're willing to trust and work with me, split into two groups. Get my room number from Watari and come here before midnight tonight. Meaning before 2004. I'll be waiting. **"T-two t-t-thousand and four?" Jenny stuttered next to L.

"Hmmm yes, it is New Years Eve," L confirmed.

"I missed, no we missed Christmas," Jenny hadn't celebrated Christmas since she left the orphanage but she still liked to be aware of it, being with L had made her forget.

"Christmas?" L replied, it was a strange concept that he had never understood and he was pretty sure that criminals didn't take holiday's infact crimes would increase.

"And now its New Year," L could hear the sadness in her voice, he didn't think that she would be one to celebrate the holidays but perhaps he was wrong this time. It made him feel sad also, _what an odd sensation._ It didn't take L long to decide, there were still two hours before the members of the task force and Watari were due to arrive, therefore he was going to try to make up for Jenny's lack of Christmas and New Year. He hurried away from the computer and went over to the where the mini bar was (it was conveniently filled with various sweet foods as apposed to various alcoholic beverages).

Jenny rolled her eyes as L headed over to what she had dubbed, in her mind, L's sweet stash. She needed to be alone before the task force arrived. Jenny knew that she would struggle with the case from now on, her Japanese wasn't perfect and she felt that she would no longer be able to continue her research as she had been doing at the moment, someone would always be there working on the case. With exhaustion Jenny flopped down onto her bed face down, she could hear L clattering around in the living area and tried to block him out. She could already feel an almighty headache burst forth, _stupid L, _again she would blame this on him although really it was Kira's fault. She must have dozed off for it was L knocking loudly that woke her up, she opened one eye and glanced at the clock by her bed, only twenty minutes had gone by. L knocked again but Jenny ignored him, she just wanted to be alone. "Jenny," L spoke softly as he opened the door slightly. "Aaaare you asleep?"

"Yes," Jenny mumbled into her duvet, hoping that L would go away.

"Liar," he replied and closed the door before sitting down on the bed.

Jenny felt the bed sag and sat up, suddenly feeling very nervous. L never came into her room; she switched on the light by her bed, in the dim light now illuminating the room Jenny could see that L held a rather large plate of cake and two forks. "I thought that you could use some cheering up," L smiled, well that's what Jenny thought it was for she hadn't seen him smile since Wammy's house. Immediately her heart melted, L had more reason to worry about his identity than Jenny did and here he was trying to make amends so she returned his smile with a warm smile herself.

L handed her a fork and the pair silently tucked into the triple chocolate cake with white chocolate icing, Jenny set the plate down on the bed side table and thanked L. "I find that cake always cheers me up," Jenny already had a strong inclination that that was the case, "Happy New Year." The pair were silent for a few minutes, L was unsure of himself which was a first he always knew what moves to make but around Jenny he lost these abilities and as for Jenny she never knew what to say to L that was intelligent enough. "The task force will be arriving soon," L broke the silence and reverted back into himself and his work.

Jenny stood up and stretched, L watched her for a second but then turned away embarrassed as Jenny caught his eye. Hurriedly he got up and went to leave her room. "L?" he let his hand rest on the door handle. "Everything will be okay won't it?" he could hear the worry etched into Jenny's voice.

L had to think, he honestly didn't know, he was planning on catching Kira no matter what, even if that meant his death but he couldn't tell Jenny this, she was too fragile so he would lie but then he couldn't bring himself to lie to Jenny no he would deflect the question and hope that she didn't notice, "try not to worry Jenny, we will do everything that we can to stop Kira, I know this is the last place you want to be but it won't be long before you are back to your own life."

"You are in this till the end aren't you?" it had been a long shot trying to avoid the answer and L knew that Jenny had a strong knowledge on how his mind works so she would know that he was seeing this through to the end.

"Yes but do not worry, if it gets too dangerous I will make sure you are on the first plane home," L's steely eyes locked onto Jenny's rich blue ones. Jenny had a funny felling inside of her, she suddenly realised that she didn't want to go home to an empty house, she liked L's company all be it mostly silent company. L didn't let Jenny answer, instead he went back out into the living area, he would leave Jenny to herself for a while and he needed to get his mind back onto the Kira case instead of fretting over Jenny's safety.

L shoved his hands deep into his jean pockets and watched the skyline of Tokyo, so many people all of them celebrating New Years Eve whilst he battled against Kira. He wasn't allowed to have a night off, Kira was going to lose that was all he had to know.

_Kira…for now we'll just say that we're getting closer to each other. Only now I have a clue about you given to me by the noble lives of the FBI agents you sacrificed. Fine, for the first time I will reveal myself as L. if you hear about this, you'll get ever closer nothing could be better. Even if you saw my face you wouldn't be able to kill me if you didn't know my name and if I found you, I wouldn't be able to convict you of a murder if I didn't catch you in the act or find solid physical evidence. Kira…you shouldn't have much room to breathe after killing those twelve agents. What are you thinking now? _L wasn't happy about revealing himself but it had to be done, Kira was close to the NPA and this would be a sure fire way to draw Kira in.

Jenny was immersed in her book, Jane Austen's Emma; she needed a familiar story to help her through the next few difficult hours. "Jenny," L knocked on her door, which was odd he goes from never coming into her room to twice in one night.

"Come in L," Jenny placed a bookmark in her book and set it on the bed.

"Thank you, I just came to let you know that the first few members of the task force will be arriving within the next half hour. I will introduce you as J but you will need an alias, I am going to miss calling you Jenny," L hadn't meant to say the last bit out loud but he had and now he felt his cheeks burn.

"L," Jenny didn't know what to say, she couldn't even think of a name, she could see his discomfort and his longing to leave the room at an incredibly inhuman speed so she pretended not to notice, "a name? I have no idea, am I allowed time to think?"

"Certainly however, please let me know before the arrival of the task force," L could then leave, as he was putting his thought into motion he suddenly had an incredibly stupid brainwave. He hugged Jenny. Watari would find that very amusing, never had he hugged someone, in all honestly he found any form of physical contact awkward, embarrassing and just generally uncomfortable but then it struck him that maybe Jenny felt the same so he pulled away.

"Well, that was errrm, thanks L," Jenny replied blushing profusely.

L opened his mouth but no words came out, he felt awkward and for the first time in his life he felt stupid. L closed his eyes then opened them again as he let out a small sigh, "Sorry."

Jenny raised an eyebrow, slightly confused at L's apology; she didn't find anything wrong with it at all. A hug could be so reassuring, not that she had received many in her adult years but as a child, Nancy, who took care of the children in the orphanage would give her a hug when she grazed her knee. "L don't apologise, it makes it seem as if you didn't mean it," and she knew that he had meant it.

L's eyes widened _does Jenny share similar…feelings? No, she's just being nice, _L sighed heavily, _and it would be odd to just ask her, wouldn't it?_ He had a very unfamiliar sensation of uncertainty as his mind ran over every scenario, he could just tell Jenny how he felt, or he could show her, maybe it would be better to leave things alone. For the sake of the case he shouldn't allow himself to indulge in normal feelings but for once he would ignore his common sense and professionalism and that was the very second that L decide he wanted to try something which had given so many people happiness in the past. That was it, L had decided, he would take a chance, normally he would move his pawns around but no one could make this move for him.

"Errr Jenny?" L started but lost his words, now that was a first. He stared into Jenny's eyes but tore his eyes away so that he could pay particular attention to the missed gathering of dust below the mirror on the dressing table.

Jenny waited for him to continue, she had never seen him like this before and it unnerved her slightly. He was struggling, she could see that but she had no clue as to what with. Jenny smiled reassuringly, "L?" He looked up like a deer caught in the headlines.

L was scared, he was actually scared, hunting down serial killers and thieves, sure no problem but revealing something that would make him vulnerable, that's a different story. _There is a 75% chance that she feels the same way if I go on what she said moments ago, _numbers kept flowing through his mind to make his feelings acceptable, finally L went with the only solution which made logical sense. He kissed her.

Jenny froze as L took a quick step towards and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes were wide open with shock, his were closed, immediately it seemed to Jenny as if L had realised what he had done and was now panicking for he froze, his lips still pressed to Jenny's. The pair blinked at each other for several moments, neither knowing quite what to do. Jenny could see L's discomfort so she closed her eyes and took control of the kiss. A first for her, she had never kissed anyone before. L seemed to instantly relax as he moved his robot like arms smoothly to Jenny's waist making her smile. Jenny had never felt so alive; she bought her hand up to the back of his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair.

Neither of the pair knew how much time had passed it felt like an eternity but was actually only minutes, eventually they broke apart, foreheads resting together eyes still closed. "That was…" L started his voice slightly husky.

"Amazing," Jenny replied her face flushing with embarrassment.

The two broke away from each other not quite sure what to say, "Hmmm," L drew his thumb up to his lips, "I would like to try that again."

Jenny wanted to laugh, but she had to admit, it was a good idea. This time L had more confidence, his lips brushed Jenny's as they walked back towards the bed collapsing onto it. He held Jenny close, he didn't want to lose her and to him this felt suspiciously like a dream.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, thanks for the reviews guys. Hope you like the chapter. **

**I don't own Deathnote.**

**Chapter 6**

Jenny was in heaven, there was no other word for it. Her world had been turned upside down in a matter of minutes but not in a bad way. "Jenny," L broke apart from the kiss.

"Hmmm?" Jenny replied looking up at him, his hair flopping across his face. She rested her hand on his cheek as he brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, their free hands entwined as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"This needs to be kept between the two of us, although I do intend on informing Watari. Is that agreeable to you?" L chewed on his lip nervously as he waited to hear what Jenny would say. Jenny nodded understanding completely. She didn't fancy a bunch of strangers knowing something or someone that could be L's weakness.

L smiled, making Jenny smile wide, she had not seen him smile for a long time. He placed a short but sweet kiss on her lips and buried his head in the crook of her neck. "Thank you," he murmured. Jenny had never seen this side of L, she rather liked it. Since she had arrived in Japan she had seen him open up more to her with each passing day. His feelings had been a complete mystery to her, but then again her own had been a mystery till now.

L groaned as he felt something vibrate from his pocket, Jenny felt it too. He lifted his head up and reached into his pocket flipping his phone open. "Yes, thank you Watari." L rested his forehead against Jenny's, "Jenny, it appears the task force is all here now, they are on their way up. I do not wish for the interruption but Kira needs to be caught."

"Hopefully, with the Task Force's help you can do that," Jenny answered L.

"We. We can catch Kira, Jenny I need you for this," that was it, that sentence had revealed L's entire feelings to Jenny.

Jenny had an odd feeling, it felt alien to her to share her feelings and to know that she was needed "L, just be careful."

"I will, now sadly we must part ways for now," L kissed her tenderly on the lips and pushed himself up and headed for the door leaving Jenny laid on the bed lost in her own world. The Detective stopped and turned around, "Have you thought of an alias yet?"

Jenny sat up and let L pull her to her feet, "Yes, I was thinking of going with Jitsumi."

"Jitsumi," L echoed, "I like it and I shall go by Ryuzaki." he had already decided on that long ago. Jenny, for the time being, would remain out of the first meeting, he would introduce her the following day. For now he just wanted to confirm his belief that none of the members of the Task Force were Kira, he didn't want for Jenny to be in any danger.

"I'll see you later," with a one final quick kiss L left Jenny alone. Jenny took this time to reflect, everything that had happened in the last half an hour had been a complete shock to her system. Not quite knowing what to think of her and L she decided that she would pick up her worn out copy of Emma and curl up on her bed to read, listening to the murmur of voices from outside. However, her mind didn't stay away from thoughts of L for very long no matter how hard she tried. She spent most of her time trying to hear what the different voices were saying out in the living area but it was no use, so she tried to picture what may be happening but that was no use either, she couldn't predict L's movements or how he might react to the task force members.

It was early the following morning when Jenny awoke; she had fallen asleep listening to the task force's rambling. She was unsure whether she was allowed to leave the room just yet so she made her bed and switched on her laptop so that she could send an email to L and ask. As she typed in her password there was a soft knock on her door, "Yes?"

L opened the door and smiled, "Good morning Jitsumi," that name sounded alien to Jenny but it was necessary for their safety. Well that certainly saved her the job of sending an email. "I thought I would introduce you to the task force today," L stated as he scratched the back of his head as if it was no big deal at all.

Jenny closed the lid of her laptop and looked up at L who was stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, it was as if he wanted to do something but was being held back. Jenny to decided to make his mind up for him and jumped up from her bed and throwing her arms around L. It was slightly over the top and it startled L but Jenny was the happiest she had ever been. The pair shared a short sweet kiss and went out into the living area. Jenny glanced over the information the NPA had whilst L stared at a screen of CCTV footage munching on a sticky pastry which Jenny couldn't identify.

Jenny was on the third side of A4 of the NPA report when Watari entered greeting them both. "Good morning Watari," L responded, looking up from the screen. Watari could see straight away that something had changed between Jenny and L but refrained from commenting for the time being. What gave it away were the sideways glances when they thought the other wasn't looking. Watari smiled to himself as he watched them. "Jenny, I believe the task force will be arriving in the ten minutes," L turned his attention to Jenny. Again, this didn't go unnoticed to Watari, who was still smiling fondly. Normally, L would have given Jenny this information without any further effort to communicate; however, Watari could see that L was happy to give Jenny his time and effort.

"Oh, thank you L," Jenny wordlessly stood up and entered her room, to get ready.

As soon as Jenny closed her door, Watari turned towards L and with a warm smile he asked, "Do you have anything new to tell me?"

"No, as of yet there have been no new developments on the case," L sighed in response.

"That wasn't what I meant," Watari stated, L knew that but he didn't feel like having that conversation with Watari at that very moment in time but it seemed inevitable.

"I know you didn't," L replied and then chose to remain silent looking at Jenny's bedroom door. He didn't want to admit any more information.

"L, the look on your face is that of a man in love," Watari spoke from experience.

"So it would seem, Watari would you mind making some tea?" L diverted the topic. Watari chuckled lightly and stood up and began to arrange the tea things, L resumed his flicking between documents on the computer. Minutes passed in silence, "Is it the right thing to do?" L asked.

Watari's brow furrowed in confusion, "Is what?"

"Jenny, my concentration should be on the Kira case and not on exploring a relationship. It's not very professional. I asked Jenny here to work and now look. However, do not misunderstand me, I am rather fond of the way the situation is at the moment. For Jenny to leave, I believe there would be an 87% drop in my concentration on the case," L stood up from the pc, shoving his hands into his pockets, finally giving Watari his full attention.

Sighing, Watari replied, "Circumstances are nothing ordinary but it does not mean that you shouldn't have what everyone else has. You and J can both be happy and we can apprehend Kira at the same time."

"I hope you are ri-" a muffled bang and quiet cry, echoed from Jenny's room. L's eyes widened, "Jenny? Are you okay?" he called through her door.

"Yeah," she replied, although L could tell, by her tone of voice, that she wasn't too sure. "I fell over my suitcase," she offered an explanation as L opened the door.

Jenny was sat on the floor rubbing her left foot; L crouched down in front of her and took her foot, "it doesn't look broken."

Jenny laughed lightly, "I know, I didn't kick it hard, it just hurts, I'm going to have a monster bruise tomorrow." L stood up and offered Jenny his hand. "Thanks," she kissed him on the cheek and the pair headed out into the living area, L closing the door behind them.

"Are you always that clumsy?" he asked, a faint trace of humour in his voice.

Jenny's face flushed, "I like to think not."

"That's a yes," Watari chuckled at L's deduction. "May I make an observation?"

"You obviously already have," Jenny replied dryly.

"You seem to be happier than you were a week ago," L sat himself down on the sofa, drawing his knees up. This struck Jenny as odd, not the way he was sat no that was completely normal, but that he was on the sofa and not in the arm chair. He reached a hand out and took Jenny's hand in his, guiding her to the sofa.

"It has been a good week," Jenny took her laptop from the table and sitting cross legged flipped the screen open. L took hold of her hand once again and intertwined their fingers.

"Watari, next time you go out to get an arrangement of confectionary goods," L spoke up, all the while his thumb rubbing the back of Jenny's hand. "I would like for Jenny to go with you."

"Very well," Watari replied as he smiled at the pair.

Jenny looked up from typing in her password, shocked, she had believed, up until now that L wanted to keep her hidden away. "You do not like the indoors so I thought, you could go out for the day with Watari."

Although Jenny didn't normally like being dictated to on whether she could go out or not she understood the importance of the case and L, ensuring that she could go out for the day made her happier than she had been in the last twenty four hours. "Thank you," she grinned from ear to ear and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. No sooner had she pulled away then realisation appeared on her face as it flushed a deep crimson colour. Watari was still with them.

Watari chuckled lightly, "do not worry J, I have already figured it out," he gave them a knowing look adding to the crimson fire burning across her cheeks.

"Where is that?" L asked softly, as her desktop background appeared on her laptop screen.

"Home," Jenny replied proudly, looking longingly at the stone built thatched cottage, with its quaint garden surrounded by greenery, the sea just visible in the background.

"You miss it," L stated rather than questioned.

"Hmmmm," she hummed in response.

"I can see why you like it," L said as he squeezed Jenny's hand. Jenny nodded lightly and opened a document with her free hand, hiding her favourite place from view.

A few moments passed in silence, "This is like a completely different life to me, very strange." Jenny opened up to others very rarely, but being with L made her feel secure, well as secure as a person could get when they were working on a murder case.

"You must hate me for taking your life away from you," L was still thinking about Jenny's home, it suited her. He never got to hear Jenny's reply as it was at that moment that Watari announced that the task force had arrived. He squeezed her hand reassuringly before letting go, "Good morning," L greeted as they filed into the room.

"Ah, hello L," a young man greeted, "is this the assistant you spoke of."

"Yes, Matsuda. Everyone, this is Jitsumi," L gestured to Jenny, and in a lower tone he added, "And Matsuda?"

"Yes," the young man responded.

"It's Ryuzaki," the young man scratched the back of his head and apologised. L continued, clearly not interested in Matsuda's apology, "as I was saying, Jitsumi is my assistant and is an expert in analysis and identifying patterns." Jenny's face flushed in embarrassment but she smiled and greeted them. Her Japanese sounding alien when compared to theirs.

"Oh you're American," Matsuda decided.

"Err, no, English," Jenny replied.

"Oh sorry, do you travel with L-err Ryuzaki everywhere?" Matsuda questioned.

Jenny paused, to think through her response, she could tell the truth and say no, or lie and say yes. She couldn't remember if L had said anything to her about it, she was too caught up in her knew found feelings. "Not all the time," L replied for her, seeing her struggle, "Now is not the time to talk; I want you to split into groups to view the tapes of FBI deaths on December 27th."

And that summed up Jenny's entire day. Staring at the same set of television screens on the same uncomfortable chair. By dinner time room service arrived for them all, but still no one stirred their respective screens. Jenny sighed heavily and stood up, stretching. "Are you tired Jitsumi?" L asked, aware that Jenny along with everyone else in the room was probably the strain of a long day staring at monitors.

"No," Jenny lied despite it being useless to lie to L. Jenny went to her en-suit bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. Sighing heavily she returned to the task force ready for the day to end.

"Show me all the footage of Raye Penber," L commanded. Jenny wasn't really paying attention. She was sat with Matsuda, reviewing another tape, watching a woman, Haley Belle, who was tailing a suspect. "The envelope is gone!" Jenny nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard L exclaim, rather loudly. The entire room turned their attention on L, Jenny had a feeling that no envelop meant something important to him, her suspicions were confirmed as L explained for the benefit of everyone else, "at the gates and before entering the train, he had an envelope with him." Matsuda stood up and joined Mogi and Yagami to see the envelope. "He's holding it here too," L pointed out for everyone to see.

"That's amazing Ryuzaki, you notice the smallest details," Jenny smiled to herself, she'd known since she was young that L could notice the smallest details. L continued to explain and pointed out that Raye was looking into the train, perhaps at Kira.

Once the excitement had died down, L cast his glance towards Jenny. He gave instructions to the task force and got to his feet, shoving his hands into his pockets he walked in Jenny's direction, however, he didn't quite make it all the way to Jenny when Watari's phone rang, and once again L's attention was claimed. He gave Jenny an apologetic look and went to take a second phone from Matsuda. The apologetic look was soon replaced with a look of horror as he took the call, "Raye Penber's fiancée!" Watari pulled up her details on his laptop. As soon as L ended the call he addressed the room, the task force thought that it was more than likely a suicide following Raye's death but L seemed to think otherwise.

Jenny thinking that there had been enough excitement for one day was proved otherwise when L's next statement shocked the room, "Please install hidden cameras and electronic bugs in all of their homes." The task force were outraged but to Jenny, it seemed that if L suggested it then it was necessary to catch Kira, it made perfect sense. No sooner had the hidden cameras and bugs been accepted then L dropped another bomb, the Yagami's family was one of them. Naturally that didn't go down to well with everyone, however, eventually the chief conceded and L got his way. Jenny didn't doubt for one minute that he wouldn't get his own way.

Resuming what he had intended to do earlier; L sat himself next to Jenny, as he decided that only he and Yagami would view the tapes. But then he added Jenny to the list leaving the others to watch the Kitamura household or run shifts between being at the station and looking further into Raye Penber's death. Finally the room settled again.

Jenny pulled her legs up so she was sat cross legged, leaning her head back on the sofa she shut her eyes "Do you want to take a break away from the case?" L asked quietly so no one else would, Jenny thought that through his monotone she could detect concern.

"No, I'm fine, I'll get used to it," Jenny attempted to convince him but he saw straight through it.

"Liar," he muttered for only Jenny to hear.

Jenny responded in a whisper, "well there's nothing you can do about," she picked up the pile of papers she had been scribbling away on and explained to L that she hadn't found anything unusual in the tape she had been watching, unless Haley Belle's death was counted.

The team worked for a few more hours until ten o'clock arrived, at which point the task force left to get some sleep leaving Watari, L and Jenny at the hotel. "Watari, is everything set for installing the cameras and bugs?" L asked.

"Yes, almost," Watari closed the lid of his laptop, "I will work on it some more when I get back to my hotel," for safety purposes Watari was staying in another hotel.

"Thank you," L answered standing up to say good bye to Watari. "Watari?" L asked as Watari closed his bag.

"Yes L?" he replied in a tone that hinted that he knew what L was about to ask.

"I believe that tomorrow afternoon would be a good time to restock the demised supply of sweet goods," Jenny smiled form ear to ear at this, tomorrow afternoon she would get to go out.

"I look forward to it, good night," Watari said as he closed the door after hearing Jenny and L's farewells.

With the task force gone, Jenny closed her laptop and sighed something she'd been doing a lot of, "Jenny you look exhausted."

"So you've been hinting at all evening," she replied with a small smile.

"Only because I care," he replied as he joined Jenny on the sofa, "and it's the truth."

"Thank you," Jenny placed her head on his shoulder. The couple sat together in silence for a short time, "L?" Jenny broke the silence, lifting her head up from his shoulder.

"Hmmm," L hummed in response, obviously deep in thought.

"How did you know Naomi Misora?" Jenny asked with genuine interest. She knew that there were very few people in the world who had that effect on L.

"She arrested Beyond," L responded, his grey eyes piercing Jenny's blue pair.

"Did he become a detective as well?" Jenny asked, knowing that Beyond was aiming to be a detective like L.

"Sort of, he was supposed to be back up, should anything happen to me," L sighed, "he took to murdering people to get to me, he wanted to be the best, it was to be a case I could not solve."

"Where is he now?" Jenny quizzed.

"He was badly burned, currently he is in a high security prison," Jenny could see that he wasn't going to say any more on the topic.

"That's why Naomi's death got to you?" Jenny took L's hand away from his mouth and interlocked their fingers.

"Yes, she was a talented FBI agent, I would like to find her, although I fear that she is dead, 96% certain that Kira is the murderer," determination once again flashed onto L's face.

"We'll catch him," Jenny smiled, "he can't be allowed to continue, if Naomi is dead by Kira then he is killing innocent people and not just criminals."

"I quite agree, which is why it is even more important that your identity remains a secret," L stated.

"L," Jenny sighed, "I understand how important it is but, what about your safety?"

L let his hand rest on Jenny's cheek, "I am perfectly safe," L decided he would lie for now; he couldn't stand to see Jenny worried. It wasn't exactly lying anyway, at that very moment in time he was safe, he just couldn't say the same for the future. He intended to see the case through to the end no matter what but he wouldn't tell Jenny that, she could perfectly figure out the implications behind that statement. However, the more he thought about Jenny, the more his determination reduced, to be exact it reduced by 27%. He found himself putting Jenny above the priority of the case and it didn't bother him as it should have. L after quick deliberation decided that he could reassure Jenny with a kiss.

As midnight approached Jenny left him to his surveillance videos and went to bed but not before finishing an earlier conversation. "L?" L looked up from the video, silently waiting for Jenny to continue, "Earlier you said to me that I must hate you for taking me away from my home."

"Yes, I believe I did," L replied.

"Well, I don't, at first I was a little annoyed but no, I don't hate you," Jenny let out a light sigh.

"But you still wish to go home?" L guessed.

Jenny decided just to be straight and up front with L, "Yes."

L stood up and walked over to Jenny at her bedroom door, "I want nothing more than to tell you when this will be over so that you can return home but," L paused taking Jenny's hands in his, "I can't."

"It's okay L, I understand that," Jenny replied, she liked the side of L that only she was allowed to see, the sensitive side.

"If you want to leave I won't stop you," he stated in his stoic manner, knowing she would be safer back in England.

Jenny smiled, despite the depressing nature of their conversation, "I'm not going to leave." She placed her hand to L's cheek and closed the gap between them to press her lips to his, L responded by wrapping his arms around Jenny. He held tightly to Jenny, not wanting to let her go but eventually he had to force himself to let go so that Jenny could go to bed and L could return to the neglected videos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I'm so sorry I haven't updated things have been super busy (feeble reason I know) and I've been concentrating on my other story. I'm hoping to get back into updating once a week again. Anyways, please let me know what you think of this chapter or indeed the complete nonsense that is this story. Oh and thank you to all the reviews I recieved last time. **

**I don't own Deathnote.**

**Chapter 7**

Watari returned to the hotel mid afternoon after installing security cameras in the Yagami and Satamura households. As soon as the cameras had been switched on L took up his seat in front of the surveillance screens. Jenny sat with L and waited, rather impatiently, for Watari to return. Unable to sit still, Jenny paced the room until ending up back on the sofa with L but even then she was unable to sit still. One moment her feet would be flat on the floor, the next one foot would be drawn up, until eventually she wound up sat in a position not to dissimilar to L. L looked up at Jenny several times, amused by her impatience. Watari barely had time to greet the task force before Jenny grabbed her bag and put her shoes on ready to go.

Jenny's afternoon was pure bliss. Watari had driven to the coast, knowing how much Jenny loved the sea. For half an hour they strolled along the harbour wall, talking about Jenny's life since leaving the orphanage. To be able to talk so freely and in English removed a great weight that Jenny had to constantly carry around when in the hotel room. Following the short but sweet trip to the coastline, Watari and Jenny stopped for some dinner where conversation turned to L, or rather, Ryuzaki in public. It was something Jenny was too willing to discuss but she had never been able to say no to Watari.

"He may not show it but you have made him very happy," Watari stated. Jenny blushed; she only just managed to share her feelings with L let alone disclosing them with others. Watari smiled warmly, "and I can see that he has made you very happy as well."

"It was unexpected," Jenny replied hoping that maybe if she sounded like L then Watari wouldn't press her for anymore information.

Watari laughed lightly, "Jitsumi, you of all people should know that love can appear in the most unlikely of ways and places, I can name several examples from the books you have been reading." Jenny smiled well more like grinned; her love of books had been no secret at Wammy's. Jenny had fond memories of Watari; he would frequently visit with his inventions and was more than happy to read a story to them. "I would like to share something with you," Watari let Jenny ponder over his statement for a short while, "L was the first orphan I took in. It was not long after my wife had died, we never had children ourselves but she had loved them. She was a school teacher and a very good one at that. She helped me realise that I could help less fortunate children and give them a family so that they could have the same opportunities as others, Mary loved that more than anything. Now, I won't tell you how L came to be an orphan, I feel that is his story to tell when he is ready to, but I can tell you that I love L like a son. I have seen him grow from a five year old boy to who he is now."

"Thank you," Jenny replied and then elaborated further, "without you we would have had no home and certainly wouldn't have had the same choices in life."

"I was only doing what I thought was right," Watari concluded as their meals arrived. After paying for the meal Watari and Jenny headed for their final stop, the confectionary store. "For some time now, I have hoped that L would find love like I did with Mary. But with his line of work and his unwillingness to interact with anyone I felt that would never be," Watari begun their restaurant conversation again.

"Until I entered the picture," Jenny concluded.

"Precisely, I believe L didn't know what he was missing up until then, he sees me as a father figure and will seek advice from me but that is a different kind of love. You have made a big difference to his life already, neither of you may not see it yet but in the future you will understand what I mean," Watari smiled to himself as he thought about Mary.

Jenny broke the comfortable silence which seemed to have settled between them, "Watari, what was Mary like?" For the reminder of the journey to the confectionary store and back to the hotel Watari told Jenny about his wife. Once returning to the hotel Jenny thanked Watari and prepared to return to the case.

L looked up from the screens as Jenny entered carrying a bag, no doubt containing the sweet tasting goods he'd requested. Chief Yagami was watching the surveillance screens with him so he decided he could take a short break to greet Jenny and investigate the sugary goods. The Yagami surveillance was happening in L's suit whilst the Satamura surveillance was situated in Watari's suit. L had removed himself from his perch on the sofa leaving Chief Yagami watching his family so that he converse freely with Jenny.

L didn't have to wait long for his first fix of sugary food, this time in the form of a cake. "Thank you Jitsumi, did you have a nice day?" L took the plate that Jenny had handed him containing a generously sized slice of cake.

Immediately Jenny's face lit up, "Yes, thank you."

"I'm glad, are you not having any cake?" L asked.

"Not right now, I'm still full from my lunch with Watari, do you need me at the moment?" Jenny asked hoping that L would say no so that she could have a bath and read her book.

"Not yet but I will be glad of your company once Mr Yagami returns home," L then returned to the surveillance screens after all he still had a job to do. Jenny offered Mr Yagami some cake which he politely declined, she had a sneaky suspicion that maybe he had seen enough cake and chocolates to last a lifetime within the last two days alone. However, he was more than willing to accept a cup of coffee.

When Jenny returned sometime later, L filled her in on what had happened. He had sent out a broadcast claiming that fifteen hundred agents had entered Japan to hunt for Kira. She was impressed when L told her that Light Yagami had figured out that it was a bluff almost immediately, however, L didn't seem so surprised. "Mr Yagami, can I get you anything?" Jenny asked feeling like a spare part whilst everyone else was engaged in the surveillance tapes. She didn't bother to ask L, she would just put a tea tray down in front of him.

"No thank you," He replied, Jenny guessed that having his family under suspicion must get rid of a persons appetite. Not wanting to impose upon Mr Yagami whilst his family were being watched, Jenny set about collecting all the dirty dishes from the room to wash in the tiny kitchenette, she figured they would be running out of clean ones soon. With the dishes removed the hotel room still looked untidy with monitors and laptops strewn across table tops and stacks of paper over every other surface it was a wonder L knew where to find anything but then again knowing L he would probably know what and where all the bits of paper he needed were.

The sound of a key card being swiped in the door outside signalled Watari's entrance, "Ryuzaki," he said, organising the papers in his hands.

"What is it, Watari?" L replied not looking away from the screens.

"The bribery and robbery suspect, on the nine o'clock news, have both died in their holding cells," Watari read from the first sheet of paper, drawing L's attention away from the screen.

"It's Kira!" Mr Yagami declared, with their identities being displaced on the news it was no wonder that the criminals had died.

"Only Jichou's wife and eldest daughter watched the news at the Satamura's," Watari informed all the occupants of the room. No sooner had Watari finished speaking when L's eyes flicked to the screen.

"The Director's wife and daughter were watching a drama. After that ended, they turned off the television and didn't watch anything else, the son has been studying since seven thirty pm and its now eleven pm," L placed his right hand to his chin, "neither family used the telephone; they didn't use the radio or internet either. Kira needs a name and a face in order to kill them, if they didn't watch the news then they are not Kira. But," Jenny had a sneaky suspicion that what L was about to say wasn't going to go down too well and he certainly wouldn't try and sugar coat it.

However, before L had a chance to continue Mr Yagami interrupted, "As you can see my family is innocent!" Jenny felt nothing but sympathy and admiration for the man who was suffering through a suspicion on his family.

"But, the criminals killed today were only minor criminals," L had completely ignored the Director's outburst to basically continue along the lines of 'he still suspected his family'. "Furthermore," _L just has to say more to upset Mr Yagami, _Jenny thought to herself, "the Yagami family shook off the suspicion in just one day." Jenny wouldn't blame Mr Yagami if he wanted to punch L, he could at least keep some of the comments to himself.

Jenny sighed as she set down L's tray of tea things and sat on the floor, leaning on the sofa that L and Mr Yagami were sharing. Nothing exciting was really happening on the screens. Mr Yagami's daughter and wife were in bed and the son, Light was lying in bed reading a manga. In less than half an hour of these events the Mr Yagami left for home. Once the hotel door closed L let his left hand reach out to Jenny and twirl strands of hair around his index finger. Jenny quite enjoyed the feeling. Eventually, she removed the strands of hair from L's hand and sat on the sofa, leaning against him. Automatically, L's hand came to rest around Jenny's waist. The first contact either of them had had with each other all day.

For an hour Jenny sat with L watching the surveillance tapes, they had seen Mr Yagami return home and go straight to bed and since then no other movement could be seen. Jenny was growing increasingly bored as time went by, although, at least to Jenny, it appeared that L didn't mind staring at people sleeping. L, however, was growing tired with staring at the screens but regrettably it was a job that needed to be done. With no evidence of any of the sleeping bodies stirring he decided that he could afford a quick break from the screens and shifted his attention to Jenny. L moved his free hand so it was holding onto Jenny's, rubbing circles onto the back of it. "Jenny, are you tired, you can go to bed," he suggested.

"Huh? Yes, I might. Are you sure you don't mind?" Jenny replied, she didn't want to leave L watching the videos on his own and would rather be there to help but she certainly wouldn't turn down a chance to escape from the case.

"Yes, I would not have suggested it otherwise and besides you are not much use to me when you are tired," L let go of her hand in favour of stroking her cheek. Jenny stared at him, still trying to believe that L could be so affectionate. L stood up still holding Jenny's hand and pulled her to her feet. Jenny allowed him to guide her to feet giving in to him completely; saying no to his steely grey eyes was becoming increasingly difficult. She felt L's arm snake around her waist, pulling her close. Jenny opened her mouth to speak but was silenced by L's finger to her lips. "Oh Jenny," L rested his forehead on Jenny's closing his eyes "How I wish to end this case and be with you."

"L, you know that isn't going to happen in the next few days," Jenny replied enjoying how close they were to each other. It was a tiny bit of normalcy in amongst all the chaos.

"I know," L's lips brushed against Jenny's ending all conversation. L's kisses were enough to make Jenny weak at the knees, for someone who presents himself as so emotionless it was the single most important thing to Jenny that she was privileged enough to see this side of L.

Jenny pulled away from L, knowing that he was torn between being with her and watching the surveillance tapes, but he would never admit that. L responded with a questioning look, he obviously wanted to continue the kiss. "I was going to bed and you have surveillance to do," Jenny answered his look.

"Ah, yes you are quite right," L turned away and sat down drawing his legs up to his all too familiar crouch.

"If you want to sleep, I could stay up longer. It seems I am always going off to bed leaving you with all the work," L turned his head towards Jenny and sighed lightly, although Jenny could hear it clearly in the silence of the room. "You're going to tell me it's not that simple, aren't you?" Jenny continued.

"Yes and you already knew that," L responded, in his business like manner.

"It's just not fair though," Jenny was aware that she sounded like a small child that was sulking.

"It isn't but I'm doing, no we're doing this for justice, Kira must be stopped at all costs," despite his monotone Jenny could depict the passion in his words, L truly believed in what he was fighting for. He still held onto his childhood sense of right and wrong. Jenny offered a reassuring smile, hoping it would help L in at least one way before she kissed his on the cheek and went to bed.

L sat with his hand on his cheek, where jenny had kissed him, for some time while he watched everyone sleeping on the TV. He could not imagine himself with a normal life like the unconscious forms on his screens; even being with Jenny didn't feel normal to him. L was supposed to spend all his life either until he was no longer to or he died solving crimes, there was no other option available. With these thoughts were the insecurities that Jenny deserved better and shouldn't be dragged down into this lifestyle, L shook the thoughts off, at the end of the day he wasn't going to end things with Jenny, he liked her too much. _Who would have thought that I could love someone,_ L mused to himself, a small smile graced his face. His smile faded as he caught site of Light Yagami rolling over in his sleep. _That's him,_ _that's Kira_! There was no other possibility in all of the people sleeping on the screens. Yagami had the intelligence and with his father in the police force why shouldn't he have the ideals behind justice. _It all fits, _L thought to himself. If he was to put money on it, Light Yagami was his suspect but of course, he had no proof at present. L wondered what Jenny thought of his Light Yagami is Kira theory; there was an 82% chance that she would agree with him.

Watari was the first person to enter the hotel room the following morning. "Good morning Watari," L greeted looking away from the screens. It was still early enough that everyone was still asleep, giving him the freedom to give Watari the respect he deserved.

"Good morning L, is Jenny still asleep?" he asked.

"Yes, she stayed up with me after everyone left last night, I will wake her up shortly, she asked to be awake before the task force's arrival," L replied.

"It wouldn't hurt for you to get a decent night sleep once in a while," Watari suggested, although he knew L would reject the idea. He was the same, no matter what case they took on, yet Watari would still suggest sleep to him, after all he wouldn't be doing his job as L's father figure and friend if he didn't.

"There will be time to sleep once Kira is caught," was L's response, Watari has heard him say that before only with a different criminals name.

"I understand, but at least take a break, I will watch the monitors," L wanted to protest to Watari's idea but the worried look on Watari's face made him think otherwise. He didn't like to admit it but the sound of a break did sound very appealing and it would put Watari's mind at ease. If he burnt out now what use would he be to the investigation? L slowly got off the sofa, his muscles aching from being sat in the same position for so long. First things first, L decided a hot shower was on the cards.

Jenny was stirred from her sleep by a soft knock at her door, but she ignored it, and pulled the covers up so they covered her ears. Now that it was almost morning her room had gone cold and she hadn't managed to work out how the heater worked. Last night she had been too tired to fiddle around with the buttons. There it was again; the soft knocking, and again Jenny ignored it. She heard the door open slightly making her mumble, whoever it was stepped into the room closing the door. Once again the room plunged into darkness. "Jenny?"

Jenny sat up with a shot, realising L was in the room with her and she was in her pajamas half asleep, clearly not a vision of loveliness. Trying to compose herself she reached across to the bed side table for her glasses but instead landed with a thud onto the floor. Apparently the edge of the bed had been closer than she thought. Tangled up in the bed covers Jenny gave up and just lay there closing her eyes. She heard L chuckle softly and then the gentle noise of his feet on the carpet, "good morning Jenny."

"There's nothing good about it," she grumbled, keeping her eyes shut tight as L flicked on the light on her bed side table and reached down to pull the covers away from her. With half-open eyes protesting to the light Jenny took L's waiting hand and allowed him to pull her back onto the bed. Jenny's glasses materialized in front of her in L's palm as she rested her head on his shoulder. Jenny took them from him, at least now she would be able to see clearly.

"Do you still wish to be woken before the task force's arrival?" L asked. Jenny glared at him, something the he paid very little attention to.

"Apparently, you weren't going to give me a choice," she replied still bitter at that the early morning call.

"Hmmm yes, so it would seem, Watari insisted I take a break from the case. I tried to let you sleep longer but after a shower I was struggling to find something to do that was not related to the case," L replied.

Jenny wanted to suggest something for him to do like watch TV or read a book but she could easily tell that he would dismiss her ideas so she settled for laying back on her bed, feet dangling over the edge.

L looked down at the evidently still tired Jenny, she was wearing pale blue pajamas with cartoon cats printed all over, he couldn't help but think that they seemed very Jenny-like not plain at all. Jenny's eyes met his and she coloured recalling the predicament she was in. It wasn't the kind of image she was ready for L to see just yet, L on the other hand didn't seem to mind at all.

"It has been a while since I slept in a bed," he confessed, still staring at Jenny.

"No one would mind if you did sleep," he couldn't help but think Jenny sounded like Watari at that very moment. For the briefest of moments he considered staying there with Jenny but then four letters flashed in his mind. _Kira._ He had to catch him.

With a frustrated sigh L stood up, ready to leave allowing Jenny to get dressed but before he left he bent down to the heater in Jenny's room and fiddled with the settings switching it on, "you're room is too cold." Jenny muttered a thanks annoyed that she hadn't been able to work it out for herself but then she smiled, L knew her well enough to know she had no idea how to work the heater, hence how cold her room was.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, I know I said I'd have this up within a week but I got sick, like Flu and Migraine at the same time sick. I spent soooo much time in bed then got behind on my uni work. I won't make any promises about updating this time but I will do it at some point. Right well, let me know what you think and thank you for all my lovely reviews =]**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

Two days later and nothing much had changed, the hotel room was a mess of papers and tapes, Jenny had to pick her way across the floor in a very precise manner to get across the room to make coffee. Several times she tripped over something, bashing her knee on a table or landing on all fours in a very undignified manner. This didn't go unnoticed by L; it seemed that Jenny had a tendency to be clumsy. It wasn't really surprising to L, at Wammy's she would always be immersed in a book of some description and paid very little attention to her surrounding, she would simply be lost in her own little world. L's memory was triggered by Jenny catching her leg on the table in front of him, he reached out to steady her and then guided her to the chair next to him, where she frowned and rubbed her leg. "That table has moved since yesterday," Jenny mumbled in English, although clearly it hadn't.

For the next two hours everyone maintained their vigilance on the monitoring screens or trawled through various pieces of information but still they had nothing, infact things were getting worse. The surveillance L had suggested was proving nothing. This had led L to the conclusion of ending the surveillance he wasn't going to find anything and sooner or later someone would find a camera and then they would be in trouble. L had just announced this to the task force.

"Don't be discouraged. We'll start again from the beginning," Mr. Yagami tried to spur some motivation into his men.

"Don't get me wrong," L said, as he shoved a chocolate into his mouth, "I said there was no suspicious activity based only on the tapes."

"Huh?" the director's face and that of the task force's was a look of shock. Jenny had nothing to say; of course L wouldn't be completely satisfied with what they had found.

"Kira just didn't slip up, or rather, he quietly sent the criminals to their graves," again another chocolate appeared in L's hand.

"But are you sure Kira is one of those people?" The Director asked, desperate for his family to be cleared.

L appeared to think for a moment, as he stirred his tea with determination, "well, that has about a 5% chance of being true." It was all they had to go on at the moment, 5% seemed so low. The task force discussed this for some time, L just sat there not contributing at all, the only sound he made was his spoon stirring the sugar into his tea. Jenny watched him gaze into his cup as the ripples from his spoon dissipated; he was clearly deep in thought.

_Kira was able to hide his identity even under heavy surveillance as he continued killing, I wonder how he actually does it…if he kills by merely wishing it…when a normal person does that there should at least be a change in their facial expression. _L didn't think this could be possible but he had nothing, no murder weapon so why couldn't the deaths be caused by just wishing it? _Many criminals died just as their identities were revealed, like Jenny mentioned during the news, at those times, everyone in both families acted naturally, the natural conclusion would be that 'Kira is not one of them!' But…if Kira is one of them then his willpower must be more than human. Godlike, even. Completely emotionless while issuing his punishment._

Jenny watched L's face darken, the tea completely forgotten in his hand, she desperately wanted to know what was going on in L's mind. She couldn't offer anything to the task force's conversation; she couldn't even keep up with what they were saying. Her Japanese wasn't perfect; she only got the basics of what they were saying. She shifted her attention back to L who had set his cup down and was now staring intently at it. If she didn't know any better Jenny would think he was trying to set fire to it with his mind. Watari was also watching L, Jenny looked to him to see if he knew what L was thinking but all she got was a warm smile, encouragement to believe in L.

L bought his thumb to his mouth and chewed on his thumb nail; _if he is somebody investigated by Raye Penber before December 19__th__ then he must be in either the Yagami or Satamura family. Even if we keep them under surveillance, Kira will never reveal himself to us. What should I do? The best way is to get him to confess as he kills somebody, that should be doable…_the problem was that he didn't know how to do that just yet. He removed his attention from his now almost cold coffee and looked up, the task force was knocking ideas around and Jenny was looking at him expectantly, she saw him returning her gaze and smiled reassuringly. She wasn't sure what he was thinking but she trusted him. L blinked but didn't smile back. "Everyone," he begun, immediately the task force fell silent, "this is what we will do…"

Jenny was more than surprised by L's suggestion; he didn't strike her as the type to actually go out to investigate. But, if he had shown his face to the task force, maybe it wasn't that surprising; it was obviously a case like no other he had encountered before. Once the surprise had worn off, Jenny actually found the idea very amusing. L was going to sit an exam to get into To-Oh University. Jenny had no doubt that he would ace it; she just couldn't imagine him in that kind of setting without wanting to at least smile or better yet laugh. L and Jenny had both been home schooled at Wammy's. Jenny had gone to University though, so she had some experience where as L did not. Although he had the student appearance pulled off perfectly, complete with messy hair.

It was not long after the task force had left for the evening, leaving Watari, Jenny and L alone. Watari was reading a book, whilst L went over his idea once more, ironing out any kinks, leaving Jenny to read a book, although her attention was on L rather than the book in her hands. She smiled to herself as she once again thought of the world's greatest detective going to University. "Jenny? What is it you find so amusing please share it with us," L said, looking up with interest from his laptop.

The smile faded from her face, as Watari also looked up but then she couldn't help herself, he face broke out into a smile, one that L liked to see. "You," she said simply. Watari laughed and L smiled slightly.

"Why is that?" L questioned. Jenny grinned again.

"Just the thought of the world's greatest detective going to University," Jenny grinned wider when she saw the smile on L's face.

"Yes, I suppose when you think of it that way it is rather funny, but actually, it's the worlds three greatest detectives," L watched the smile disappear from Jenny's face to be replaced by a look of confusion.

"You mean…" Jenny trailed off, actually now that she had thought about it, she wasn't really surprised. Of course he was the world's top three detectives.

"L is Deneuve and Eraldo Coil also," Watari offered watching the exchange between Jenny and L fondly.

"Of course you are," Jenny mumbled and L smiled.

"How about we play a game of chess?" he suggested to Jenny, as he stood up and retrieved the pieces and board, obviously he wasn't giving her a chance to say no and was clearly in a playful mood.

"Is it really necessary, we both know that you will win," she attempted to protest even though she had put her book down.

"Come now Jenny, do not be so negative, I might let you win," L replied, making his first move.

"No you won't," Jenny moved a pawn forward two places.

"Hmmm yes I believe you might be right," L moved again. He had spent very little time with Jenny over the last few days; it was nice to take a slight break from the case. L was determined to enjoy his time with Jenny, in a few days time he would go out in public at which point there's was a higher risk of Kira killing him.

An hour later and L had successfully beaten Jenny, as she had known that he would. However, that did not stop her suggesting another game, "I want to play again, and this time L, you're going down."

L laughed, she was so determined to win when he knew that she wouldn't win, she just didn't like to lose. Nonetheless he humored her and played another game, winning that also. Sometime midway through their second game Watari retired for the night, intending on getting some much needed rest.

"Jenny do not be such a bad loser, Watari loses whenever he plays chess, I am unbeatable," L replied as he put the chess pieces away.

"How on earth does your head fit through the door?" Jenny laughed; L ignored her comment and pulled her to her feet.

"Now I believe it is your bed time," L said taking her hand and walking Jenny to her bedroom door.

"L I'm not tired just yet, could we not I don't know do something," Jenny protested, not since the orphanage had she been told it was bed time even if it was half two in the morning.

"And what do you propose?" L raised an eyebrow and stepped closer to Jenny, his thumb stroking her cheek.

"Errrrm, there's a television, we could watch that, or you could help me improve my Japanese?" Jenny was wracking her brain to find something that might interest him but his actions were distracting her.

"Your Japanese is perfectly adequate," L responded, his other hand resting on her cheek, it did not go unnoticed by Jenny that it wasn't perfect so she could improve it but apparently L had other ideas.

"W-well t-t-t-then, we…we could…" but Jenny had lost her thought processes and was lost staring into L's steely eyes.

"We could what?" L seemed to be enjoying the power he had over Jenny.

"I have no idea," she replied her mind going completely blank, L placed a tender kiss on Jenny's lips once again giving her mind something to think about.

"I have an idea," L whispered into Jenny's ear as he opened Jenny's door. She let him pull her into her dark bedroom and close the door.

Jenny awoke the following morning, his arm wrapped tightly around her and her head resting on his chest. Despite the events of the previous night L felt refreshed, he had slept for three hours, the longest for a long time. Kira had vanished from his mind for a short while and he longed to stay in bed with Jenny all day and forget everything. Who would have thought? The world's greatest detective in love. He allowed his hand to run up and down Jenny's back gently as he watched the sunrise through a peak in the curtains. Reluctantly, as he glanced at the clock by Jenny's bed, he realized that six am had arrived and Watari would be arriving in half an hour. "Jenny," L spoke softly, as he continued to run his hands up and down her bare back.

Jenny mumbled something and pulled herself closer to L. "Ahh, good morning Jenny, as much as I would love to stay here for eternity we need to return to the case," he moved his hand so it was stroking her hair, trying to wake her up in the nicest possible way.

"Mmmorning," Jenny said letting her eyes slowly open, enjoying the sensation of L's beating heart against her ear. She lifted her head up and placed a kiss on L's lips.

L surprised himself with his willpower and eventually grabbed his clothes and went to his own room for a shower, so that he would be in an acceptable state for Watari. Jenny was much slower at getting up; once she was up she headed for a hot shower to ease her tired muscles.

Watari was in the living area when L emerged, his hair still dripping from the shower. A short while later Jenny emerged from her room, L looked up at her and grinned making her blush, and thankfully it went unnoticed by Watari.

As they prepared for the arrival of the task force L was surprised by Jenny's stomping about the room, she obviously didn't realize she was doing so but everything she did seemed to create more noise. Every few minutes there was a heavy sigh and a frown. It confused L, he thought she was fine.

"Jenny?" L questioned.

"Yes," she all but snapped.

"Aaare you okay?" L questioned, picking up a strawberry from a selection of fruits Watari had bought.

"Okay? Yes fine, absolutely fine," she replied whilst picking up a report to read and falling ungracefully onto the sofa.

"You are lying," L responded.

"I'm not."

"Are"

"Not," Jenny was getting more annoyed with L.

"Are." Watari was amused by the scene in front of him but thought it best that they solve whatever was the problem before the task force arrives, "I shall just go and get a coffee," Watari left the room, in order to let L talk to Jenny.

"Not," Jenny replied stubbornly, although she smiled, the silly bickering amusing her despite her foul mood. L stood up and crouched down on the floor.

"I believe it is wise that you stop arguing with me for I shall win, now I insist, tell me what is wrong," he persisted, he could also play stubborn.

Jenny sighed, something L was getting sick of hearing, "I'm just tired after last night," L seemed to grin at this, apparently he was not beyond just a small amount of male pride. "And," Jenny paused not sure whether she wanted to open the can of worms she was about to.

"And what?" naturally L wanted the can open.

"And after last night, I just want this to disappear, I want Kira to drop off the face of the world, I want to go home and I want you to go with me," Jenny's mood lightened as she shared her thoughts that had been plaguing her all morning with L.

L was stunned, home? She wanted to take him with her. Odd as it was to him it sounded like the one and only thing he wanted nothing more in the world. "Jenny," he paused, thinking his words through, "Kira needs to be stopped and you know that, I promise when this is over we will go home," the end of Ls statement almost sounded like a question the way he said it, as if he was unsure of the idea himself.

"Sorry L, I know," Jenny laughed lightly, realizing she was being completely ridiculous. L had too much on his mind as it was, he didn't need to have to deal with her burdens as well. He seemed satisfied that Jenny's mood had lightened so he returned to the strawberries. "L?" Jenny dropped the report to her knees, not in the mood to work.

"Yes," L replied, dropping a strawberry into his open mouth.

"Do you like being a detective?" Jenny asked.

The question caught him off guard and he fought for an honest answer, "Yes, very much so."

Jenny wanted to hear more from him but it didn't seem like he was going to offer anything else as an answer so Jenny decided she was push him for an answer, she was curious after all, "why?"

"Why do you like your job" L responded, answering a question with a question.

"I asked you first," Jenny shot back, suddenly realizing how childish that sounded, L didn't say anything so Jenny gave in and answered his question, "because I enjoy it, some days it's a real challenge but I wouldn't swap it, I couldn't work in an office full of people."

"Then that is my answer also, I enjoy the challenge," L sat down at his laptop, and opened a few files putting an end to the topic.

"Well this is certainly a challenge," Jenny muttered but L heard her. He was going to say something but Watari returned to the room, followed by the task force.

"Good morning gentleman," L said.

"Ah Morning Jitsumi," Matsuda shouted over the rest but then blushed profusely.

Jenny laughed and greeted him in a similar fashion, "hello Matsuda."

"Has L had you working all night?" he asked.

L narrowed his eyes at Matsuda, Jenny blushed knowing that wasn't the case; instead she replied "no, I value my sleep too much." To this Matsuda laughed, he couldn't agree more.

Later that day, around lunchtime, the task force left to get lunch, taking Jenny with them. L hadn't liked the idea but Jenny had said yes before he could say otherwise, she would just pretend to be Matsuda's friend if anyone asked, who was on a business trip. This left L alone with Watari, "Watari?"

"Yes L," he replied,

"Jenny's birthday is the same day as the entrance exam, the seventeenth," he stated, L recalled reading it in her file before he asked her join the case.

"And you would like me to purchase a gift?" Watari guessed.

"If you would not mind, I do have an idea…"

Returning to the hotel, Jenny was greeted by the site of L tucking into a very sickly pastry, she wanted laugh at the look on the task force's faces but couldn't, not out loud anyway but she did share a smile with Watari. Refueled and ready to work the task force, including Jenny, continued from where they left off.

Jenny sighed as she dropped the large file she was holding onto the table, she'd been sat still for too long so standing up she headed for her room, if only to stretch her legs. However, halfway across the room Jenny was met with yet another obstacle, a box of files. She hadn't seen it and successfully managed to trip over it, with a surprised yelp, thankfully though, she managed to grab hold of the door frame and remain upright. L looked up, a slight look of amusement on his face, "Aaare you alright Jitsumi?"

"Ah, yes, quite fine," Jenny mumbled out in English, the pain in her toe momentarily causing her to forget Japanese. Face burning red with embarrassment Jenny hurried herself into her room and leant against the closed door. Of course L would find that amusing.

After taking off her cardigan Jenny threw herself face down onto the bed for a few minutes before splashing cold water on her face to wake her up and returning to the other room. L looked up as he heard her door and then looked down at the box on the floor a few meters away as if to say 'watch out for the box'. Jenny stuck her tongue out at him in a very childish gesture and stepped purposefully around the box.

Eight o'clock rolled by and the task force left for their respective homes, leaving Jenny and L alone. Immediately Jenny set down her laptop, after closing the spreadsheet she was working on containing all of Kira's victims. She was logging all the information they had on them to try and look for any other similarities apart from being criminals, maybe they could get closer to Kira that way. Although, she couldn't help but think the less information they had on Kira the safer they were.

Jenny leaned back on the sofa she was sat on and closed her eyes and yawned. Who would have thought that sitting around all day could be so tiring. L watched Jenny, having her with him gave L strength, something he didn't think he needed but this case was a challenge. Occasionally he would think maybe it was one challenge too far but then he would remember that he needed to keep Jenny safe and bring justice to the world and, well let's just say he had entered into a game with Kira and he was going to win.

L stood up, at first his muscles protest from being sat still so long, eventually he beat them into submission and sat down next to Jenny, he wondered whether she was asleep but a second glance told him that her breath wasn't even enough be asleep. He rested his right hand over hers which were resting in her lap, at doing so Jenny smiled and her heart raced. L grinned and used his left had to turn Jenny's chin to face him, where he placed a tender kiss to her lips. In those few minutes Jenny completely forgot about everything and her only thought was L, she could almost swear that the moment his lips touched hers her heart stopped for a moment. She rested her forehead against his, neither of them needing to say anything. "You realize that sticking your tongue out at me was very childish," L stated in English, he had to draw his attention away from Jenny's breath on his lips.

"Ah, but we both know why I did it," Jenny replied, trying to hide her smile.

"Yes, well I had to make sure you weren't going to fall again, you do understand that you are very clumsy," L pointed out.

Jenny pulled away from L and sat with her arms crossed, she wasn't really mad at L but she was going to make him sweat, if only for a bit of fun.

L though, knew what she was trying to do, "maybe if you were more observant…" Jenny raised her eye brows, daring L to carry on, he didn't seem to heed the warning, "Perhaps you should work on your balance."

"L," Jenny warned.

He grinned, "Yes?"

"Perhaps you should quit while you're ahead," Jenny smiled, her attempt at getting to L had failed, he could see right through her act.

"Yes, I am sorry, will you forgive me," L grinned, this conversation seemed so pointless, yet both found it amusing.

"You know I will," Jenny shoved his shoulder playfully. L caught her hand before she could set it back down and laced his fingers with hers drawing Jenny closer to him.


	9. Chapter 9

****

**Hey, right so with the first part of my final year project handed in I know have more free time on my hands, for two weeks at least so I can write to my hearts content. Thank you all for my lovely reviews, hope you like this chapter =]**

**Deathnote=not owned**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

It was the eve before the entrance exam and Jenny's birthday. L felt he should be working, but until he took the next step and met with Light Yagami in two days' time he had very little to do. There were only so many times a person could go over a plan. Therefore the only thing he could do was spend time with Jenny. He may as well make the most of it for there was a chance that Kira could kill him at the exam.

L cupped Jenny's cheek and bought his lips once again to hers. Jenny responded immediately and smiled into the kiss and moved so that she was straddling his lap, slightly more comfortable than the awkward angle she was at before. She captured his lips as his hands wandered to her waist. Jenny was shocked by her bold behavior but it seemed L wasn't complaining.

L and Jenny were so lost in the moment, that they didn't hear a key being slotted into the door, or the door opening and closing or someone taking off a coat, it was until someone cleared their throat rather loudly that Jenny and L's lips parted and their eyes snapped open, each with surprise. L tilted his head to the side and blinked slowly, apparently Watari had just walked into the room. Jenny went to move away from L but his hands held her in place. She blushed and shot L a look, pleading with him to let her go but it seemed he had other ideas. "Good evening Watari," L greeted, completely oblivious to the awkwardness of the situation. Watari was clearly amused, forcing Jenny's discomfort to increase. "My apologies, I didn't realise that you were planning on returning just yet," L said, only adding to how awkward Jenny felt.

"I called but it seems you did not get my message," Watari clarified and then set two boxes down in L's room. L reached for his pocket to pull out his phone to check for Watari's call, Jenny took this as an opportunity to move so she was sat next to L. Low and behold on L's phone were two missed calls from an unknown number but evidently it was Watari. L set his phone back in his pocket and used the hand to take a hold of Jenny's.

L and Watari spent the evening overseeing the last minute details of the entrance exam whilst Jenny curled up in a corner with her book trying to get over the embarrassment that L was so oblivious to.

January the seventeenth arrived the following day, Jenny's birthday or rather where the Kira case was concerned the day of the entrance exams. An hour earlier than usual, L woke Jenny up and as with any early morning wake up call Jenny replied with bitter mutterings. After so many early starts she still wasn't a morning person, but then again there are mornings and there are L's mornings. His morning may just as well be night. "Good Morning Jenny," he sat down on the side of her bed as she pulled the covers up over her head, "or rather Happy Birthday." That got Jenny's attention, L knew her birthday, _of course he does,_ Jenny thought, he had to know everything about the people he would be working with, not to mention they had grown up together.

"Birthday? Yes," she mumbled to herself as she pushed the covers back and sat up, "Morning L," she blushed looking down at her pink zebra flannelette pyjamas. It was then that Jenny's noticed two boxes on the end of her bed. One slightly larger than the other. Needless to say she immediately forgot about her pyjamas, the excitement of her birthday took priority. She hadn't celebrated her birthday in a while, not properly anyway. For some reason, as an adult, birthdays just weren't the same.

With a sweet kiss to the cheek L handed her the first box, the biggest one. With a childlike grin Jenny carefully untied the pale green ribbon and pulled the lid off of the lavender coloured box, letting out a slight gasp as she pulled back the white tissue paper revealing a light blue dress. She pulled it out and unfolded it. It was knee length with small embroidered flowers along the bottom. Jenny grinned from ear to ear; she had very few dresses, all of which were back home. "I thought maybe, you could wear that today," L stated as he bought his thumb up to his lip, waiting for Jenny's response.

"Absolutely, it's amazing, thank you so much L," Jenny paused and narrowed her eyes, "wait, today?" The way L had said it made her think, she knew he was going to the University entrance exam but as far as Jenny was concerned she would remain at the hotel.

L smiled, a rare smile, "ah, well I thought maybe, after the exam we could go out for ice cream." Naturally, it would have to be something sweet not a nice meal in a fancy restaurant.

"Really?" Jenny was more surprised at L wanting to do something outside of the hotel than what they were actually going to do.

"Yes, now is there not another present for you to unwrap," L handed Jenny the much smaller box, wrapped in the same colours. He stared at Jenny intently as she once again, with precision removed the wrapping revealing a square black velvet box, Jenny raised her eyebrows at L who removed his thumb away from his mouth slightly, still staring at Jenny, amusement evident in his steel grey eyes.

Slowly, as if it were a bomb, Jenny opened the lid of the velvet box to reveal an elegant silver necklace, with a small silver J. "L…," Jenny was lost for words, "It's, wow, it's beautiful." Jenny caught him by surprise by throwing her arms around him, "thank you,"

He returned Jenny's embrace but steadied himself so he wouldn't fall off the bed, Jenny let go of L and looked at the necklace again. Deciding that Jenny had had enough time to look at the necklace, L gently took her neck. By now Jenny had completely forgotten her hatred towards L's early mornings. This particular morning at least, it may well be a different story tomorrow.

Jenny sat with a grin on her face, completely forgetting she was partaking in the Kira case. L stood up and turned away from Jenny towards the door. "L?" she asked.

"Yes?" he turned back, his eyes immediately meeting Jenny's with his trademark stare.

Jenny blushed, feeling stupid for what she was going to ask, "Can you stay a while?" Her tone hopeful, she knew he had lots of work he could be doing she just hoped he could spare half an hour.

"If that is what you wish, I shall get breakfast and bring it here," L smiled. He returned moments later with a tray with two plates, two cups and a tea pot,

"Really L? Cake for breakfast," Jenny rolled her eyes. Most people considered toast or cereal a breakfast.

"Yes, it is your birthday is it not," he replied, picking up the biggest slice of coffee cheesecake. Jenny didn't bother to argue, she took the cheesecake that he offered her, at least he was making an effort, although, somehow Jenny had a sneaky suspicion that Watari had helped out somewhere along the line.

Jenny and L sat in Jenny's bed for nearly an hour, the cheesecake long since finished. L had bought his laptop into Jenny's room and was perched on the other side of the bed, staring at the seating plan for the exam; Jenny meanwhile asked him questions from the test. Watari had obtained a copy for L, who hadn't looked at it once leading to Jenny picking it up. She hoped she could catch him out but so far he had a correct answer for every question. "You aren't worried are you?" Jenny was getting bored with his constant correct answers.

L's head shot up as he looked across at her, "worried? No, it is just a test."

"That wasn't what I meant," she crossed her arms.

"Well what did you mean? Maybe you should explain more clearly," L was intentionally being difficult.

"Fine. If you aren't scared that Kira could wipe you off the face of the world today, assuming he is Light Yagami, then I will be," Jenny pushed the covers back so she could go and shower but L's hand instantly reached out, closing around her wrist. With his other hand he pushed the laptop away from him. Jenny sighed, she wanted a few minutes away from L, sometimes he was just too difficult to deal with.

"Forgive me. I did not mean to upset you on your birthday," he let go of her hand and closed the laptop placing it on the floor. Jenny sat down next to L, allowing him to pull her into a hug, her head resting on his chest. Listening to his heartbeat, _he's still alive, _Jenny thought to herself. He wasn't going to die today. "When you go out I feel the same way, I fear that you might not return to me," L confessed. Jenny pulled away from L so she could give him her full attention.

"I know but me going out is not the same as you going out, for one I'm not the worlds greatest detective, I'm just Jenny," she frowned at L, she didn't want him worrying about her, especially when he had much more important and pressing matters to worry about.

"Doesn't mean you aren't important though, you're important to me, that should be enough," L let his hand rest on the side of Jenny's face in reassurance. Jenny was trying to read the look on L's face but it just looked the same as it always did. With a sigh she got up to start her day. Hoping to put their depressing conversation behind her.

"Happy Birthday J," Watari greeted, as soon as Jenny left her bedroom, dressed in her new outfit and wearing the necklace from L. Watari set down a rather large rectangular looking present. For a second or two Jenny stared at it intently, trying to determine what was inside, and judging by the look on L's face he knew what it was. Finally, impatient to know what it was (after less than a minute of trying to figure the contents of the box out) Jenny gave up and unwrapped the jazzy pink paper. After all, she wasn't graced with L's patience.

The paper gave way to a yellow metallic case; Jenny looked to Watari then to L. Both of whom knew what was in the box. "Oh my," Jenny gasped, inside was a brand new microscope. "Thank you," she stood up, catching her leg on the coffee table in the process and hugged Watari in thanks.

As the task force arrived Jenny reluctantly put the microscope into her room. The task force went over the plan one final time. Whilst L and Watari would be at the University the Director and Matsuda would be returning to the NPA headquarters. Aizawa, Mogi and Ukita would be remaining at the hotel for a short while, in order to correlate some figures with Jenny.

Watari was waiting for L to slip his shoes on; Jenny eyed the beat up tennis shoes with distaste. Obviously L had some kind of attachment to them though. "Ryuzaki?" Jenny called to get his attention so she could him a pack of papers to read over in the car.

"I really would prefer to go barefoot," L responded causing Jenny to roll her eyes.

"Good luck with your exam," Jenny grinned, handing him a plastic container. L eyed it quizzically, "its fruit." Jenny knew he would prefer something a little more sweet and sickly but he was going out for ice cream later, it wouldn't hurt for him to eat something healthy for once.

"Thank you Jitsumi," L then silently followed Watari from the hotel suit for the first time since they checked in.

Not wasting any time L and Watari arrived at the University. "Good luck Ryuzaki," Watari said as L left the car.

L turned back to Watari before closing the door, he wanted to tell Watari that luck wouldn't get him the result he desired but thought better of it, "thank you." L then shut the car door and headed for the exam hall. He kept receiving strange looks from students for his simple shirt and jeans attire. It was the middle of winter and everyone was wrapped up in coats, everyone except L who didn't appear to feel the cold.

It had already been arranged beforehand that L would sit towards the back of the hall so that he would be able to observe Light. L pulled his legs up, his knees bent and jammed his thumb to his lips as he watched more students file in until, gradually, the hall had filled up. One of the last to arrive was Light Yagami who sat himself a few rows in from of L. For the time being L was safe, Light didn't know who he was but it was only a matter of time until he revealed himself. Then the game would get interesting.

The exam began and L lazily picked up his pencil and idly scribbled down the correct answers, only briefly scanning through what the question said. "You there, number 162. Sit properly," one of the examiners called to L who ignored him for the time being and instead focused all his attention on Light who had turned around and was now looking directly at him.

Light turned back around and L reluctantly set his legs down properly, his shoes kicked off under the desk. Immediately his reasoning abilities dropped 40% but that wouldn't matter, he had still managed to answer every question on the exam correctly.

Hastily, after the exam finished, L headed for the car where Watari was waiting for him. "Everything go according to plan/" Watari immediately quizzed.

"Perfectly," L replied, not offering any more detail. Instead, he preferred to sit in silence and think through the events of the day. _Light still shouldn't know I'm L_, he reassured himself. He was going to win this, Kira was going to be caught it was just a matter of time.

It didn't take long for Jenny, Ukita, Mogi and Aizawa to correlate the figures Jenny had been working on and unfortunately they didn't show anything knew but then again L had not expected them to. This only left them with L's strong inclination that Light was Kira for any chance of a breakthrough, much to Mr Yagami's dislike. For now they just had to play the waiting game.

Jenny said goodbye to the remaining members of the task force and was then left alone in the hotel room for the first time since her arrival in Japan. It was more than strange, she was so used to seeing L's hunched over figure on the sofa. He may well go for hours without saying anything when they were alone but at least there was someone there. With time to herself Jenny leapt at the chance to use her new microscope to keep her mind from thinking about L and not to mention she was itching to try it out. L had a few samples of soil that he wanted her to look at from the site of one of what he believed was one of the first Kira victims. However, he had yet to give her the samples. Jenny was so engrossed in fiddling with her microscope that the sound of her blackberry ringing made her jump. Laughing to herself she answered the call, which was from L. "Hello Ryuzaki!"

"Hello Jitsumi," L replied, "we are downstairs in the car, are you ready for ice cream."

"Absolutely, I will be down in five minutes," L hung up allowing Jenny to shove her feet into her shoes, straighten her dress, check her make-up (something she hadn't worn for a while) then head downstairs pulling on her thick coat in the process. The elevator down seemed to drag on, Jenny was excited, to most people it may just be ice cream but to her it was a chance to be with L outside of the hotel, almost like a date but she didn't think that L would think of it in that kind of trivial fashion. Their relationship was different, the dates seemed meaningless.

Jenny immediately spotted the car where Watari was stood holding the door open, dressed very smartly, like a chauffeur. Jenny felt like a princess, it was the sort of thing that happened in fairy tales. "Hello Jitsumi," Watari bowed slightly, Jenny felt it was over the top but didn't comment instead she blushed and climbed into the car where L was waiting. Immediately her face lit up and even he allowed himself a smile. It was Jenny's birthday but right now she was more concerned with L's morning, "how did you get on?" she asked eagerly, forgetting all forms of greeting. It was wrong to say she hadn't been worried.

"Fine, as I believe I told you it would be," L said as he reached out to touch her cheek, "but I would like to forget the case for a short while and enjoy your birthday with you."

"I was just worried," Jenny trailed off realising how silly she sounded.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to worry, now strawberry or chocolate? Maybe vanilla?" L caught Jenny off guard but then she realised he was now talking about ice cream.

"Strawberry," she answered him.

"Good choice, have you had chance to use your new microscope?" L quizzed. Immediately Jenny launched into an eager explanation which filled up there time until they arrived at the ice cream parlour. It had been a clever move L's part, it had kept her from wanting to talk more about his first meeting with Light.

Watari dropped them off and drove away with a fond smile; he would be picking them up in a few hours. L took Jenny's hand for reassurance, he didn't like to be so out in the open, Kira could be right next to them at any moment in time but that was unlikely, he couldn't see Light Yagami anywhere. Jenny, meanwhile, was ecstatic, she hadn't been anywhere like this with L, the only time they went out together was to change hotel. She wanted to do more of it but doubted it would happen. L would never admit it but it was nice to take a small break from the case and take in a change of scene. He didn't consider the exam a change of scene that had been for the investigation but this, this was purely for him to enjoy with Jenny.

The ice cream parlour had so much character; it was a bee hive of activity. L eyed the counter from the entrance, it was very tempting to order every flavour but he didn't want to draw any further attention to him and Jenny, at least for the time being they just looked like tourists. After sitting at a secluded booth, a waitress took their order for two large sundaes. Jenny could have sworn that L's eyes had glazed over as he stared intently at the menu. "You're really looking forward to this aren't you?" she asked him.

"Yes, for the time I get to spend with you," he answered, making her smile.

"And the ice cream?" Jenny replied.

L cracked a smile, "and the ice cream." He took Jenny's hand across the table and intertwined his fingers with hers across the table, he was going to make every minute of his time with Jenny count, he had never had the luxury of love before.

It turned out that a large ice cream sundae was an understatement. Jenny felt ill simply looking at it when it arrived but she battled on regardless. L on the other hand didn't complain, he'd had sweeter foods before and was more than happy to finish Jenny's for her.

L paid the bill and walked hand in hand with Jenny out of the ice cream parlour and onto the bustling street. Watari had insisted that L bring along his rarely used navy blue coat and now that he was actually walking alongside of Jenny in the cold January air, a light dusting of snow on the floor, he was certainly grateful for it. He did however; draw a line at wearing a scarf.

After a short walk the pair found themselves at a park, where they left behind the crowded streets in favour of quiet walks hidden amongst the bare skeletons of trees. Jenny was in seventh heaven, never had she had such an enjoyable day since arriving in Japan.

Arriving at a small clearing, with no one else in sight, the pair came to a stand still. L drew Jenny closer to him and pushed a few strands of hair away from her face. For L it was a challenge, part of him wanted to refrain from showing any indication that they were together in case Kira was watching, after all Jenny was his one real weakness but on the other hand he just couldn't help himself around Jenny.

"Aare you enjoying your birthday?" L asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yes, thank you," she replied, losing her concentration, L had that effect on her.

"I'm glad," he answered as he turned his eyes away from hers, shifting his attention to his worn out sneakers. He wanted to make the day memorable for Jenny; he had a strong inkling that from then on they would be spending less time together. "Jitsumi?" L returned his metallic eyes to Jenny's soft blue ones.

"Yes," she answered softly.

L remained silent, he wanted to communicate to Jenny how much he cherished her company but he was struggling. He was battling against an incoming tide. Words weren't enough so he resorted to actions, letting his forehead rest against Jenny's he let out a small sigh. Jenny was getting worried, "Ryuzaki," she didn't like to use his alias, especially when they were being so intimate but she knew the implications if she didn't, shoving the though aside she continued, "What's wrong?"

Catching her by surprise L pressed his lips to hers, "nothing is wrong," he reassured pulling away slightly, "I just wanted to," he paused, "I love you." Jenny's face broke out into a smile, she knew he did but he had never been so open with her to date. For L to admit that had been more than a challenge but it was important he had said those three important words to Jenny, with him and Kira getting closer with each passing day L needed to know that Jenny knew how he really felt.

"L," Jenny let the alias slip, she was too wrapped up in the moment to realise, "I love you too but you know that already," Jenny smiled sweetly pulling him closer for another kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, hope you like this chapter. The amount of times I sat down to work on this chapter and then get distracted (usually by uni work) is unbelievable. If it jumps about a bit I'm sorry. Thanks for the reviews =]**

**DeathNote= not owned**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

The entrance exams continued. L went to every single one of them and every single time he sat behind Light. Jenny had suggested to L that she meet him afterwards for ice cream every single day but as L pointed out that would look suspicious. It was safer if the task force didn't know that L and Jenny were together, that their relationship was strictly business only or so L kept telling her. She didn't argue with him, Jenny fully understood the importance of their secret, nonetheless, she still didn't appreciate being cooped up in doors.

With L gone and the task force work Jenny was a lost soul in the hotel room. Occasionally she would engage in conversation with the task force but there was still a slight language barrier she had yet to overcome. As the task force trawled through various surveillance tapes and files Jenny took examining the samples L had given her under her new microscope. She spent hours staring at the various samples but couldn't find anything, at first she was enjoying being able to do something more to her liking but with nothing to show for it she was becoming increasingly frustrated with each passing day. Jenny couldn't help but think that maybe L had given her the samples just to keep her busy; he probably already knew that it would be a dead end. _Stupid L_ Jenny ranted to herself as she set up another slide.

"Hello L," Matsuda's enthusiastic voice broke through the mutterings in the room, _speak of the devil and he shall appear_, Jenny frowned at him, still cursing him, well mostly his samples.

L greeted the task force, although Jenny had a feeling that he wouldn't have if it wasn't for Watari stood next to him. To make a point Jenny didn't bother to greet L, she stayed slumped over the table she was using in the corner, trying to look wrapped up in the task L had set her, although every time she sighed she gave herself away. When the task force left for the evening she would call L out on the pointless task she had been given, to do it in front of the task force would be disrespectful. In the meantime she would silently fume in the corner.

The task force were dismissed for the evening, once again leaving Watari, L and Jenny to themselves again. L discussed his observations of Light Yagami with Watari, Jenny took this opportunity to abandon the samples and forage under stacks of paper for the room service menu. Eventually she found the dog eared menu and sat down to try her hand at deciphering the Japanese characters. It was getting pretty late but thankfully room service was still available. Although what she wouldn't give to be able to use a proper kitchen and cook a proper substantial meal one that wasn't lathered in sugar.

As soon as Watari left for his own room sometime later Jenny turned to L, arms folded wearing what she felt was her more serious frown, "L, I have a bone to pick with you."

At the tone of her voice L immediately abandoned the file he was glancing over and looked up at Jenny, "I already know what you're going to say." This only fuelled Jenny's annoyance.

"Oh, do you now," it was a straight out challenge to L, one that she hoped he would lose so as to further prove her point.

"Yes," he sighed now amused at Jenny's attempt to catch him out, "those samples I had you analyse show nothing of significance, I was 98% sure that would be the case."

Jenny momentarily discarded her annoyance for amazement, L did know what she was going to say but then, as the percentage registered in her mind her annoyance with a hint of anger returned, "98% and you didn't think to tell me. No, how silly of me, of course you weren't going to tell me. You were going to let me spend countless hours trapped in the same four walls, straining my eyes for something that holds no benefit what so ever for the case whilst you," Jenny paused, aware that as she ranted straight at L her voice had risen several octaves, "you get to disappear out into the real world sitting some exam that you could do in your sleep."

L sat and stared at Jenny as she vented her annoyance straight at him, he would let her finish before he said anything. He didn't have a death wish just yet.

"I could cope with that, what gets me is you think you can fob me off with some samples that you know are useless. You give the task force a beneficial task but with me, what is it? Do you feel you have to keep me entertained like a child, as a distraction?" by now Jenny was on a roll. "Meanwhile you're being a real investigator not bothering yourself with considering the rest of us; I guess if I'm occupied I'm out of your way not being a burden."

"Jenny," L's voice cut through the tense silence that had followed Jenny's outburst, "you are not a burden, Matsuda on the other hand." What L said didn't exactly help matters. He may well be a genius but sometimes he could be an idiot.

"Matsuda? He's doing a fine job, I like his enthusiasm," Jenny stuck up for Matsuda, sure he could be bit silly but he had a good heart, "but we weren't talking about Matsuda."

"I was only trying to keep you busy, so you wouldn't think so much about staying in the hotel room but it seems to have had the opposite effect," L thought he had solid reasoning behind his decision but if there was one thing he had yet to understand it was the female population.

As she listened to L's reasoning Jenny softened a bit, in his own strange way he had given her those samples in an attempt to keep her happy, not that she was going to let him off the hook that easily. For the first day and a half it had kept her occupied quite happily, though L didn't need to know that. "I'm going to bed, night L," Jenny didn't have any further energy to argue with L. She knew that if she stayed in the same room as him for much longer he would get his way and win her round and it would all be forgotten. For once she felt that L could sit and stew all night long, he wasn't going to win this one.

"I'm sorry," L said quietly as he watched Jenny head for room. Before entering her room she paused, fighting an inner battle to turn around and forgive him, thankfully she won that battle and continued on to her room. Of course she would forgive L; she would just make him wait till morning.

The following morning Jenny took her time getting ready, L hadn't woken her as he had taken to doing, he was still giving her space. All night he had sat and pondered offered his solid reasoning and Jenny's reaction. He had expected her not to mind too much, if he was honest he hadn't given it much thought to begin with, Light Yagami had taken up most of his thoughts. If he'd only paid more attention he would have anticipated Jenny's reaction and could have rethought things. As it was he couldn't turn back the clock, he just had to hope that after a good night's sleep Jenny would forgive him. Every time L managed to stop thinking about Jenny and get back to the case she would creep into his thought again along with a small amount of guilt. He had tried to manipulate Jenny like a pawn in one of his games of chess but Jenny wasn't a chess piece she was a real person, someone L treasured.

"Good morning L," Jenny greeted as if their little disagreement the night before hadn't occurred. She wanted to see his reaction and see if L had learnt his lesson.

L eyed her for a moment debating how to reply, it almost felt like a trap, _if I reply in a similar manner she may think I wasn't affected by last night's events on the other hand, if I don't reply she may think I'm ignoring her. I'll reply there's an 83% she's forgiven me._ "Good morning, did you sleep well?" L finally greeted, as if to prove that he meant it he abandoned the file he had in his hand and stood up to greet her properly.

"Yes thank you," Jenny side stepped L and went to help herself to coffee. L following hot on her heels. She could tell he was itching to know if he was forgiven, he was, but Jenny was enjoying the extra effort he was putting into communicating with her, "any progress?" she referred to the case.

Once again L remained silent, he was tempted to simply ask Jenny if she had forgiven him but that might make things worse; instead he carried on with their small talk, "no. Are you hungry? Perhaps I could order us some room service." Normally Jenny would order but for once L could do it, after all she was making him work for her forgiveness.

As they waited for room service to arrive Jenny read a chapter of her book whilst L sat silently next her, not daring to touch any work for the case. It took every effort on Jenny's behalf not to giggle; he really was trying to make amends.

L even went as far as insisting they ate breakfast at the table instead of in front of the various laptops as they normally did. It was so unlike L that Jenny was having a tough time keeping a straight face, when he offered her fresh coffee for the third time she couldn't help herself; she burst into a fit of giggle. L stared at her, his unamused eyes piercing hers, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. You were forgiven long ago."

"That was cruel," he replied, still not amused.

"Well you shouldn't have tried to manipulate me so that you are free to do as you please," Jenny took this small victory and kept it fresh in her mind all day. It was the last day of the entrance exams so she only had to entertain herself for one more morning. L had learnt his lesson and had asked her to catalogue the observations Mogi had given him the evening before. Mogi had been following the Kitamura family, specifically the young daughter. Jenny had a strong inclination that L had asked him to that so as to keep Mr Yagami happy; it meant his son wasn't the only suspect.

With L gone Matsuda took to chatting freely about nothing and everything at the same time to anyone who would listen, Jenny only half listened and took it as a chance to improve her Japanese. Matsuda was quite the character, his cheerful personality helped keep the doom and gloom away, not that it didn't invade from time to time. Jenny was listening to Matsuda explain a popular television series that Hideki Ryuuga was currently starring in. It was the alias L was using but Jenny couldn't fathom why, maybe it had just been coincidence. Out of curiosity jenny made a mental note to watch the show next time it aired and if L questioned why she could say that it was to improve her Japanese.

L returned putting an end to the task forces light hearted morning. With L around everyone felt the need to work hard and prove themselves to stop the niggling feeling in the back of their minds that L could send them home at any minute. Watari had bought back some food supplies, Jenny had to rummage in the bags to find something with low sugar content. That was like solving a case in itself.

"There's also a talent show on a Saturday where the judges are looking for the next big pop star, you should watch it," Matsuda whispered to Jenny across the table they were sat at. Jenny glanced over to L suspecting that he was listening in from his perch on the sofa. She had learned not to believe everything L did, at that moment in time he was giving what looked like all his attention to deciding whether to eat a piece of chocolate cake or one topped with strawberries. He would obviously choose both.

"What time is it on?" Jenny asked, not that she was planning on watching it; they were nearly always working on the case at that time of night.

"Seven, I tape it and watch it when I can," it seemed that Jenny's question sparked a whole new life into Matsuda as his enthusiasm for the show surfaced, "there's one act, two sisters, they are amazing. I think they should win. Last week Hideki Ryuuga was a guest, isn't that the alias Ryuzaki is using?"

Jenny sighed; Matsuda had been told this twice already, "it is."

"Ah," Matsuda laughed to himself, "I bet it would be funny to see Ryuzaki as a guest instead of Hideki Ryuuga."

L stiffened, he had been listening in on their conversation, Jenny had called it eaves dropping but he preferred to think of it as ensuring the investigation ran smoothly. "Matsuda I would prefer it if you were to keep discussions to something case related," he spoke from behind the chocolate cake he had picked up.

"Ryuzaki, Matsuda was helping me understand the Japanese culture," it was clutching at straws and Jenny knew it but she tried it anyway, hoping that L would drop the subject.

"I see," he replied sceptically.

"What are the other contestants like?" Jenny ignored L.

"Oh there's this one guy all the girls love, a real heart throb, he's favourite to win," Matsuda grinned, "brilliant voice."

"I'll see about watching it," Jenny eyed the TV in the room hoping L would let her watch something instead of the news channel for once. Maybe if she asked nicely or maybe even bribery not that either of those would work on L.

Jenny returned to what she was working on, hoping that Matsuda would take the hint and do the same, "do you and Ryuzaki spend much time together when we're gone?" that caught her off guard. She had been expecting him to talk more about the reality television show he loved so much.

"Errrrrm, we work some more on the case," she hoped that a vague answer would suffice.

"So are you in item?" Matsuda quizzed.

Jenny felt like a deer caught in the headlights, she could hardly lie but L wouldn't want it to be public knowledge, "we've just known each other for a long time." Hopefully that answer would satisfy Matsuda.

"You should be, Ryuzaki could do with someone in his life," apparently he wasn't satisfied and apparently he had also forgotten that L was capable of listening in.

"Matsuda," L's voice cut in saving Jenny, "would you go and assist Aizawa."

Matsuda immediately blushed a deep crimson, "ah sorry L, err, Ryuzaki." Stumbling to his feet he scrambled across the room to where Aizawa was grumbling away to himself under his breath.

For the rest of the day the taskforce worked mostly in silence, Matsuda kept his head down clearly worried L might show him to the door so to speak. Watari joined the task force at nightfall but didn't stay long, "Ryuzaki may I have a word?" There was something in the way that he said it that spiked Jenny's curiosity.

She had expected L and Watari to hold their conversation in the room as the normally did, Watari usually had a new case development but on this occasion to everyone's surprise L stood up and led the way into his bedroom. Jenny could tell immediately that something was wrong.

No one resumed their work until they heard the click of the door handle. Jenny eyed the pair suspiciously, hoping they would give something away judging by the look on their faces but it was no use. She just had to hope that whatever it was L might share it with her later.

In complete silence L sat down in front of the screen drawing his knees up, not moving a muscle. He didn't touch the bowl of chocolates that Watari placed in front of him, neither did he bother to say goodbye when the taskforce let. "L?" Jenny asked tentatively as she stood behind him, she waited for a response but none came. Something was wrong.

"I will take my leave as well, good night Jenny, L," he picked up his coat and hat and headed for the door. Something was very much amiss. He turned back towards the pair, "L, talk to Jenny she can help."

"Me?" Jenny squeaked still trying to fathom everything out. Watari nodded and closed the door behind him, "L?" Jenny tried again. Still no reply. "What's wrong?" she knelt down on the floor so she could look up at L. He was staring down at the hideous carpet pattern, clearly distressed, although he was doing his best to hide it. "Please, tell me," Jenny all but pleaded with him.

He lifted his head, "it seems Kira has struck again."

"Who?" Jenny asked immediately, L had never behaved like this with other victims.

"I thought he would escape Kira but I was wrong," L explained, avoiding Jenny's question.

"Who?" she repeated.

L bought his thumb up to his lip, deep in thought, "Jenny you need to know something." He cast his eyes down to the floor once again and collected his thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, so I managed to drag myself away from the delight that is comparing coastal defence strategies to write some more. Actually it was an easy choice to make, I might cry if I have to write the word sand one more time. Thanks to those who added when it rains to their story alert things, right, well let me know what you think.**

**I don't own Deathnote.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

"Beyond was in a high security prison, his arrest was low publicity to avoid any connection with L," L explained.

Jenny was silent for some time, "did you think that this might happen?" She watched L carefully. Beyond had grown up at Wammy's just like her and L, she hadn't known him that well but it was common knowledge that Beyond had tried to beat L everything but L always came out on top.

"Hmmm, I would like to say no but it was inevitable," L spoke barely above a whisper.

"He didn't deserve to die," Jenny murmured, not daring to say it any louder in case L heard.

"No he did not," L replied, Jenny hadn't been as quiet as she'd hoped, "it's not justice." L and Jenny spent the remainder of the evening in silence; Jenny didn't know whether L wanted to be alone or not.

The first day of the university term was drawing closer. January had passed into February taking with it the rapidly melting snow. With the arrival of March, not that Jenny got to appreciate the spring, she wasn't in England anymore. Instead her time was spent holed up inside buried amongst stacks of files and buried under mountains of paper. They had to make sure that every detail was covered to make it easier for L when he attended the university. Kira was still very much at large and still killing criminals on a daily sometimes even hourly basis.

The change weather made Jenny restless, more so than usual. As hard as she tried this lifestyle just wasn't for her. It didn't go unnoticed by L, who although he was quite happy to chase Kira in their little game, couldn't help but feel guilty. Not that he showed it mind you. The messy haired detective just continued as normal, something which when Jenny was trying to get a response from him was more than frustration. Today was one of those days.

The task force has gone home, leaving L, Jenny and Watari in the hotel. Jenny was pacing back and forth in the living area as she read over a file that she must have glanced at three or four times before. "Ahh," she threw file onto the table and stormed over to the chair opposite L. These little outbursts were nothing unusual. L simply watched her with amusement. "You know that Light Yagami is Kira can you not just arrest him already?" she asked, her arms folded glaring at L.

He answered as he always did; "with what evidence?" jenny would then open her mouth to protest but close it with defeat. Several times over the past few months L had offered her the chance to return to England but Jenny had turned him down muttering something about seeing something through to the end, in all honesty she just wanted to stay with L as infuriating as he was sometimes.

As with any other occasion when Jenny's frustration got the better of her Watari would step in and offer a distraction. She knew he was doing but wouldn't protest against it. "Jitsumi, would you join me in a game of cards?" he asked her. Jitsumi, there was a name that Jenny had grown to hate. She had accepted his offer and they began to play cheat. L watched from across the room, reading their faces. He took note that Jenny's poker face was terrible, she was a terrible liar. Taking a break from the timetable he was studying he joined Jenny and Watari in their game.

Watari bowed out early on, between L's desire to win and ability to lie alongside of Jenny's competitive streak he didn't stand a chance. "Three Kings," L placed three cards face down.

Carefully Jenny studied his face. He kept it perfectly straight and stared straight back at her, "cheat," she declared.

L smiled and turned the cards over for her to see, sure enough there were three kings, "I think we should play a different game, you're too good at lying."

"One more game," L decided. He was enjoying this; Jenny's attempts at trying to fool him were amusing.

By the end of March their plan was almost complete, every flaw had been identified courtesy of L's eye for detail. An overall feeling of optimism swept across the task force, well over everyone except Mr Yagami. Even the plan for Mogi to reveal himself to their other suspect had come together nicely. Although L hadn't made that too complicated he knew that Kira was Light Yagami. He just had to prove it.

Matsuda and Jenny were making tea in the kitchenette of the hotel room. "Are you really sure that you and Ryuzaki aren't married?" she had to hand it to Matsuda he was like a dog with a bone. He'd as a similar question at least once a week. Jenny liked to think that they weren't obvious; she certainly put a lot of effort into not looking at L or treating him any different to the task force.

Putting on a fake laugh Jenny answered him, "For the last time no."

"Oh, are you sure?" he looked crestfallen.

"Positively," she lied. Good job Matsuda did not have L's ability to identify a liar. Following her conversation with Matsuda Jenny dwelled upon a thought that had been plaguing her. At some point they were bound to slip up or say something to each other that would give the game away. There was no doubt in her mind that it would be her. L was too careful to make such a mistake.

Two days later the task force left for the evening. L reached out to pull Jenny down onto his lap as she bought him a new cup of tea. He set the tea on the table and kissed her forehead. "Today was too long," Jenny complained into his shoulder. The click of the door made L look up, he was expecting to see Watari but instead there was Matsuda.

"Oh s-sorry Ryuzaki," he stammered looking out the window.

L sighed; this would complicate things, and looked over Jenny's shoulder. She was trying not to laugh, poor Matsuda he always put his foot in it. "What do you want Matsuda?" he asked not hiding his annoyance.

"I left my phone," he laughed as he picked it up from the table and headed back towards the door.

"Next time make sure you have everything," L reprimanded him. Jenny was still trying not to giggle, she didn't make any movement away from L. it was too late.

Matsuda turned around before opening the door, "Ryuzaki?" he asked.

"Yes Matsuda," L replied, "does this mean I was right?"

Jenny looked up at Matsuda, she knew that L wouldn't say it, "yeah, you were right." This seemed to make Matsuda's day, he grinned and said goodnight to them before leaving. It was no use asking him to keep quiet. By tomorrow he'd have informed everyone on the task force.

With Matsuda gone Jenny burst into a fit of giggles, "sorry-I-just-poor-Matsuda," she said between laughs.

"Matsuda is an idiot," L's opinion on the man hadn't changed. As Jenny sobered up L addressed the situation, "with the task force now aware of our situation it has added to the risk. If this knowledge gets out it could be very beneficial to Kira."

Jenny sighed, Kira ruined everything, "I realise that. I'll promise you that I will be extra careful if you promise me the same thing."

"How can I promise such a thing, Kira needs to be caught," L answered her.

"I know but I just wanted to hear you say it, you didn't have to tell me that," she replied.

"But that would be lying, surely you must realise I cannot lie to you," L murmured as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"I do but that wasn't the point, I wanted you to lie just to put my mind at ease," she explained.

"I can't do that," in any relationship that would be a good thing but with hunting down a serial killer who only needed a name and a face to kill it wasn't. Jenny needed that little bit of innocence, no brutally honest truths for once. She admitted defeat and kissed him, it was no use arguing.

The day before University started was extremely hectic for the task force. L had then running around left right and centre, Jenny included, whilst he sat in his chair tucking into sickly pastries. With the exception of Matsuda no one in the task force mentioned Jenny and L's relationship.

April 5th arrived and with it the first day of University. Jenny did wonder if L would wear something different for a change but as slipped his bare feet into his battered shoes it became evident that he wasn't. Lingering at the door Jenny handed L a box containing cream filled pastries, "Don't do anything stupid," she said as she handed over the box.

L looked at her as if she had offended him. He wasn't the sort of person to do something stupid, "the likelihood of that happening is extremely low." Jenny rolled her eyes. With a quick goodbye L was heading out of the door with Watari and Jenny had returned to the task force, or those that were left. Mogi and Aizawa were out investigating the Kitamura's, Mogi was going to show himself as L. Trying not to worry Jenny settled for helping Matsuda clear up the room so long as she was kept busy her mind wouldn't wonder to L.

Watari dropped L outside the To-Oh University campus and went to park the car. L walked into the building drawing looks from the many faces he passed. He navigated his way to his seat next to Light and sat, his legs drawn up, waiting for the start of the ceremony.

"Next, we have the freshman address. Our freshman representative, Light Yagami, and our other freshman representative Hideki Ryuuga," a middle age man with glasses had taken to the podium. He straightened his glasses and stepped aside allowing L and Light Yagami to take the stage. As soon as L stood up an outbreak of whispering struck the room.

Light read from a sheet of paper first, followed by L. The whispering continued as L held the sheet pinched between his thumb and index finger and read out his lines. Finishing the speech L set the paper down and scratched the side of his head, he followed Light from the stage and back to their seats. He needed to rattle Light, now was the perfect time to expose himself, "Yagami-kun, you're the sun of detective superintendent Soichiro Yagami of the NPA. Your respect for you father is matched only by your deep sense of justice. Your aim is to reach a leadership position in the NPA yourself, and have in the past provided insights that have led to the solution of several cases. And right now, you're showing a great deal of interest in the Kira case. So if you swear to me that you will not tell anybody, I shall place my faith in your abilities and sense of justice and tell you something of vital importance regarding the Kira case."

L now had Light's full attention, "I won't tell anybody, what is it?"

"I am L," L responded from behind Light. Watch carefully

"If you're L, you have my full respect and admiration," Light replied turning around to shake his hand. L watched Light carefully for any sign of panic or recognition.

"I told you who I was because I thought you might be able to help us solve the Kira case," L stated as he continued to watch Light's every move. The pair took their seats and the ceremony continued. L pulled his knees up to his chest again and began to chew on his thumbnail, _Light Yagami. Probability of being Kira, five percent or less…but of everyone we're watching, the most suspicious…you're perfect, and if you are Kira, there's nothing that could pressure you more than this. _From the corner of his eye L monitored Light's every move, hoping that light might slip up and make his job easier but he didn't. It could mean that he wasn't Kira or it could mean, as L had been thinking, that Light was good liar.

The ceremony ended and the students filed out. L hung back so that he could deliberately follow Light, "Yagami-kun," he called, "it was nice meeting you."

"Yes. Nice meeting you too," Light replied. L walked over to where Watari was waiting with the car, he said goodbye to Light and climbed into the back of the car where the box of sweet pastries that Jenny had given him were waiting.

L sat in silence contemplating his meeting with Light; he finished off one the pastries before addressing Watari, "have you heard from Mogi or Aizawa?"

"Yes, everything is running smoothly," Watari replied from the driver's seat. L didn't reply, instead he immersed himself in the sugary goods.

Back at the hotel Jenny was sat with Matsuda and Ukita. Ukita was working on adding the names of new victims to a database, Matsuda on the other hand had sat himself down next to Jenny. "Ryuzaki doesn't seem to be the kind of person to be in a relationship," he stated.

Jenny sighed, she really didn't want to talk about her and L, "well he is," she answered him.

"You two looked so adorable together," he grinned.

_Adorable, really?_ Jenny was starting to see why L thought Matsuda was an idiot. "You better not let him hear you say that," she replied.

Matsuda laughed, "sorry but it's nice to hear something cheerful for a change. It proves Kira isn't completely ruling our lives."

Jenny smiled deciding that maybe he wasn't such an idiot after all. What he'd said had been completely right.

"Are you two married?" he asked.

Jenny couldn't help herself, she laughed, "do you honestly see Ryuzaki in a tuxedo?"

"No," he answered amused at the concept.

The click of the door interrupted their conversation. Jenny and Matsuda looked down at the papers spread about on the table hoping to convince L that they'd been working hard. He greeted everyone and sat down in his usual chair and flipped open the lid of his laptop. Jenny giggled as he walked past, she honestly couldn't see him wearing a tuxedo complete with top hat.

The following day L attended classes at the University; he'd arranged it so he was in every single one of Light's classes. Again the task force continued to work in the hotel room. With L away Jenny had flicked on the television at Matsuda's insistence, a day time cooking show was blaring away in the background as they pinned data to maps and organised the mountains of paper.

On April 7th L challenged Light to a game of tennis as a way of getting to know him. When L had first run this idea by Jenny it had amused her. Somehow she just couldn't see L in tennis shorts not that he had any intention of wearing them, the only thing he took along to the courts was a racket. Jenny had asked L if she could go along and watch from he stands but he had refused insisting that she would attract attention. Needless to say she was distant towards L for the remainder of the day.

_Relax, Yagami. Kira hates to lose, but you don't have to be Kira to want to win a tennis match,_ L was enjoying himself. It had been awhile since he's had this much exercise. Light was certainly giving him a run for his money not that he liked to brag but he was junior tennis champion when he was younger. He watched Light's every single move from the moment L had suggested the tennis match he could see that Light had a need to win.

Quite a crowd had formed by the time they were even at four games. All this effort on L's part was so that he could broach the topic of Kira, it was simply a process he had to go through to claim Light's friendship. L didn't want to lose to Light but unfortunately it was a necessity, he would have to throw the game for the purpose of the case. In reality, had Kira not existed, L would have played till he won. Their game ended at six games to four with Light claiming the victory. "You beat me Yagami-kun," he admitted. It didn't matter L knew he would win in the end.

After the match L agreed to go to a coffee shop with Light, on the way there L volunteered his suspicions. He told Light straight to his face that he suspected him of being Kira.

"This is one of my favourite coffee shops. If you sit back here in the back, nobody can hear what you're talking about," Light said as they sat down.

"You've picked the perfect place for this," L replied pulling his legs and glancing around the coffee shop. Since the entrance exam the task force had been scoping out the area surrounding the University for occurrences such as these. L needed to know that he would be in constant control of the situation.

"Yeah. For one thing, back here nobody's going to be staring at you for sitting like that," Light laughed gesturing to L.

"True," L ignored the laughing and explained, "I just can't sit any other way than this. If I sit the way other people do, my reasoning ability drops by forty percent. So Yagami-kun, what did you want to ask me?"

"That can wait until you're positive that I'm not Kira. So you go ahead and start Ryuga," to the pair of them this was a game from the moment L set foot in the exam hall at the beginning of the year.

L proceeded to quiz Light. Every answer that Light provided was analysed by L and pulled apart for any hidden meaning or slip up. He pulled four photographs from his pocket and set them on the table. This was followed by a list of the twelve dead FBI agents. L didn't look at the items he'd placed on the table; instead he looked at Light's face for any sign of recognition.

Light explained his thoughts behind the list and photographs to L who was waiting patiently for his chance to prove Light wrong, even if he was right. Reaching back into his pocket he pulled out a fourth photograph, "in fact, there's a fourth note." Again L watched Light's reaction carefully. "I think I'm correct in deducing that you decided there were only three notes, Yagami-kun, and therefore could not infer there might be a fourth one," L was baiting Light. This was purely and simply a challenge from L.

L was quite satisfied with himself and the way things were preceding, it was the welcomed bit of progress he's been itching for. He asked Light what he would do if he were L and was in his position sitting in front of a Kira suspect, "I've already asked the same question to a number of detectives, and most of them took a few minutes to think about it. When they finally came up with an answer it was usually something silly like, 'bring out a well-known criminal and watch from a hidden location if they kill him or not' but you Yagami-kun," L paused briefly thinking of Matsuda who had provide him with that silly answer, "were instantly able to think about it from the perspective of Kira talking to an investigator. I have to say you are quite brilliant Yagami-kun."

Light laughed off the comment, "you make it sound like if I do well, I'm under even more suspicion." He was right L did think that.

"Indeed, now it's up to three percent. However, that also increases my desire to have you help us in the investigation," L picked up the photographs, it was best not to keep them out on the table where anyone could see them for too long.

The conversation was dominated by Light as he took up L's unspoken challenge; it only proved to increase the likelihood of him being Kira. One thing it definitely proved was that Light hated to lose. L agreed with Light that if he took him to the task force Light would join them; he'd have to contact Jenny and request that she went to Watari's room before Light's arrival. As he considered taking out his phone to text it actually rang from his pocket, "Ryuzaki we have an emergency," Jenny's voice sounded on the end on the phone. He could tell immediately that something was wrong.

Jenny was sat in the hotel room once again putting away files that L had requested. She'd gone from being a respected Geoarchaeologist to L's personal assistant. This irritated her more than she let on. It almost felt like an insult, L had asked her here to help but this didn't seem much like helping not in the way he'd sold it to her at least but she didn't complain about it. She just had to trust that L knew what he was doing and that he had a use for her later on. In the meantime Jenny would try hard not to think about it and complete what he asked of her. Aizawa's phone rang from across the room; the shrill ring was enough to pull Jenny from her bitter thoughts. The conversation was brief and judging by the look on his face Jenny could tell that it wasn't good news. Her suspicions were confirmed when he addressed the room, "that was Matsuda, he's at the hospital," Jenny's first thought was that he'd made a clumsy mistake but it turns out he was fine Mr Yagami on the other hand had suffered a heart attack.

"Is he okay?" Jenny asked as her thoughts shifted to Kira. Panicked she picked up her phone to dial L; she dialled the number and waited for him to answer.

"Matsuda said he's as alright as can be," Aizawa replied.

"That's good, if it was Kira then he'd be dead," Jenny was going to say more but L chose that moment to answer his phone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, happy new year to you all. I'm home from uni at the moment and don't have my manga with me it's at my flat but I was itching to write something so I wrote this little chapter of nothingness. I actually quite like this chapter, writing L and Jenny's disagreements is always fun. Anyways that's the fun bit over with, I've now got to do two big assignments for thursday and I've yet to start. Brilliant. **

**I'll be honest I neary always forget to put a disclaimer so I'll just declare this a once size fits all 'I don't own Deathnote' sort of thing. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

"L can I speak with you a moment," Jenny requested as he arrived back later that evening having been to the hospital with Light to see Mr Yagami. L eyed her sceptically but nonetheless followed her into her room. She didn't give him a chance to open his mouth, what she had to say was important and she was damn well going to say it. "Send everyone home, give them the day off tomorrow," she stated, more like demanded.

L raised an eyebrow; he'd anticipated her worrying about him. Jenny had been doing a lot of that since he'd started to attend the university. He sighed, not really wanting to give in but deep down she knew she was right, "Kira needs to be caught-"

"Really L!" Jenny raised her voice slightly forgetting his alias at the same time, "those people out there are human, they've given everything for this case but they are at their limits physically and mentally. Give them a break, it's only one day. If you are that set on working then fine you can go right ahead. Kira may not directly kill them but the case certainly will."

Sighing L muttered a reply not sure if she was listening, he was letting her rant away to her hearts content, "I was going to say that Kira needs to be caught but not at the expense of the task forces health."

Jenny paused, colour rising to her cheeks, "oh. Right yes, sorry." She was kicking herself for being so hasty in doubting L, although she normally had good reason to.

"Don't be sorry, everything you said was correct," L brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear which only served to infuriate the blush on her cheeks. "I will inform them of the good news."

L left the room to address the task force with Jenny following behind moments later, she arrived to hear the end of his little speech, "-so please, go home and rest. Fresh minds will enable us to see the case with a different light." Dismissed for the night the task force wasted no time in leaving, all eager to leave the case behind if only for twenty four hours.

"Watari," the raven haired detective turned to his father like figure, "you may also have the day off, I'm sure Jenny and I can manage alone."

"Thank you Ryuzaki," he replied. Jenny suspected that Watari was more than happy to continue working; he would do anything for L. Watari stayed for a short while longer, tying up loose ends for the day. Jenny helped him out, keen to have something to do as she waited on room service.

Jenny went to bed early that night leaving L alone to stare at his computer screen. She was keen to get a good night's sleep even if she could have a lie-in in the morning although no doubt, if L got bored he would wake her. Stirring in her sleep Jenny rolled over only to collide with a solid object. Half asleep and momentarily confused it took her a few seconds to realise that it was L. She could just about make out that his eyes were closed and his breathing was steady. Apparently even the world's greatest detective needs a rest from time to time. Smiling Jenny snuggled closer to L and closed her eyes. She didn't want to wake him and deny him his chance of a proper rest. Jenny had no doubt that come morning he would be gone and right back where she left him the night before.

L awoke the following morning as the sun was rising with Jenny's hand gripping to his shirt. Carefully so as not to wake her he pried her hand away and slipped out of the covers. His bare feet were silent on the fluffy carpet as he returned to the main room, the only sound he could hear was the hum of the various computers dotted about the room. He sat down in front of his computer and checked for new Kira victims, which would kill some time before Jenny awoke.

By nine o'clock Jenny was still sound asleep. L had been listening for any signs of movement but there weren't any and quite frankly he was getting bored of waiting. Deciding on a course action L, for the first time since his arrival in Japan, dialled room service. Normally Watari or Jenny would do it but if he wanted results he had to take action. Under agreements made with the hotel, all room service was to be left outside the door. A knock signalled its arrival, after waiting a few moments L stood up and went to retrieve the tray of sweet pastries. Well if L was ordering, he was ordering his choice of breakfast. Taking the tray he headed for Jenny's room. If he was going to wake her up he was to at least going to do it nicely.

Balancing the tray on one hand L opened the door with the other. Jenny stirred in her sleep at hearing the door open and the rattle of objects on the tray. Sitting up bleary eyed she smiled. "Good morning Jenny," L set the tray down on the bed and settled himself next to Jenny in the same spot he had vacated a few hours earlier.

"Mmmorning L," she yawned in response. She reached for her glasses before giving the tray her full attention. "Breakfast in bed?" she asked suspiciously. _Since when did L do something so normal?_ Jenny pondered to herself.

"Yes, you have been asleep for some time and I can't be expected spend all day on my own," he replied. Jenny translated that as 'I wanted to do something special for you' not that L would admit that.

The pair ate silently; L was devouring twice as many pastries as Jenny at twice the speed. As L picked up another sticky breakfast treat Jenny grinned to herself, _where on earth does he put it all?_

Between mouthfuls L asked, "May I ask what you find so amusing."

"You," she replied, not bothering to sugar coat it, "you're like a skip with all the junk you consume."

"It helps me think," he answered after another mouthful.

"I know," she rolled her eyes, if L saw he said nothing.

"Was there something wrong with your own bed last night?" Jenny asked not that she minded L sleeping in her bed.

"Yes I believe there is, an out of place spring," L lied through his teeth.

"How would you know? You haven't slept in it since we arrived at this hotel," when the task force were around Jenny let L's lies slip but when they were alone it irked her.

"That maybe the case but I've sat on it," trust L to be difficult in answers. It had become somewhat of a sport for Jenny to get L to say what he really felt.

Jenny changed her tactics, "I don't mind it was nice to see you sleeping, you work yourself too hard."

L had realised what Jenny was trying to do, she was trying to get him to express himself truthfully. He didn't want to lose and give her the satisfaction but a small part of him was niggling away in the back of his head telling him to say what she wanted to hear. Relenting to that little voice L picked up his tea as a way of distraction before speaking, "I found your presence to be quite relaxing," he wasn't going to say anything more for now. Jenny would just have to accept that and move on with the day. With breakfast finished L returned to his work and Jenny took herself off for a shower.

By evening Jenny was growing bored. L had sat at his computer all day, Jenny worked for a short while but soon found herself distracted. If L had given the task force a break then he at least should have some too. "L?" Jenny asked with a hint of hope.

L didn't like the tone Jenny used; she obviously wanted something, "Yes," he answered her although truthfully he was humouring her.

"Can't you stop working at least for a little while," Jenny eyed the chess set. If it meant keeping L away from work she would happily lose a few games.

"Kira isn't going to stop killing because I want to be selfish," he replied.

"I'll call Watari," Jenny threatened. L turned to face her, _she wouldn't._ L mind immediately flashed back to his time at Wammy's.

_L sat up in his room looking out over the grounds. A discarded book lay at his feet, Charles Darwin's Origin of the Species, a book way beyond a nine year old. Several of the kids were playing amongst the trees, he couldn't hear them but by the looks on their faces they seemed quite content. Just like him. He was quite content to sit and read in his room. "L!" he could hear his name being called from down the hall. He remained silent hoping that whoever it was would think he wasn't in his room and leave. "L!" this time the voice was closer and the person was knocking persistently on his door. He recognised the voice; it was the only voice that ever bothered him. Everyone usually kept away from him, not that it bothered L but Jenny, she was different she didn't seem to mind him either that or she was stupid and couldn't take the hint that he didn't want to play childish games. "L I know you're in there, Roger said you were," why did Roger have to give out his location. _

_Again L kept quiet hoping in vain that Jenny would leave. She didn't. Instead she knocked again before bursting through the door, arms folded across her chest. She pushed her glasses further up her nose and swept her dishevelled hair back. Evidently she had been running. "I knew you were here."_

_L picked up his discarded book, he was reading, he didn't want to play, "You know it's rude to enter someone's room without permission," he stated not even bothering with a hello._

"_It's rude not to answer when someone's knocking," she answered back feeling quite smug with herself._

"_It's rude to answer back," L countered. _

_Jenny didn't have an answer so instead she diverted back to her original topic, "will you come and play?" _

_L could hear the hope in her voice. All the children at Wammy's had it, all abandoned by parents whether by accident or deliberate. L knew he was never going to see his parents again so why hope for it and besides he didn't anyone. A part of him felt guilty for letting Jenny down, she was the only one that made any effort to get to know him but he shoved that aside. If he didn't want to play then why should he? _

"_I'm reading," he answered as he turned another page. In truth he didn't know what he'd just read but if he turned a page it backed up his reason._

"_You weren't when I entered," she argued back. _

"_If you must know I was taking a break, my eyes were strained," he excused._

"_What are you reading?" Jenny asked with genuine curiosity. She liked reading, the adventure stories were her favourite. Where great explorers found treasures in tombs and jungles. _

"_The Origin of the Species by Charles Darwin," L replied without looking up from his book. Jenny looked thoughtful for a moment._

"_I saw that book in the library," Jenny piped up, "and I've seen his name in other books, who is he?"_

"_Darwin originally studied to be a doctor but found he had more of an interest in geology, plants and animals," he explained._

"_He explored South America, Australia and Southern Africa, not to mention Great Britain," L elaborated. He didn't miss Jenny's eyes light up as he mentioned it. It was surprise for him to find someone interested in what he had to say, usually the other children would stare at him blankly but Jenny seemed to have a genuine interest. _

"_I want to be an explorer," Jenny let her imagination take hold and pictured herself emerging through a jungle to find a huge waterfall behind which was as secret cave holding the emperors lost golden sceptre. _

_L turned back to his book; hopefully she would go away elsewhere either to play at being an explorer or to read more about Charles Darwin. "So, are you coming to play?" Evidently she wasn't leaving. "It'll be fun, I promise."_

"_Reading my book is fun," L answered._

"_Please."_

"_No. _

"_Please."_

"_No."_

_Jenny folded her arms, she was now fed up with L, "I'll tell Roger to make you play," she threatened._

"_He would rather I further my education than play all day," L answered._

"_Fine," a smile crept over Jenny's face and L didn't like it, "I'll tell Mr Wammy, he's in his office." Jenny didn't give L chance to answer; she sprung from the room and raced to Quillish Wammy's office. This time she remembered to knock and waited patiently for an answer._

"_Yes?" came a reply. Jenny carefully opened the door leaving it open behind her, "ah hello Jenny, L. What can I do for you?" Jenny's head whipped round, she didn't know that L had followed her. Now L couldn't say he didn't want to play. _

"_L won't come and play, he hardly ever plays," Jenny complained giving L a dirty look. L stared back at her with a blank expression. _

"_L why don't you want to play? It's a nice day outside," Quillish asked. _

"_I don't like the outside," L answered._

_Jenny looked outraged, "how can you not like the outside. It's full of birds and creepy crawlies. You can climb trees and paddle in the stream. It's brilliant."_

"_Jenny is quite right, the outside is brilliant," Quillish chuckled. "Are you really going to spend all your life inside, how will you get anywhere?"_

_L thought about this for a moment, "I'll only go out when I need to and I don't need to play."_

_Quillish sighed, he had two very stubborn children in front of him, "L go and play."_

"_But I was reading," L protested._

"_Go outside," L looked like he wanted to argue but he didn't he never went against Quillish's orders, "the fresh air will do you some good. L was the only one who addressed Quillish Wammy as Quillish, everyone else referred to him as Mr Wammy. _

"_Thank you, Mr Wammy," Jenny looked rather pleased with herself. Quillish knew that L really didn't want to play but if he stopped protesting and actually went outside he'd find that he actually enjoyed it._

"_L?" Quillish called after the retreating pair._

"_Yes," L mumbled as he stopped in the doorway. He didn't turn around though; he was still annoyed with Quillish. _

"_Wear shoes and put on a jacket," L didn't answer but instead slowly followed behind Jenny's quickly retreating form._

_A few minutes later and he was stood on the front steps waiting for Jenny who had gone to fetch the other kids. _

_Jenny stood at the top of the steps, L stood behind her feeling very uncomfortable, "we need you lot to be natives, stopping L and I from reaching the hidden treasure."_

"_Really! Can we make a base to hide the treasure in?" Patrick, one of the younger boys, asked. _

"_Yeah but you've only got half an hour. L and I will go and pack supplies for our expedition," everyone split up, "L you can be Charles Darwin."_

"_I don't want to be Charles Darwin," he replied. If Jenny was going to make him suffer outside then he was going to make her suffer by making things difficult for her._

"_Fine, I'll be Charlotte Darwin, great explorer and you can be my assistant," with that Jenny dragged L upstairs so they could pack a backpack. She put in various supplies, a torch, notebook, pencils and bottles of water. The pair went down to the kitchen where the cook gave them some cakes in a tin as food supplies. Jenny made L go upstairs and get his book so they had something to look at. She even drew a map on paper and gave it to L to read. After all he was her assistant. _

_It took L a while to warm up to the game but he was soon running around with Jenny pointing out various dangerous animals they should avoid and how they could fool the natives to the island they were exploring and lure then away from the hidden treasure in the tree house. Quillish watched from the window, he was glad to see L enjoying himself even if he wouldn't admit it later._

"_Did you have a nice afternoon?" Quillish asked the mucky young boy stood in front of him later that evening._

"_It's was okay but I still don't like the outdoors," L replied as he picked up his book and went upstairs. _

That wasn't the only time that Jenny had to force L to do something and Watari or rather Quillish Wammy would always side with Jenny. "Fine, I shall take a break but not for very long."

Jenny managed to keep L away from the case for three hours; they ordered room service and settled down for a game of chess. L thought that if he let Jenny win a game then she would let him go back to work but she didn't. Instead she declared him a cheat for losing and demanded a rematch.

Allowing L to return to his work Jenny worked for a brief period of time followed by some light reading, all the while fighting off the tiredness. With the clock long since past midnight Jenny stood up and made a cup of tea and put together a plate of various sweet delights for L as her way of saying thank you for taking a break.

She set the plate and cup down next to L along with a bowl of sugar cubes, "a reward for taking a break."

"Isn't it supposed to be a reward for all the hard work?" L abandoned his work, Jenny deserved some of his time before she slipped off to bed.

"With you it's different," she smiled making L smile also.

"In that case thank you," L stood up so that he was on the same level as her even though she was a good few inches shorter, "are you going to bed?"

"Yes unless there is something you need," Jenny took a hold of L's hand intertwined her fingers with his.

"Only this," L leaned forward as both their eyes closed. Jenny savoured the kiss, tomorrow would bring a return to work and professionalism. She had no doubt that L would work the taskforce, herself included, hard to make up for their day off.

Leaving L to his work Jenny went to bed and hoped she would find L asleep in her bed once again. She found comfort in his presence the night before.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, finally back in my flat and between having a stinking cold, uni work and an addiction to watcing the mentalist I've had the time to write more. I might start another chapter tomorrow, if not I'll certainly get around to it at the weekend. Hope you enjoy it, even though most of it is speech from the manga but it is kind of neccesary. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

L once again surprised Jenny over breakfast, or rather Jenny's breakfast L only had a cup of tea. He had asked her opinion on his previous meeting with Light. Whilst Jenny ate in silence he ran through his conversation with Light not skipping a single detail.

"You are completely sure that Light wasn't showing genuine surprise when you showed him the fourth image," Jenny had to say it although she knew L wouldn't like it.

"Of course I'm completely sure," L looked up from his tea to eye the doubtful Jenny. A period of silence followed this. L was adamant he was right and Jenny, not wanting to tackle him on the matter so as to persuade him not to be so sure of himself returned to her breakfast. "Light is Kira," L stated after a few minutes, "I just need to prove it."

Jenny sighed and left L to stew over his cup of tea. The task force would be returning shortly and she had yet to get ready. She trusted L in his assumption that Light was Kira the problem was the point she'd wanted to make hadn't quite gone down as expected. Jenny had hoped that L might indulge her and consider the fact that even super geniuses make mistakes. Then again maybe she should have known better than to challenge L's childish streak.

Once everyone had arrived L addressed the taskforce then left to meet Light at the hospital to visit Mr Yagami. Jenny listened to the whispering of the task force, mostly Matsuda to anyone who would listen. "Does L really still suspect Light?" Matsuda whispered to Mogi who grunted in response. Their doubt was understandable, it would certainly be entertaining to Jenny to watch them challenge L. Sure he'd listen to them but they wouldn't change his mind, no one could. If he thought he was right, he was right.

"So? Still insistent that Light is Kira?" Jenny asked L causally as she played a game of chess with Watari.

"Yes the only thing I discovered today is that Light is either very corny or a very good actor," L responded hiding his true thoughts. Jenny couldn't help herself, she had to giggle. That wasn't what she'd expected to hear from and besides had he heard himself he was perfectly capable of coming out with some corny lines himself. "You find that amusing?" he questioned, not that L demonstrated any emotion in his voice but Jenny thought she detected that he was insulted.

"No, I find you amusing but come on, you already know that," Jenny replied.

"Hmmm," was L's only answer as he returned his attention to his computer and Jenny's to her chess game with Watari. At least with Watari she stood a chance of winning. L was left to his own devices to stew for a while, up until that afternoon he had been so sure that Light was Kira but after seeing him with his father it provided fuel for doubt _Light has to be Kira, all the evidence points towards him. If he isn't then who is?_ L pondered every possible piece of evidence and information that they'd already gathered up until now trying to find something he may have missed.

Sometime passed before L spoke again, "Light is determined to prove his innocence; he suggested imprisoning him for a month away from television, internet and newspapers."

"You can't pin him as Kira because of that, anyone would want to prove their innocence," Jenny argued.

"Yes I agree. The problem is proving his innocence, it would be immoral to hide him away for a month," Jenny didn't say it but she could tell that L wasn't entirely telling the truth, in fact she swore she could hear the cogs in his mind ticking away. He definitely planning something and until it came to pass he would say nothing on the matter to her or anyone. It was a good job that she trusted him.

A few days later and the task force were back to discussing Naomi Misora's disappearance or rather demise at the hands of Kira. Ide wanted to go to the press and get her face out in the open, it seemed the only way they had of finding her. Someone had to have seen her. L disagreed, "Don't forget this is related Kira. If we reveal her face, she'll be killed if she's not already dead though if you insist, we will just have to make it seem irrelevant to the Kira case and withhold the photos." The task force had a problem; no one would pay attention if it was unrelated to Kira. Kira really had taken over Japan. If they did say she was linked to Kira somehow then they still wouldn't hear anything because people were too scared of Kira. The task force were still arguing the point when Watari entered the room, everything about him screaming serious. He flicked on the TV.

"Kira's hostages?"

"What the heck is this?"

Everyone watched in outrage as the tapes were shown on Sakura TV. Jenny was horrified as she watched the scene unfold.

L's mind was already working overtime _…machine-muffled, hand-written font. Clearly filmed with home cameras. It has the same font as the one I used for 'L' Is it another taunt? Is it? Is he trying to show me who is more childish?_ All these thoughts flashed through his mind.

Jenny watched as they flicked the channel where the news anchor was expected to die. Kira had killed on live television before now but this really struck a nerve. Kira really was a heartless bastard. Jenny couldn't watch anymore, she stood up and wondered over to the window to watch the rain pour. She turned to watch L, purposely keeping her attention away from the television, "Kira is directly manipulating the mind of the public. It may be troublesome if we don't stop the broadcast soon." To be honest that went without saying. Having Kira on national TV was never going to be good.

"Damn it! I'll go stop them myself!" Ukita took off towards the hotel door, Matsuda shouted after him but it was no use.

"L," Jenny muttered, he looked up at her fixing her with a stare, no matter how many months she'd spent helping with him with the case she still couldn't get used to the horror. Then again could anyone really come to terms with what was going on? If he was honest they were all ridiculously out of their depth, not that he showed it.

The remaining taskforce members crowded round the television, desperate to see if Ukita's attempt at putting a stop to the broadcast worked. Jenny wondered over to stand near L; she took some comfort in being near him. "This just in, there is someone lying in front of Sakura TV station's front door," the broadcast flicked to a live feed of the front of the station. There plain as day was a body although every hoped otherwise deep down they already knew who it was.

This was all too much for Jenny; she fell to her knees next to L and stared at her hands in her lap. She had no idea what to say or do that would help. Watari put a reassuring hand on her shoulder; she looked up at him and offered a watery smile.

"Damn you Kira!" Aizawa shouted causing Jenny to jump. Like Ukita he took off for the door but this time L put a stop to it.

"If you go now, you'll die too," the words hung in the air as Aizawa debate within himself what to do.

"Ryuzaki, are you telling me to sit and stare at the TV doing nothing?" he challenged.

"I'm telling you to calm down," clearly L was as shaken as everyone else, he was just better at hiding it, "I, too, want to stop the broadcast right now. We may find crucial clues if we can get our hands on the original video cassettes that Kira mailed in. However, if Ukita was killed by Kira, then anyone else who goes there now will suffer the same fate."

Jenny stood up on wobbly legs and seated herself on the arm of L's chair, she was stronger than this.

"Did our names leak out somehow?" Aizawa asked.

"That is possible," Jenny put her hand on L's arm, she knew that L would hate her showing any form of regard towards him when the other taskforce members were around but for now she just wanted to know that he was alive, "however, why hasn't Kira killed every one of us already? I said that 'Kira needs both the name face to kill' but after seeing this…I have to say that there is now the possibility of Kira being able to kill using someone's face alone. I can't say for sure, right now, but...It is undeniable that Ukita died as a direct result of going there, he died in front of the TV station, and we all saw it on TV. It is likely that Kira is somewhere in or near the station and watching closely for intruders. It is also possible that he has set up spy cameras to keep watch." Everyone, Jenny and Watari included hung on to L's every word.

"If we know where Kira is now, shouldn't we go and arrest him?" it seemed like a no brainer to Jenny, Aizawa was right.

"Like I said, charging in there will get us killed, please try to understand," L reasoned.

"Well, I can't. Ukita died! Didn't you say that you would risk your life to arrest Kira?" Aizawa shook L's shoulder, Jenny let go of L's arm and stood up, watching with agony as events unfolded.

"Risking my life and throwing it away are two very different things," L's hands were shaking as he gripped his legs, "I feel the same way as you, but you must stay calm. It is too late for Ukita but if Aizawa dies as well…" It unnerved everyone to see L like this, he was completely right in what he said but it didn't make it any easier for any of them.

Jenny returned to the window to stare at the night sky, the rain now letting up. She would give anything just to stand outside in it, to wash away everything bad. Jenny's head whipped around as she heard the voice of the presenter, "It broke in! A vehicle has crashed into the Sakura TV station!" Jenny returned to her seat perched on the arm of L's chair. She glanced around, and although knowing that not enough time had passed for Aizawa to get to the station, she had to know he was still safely in the hotel room. It made perfect sense, a way to enter the building without revealing a face. Everyone puzzled over the identity of the mysterious driver. Sure enough as Aizawa had stated it was police car so surely whoever it may be was on their side.

Another police car arrived and L asked Aizawa to dial Director Kitamura's number for him, l directed Kitamura on how to act. As he was doing so Watari's phone rang, "It is Yagami," Watari clarified. L was now juggling two phones. After giving directions L ended both calls and turned his attention to the TV. Silently the remaining task force members watched and waited for events to unfold, everyone willing Yagami to come out alive.

Yagami returned, leaning heavily on Watari, he handed over the tapes and apologised for his brash behaviour but L shrugged his apology off more than grateful for the tapes and his safe return.

Jenny immediately saw to making everyone a cup of tea, she felt it was the only way she could be of any use. L dished out instructions to everyone and settled himself down to watch the tapes again. Jenny didn't want to see them again, although she had a feeling at some point she would end up watching them again. Until then she would keep herself busy. She settled for assisting Watari trying to tune out the tapes.

L ran over the main points of the tapes for everyone's benefit, "…L must make an appearance on television..." Jenny dropped the cup she had picked up to the floor, where it shattered. Everyone turned around at the sound but soon turned back to the television after seeing the source of the commotion. L didn't turn around straight away. He knew exactly what was wrong with Jenny. He wanted to comfort her, there was nothing else in the world he'd rather do, well except catch Kira. For now he had to be professional and deal with the matter at hand.

Jenny knew that if L showed his face on TV then he'd be dead within seconds but she really couldn't see any other way out of it. L continued to explain events and eventually settled for showing the tapes again much to Jenny's agony. Instead of watching Jenny cleared up the mess from the broken cup and cleared up the rest, rinsing them out in the kitchenette although she could still hear with clarity everything that was said in the other room. "Mr Yagami the response in four days is most likely no, give Sakura TV the go-ahead to broadcast the fourth tape," Jenny felt herself relax slightly, although L had only said most likely it was still better than saying yes.

Once again following this new turn of events the taskforce worked tirelessly into the early hours of the morning at which point L sent the director home to rest up, he still wasn't fully recovered and his little stunt at the TV station had taken a lot of him, not to mention the long nights work. L also sent the other members of the taskforce home, he would have liked to have someone around twenty-four hours a day but none of them were of any use burnt out and besides he would be awake all night anyway.

Watari waited for everyone to leave before turning in himself for a few hours' sleep. Jenny was fast asleep on the sofa, she'd tried to fight the exhaustion but it had been no use. The events of the evening had been too much for her. L didn't mind, he'd let her rest. "Jenny," he nudged her awake, "Jenny come on, everyone's gone home for the night you need to go to bed."

"L?" she asked groggily, he glasses had long since slipped off her nose, L held them out for her and she sat up putting them on, "What time is it?"

L glanced at the clock, "3:36am."

"Oh," taking the hand that L offered her. She let him pull her to her feet and threw her arms around him catching him off guard. "Don't say yes, please, just don't," she pleaded as she failed to hold back a sob.

L was speechless, how on earth did he deal with a crying woman. Hadn't tonight been enough? He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry, rubbing his hand up and down her back. Never in his life had he seen Jenny actually cry. Not even when she would fall over as a kid or when she fell out the tree house at Wammy's and broke her arm. She would always say that fearless explorers didn't cry. Oh how different this Jenny was to that one. Not that he would change this Jenny that he'd grown to love.

Eventually Jenny's crying subsided, she looked up at L bleary eyed, "Sorry," she sniffed. She knew that it had been a stupid thing for her to do but she just couldn't help herself. Jenny knew that L had enough on his plate without needing to deal with her moment of insanity. She pulled away from L embarrassed, "I should go to bed," she started for her bedroom door but L pulled her back.

"Do not be sorry, your feelings are perfectly understandable. You have coped with this situation brilliantly, any normal person would have caved long before now," L was secretly grateful that she hadn't caved earlier, that really would have been a challenge.

"But you don't need this," she wiped an offending tear from her cheek only for it to be replaced with another.

"I'd rather you were open with your feelings than bottle them up, that is not healthy," he pulled her close and let her rest her head on his chest.

"Ever heard of pot calling kettle black?" Jenny replied smiling despite the situation.

L smiled, if she was answering him back then that was a good sign, she'd be alright, "I believe I am not familiar with the phrase," he teased. Jenny looked up at him, his face perfectly straight, she didn't know if he was kidding or not. She could search the entire world and would probably never find another person like L. "Why don't you head to bed, the sleep will do you a world of good." Jenny nodded and said goodnight to L, "Please do not worry so much, it doesn't help."

"I know I just can't help myself," Jenny smiled, "good night L."

"Goodnight Jenny," he wiped a remaining tear from her cheek and let her slip into her bedroom.

"L?" she called before closing the door, "you should take your own advice and sleep."

"I can't do that," he replied.

"I understand," she answered before finally closing the door.

Crawling into bed she silently cried herself to sleep. That night was a restless one for Jenny; she tossed and turned this way and that. Images of L and the other task force members plagued her along with words she could not recall in the morning displayed in that same font used by L and now Kira. When morning arrived she felt no more rested than she had done the night before. Hopefully a strong cup of coffee would fix matters.

L had stayed up all night, the discarded sweet wrappers and empty tea cups evidence enough. He'd watched copies of the tapes again and again as well as weighing up every possible situation and solution in his mind. None of them producing the result he and the others so desperately desired. He couldn't help but think that maybe if they had gone in all guns blazing tonight then they could have arrested Kira and end this once and for all. But then again, who's to say that with so little planning events would run smoothly. There was just no certainty, no guarantee and frankly he just couldn't risk that. His successors were simply not ready at the moment.

L knew that it was no use dwelling on what could have beens so he refocused attention on where they could go from her. He had a sneaky suspicion that Director Kitamura would have something to say on events and would no doubt want L to say yes. Not that he was going to do that, although if there was no other option he would have to agree and make provisions for Jenny. She would be distraught but he had no doubt, that if were to fall at Kira's hands, then she would eventually recover enough to live her normal life safely away from this horror. He didn't like to think about such an occurrence but it had to be done.

Jenny's emergence from her room the following morning had been a welcomed sight and had offered him some form of distraction from his dark thoughts. Neither of them mentioned Jenny's moment of weakness. She was too proud and L felt it better not to go poking at those emotions with a stick. She insisted that he take a break and share breakfast with her, only for a short while. Then he could return to the case with a fresh mind.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, right meant to have this up over the weekend but my internet died but its back up and running now. I'll aim to update again maybe over the weekend, if not it'll be next week depends if I get my uni work done. Anyways reviews would be lovely thank you =]**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"It is as you predicted Ryuzaki. Everyone in the ICPD agreed that they want you to appear on TV in person. No tricks," Chief Yagami had returned. Jenny sat and listened intently to the exchange between him, the taskforce and L. These were matters that she knew very little about. It all sounded like politics to her, in her eyes L shouldn't show himself on TV.

"They made the logical choice," L said as he sipped his overly sweet tea. Jenny was possessed by a strong urge to walk up behind him and bang his head on the coffee table in the hope that it would knock some sense into him. Jenny folded her arms and continued to sit back and listen. "The police will never cooperate with Kira, and if they have to choose between the chief of police and me, they'll choose to sacrifice me. Especially since I was the one who taunted Kira on TV. They made the correct decision," _like hell they did,_ Jenny thought to herself.

"But then L, no, Ryuzaki, you might," Matsuda left his sentence unfinished. Everyone knew what he was going to say anyway.

L had now moved onto his slice of cake, "No, even if I show myself on TV, if Kira does not know anything about me then he may not believe that I am really L."

"That's true," Matsuda mumbled. Jenny smiled, she liked that Matsuda wasn't always serious.

L ignored Matsuda and continued to stuff cake into his mouth, "though I will try my best to convince him if it comes to that because if he doesn't believe me many policemen in the world will pay the ultimate price. Though regarding how I can prove that I am L that is a rather difficult question. Oh well, we still have two days so we have plenty of time to come up with a counter measure. Don't get me wrong. I don't have a death wish."

"Could have fooled me," Jenny muttered in English earning a reproaching look from L.

"Besides, if I have to die, I would rather die by Kira's hand instead of the hand of someone used by Kira," this statement from L sent a ripple of shock through the taskforce. Jenny wasn't surprised; it was just the sort of justice filled nonsense that L would say. Then it hit her, L was implying something with that statement, _he thinks there's others involved,_ Jenny let her mind wonder. She couldn't think of him ever implying any other definite suspects other than Light. Maybe Light was the one being used by Kira although she highly doubted that, L would have said so wouldn't he? She shook that thought of and settled for drinking her now luke warm cup of coffee.

"What do you mean by that, Ryuzaki?" the chief asked. The look on his face said that he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"After watching the tapes sent by the alleged Kira, I think that the chance of this Kira being a fake is very high or rather the possibility of this being the work of a second Kira is very high," L watched as the taskforce reacted. Jenny chocked on her coffee, he could have at least waited until she'd swallowed. Watari patted her on the back and gave her a reassuring smile.

As L predicted they were all surprised although he had not anticipated Jenny choking. The prospect of two Kira's made everything worse. If that was the case they had two killers to find and who was to say there weren't more. L continued to explain his thoughts to the taskforce, not that it took away any of the shock.

"Hey Ryuzaki, what's the probability of there being two Kira's?" the chief asked.

"At least 70%," L answered him. Even Jenny was surprised by this; she had been hoping that there was only one Kira. Between the taskforce spend a good amount of time debating a second Kira. Everything L said seemed to fit a little too well. Jenny wondered how long ago he'd thought this up, he hadn't shared it with her which was something he'd been doing a lot more of lately.

"There is a possibility that he can kill under different criteria. If we catch one of them, we can surely find clues about the other," L was in his element. His mind was working overtime covering all manner of schemes and plans. "I think the first Kira is definitely smarter than the second. If I were the first Kira I would definitely want to find out who the imposter is before the police do, then analyse how useful he is, and eliminate the imitator before the police find him. This is a battle between the real Kira and us to the find the false Kira, and there is a chance that we will capture the real one in the process."

Jenny had heard enough, she stood up and took her empty coffee cup to the kitchenette, if L had anything else important to say he'd call her back or fill her in later. For now she'd wash up the dishes and think through everything L said. Secretly she hoped that, with this being a second Kira then L wouldn't show himself on national television. Having two Kira's changed things completely. Jenny walked back into the room as L addressed Light's involvement, he had an annoying little smile on his face although it was hidden behind his thumb, "please keep our suspicions of a second Kira a secret from him, and please act like we think there is only one Kira." Again Jenny was possessed by the urge to bash his head against the table. How was lying to someone who's helping in the investigation going to offer them any chance of progressing. Not that she voiced this aloud, for the time being she'd keep these thoughts to herself and trust L blindly.

Jenny watched L pour more tea as he explained Light's involvement, the shocking thing to Jenny was the cold way in which he spoke of his own demise, did he really not care? "Kira has been itching to get rid of L since Lind L. Taylor's death. In four days, I will be on TV and he won't need to do anything. I think the true Kira wouldn't let this chance slip by so easily."

"But even if he does come to that conclusion, L will still die," Jenny winced at Aizawa's words.

Jenny hid her annoyance as she spoke up for the first time, "how is Light cleared if he suggests the idea of a second Kira? Sorry I'm not following."

L looked up at Jenny, if he was honest he had forgotten that she was in the room, this whole conversation was something that he didn't want her to hear but he was powerless to stop it. She would take great insult in being asked to leave. L knew that once the task force had left Jenny would have something to say, he just didn't know to what extent. He shelved that thought for later and answered, "There is a way to stop the second Kira. Since the second Kira seems to idolise Kira, all we have to do to stop him is to fake a Kira video telling him to stop." Jenny couldn't believe what she was hearing. Had L completely lost his marbles? "If Light is Kira, he won't help us make a video and he'll let me die instead."

The chief had instructions from L to call Light and invite him to join them. Matsuda and Aizawa were muttering amongst themselves leaving Jenny glaring at L. "Jenny could I have a moment? Please inform of Light's response as soon as possible," he said as he stood up and headed for Jenny's bedroom leaving her with little chance to protest. Sometimes he really infuriated her. He waited for her to close the door before explaining his intentions, "Watari is to act as my image on the screen, as L." Jenny already knew this; she'd been there when he'd asked him. "I want for you to work with Watari, only for the duration of Light's presence."

"Alright," she replied despite having much more to say. She knew that now wasn't the time to argue with L. L looked relieved, Jenny grinned having had a marvellous idea, "but, I get to go to the hotel pool. Watari won't need my help all the time." She had a feeling that L would say no so far she had yet to leave the room unsupervised.

"I do not think that is such a good idea," he answered her. Jenny felt deflated but didn't give up. She thought it was only fair.

"Well I do, it's not like I'm leaving the hotel. I'm only going downstairs for a swim. I need the exercise which might I add is the fault of you and your cake," she prodded his chest accusingly.

"You look fine to me," he replied.

"Ahh," Jenny shut her eyes, yes, L definitely infuriated her some days.

"But if it will make you happier I will permit it," Jenny snapped her eyes open in disbelief. Had she just won an argument with L? She came to the conclusion that he had a lot on his mind.

"Really? Thanks," Jenny was thrilled, finally sometime to herself. Well mostly by herself, she'd just pretend that there was no one else in the pool.

"Just promise that you will call me or Watari if you get into any trouble," L reasoned.

"I promise," she answered, "if you promise not to throw your life away whilst I'm gone." She hadn't forgotten his little death wish, even if he didn't consider it a death wish it was still, in essence, a death wish.

L sighed, "It is an option I have to consider. You know that. I thought you understood."

"Understood? Oh yes I understand perfectly, you have absolutely no reason to live and would willingly throw your life away over one criminal," the sarcasm dripped off her every word.

"If it saves lives then yes," L ignored her sarcasm and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"You're a complete idiot," she folded her arms just to prove her point.

"Ryuzaki?" a knock on the door stopped the quiet argument that the pair had been having.

"I'll be right out," he answered Aizawa, "We will continue this conversation later. Enjoy your swim." L turned to leave, Jenny wanted to say goodbye but she was still annoyed with L and quite frankly refused to cave in first. L knew that Jenny was ignoring him, he would have done the same but the thought of her being out on her own in the hotel caused him to stop in his tracks and step back towards her. "Please take care Jitsumi," he kissed her on the cheek and left.

Jenny stood for a moment and dammed L to hell and back. He really knew how to annoy her, whether he did it deliberately or not she didn't know. Realising that she was going to be spending some time in Watari's room she packed a small bag containing her book, notebook with her neglected research and swim suit. She then squared everything in the room that showed who she was. Clothes were shoved in the wardrobe, things left out on surfaces into draws and the bed made. She knew that L wanted for the Light to stay oblivious of her presence. At least for now, she hoped that it wasn't forever. She rather liked being occupied by working with the taskforce not that she didn't enjoy Watari's company.

Fifteen minutes later and Jenny was stood near the door waiting for Watari who was making sure that L had everything he needed one final time. Jenny didn't say goodbye to L specifically, she just said a general good bye to the task force as a whole. She knew that it was childish but she just couldn't help herself, she noted that L hadn't offered any other goodbye either so they were both at fault.

Jenny and Watari walked in silence to Watari's room. Once inside Jenny was very much surprised, his room was much smaller than L's; she had expected a suit like L's. Then again if Watari was nearly always in L's room then they didn't need two huge suites. The taskforce only met in one. "Is there anything that needs to be done?" Jenny asked.

"Not at the moment Jenny, you go and enjoy yourself," Watari responded. Jenny was surprised, L must have informed him that she was going for a swim and wouldn't need supervision.

"Oh, thank you," Jenny really was thankful, she once step away from crying if she heard the word Kira anymore.

Wasting no time at all Jenny was in the elevator and on her way to the pool before Watari even had time to take his coat off. In the meantime L awaited Light's arrival with great anticipation. With Light working with him he was one step nearer to catching Kira, finally there were developments worth following up on.

Civilities aside L sat Light down and had him read a document then watch the tapes sent by Kira or rather the second Kira. As L expected Light came to exactly the same came conclusions as himself. As he had said earlier if that was the case then Light was cleared of suspicion. Or so he told the taskforce.

L and the taskforce spent the remainder of the afternoon working on a video from the first Kira in response to the second with the hope of avoiding L's presence on TV. "Ryuzaki, is that good enough? I write it as if I were Kira, Light handed his draft of Kira's speech to L.

"It's not bad, but if you don't remove the 'it is fine with me to kill L' part I'll die," L looked down at Light with wide eyes. _Yes, definitely Kira. _

Light laughed, "I just thought that Kira would have wanted to make sure that L died." L knew that it made sense. Light sat back with his arms resting on the back of his head, "I was just kidding. You can remove it."

"Okay," L replied. This was planning out as he'd hoped. At this rate Jenny wouldn't have to worry about him showing himself on TV for Kira to destroy.

Jenny returned from the pool three hours later. She'd exhausted herself, pushing herself to do length after length. Allowing her to think about the idiot upstairs. Jenny was haunted by L's statement from earlier that day 'in four days, I will be on TV and he won't need to do anything' _how could he act so at peace with this?_ Jenny was thoroughly annoyed at the idiot. Despite this she realised that with everything that had happened over the past few days she had probably taking her frustrations out somewhat unfairly on L. Once she returned to the hotel room she would apologise.

Before heading back up to Watari's room Jenny spent a substantial amount of time in the sauna followed by a trip to the hot tub. It had been a long time since she'd spent the afternoon in such luxury. Taking a shower she got changed and made her way with protesting muscles back to Watari's room.

The video was ready to air on TV live at seven o'clock. The taskforce sat around to watch it. Jenny and Watari watched it from Watari's room. "Do you think it will work?" she asked Watari.

"I have every faith in L that this will work," he replied eyeing Jenny carefully. Jenny felt like she was being told off as if she were a child again. She averted her eyes in embarrassment; apparently Watari knew that they'd had a slight disagreement.

"I do too, I just don't want him to throw his life out there for Kira to walk all over," Jenny didn't say that she thought he was an idiot for doing so. Watari shared L's desire for results.

"Unfortunately there is nothing I can do otherwise if that is his choice," Watari sighed at least he didn't completely agree with L.

"His choice is idiotic," Jenny muttered making Watari smile.

"As I said, I have every faith in L that this plan will keep him from revealing himself," Watari repeated. This provided Jenny with some sort of hope; she trusted L and should therefore trust him to do the right thing.

L sent the taskforce, now including Light, home for the evening at midnight and called Watari telling him to send Jenny back. Jenny returned to the hotel room slowly, she wasn't looking forward to talking with L even if she was going to apologise. There was a chance that he was still annoyed with her, even if he didn't hide it. She would rather he was open with his annoyance.

Jenny swiped the entry card and opened the door. L was sat at his compute but flicked the screen off as soon as he heard Jenny enter, "did you have a nice swim?" L asked immediately. This caught Jenny off guard; she had been all ready to launch into an apology.

"I, err, yes I did thank you," she replied. Were they really going to dance around the matter at hand?

"How was your afternoon with Light?" Jenny asked.

"Very productive thank you," he replied. The pair fell into an awkward silence. Jenny didn't know what to say and L; well he just had a habit of staying silent at the most inappropriate times anyway.

"Good," Jenny said. Jenny sighed and decided now was as good a time as any to apologise, "look, I'm sorry about early. I wasn't fair."

"I'm sorry too, I thought you understood," L looked up at Jenny to observe her.

Jenny's annoyance spiked again, _I thought you understood, oh I understand alright. I understand that you won't even try and stay alive; I understand that you have no reason to live. Dammit L I am not a child._ Jenny ranted away to herself, allowing her anger to build. This really wasn't going as she had planned.

"You aren't happy," L observed. He really wasn't helping himself.

"Happy! Oh no I am perfectly happy, ecstatic even. I'm so happy that the one person I truly care about is happy for a serial killer to take his life," Jenny couldn't help herself. Her sense of calm and apology had gone right out the window.

"The video has ensured that I do not have to show myself to Kira," L answered her with a complete lack of emotion.

Jenny through her arms in the air with frustration, "You don't get it do you?" Maybe he did she didn't know but she was on a role, "It's the fact that if the video idea hadn't presented itself then you would still be willing to lay down your life. Your casual attitude to your life without any regard for me or Watari for that matter is what bothered me."

"This arguing is not helping matters," L didn't really know what to say. It would be better if Jenny were to calm down and think rationally, "you aren't being rational with the situation."

"Rational! L you are a complete idiot," Jenny turned on her heals heading for her room. She knew that she needed to calm down, something which wouldn't happen if she were to stay in L's presence.

L dashed across the room and caught her wrist, "don't run. We need to talk about this."

Jenny turned around and looked at L, his grey eyes bore into hers. She was visited by L's words once again, 'in four days, I will be on TV and he won't need to do anything'. "Fine," she muttered.

"I appreciate that this is your way of coping. Yesterday you were upset, today you are angry. Perfectly plausible emotions," L stated. Was he really picking apart her character? L really stood no chance. He couldn't cope with such conflict, he wasn't use to it, at least not when it concerned someone he loved.

Jenny didn't know what to say; instead she yanked her hand from L's grip and stormed into her room, slamming the door in L's face. Yes she was running and at that present moment in time she didn't care. She leant against the door and slid to the floor. Jenny buried her head in her hands and let out a shaky breath. Sure she and L bickered but they'd never argue like this. This really was getting too much for her.

"Jenny?" L asked through the door.

"Leave me alone L," Jenny answered him; she just needed time to herself to think. At the moment all she wanted to do was pack her case and go home back her safe little cottage away from the world.

L acknowledged Jenny's wishes and left her alone. He looked at his laptop but knew that he wouldn't be able to bury himself in the case. At a loss as to what to do he went to his own room and perched on the edge of the bed looking out of his window. Was the matter really this complicated. It seemed that whatever he said to Jenny only made matters worse. No doubt she'd want to go home. L wasn't sure that he could take that, he rather enjoyed Jenny's company but he knew that this wasn't her world so if she wanted to go home then he'd let her. He would just have to go to her once the case was finished although there was no telling when that would be.

L didn't like the idea of what he was about to do but he really was at a loss. He dialled Watari, "Is there something you needed L."

"Apologies Watari I did not intend to wake you," L replied.

"That is quite all right," Watari said.

"It seems I have upset Jenny," L confessed. Watari sighed; he had a feeling that might be the case. He didn't say anything but let L explain, "And now she is in her room asking to be left alone."

"L you need to understand why Jenny is upset," Watari stated.

"She thinks I am being careless with being so willing to end my life," L answered.

"Yes but there is more to it than that L. She's gone from caring about no one to caring quite deeply for you. She is scared to lose you and go back to being alone," Watari explained. L was a genius but sometimes he was so unaware. Watari was visited by a conversation he'd had with L before he realised his feelings for Jenny.

"I see," L responded, "thank you."

"Is there anything else you need?" Watari asked the young detective.

"No thank you, I will let you return to your sleep," L hung up the phone and continued to stare out of the window. He really needed to talk to Jenny.

Jenny let a few tears escape, she really hated crying. _Stupid L, this is his fault,_ Jenny wiped the tears on her sleeve. Deep down Jenny knew that L didn't mean to be so inconsiderate but that didn't lessen the sting. At the end of the day he'd put their whole disagreement down to her inability to cope in the way that he would like. Well she had news for him, he couldn't control the way she dealt with things. Jenny knew that if Kira did kill L then she would end up a broken shell if Kira didn't kill her as well.

L knocked on Jenny's door over an hour later, "Jenny? Are you still awake?"

Jenny was still awake and sat behind the door. She wanted to keep quiet and pretend to be asleep but she doubted that would stop L, he would still walk in. Easing her aching muscles into action she stood up and opened the door. "I have come to apologise," L announced. Jenny waited in silence as she watched him through tired eyes. "I'm sorry I did not been to be so inconsiderate of your feelings," he elaborated.

Jenny sighed; she wasn't going to stay mad at him. If Kira did end up killing him some day then she didn't' want most of her time with L to be spent arguing. Life was too short. "I'm sorry too, some of the things I said may have been a bit unfair," Jenny could no longer remember exactly what she'd said but knew that some of them had probably been quite cutting, "I was an idiot."

"I thought I was the idiot," L answered.

Jenny laughed and hugged L, "you still are," she mumbled into his chest.

"Come on, you are exhausted," L had obviously taken not of her tired puffy red eyes. Jenny let L lead her into her room and into bed. She was glad when L decided stay; she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"I can't lose you L, not to Kira," she confessed.

"We have been through this before. I can't promise to come out of this alive but I can promise not to be so willing so throw my life away again," L hoped that Jenny would accept what he was saying.

"Thank you," she mumbled, now half asleep. L kissed the top of her head and bought his hand to rest on her back. He doubted he'd sleep but if it made Jenny rest easily then he'd stay.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, so I'm going to stop saying 'I'll update over the weekend' I never do. Instead I'll just say I'll update when I can. The second half of this chapter was a bit of a challenge, hopefully it isn't too awful. **

**Thank you for the reviews! **

* * *

**Chapter 15**

The following morning Jenny awoke with bleary eyes to find L gone, not that she expected him to hang around. After stretching Jenny lay on the bed for several moments, thinking through the last two days. She really shouldn't have blown up like that but she couldn't help herself. Deciding that the best course action was not to think about it and carry on as normal she hopped out of bed and into the shower before greeting L who she assumed was out in the living area working by himself. Something that was easier said than done, after her mammoth swim the day before her muscles protesting every step of the way.

With Jenny's new determination to carry on as if nothing had happened she greeted L and ordered room service. "Are you alright Jenny?" he asked as he watched her hobble to the table.

"No, I ache," she answered not bothering to hide the truth. L watched with amusement as she sat down, "I feel like an old woman."

"Well if you don't exercise regularly and spend all day in the hotel what do you expect?" he replied as he picked up the chocolate croissant in front of him.

Jenny stared at L, he stared back. She couldn't believe him, "L," she said carefully, "a little sympathy wouldn't go a miss." Jenny smiled glad that things were back to normal. Well as normal as they could be when hunting down a serial killer. The pair sat and had breakfast together. L filled Jenny in on Light's first day of involvement in the case.

Jenny had to rush to Watari's room before the taskforce and Light's arrival. She had spent too long having an enjoyable breakfast with L that's she'd forgotten Light's arrival.

Two days later another tape turned up from the second Kira. Mogi had contacted Watari who forwarded the message on to L. Watari played the video through his laptop and L's. Jenny watched over Watari's shoulder, her curiosity getting the better of her. For two days she had been a spare part to the investigation. Watari had been happy to let her pursue her own interests allowing her to catch up on her neglected research. The second Kira's response was to agree to everything the first Kira said. That would give L some leverage over Kira; he could use the videos to manipulate the second Kira.

"I want to meet Kira. I think Kira still doesn't have the eyes, but don't worry. I won't kill Kira no matter what!" Jenny wondered what L would have to say to this and what on earth did she mean with not having the eyes. Was it a metaphor? Jenny had no idea. "Please think of a way to meet without getting caught by the police," oh if only the second Kira knew that it was the police sending the reply videos, "When we meet, we can just confirm each other's identity with our Shinigami." Jenny frowned now completely confused.

"Shinigami were mentioned in the notes from Kira, do you think it's a code or a weapon?" Jenny had no idea what it could mean, she knew that gods of death weren't real, that really only left a metaphor, secret code or perhaps a weapon. There was any number of possibilities.

"I'm not sure, it is to early to speculate," Watari replied, "we need more information." Jenny scowled at the shoddy Kira writing on the screen. That was always the case for some reason they never had enough information.

L had watched the video eagerly; he'd been waiting on the second Kira's reply. He needed to have control over the second Kira's actions. What he hadn't expected was what the second Kira said in response. They mentioned eyes and Shinigami. At this L had fallen from his chair. "Shinigami," he muttered as he stared at the screen in disbelief, "Is he saying that Shinigami are real?" L couldn't believe he was even entertaining the idea that supernatural being was real but what other explanation was there?

For several minutes the taskforce stared at the screen waiting for L to say something else but he didn't. He remained silent, _it doesn't seem likely to be a weapon, and there was no evidence of anything other than a heart attack on the victims, unless it was poison but that would have shown up in the autopsies._ "Ryuzaki, you can't help that people talk about nonsense like Shinigami," Light cut through L's thoughts. L turned to look at Light, it could be that if Light was Kira he was trying to put him off the scent then again he was right, talking about Shinigami's was nonsense.

"The messages Kira made his victims in prison write also affirm the existence of Shinigami," L tried to counter Light's reasoning. After all they did have to consider all options no matter how nonsensical they were.

The Chief spoke up for the first time since hearing the tapes, "So perhaps this tape is from the same Kira who killed those victims in jail? Since they talk with the same-"

Light cut his father off, "that's not it, Dad. If this were the old Kira, he wouldn't respond to our fake. He wouldn't be so foolish as to play this game and make it unnecessary for L to reveal himself on TV and get killed."

"Then maybe the real Kira and the second Kira have contacted each other and are using things like 'Shinigami' to confuse us?" Aizawa suggested. L listened to the taskforce as he sprung to a crouch. Although they all had different idea each one of them was a possibility to consider, even if some were less likely than others. Light was closer to the truth than Aizawa had been or so L thought.

"That's probably not so, like what Light said if they contacted each other, Kira wouldn't have stopped the plan to kill me," L righted his chair and climbed back onto it into his all too familiar position. "The second Kira is not trying to do what the real Kira would do; instead it's more like he's doing whatever he thinks needs to be done to reach his goal. He is not acting in pursuit of Kira's goal to 'change the world by punishing the criminals and those who get in my way.' He is doing what he feels needs to be done to meet the real Kira." What L said struck fear into the task force. If they did meet the result could be catastrophic, they would no doubt have an increase in the number of deaths. Between them L and Light decided that Shinigami was most likely a code and then from now on they wouldn't send anymore replies as Kira. This was no down to the real Kira and the second one. _If the second Kira leaks Kira's secrets then the real Kira will want to meet the second one, that will be interesting,_ L was in some weird twisted way excited by this latest revelation. Finally they might have a chance to catch the Kira, the second one was more than likely to make a mistake judging by everything that he had said so far.

That night after the task force left Jenny returned to the hotel room eager to hear L's thoughts. She had her own thoughts on the situation; Jenny believed that it was a code or rather secret message. "Hey," she greeted sounding more cheerful than she had in a long time.

"Hello Jenny," L replied as he stood up from his chair to greet her properly, "am I to assume you have seen the videos?"

"Yeah, what do you think the second Kira means?" she asked, now desperate to hear L's thoughts, if he said the same thing then it meant she had been right in her original thoughts. Jenny felt as if she had something to prove having contributed very little to the case over the last week.

"What do you think he means?" L countered.

"That's not fair, you can't answer a question with a question," Jenny protested. He was doing this deliberate.

A smile played at the corner of L's mouth, "there is nothing unfair about it. It is quite clear that you already have some thoughts on the matter so why should it matter who says so first."

Jenny knew it was no use arguing, _stupid L_, he was enjoying keeping her in suspense, "fine but for the record I think you're being mean," she pouted. L smiled at this, he had missed having Jenny around during the day, "The mention of Shinigami, it's a code." Jenny didn't go into detail or elaborate why; if L wanted to a play a game then she would let him. She was just going to make it difficult for him.

"Why do you think that?" he asked as he brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"I'm not sure," she answered whilst trying to fight off a smile.

"Liar," L stated.

"I'm not lying," Jenny struggled to keep a straight face.

"Really? So that isn't why you are trying very hard not to smile," L tilted his head to the side slightly as he watched Jenny struggle and eventually cave in.

Smiling broadly she replied, "I can see why you are such a good detective."

"Yes I quite agree," Jenny rolled her eyes at her own mistake. She had just fed L's ego.

"Right well now that we've established I was lying and you are such a fabulous detective," she stated dryly, "do you want to hear what I have to say?" Jenny smirked; she'd just beaten L at his own little game. She now had L desperate to hear what she had to say.

"If I answer yes are you going to return the favour of my earlier trick by not giving me an answer?" L obviously sensed a trap.

"What? No, I wouldn't dream of it," Jenny replied coyly.

"In that case I would like very much to hear your thoughts," L replied.

Jenny grinned triumphantly, "Well then I'm sorry L but you are going to be disappointed because I'm not telling you. Now how about some hot chocolate." She walked into the kitchenette and filled two mugs with milk to heat in the microwave. L turned around and followed Jenny; he leant against the door frame and watched her. He knew that she had been itching to know what L thought about the second Kira, he'd been surprised by her actions. It just wasn't in Jenny's nature to be patient and wait to find something out. L was right, Jenny was very impatient to find out if L thought the same as her she was just doing a good job at hiding it and besides the light hearted banter with L was proving to be a nice distraction.

The two mugs were heated in the microwave and Jenny stirred in the chocolate powder, she cast a sly glance at L. It unnerved her that he had kept quiet. She turned around and held out a mug for L who stepped away from the door and took it from her. Silently he walked back out into the living area and sat down in front of his laptop. He sipped at the hot chocolate and waited for Jenny to join him. L knew that she would, her patience would ware away very soon. _Three, two, one. _"Alright L, you win," she marched into the room and set her hot chocolate down on the table next to L's. She leaned back against the table and folded her arms.

"I have no idea what you are referring to," L closed his web browser and looked at Jenny from the corner of his eye. He couldn't resist drawing it out a few seconds longer.

"Yes you do, now shut up and listen. I thought that it was a code because it was mentioned by the first Kira in the messages he sent to you. That can't be a coincidence, especially if the Kira's have never been in contact before, it must be something they both have. I also considered a weapon but there was no forensic evidence on any of the victims to suggest the use of a weapon," Jenny waited for L's response.

"You don't consider the fact that Shinigami could be real?" L challenged. This caught Jenny by surprise; _does L think they are real?_ It seemed very unlikely.

"Where's the proof? And good solid scientific proof at that," Jenny replied with conviction.

"Why can't something be real without proof?" Jenny raised an eyebrow at L, was he really going to start a philosophical debate?

"You can't put someone away without proof," Jenny answered him.

"Yes and what we need is evidence of Kira's killing, seeing him actually do it or at least attempt it," L finished his hot chocolate and thought about what Jenny had said. She had come to the same conclusion he had. "I am of the same opinion, the second Kira used Shinigami as a code but I don't know what for," Jenny stared at L incredulously.

"I was right?" she couldn't believe it.

"Do not sound so surprised. Have I not told you that you are useful to this case?" L reached out and took her hand in his.

"Yeah but…" Jenny didn't want to say that she hadn't believed him when he said it.

"But you didn't believe me," sometimes Jenny hated that L seemed to know everything.

"No, I haven't exactly been very useful as of late," she reasoned.

"That is hard to believe. Watari finds your company to be most entertaining and I certainly enjoy having you around. However, I will admit that by now I had hoped to have some evidence for you to take a look at. This case is progressing slower than I first anticipated but that is all part of the challenge," L confessed.

As Jenny finished her hot chocolate the pair discussed the case further. Having had a chance to watch Watari work behind the scenes for a few days she had developed a new appreciation for the man. He did nearly everything for L. Once the case would over she wanted to insist to L that he let Watari have a break. She had learned more of Watari's interest in inventing and thought that it would be nice if he had the time to indulge in that again. For the time being though she would not mention this to L, he would only give her a speech about their work being for Justice and maybe say something cheesy like 'crime does not take a holiday.'

One in the morning arrived and Jenny was growing tired of the case. "L?" she called from her place on the floor. He turned his head to look at her. She was lying on her back, some case notes lying discarded on the floor next to her. "Today has been an eventful today. Maybe you should rest from the case for a while and relax. That way you can return to it with a fresh mind." L stared at her as he thought about it. The idea of taking a break, if he could spend it with Jenny, was very appealing but at the same time he wanted to continue to work. A new development meant they had new avenues to explore. "Please?" Jenny looked at him with puppy dog eyes. That was it; Jenny had L wrapped around her finger.

He didn't admit that Jenny was right, instead he closed the lid of his laptop making sure to leave it running and left his chair. Standing above Jenny's head with his hands in his pockets he looked down, Jenny smiled up at him. She let him pull her to her feet and into his arms wordlessly. Jenny took this as a minor victory against Kira. She fiddled with the necklace around her neck and met L's eyes. Neither one of them needed to say anything. Being in each other's company was enough. To let themselves get lost in their own little world together was a luxury that they seldom participated in. It was that which made these little moments all the more special. Jenny would spend hours replaying them in her mind when she was alone. Knowing that she had found that little bit of happiness that she thought she would never have. She'd resigned herself to a life alone with only her work and her tiny cottage. This sort of thing happened to those in the books she read, for it to happen in real life was the greatest feeling alive.

L observed the woman in his arms. How very strange this was. All those cases he enjoyed doing were nothing when compared to the pleasure he had in Jenny's company. He moved his hand to cover Jenny's hand holding her necklace ceasing Jenny's fiddling. She didn't break eye contact with L, his stormy eyes betraying the emotion he hid so well from the outside world. Slowly L bent his slightly as Jenny lifted her head up. Their eyes fluttered shut and their lips met in a tender fashion.

They didn't need to tell each other of their love; it was all in their actions. Each gentle touch, every kiss said it all. L and Jenny pulled away from the kiss but remained close. "I have wanted to do that since you walked through the door tonight," L admitted, "It has been quite distracting." Jenny took pleasure in knowing that L thought about her as well as the case. She knew that her own thoughts often strayed to her raven haired lover.

Jenny removed L's hand covering her own and instead laced her fingers with his; tentatively she stepped away from him and led him towards her bedroom looking back at him with a smile.

Jenny was lying awake replaying the last few hours in her mind; she knew that L was also awake just like he knew that Jenny was awake. Despite this neither one of them said anything. There was no need to. Being able to feel each other's body heat on their bare skin was enough as they snuggled together under the sheets hidden away from the toils of the real world.

L broke the silence, his voice barely above a whisper, "I am going to the university tomorrow. To keep up appearances, it will seem strange if I do not have a regular attendance." Jenny smiled still finding amusement in L at university. "If Light is Kira then we can expect the second Kira to make contact with him. It would be wise to watch Light tomorrow." Jenny knew that when L wasn't sleeping his thoughts were on the case, at first when they were together as they currently were she would get annoyed at him but now she'd accepted it and had begun to understand him more.

"Take care of yourself L, please don't be careless," Jenny answered him. L responded by tightening his grip on Jenny and closing his eyes wishing her a good night's sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, I honestly didn't think I would get this chapter finished tonight but I have =] Thank you for all the lovely reviews! They make me want to write more. There might not be an update until the end of the week, I have a really important interview for a post grad course on wednesday which I've not done any work for. Also, I learnt something as I wrote this chapter, I share a birthday with Watari. May 1st is clearly an awesome day!**

**As always, I don't own Deathnote.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16

April passed into May and things were all quiet on the Kira front. The task force had settled into a routine once again. Someone would always be at the police headquarters and someone one was constantly in the task force headquarters, that person was L. The task force would come and go at various hours of the day.

L was still keeping up appearances at the university and keeping tabs on Light and Jenny would spend half of her time in Watari's room when Light was around. She learnt a lot from watching Watari. She didn't realise just how many people he had to keep in contact with. There was a list almost a mile long of various countries wanting updates on the Kira case. Jenny was surprised to discover that Watari knew as many languages as L, if not more.

May first was Watari's birthday. Although they couldn't celebrate L and Jenny did buy him a birthday present. It was the only occasion over the last month that L had allowed Jenny to leave the hotel alone. Watari dropped her in the shopping district and then continued on to drop L at the university. Jenny chose an ornate pocket watch after learning that his old one no longer worked. Hopefully L would approve of her choice.

Jenny met L in the café near the university for lunch. It was risky but L knew that Light had gone home to work on an assignment so they should be safe. "Did you have a productive day?" L asked as she slid into the seat opposite him after dropping her bags on the floor.

"Yes thank you, here," she fished around in the bags before pulling out a smaller dark blue gift bag, "take a look."

L picked the bag up using his thumb and index finger and removed a box. He then proceeded to open the box, "a pocket watch?"

"Yes," she answered, worried that he may not approve of her gift idea.

"I'm sure Watari will find it most useful," L answered. Jenny knew that to be him showing his approval.

"Excellent, I also bought him some socks," she placed the gift bag back into the bag she had taken it from.

"Socks," L disapproved of socks.

"Yes Ryuzaki, socks," Jenny remembered to use L's alias, "I may have gone fishing for birthday ideas the other day and he mentioned socks."

"Right well what else did you buy?" L looked at the mountain of bags on the floor baffled by how one person could carry so many.

Jenny scratched the back of her head, "errrrrm clothes." L tilted his head to the side, he didn't have Jenny penned as being a shopper. "I only packed winter clothes," she defended, "and I did see a pretty pair of shoes. Oh and I may or may not have wondered into a book store." Their conversation was interrupted by the waitress coming over to take their order. "I have something for you but you can't open it here."

L was quite surprised by this; he hoped that she hadn't bought him socks as well. He really hated socks. "Is it something edible?" he guessed.

"You'll have to wait and see," Jenny answered him.

"That's a yes then," he confirmed.

"I'm not telling you," she replied.

"The bad on the seat next to you is from a bakery not too far from here," L pointed out.

"That's Watari's birthday cake," she responded.

"It's too big t-" he was cut off by Jenny.

"Alright. Let's stop with the guessing game we both know that you are right," she knew that L hated to be interrupted but this time he would just have to get over himself.

L and Jenny enjoyed their lunch or rather Jenny enjoyed her lunch and L enjoyed a rather sickly looking strawberry sundae. Watari picked them up and took them back to the hotel where they were to meet with the task force for the second daily update. Once the update was over Jenny retreated to her room to wrap Watari's present and hang up her new clothes.

When the task force left Jenny cornered L so that he could write in the birthday card, "don't you dare sign that as Ryuzaki," she called to him. He muttered something but she couldn't hear his reply. Having written in the card L called Watari and requested his present. As L was doing this Jenny placed candles onto the cake she had purchased earlier alongside of L's variety box of glazed donuts. She sat the cake down onto the table and lit the candles. Jenny then dragged L over to stand behind the table. They heard the click of the door and waited for it to be closed before they wished Watari a happy birthday, "Happy birthday!" Jenny grinned.

Watari was genuinely touched by the pair. He hadn't expected this. After a slice of cake, in L's case several slices, they handed Watari his presents. He was amazed to open the box to discover a new pocket watch and chuckled as he had opened the socks.

On the twelfth of May Mogi received a package in the mail at the police headquarters. Immediately he dialled Watari to inform him. Watari then informed L of the development. Inside the package was a page taken from a diary. Needless to say the entire task force was intrigued, L more than anyone. He was particularly interested in the entry on the thirtieth of May, 'saw god of death at the Giants game in the Tokyo Dome'. There was no way that it was a coincidence.

Jenny was working with Watari. They checked every entry against the evidence that they already had but it didn't seem to match. The only link was the Shinigami. By now it was clear that the Shinigami, even if it was a code, was a huge part of the investigation.

L thought that the second Kira was an idiot. He was at a loss as to what to do. If the diary was shown then they would have to cancel the game on the thirtieth. If they didn't show the diary then they couldn't draw the second Kira out. It proved to be quite a conundrum. Despite this L decided that the taskforces best cause of action would be to air the diary, cancel the game and then set up a perimeter around the Tokyo Dome on that day. Once that was arranged they could then send another video out supposedly from Kira to confirm his understanding. It wouldn't get them any near to the first Kira but the second one, on the other hand, was another story. The second Kira was unpredictable and foolish in his actions but even that wasn't a guarantee that he would show up. L wasn't going to discount the other dates. He would be spending many an hour puzzling over them. It may be that there were other hidden messages. It was decided that the taskforce would have investigators in Aoyama and Shibuya on the dates in the diary, just so that all their bases were covered.

Light offered himself up as one of the investigators. L disapproved, _the second Kira will be too busy looking for Kira,_ L repeated to himself, _if Light Yagami were Kira, he wouldn't think that way but then, if he is Kira, he must be in a big hurry to find out who the second Kira is. However, the second Kira is very likely able to kill without a name…is he willingly risking his own life to find out who the imposter is? Or, maybe he is worried that the disguised investigator will find the second Kira and he wants to find and take case of the impersonator before we get to him. That may explain his volunteering…either way; I have no idea what powers these 'Kira' have. Only that their powers can be commonly referred to as 'Shinigami' I guess there's no point trying to guess at it. If I hold back and waste time, Kira will have more time to gain control over the second Kira. I have to act now._ "Alright, then we'll air this tomorrow," L picked up his tea cup and began to dish out instructions. "Asahi, can you make an appointment with the executives before the news broadcasts tomorrow?"

"Okay. I'll try," My Yagami answered him.

"Also, this next bit is important everyone. While this is a perfect chance for us to capture either Kira's, this is also a chance for Kira to contact the second Kira. I want to increase the security," L announced.

"What do you mean?" Mr Aizawa questioned.

"Obviously, we should never give away information about each other, but we should also avoid going out in public as policemen and should destroy all photos that depict us as such, other than those on our belongings. For example, I never left behind any pictures of me. Not even my college student ID has my picture. Even the security cameras in this hotel were set up to avoid filming our faces when we enter and leave. Everyone should still have their police photos in their personal files and maybe pictures given to friends and family. Please destroy all of them," L then flashed his eyes to Light who was watching him carefully. He seemed to be deep in thought.

Mr Yagami picked up on this, "Ryuzaki, you still suspect my son?"

"Unfortunately it's not zero percent, so it's still possible. I have to take precautions in case the second Kira can really kill by seeing a person's face," at least L was being honest. Okay so he may not have specified a percent and it was quite a high one but it still ensured that the taskforce knew of his thoughts.

L watched out of the window as Light left, as soon as she saw the car pull away he dialled Matsuda, "this is Ryuzaki. When you are in Aoyama and Shibuya, please cooperate with Light, but also pay attention to his every move. Make it a secret, please." L then dialled Watari and requested for Jenny to return.

"It seems that Light has left, Ryuzaki would like you to return," Watari explained to Jenny, L was still on the other end of the line. He was waiting for confirmation; he also needed to update Watari.

"You better tell L that he will have to wait," Jenny answered as she looked up from her place on the floor. Watari looked at the young woman with confusion; he was unaware of any disagreements. She smiled up at Watari in embarrassment, "I have pins and needled." Jenny franticly tried to rub the pins and needles from her feet; she knew that if she stood up she wouldn't stand a chance. It would certainly teach her not to sit cross-legged on the floor for long periods of time.

L was still looking out of the window when Jenny returned. She joined him by the window. He placed an arm around her waist and continued to watch the world below. "Have you had chance to view the diary yet? I believe Watari had a copy," L asked. He was curious to discover Jenny's thoughts as he always was.

"Hmm yes, does it not strike you as odd, a diary is a very female thing to do," L glanced across a Jenny was surprise. He had considered the second Kira being a female; it did fit the small fingerprint they found on the tapes.

"Yes," he answered her without elaborating further.

"You aren't just considering the Tokyo Dome are you? Other places were mentioned," Jenny knew that L would consider every possibility.

"Yes we will be investigation every location thoroughly. You may be interested to hear that Light volunteered himself as an investigator for both Aoyama and Shibuya," he informed her.

"You still think Light is Kira," Jenny deduced. L didn't answer her, instead he stead ahead at the night sky and the lights on the other buildings. Of course Light was still a suspect.

"I would like to assist Watari tomorrow in ensuring the Tokyo Domes cooperation with cancelling the game. I'm sure there will be no problem if Kira is the concern," L requested. Jenny was glad to have something to do that would benefit the case.

On the evening of May twenty-second L gathered the task force for a debriefing of the investigation at Aoyama and Shibuya. He perched himself on one of the hideous stripy chairs and chewed on his thumb as he considered their findings. Their investigations had thus far turned up anything useful which only left the Tokyo Dome on the thirtieth. _There shouldn't be anything more to the diary,_ L debated,_ but we've already reported that we're going to lock down the Dome, so we probably won't get anything there either. Is the imposter waiting for Kira to reply? Or…_

Jenny was sat by the contact phone for the task force that Watari usually took control off. He had left the room to use the bathroom. Jenny nearly jumped as the phone let out a shrill ring. She looked around the room to see if Watari would be returning. He had only just left though. Jenny looked down at the phone, _should I answer? It could be important to the case, if that's the case L would want to know as soon as possible. If I answer and it's not will they be annoyed?_ She tentatively picked the phone up and looked at the caller ID. It read as unknown, naturally L wouldn't allow for numbers to be programmed. She set the phone back down. It continued to ring. _Stupid phone,_ Jenny glared at it before picking it up and answering. "Hello?"

"Oh apologies I seem to have the wrong number," the man on the other end of the line said with surprise.

"Ah Mr Moji, is that you?" Jenny addressed Mogi using his alias.

"Yes," he answered.

"It's Jitsumi," she clarified in case he hadn't guessed.

"Another package for Sakura TV has arrived," he stated.

Jenny froze; she didn't know what she was supposed to say. Obviously they needed to see the tape. Thankfully she was saved by Watari reappearing. Embarrassed she handed the phone to him with an explanation. As soon as he hung up Jenny launched into an explanation, "I'm sorry. It was just ringing. I didn't want to answer it but thought it might be important to the case. I'm really sorry."

Watari smiled as she babbly away at an apology, "Jitsumi its fine. You were quite right in answering it. Mogi is going to stream the video across and I will feed the video to L." Despite Watari's reassurances Jenny still felt as if she had done wrong. As the video started she focussed all her attentions on that. She was determined to make amends.

"I have found Kira," Jenny let out a gasp, this was what L had been worried about, "thank you everyone at the TV station and police station."

L watched the video, not liking what he had heard. This was a blow to the investigation. _If this is real, then the contact had to have occurred in Aoyama on the twenty-third. The people doing fieldwork that day were Matsuda and Light Yagami. Combining this with the Raye Penber incident, Light Yagami is the only possible suspect but, we can't say for sure that they met in Aoyama. _L was annoyed. He really didn't like this.

"He said he found Kira already! This is bad," Aizawa said his outburst filled with anger.

"Yes they have joined forces," the Chief agreed.

"We can't say they have joined forces, yet," L picked up his cup of tea and stirred in sugar. "Before this, the second Kira always said 'meet Kira' but this time he said 'found Kira.' This means that he has found out who Kira is but probably hasn't contacted him. At least, they didn't 'meet' before he sent the package on the twenty-third. If they had, he would not have used to word 'found.'"

As this was going on Jenny wondered over to the window in Watari's room to think things through. She needed a bit of clarity. "Watari, what do you think L will do?" Watari knew L best when it came to working a case so Jenny assumed that he must have some sort of idea.

"I can't say. This is a difficult case. L has never been challenged like this before," he answered Jenny.

Back with L and the task force the discussion had moved onto their next move, "since we've already come to this point, it's time for us to use our policing influence to bait the second Kira. We give him some incentive and lure him into telling us who Kira is. If the real Kira still doesn't know the second Kira is, he may respond to our trap. Mr Asahi, we can't say 'give us the info and you won't be prosecuted,' can we?"

"He has at least killed eight people, that's not possible," Mr Yagami answered.

"Then, instead of that, we'll be less specific and say that we'll be more lenient with his sentencing if he helps us arrest Kira and that he will become a hero to the world. Let's do it quickly, its seven twenty-five p.m. try to get it on the news by eight fifty-five," L declared to the task force. The Chief agreed to handle the job and set the wheels in motion.

That night L didn't sleep, he didn't even have an hours nap. His mind was too awake for that to happen. Instead he settled himself down with a cup of tea, stack of sugar cubes and a bowl of sugar coated chocolates. _Kira is Light Yagami, _there was no other suspect. Everything fit so nicely. _If Light is Kira then who is the second Kira?_ L questioned over and over again but was left without an answer. He would have to go through all the video footage again. There was a link between Light and Raye Penber's death he knew it. He just needed the proof.

After returning to the hotel room Jenny offered to sit up for a bit despite it being nearly one in the morning. L had politely refused and told her to get some sleep. In return Jenny had told him not to stay up all night and to try not to eat so many sweet things. L didn't listen instead he'd found the first sugary thing he could lay his hands on and sat in front of his laptop.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, another chapter. I had a day off and nothing to do. There's another flashbook to Jenny and L's childhood in this chapter. I just wanted to break up some of the Kira case. Tomorrow is inerview day :S so I probably won't write anything else till the weekend. **

**I sadly don't own Deathnote.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17

L sat perched in an arm chair as close to the TV in front of him as he could get. Next to him were stacks upon stacks of VHS tapes all containing security footage. Jenny offered to help but he had politely turned her down. L was determined to prove that Light was Kira. The second Kira hadn't necessarily reacted obviously to the presence of Light. L had given up his occasional university appearances now that he had befriended Light.

With the second Kira having made contact with the first L needed to stay away from the public. If the second Kira got in contact with Light (who L was still assuming to be the first Kira) then L may find himself suffering from a heart attack. L was unnerved by going out in public; he would get chills down his spine when someone looked at him. They usually stared because of the way he dressed or his awful posture and not because they were Kira but even with this considered there was still a small voice in the back of his mind telling him to run far away back to the safe confines of the hotel where Jenny was so that Kira could not reach him.

L turned away from the tapes to speak to the Chief, "The Kitamura family is no longer under suspicion. Tell Mr Mogi that he doesn't need to go there posing as L anymore. Tell him to follow Light instead, since Light doesn't know him. If Light is Kira, he probably meets the second Kira in private. As for the spot at the main base of the police station, Watari can take over." Jenny glared at L. Was there really any need to be so blunt; after all he was Light's father. No one likes to hear something bad about their child.

"I got it. I will tell Mogi about it," Mr Yagami answered and then left to return to the police station. L then turned back to the tapes.

Jenny had been talking with Matsuda about Japanese music. Aizawa had just returned from the police station where he had been relieved by Mogi, "Hmm, does Ryuzaki ever sleep?" he asked. The dark circles under L's eyes being darker than usual.

"Once, I saw him sleeping while sitting on the chair like that," Matsuda answered him.

Jenny called over to Matsuda, "just thought I'd let you know L is human. He does sleep."

"Oh," Matsuda laughed as he scratched the back of his head, "Do you sleep together?"

Jenny stared at Matsuda with an open mouth, her face blushing, "I, I, no."

"Matsuda!" Aizawa scolded.

"I, that's not what I meant. Sorry. I meant doesn't one of you stay awake in case there is a new development," Matsuda was embarrassed.

"Matsuda, stop being an idiot," L called clearly not fazed by the conversation. Jenny on the other hand took herself off to check the news away from any other questions.

When the task force left that night Jenny sat with L as he watched the surveillance tapes. He still had a good few left to watch. "Jenny I have a proposition for you," L declared which sparked Jenny's curiosity.

"Oh? Do I get to leave the hotel again?" it was worth a shot on Jenny's behalf.

"No. I want you to be L," Jenny was speechless. A statement like that was enough to rock anyone to the core.

"I'm sorry say that again. You want me to be you?" she clarified.

"No, not me but L," Jenny was now confused, _stupid detective._

"I'm not following," she owned up.

L finally looked at Jenny after pausing the tape, "Do not doubt your ability. With Watari at the station someone needs to take over as the voice of L."

"L I'm a female. Won't they notice if L has suddenly changed gender over-night?" Jenny asked.

"No, the voice synthesiser will cover that up. Now relax it is no big challenge. Watari will still take all the calls, you're only job is to pass on information to me," L explained. Jenny was now on the same page as L. Not that she liked this strange idea of L's but she trusted him so she would agree to it.

Over the next two days Watari walked Jenny through the aspects of being L and how to use some of the computer programmes. Jenny was a fast learner and picked it up. In a way it was kind of exciting to be the mystery voice of L, although she knew the real L was on the other end of the line. It was a small reassurance although it still didn't help with the nerves the first time she used it. She had informed L of two knew deaths.

Jenny had been puzzling over some data she had been sent regarding her research. The results hadn't turned out the way she had anticipated although she could still use them. As she tackled a particular tricky set of graphs her phone rang. It was Watari. Watari had received a package at the station containing a video from the second Kira. He had sent the video to Jenny who then streamed the video to L.

L showed the video to the taskforce, "I fell that the second Kira must've contacted Kira already." Everyone was surprised; as far as they were concerned although the second Kira had found the original he hadn't actually made contact. If what the second Kira was saying on the tape was true then they had a whole new problem on their hands. The second Kira was no longer saying anything about meeting the original Kira. L had helped himself to one of the many donuts in a box on the table in front of him. He was thinking over the second Kira's words. The second Kira was now looking for the first's approval by killing criminals that Kira didn't, that meant that they had been in touch. L strongly suspected that the first Kira had told the second to start carrying out those punishments. He also suspected that it might be Kira's way of playing with them because the two Kira's meeting could be catastrophic. It may simply have been done to install fear into the hearts of the investigators. Although L didn't think so. The Kira's had met and it was being kept a secret.

L voiced to the task force that the chance of Light being Kira had been lowered slightly, that didn't mean that L was any less suspicious. When asked about his reasoning he explained at length, "If Light is Kira, he wouldn't tell the second Kira to send such a message. Instead, he would tell him to force L…me to appear on TV. If there are no signs of him and the second Kira ever meeting, he can blame by death on the second Kira. The message would've been 'Even though I would have stopped if the real Kira told me to, I don't think that the other Kira message was real any more. If L dies, should be happy. I have no reason to stop.'"

"Ryuzaki?" Light question. L hummed in response, "If I were Kira, I wouldn't do that."

"Why not?" L asked.

"If Ryuzaki is L, then I know L's personality all too well. No matter what happens L will never show himself on TV. He will never sacrifice himself. He will definitely find some way around it," Light explained. L had bad memories of that incident. Light was wrong, at the time L had resigned himself to appearing on TV much to Jenny's displeasure. Although Light had been right in some respects, L had tried to find a way around it.

L busied himself with making a cup of tea, taking great care to stir in the many sugar cubes he had dropped in. As L was doing this Mr Yagami scolded his son for hypothesising that he could be Kira, even if it was helping the investigation. It was his role as a parent to reprimand his son. L waited from them to finish before throwing in his two cents, "Light shouldn't be Kira but if he were, I would be in turmoil because Light is the first friend I've ever had." Naturally that was a lie. L had a friend in Jenny and Watari, back in the orphanage there had been others. At one point in time B had been considered his friend.

A plan had been circulating itself in L's mind all day. It was becoming increasingly clear that if he wanted to catch Kira he would have to return to the outside world. L was not looking forward to explaining that to Jenny, he already knew how she would react.

While all this was going on Jenny had been constructing her own thoughts after seeing the video. She didn't know what to think. On this occasion she once again blindly follow L's interpretation. Jenny was growing bored of playing the voice of L. It wasn't as thrilling as she had anticipated. Having grown weary of her research she had picked up her book but even that couldn't grasp her attention. With the passing of time she grew more and more restless. Until someone took over from Watari at the police headquarter she could not return to L's hotel suite.

Letting her impatience get the better of her se wondered over to the window where once again it was raining. She sighed heavily and leant against the window, the cold glass relieving the dull throb of her headache. Jenny let her mind wonder to thoughts of L. The rain reminded her of him. It reminded her of their childhood, of their time back in the orphanage.

_L and Jenny had climbed up into the tree house at the edge of the woods behind the orphanage. It was their secret base. Earlier on in the day they had been playing a game with the other children. L and Jenny were government agents working for MI6. They were currently in a swish penthouse apartment in New York. When asked by L why it had to be penthouse Jenny had replied by telling him that she liked to watch the world pass by below. _

_When they had first started playing it hadn't been raining, instead it had been a cloudy overcast day. Fine enough weather to go out and play. "L, we have new information," Jenny announced. _

"_Show me," he requested from his crouch on the floor. On the floor in front of him were several sketches that Jenny had drawn depicting a map of their targets base. B was their target; he was the genius behind a string of global art thefts. The paintings were being sold on the black market to multi-millionaires. _

_B's base was the greenhouse by the vegetable patch. Although to those playing the game it was a spectacular glass mansion in the tropics. B's minions were Stuart, Charlotte and Greg. They stood guard in the door way with sticks as weapons. _

"_I say we charge right in and catch them by surprise," Jenny suggested. Even as a child Jenny was eager and determined to win._

"_Jenny we have to think logically, B is clever, he will expect that to happen," L reasoned._

"_L," she stood with her hands on her hips and looked down at him, "I'm not going to sit up here and plan strategies with you. I want to play."_

"_But B," he looked up at his stubborn friend._

"_But B nothing, he's the bad guy, we're the good guys. We need to stop the bad guys. We'll sneak up and tackle the guards and then charge in there to stop the evil art thief," Jenny argued._

_L sighed it was no use arguing with Jenny, he abandoned his drawings and went to stand up. "Oh," Jenny said with disappointment as she looked out of the tree house doorway. It was raining and not just drizzle. The rain was literally pouring down. How neither of them noticed understandable. L had been too busy with his plans and Jenny had been too busy watching over his shoulder, growing more impatient with time. "It's raining cats and dogs," she complained._

"_It's not," L replied._

_Jenny rolled her eyes and her raven haired friend, "it's a phrase. We can't go out in this. The house is too far. We could wait for it to stop; it's probably just a shower."_

"_How do you know that? You aren't a weatherman," L questioned._

"_But I've read books about it and the weatherman on TV said that we would have intermittent showers all day," she countered._

"_You shouldn't believe everything you read or see on TV," L just had to rain on her parade so to speak._

_Annoyed at L Jenny sat down on the opposite side of the tree house, her arms folded. She stared at the rain. "You are sulking because we cannot carry on playing," L pointed out._

"_I'm not sulking," she defended._

"_Yes you are," L crouched down on the other side of the tree house._

"_No I'm not," she protested. _

"_Are," L teased knowing that it would wind her up. If he couldn't go out and catch B he would find his entertainment elsewhere. _

"_Not!" Jenny shouted. L decided it was best not to argue any further, she might push him from the tree house and he had seen what happens when you fell from the tree house. Jenny had broken her arm over the summer when he foot had slipped on the ladder. L had told her not to climb the wooden ladder when it was wet and slippy but she hadn't listened. She had replied by saying she was a fearless explorer and wasn't scared of anything. _

_After a long period of silence Jenny caved in, "L I'm bored."_

"_Boredom is an intellectual defeat," L answered Jenny. He didn't say that he too was also bored. _

_Jenny put her cold hands in her jacket pockets to warm them up. She felt something strange in her pocket, she pulled the object out. It was a stone with a rather sharp edge. "What's that?" L asked. _

_Jenny paused before replying, "It's a Neolithic stone tool." That was a lie. It was actually a stone she had found over by the vegetable patch when it had been her turn to water the plants. _

"_Really? Can I see," Jenny threw the stone to L who fumbled to try and catch it. He turned it over in his hands, "it looks like a rock to me."_

"_That's because it is a rock," she stood up and took it from him before kneeling down next to him._

"_Then it's not a stone tool," L watched Jenny curiously._

"_Nope," she replied as she began to carve her name in the wood._

"_You do realise that's vandalism," L indicated._

"_Lots of kids have left their mark in the orphanage. Above the door frame in my room is the name Hannah and with it a set of dates. Don't you think it would be nice that a piece of us stayed here? That way it will always be our home," Jenny didn't care if it was vandalism, she wanted to leave her name to show that even though she didn't have parents she'd had a home, somewhere she belonged._

_Jenny only got as far as the first letter of her name, "here," she handed L the stone; he looked at it with great uncertainty. _

"_It's not going to bite," Jenny laughed at him. Hesitantly L knelt next to Jenny and carved an L onto the floor board. He wasn't quite sure why he had agreed to it, he'd blame Jenny if anyone asked. L stared at their two letters. He felt guilty for defacing orphanage property but at the same Jenny was right, he would be leaving a piece of himself behind in the orphanage._

"_The rain is not letting up," Jenny had stood up after growing bored and wondered over to the door way. A large muddy puddle had formed at the bottom of the ladder. L didn't answer; he was still staring at the letters. "I say we make a run for it, straight for the back door," she decided. L didn't answer, "L?" she spun round to look at him, "you aren't still worrying about that are you?"_

"_Hmm, what? No," he stood up and observed the rain. Jenny was right._

"_So? Are we making a dash for the house?" Jenny tapped her foot impatiently. _

"_I suppose," Jenny perked up as he replied. She wasted no time in scrambling for the ladder, "be careful. Don't fall like last time." _

_Jenny looked up at L indignantly, "I'm not going to make the same mistake twice." Having reached the bottom step Jenny sprung from it so as to avoid the puddle and landed safely on the other side. L hadn't been quite so luckily, he clipped the edge of the puddle and ended up with wet feet. Jenny wanted to laugh but realised that wasn't the best thing to do. Instead she grabbed L's hand and the pair ran for the house._

_They stood at the back door, dripping onto the slate tiled floor. Having been scolded for staying out both children went upstairs to change. _

Jenny smiled fondly at memory. Hopefully the tree house was still there with their names carved into the wood. What Jenny didn't know was that during the evening L had gone to see Mr Wammy to explain that he was really sorry but he had defaced orphanage property. He had listened as L explained about carving his name in the wood. Once L had finished he chuckled which confused L. Mr Wammy told L not to worry hundreds of children had left their mark on the orphanage in one way or another.

Watari contacted Jenny to give her an update. L wouldn't always share with her when he received new information but now, acting as the voice of L, Watari felt that she needed to know every knew development. Regardless of whether L thought he was keeping her safe. Mogi had contacted Watari to inform of the Light Yagami was seen in the company of a young woman. Jenny was intrigued by this; L had said the second Kira could be female. It was either a spooky coincidence of the two Kira's had finally met.

The rain didn't let up that afternoon in Japan. Instead it poured and poured. It seemed to have an effect on everyone. Jenny was in a melancholy mood, the taskforce grumbled because they would have to go home in the rain. The only one who didn't have anything to say was L, as far as he was concerned he was warm and dry inside the hotel. He wouldn't be going out, at least not today.

That afternoon after Light left L sat and revisited some of the physical evidence. "Hair and crumbs from a cracker snack," he muttered to himself as he held the bagged evidence up to the light and puzzled over them, _the two Kira's have likely contacted each other, but even if a third or fourth Kira appears, the only people who know my face are Jenny, Watari, the policeman in this room and Light Yagami. Should I restrict him from coming here or should I hide myself again? Right now, I have to assume that Kira can kill just by seeing the victim's face. It's not that I'm afraid to die, but I have unfinished business. _"Mr Yagami, if I die in the coming days, your son must be Kira," L declared. This caused an outrage with the taskforce. L was glad that Jenny hadn't been there, she would most certainly have disapproved. "After I die, the only one who can Light admit his true identity is Mr Yagami," he added.

"Ryuzaki! Didn't you say that my son has more or less proved himself innocent?" the Chief snapped. Of course L had been lying when he had said this. "Tell me the truth. How much do you suspect my son? Don't give me any lies."

It was inevitable really, L would have to be honest with the Chief because at the end of the day he needed his cooperation, "I'm not sure what to think. I've never encountered a situation like this before. If Kira has really made contact with the second Kira, I may die any day now so I probably can't calmly analyse what I think, but logically speaking, the chance of Light being Kira is digit. However, since there is no other suspect, I have stubbornly locked onto him. With that said if I die, please proceed to prosecute Light as Kira. I've told Watari about this too." Okay so L hadn't been totally honest with the Chief he had instead used a trick that he had previously used. He didn't have any other option. L was curious about the information Mogi had bought in, Jenny as the voice of L had informed him that new information had been received. This had spurred L to send Watari to investigate. Even with Watari's help L didn't feel that he would get all the information he needed, Light's changes in behaviour were hard to detect.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, right this is probably going to be the chapter for the next two to three weeks. The deadline for the first draft of my dissertation is looming and I've done hardly any work. I might update, it just depends on how much work I get done. Thank you all for reading!**

**I don't own Deathnote.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"Jenny, I have a proposition for you," L and Jenny had a rare morning to themselves. Light was at the university, the taskforce were off preparing for the afternoon and Watari was in his hotel room making some calls on behalf of L.

The last time L had used those words Jenny ended up acting as the voice of L so she was right to be cautious. "What kind of proposition?" she asked as she watched L carefully. He was stirring in an abnormal amount of sugar cubes into his cup of tea.

"Tomorrow I will be going to the university," he began. Jenny didn't give him chance to say much else.

"But you said," L lifted his eyes to give her a reproachful look. Being interrupted was L's second most disliked thing, socks being his first. Jenny paused and sighed in surrender.

"I know what I said but the case has taken a positive turn, we have identified the second Kira," Jenny knew this already; she just assumed L would send one of the taskforce to pick up the second Kira. Normally L would have but this case was different. He wanted to be there with Light as the second Kira was taken into custody. That way Kira could see that he wasn't going to win. Not only that but Mogi had reported seeing four different girls with Light, although L had some kind of inclination that I was Misa Amane he wanted to be totally sure and that would mean going to the university.

"So what do you need me to do?" Jenny's impatience was winning through again.

"I need you to take charge here, it is likely that no one will be here at the hotel with that in the mind I still need someone to be present should I require anything," that made sense to Jenny. It would be strange to be in the hotel alone.

"Alright," she conceded, "but it's going to cost you." Jenny's mind had been working hard as soon as L had started the conversation.

"You want another day outside of the hotel," L already knew what she was going to ask.

"How did you know?" she folded her arms in frustration. L looked up at her, with a look upon his face that said 'that's a stupid question to ask.'

L didn't answer this knew question, it wasn't worth answering, "I'll think about it."

Jenny didn't that was enough of an answer, "Oh come L, please," she pleaded.

"I'll think about it," he repeated.

"I know, I know," Jenny stood up and decided it would be best if she occupied herself with her book. It seemed L was being extra difficult today. What L hadn't said was that if they did arrest he second Kira tomorrow then the first Kira may look for revenge. If Jenny was outside she would be the ideal revenge. L liked to think that he had done a good job of keeping her safe and hidden but he couldn't be one hundred percent sure. It just wasn't worth the risk. Until both the second Kira and Light Yagami were both locked up he wouldn't be allowing Jenny to leave. Of course L wasn't going to tell her this, he didn't want for her to worry.

The following day found Jenny saying goodbye to L and Watari before they set out to meet the task force and arrest the second Kira. "Are you going to tie those laces?" Jenny asked as she looked down at L's feet.

"I'm not going to trip my observation skills are second to none," Jenny rolled her eyes at his reply and kissed him before shoving him out the door butt not before reminding him and Watari to stay safe. When the door closed she was struck with a strange feeling. The hotel room just didn't seem right without at least one person puzzling over the Kira investigation. She took full opportunity of the emptiness and switched on the television and tuned into a daytime cooking show. L didn't like the TV on unless it was the news so she rarely had a chance to study Japanese television.

L perched on a wooden bench; he had discarded his shoes and drawn his feet up. He had been carrying with him a book, Leo Tolstoy's War and Peace needless to say it wasn't the English version but the original Russian one. L kept looking up from his book for any sign of Light, finally his effort paid off, "Ah, Yagami good afternoon," he called as he looked up from the book. Light excused himself from the company of Miss Takada.

"Your girlfriend?" L asked knowing it would annoy Light.

"Never mind that. Didn't you say that it's scary to appear in public? Is this really okay?" L knew full well what he had said and although it was true that he didn't like appearing in public he needed to catch Kira so there really was no other option. The conversation moved on as L explained that if he died everyone would know that Light was Kira. The look on Light's face didn't go unnoticed to L, "Eh? Didn't I tell you that I'm not the only one calling myself L? L is a group of people like me." For once L wasn't lying, back at the hotel both Jenny and Watari had both acted as L at some point or other and not to mention his numerous successors back at Wammy's house. L would continue to be a thorn in the side of Kira for some time to come, even if L did die.

Having seen Light with Kiyomi Takada L was pretty sure that she wasn't the second Kira, he had observed her in some of the university classes and although she had the intelligence he felt it wasn't in her nature. "Light, there you are!" a high pitched shout caused L to pause as they were walking to get cake. "I came to this area for a photo shoot, so I just dropped by to see you. The thing starts at two, so there's still time. The University is such an open place and easy to get in and out of." L whipped his head around to stare at the young girl. Misa Amane, the second Kira. His mind was working overtime once again. Misa inquired after L; of course L gave the name Ryuga Hideki. "Eh? Ryuga Hideki?" she seemed confused. L knew it, she was the second Kira, although that didn't mean that she could probably kill right there on the spot. He wasn't particularly worried at that moment in time about Kira killing him, when Jenny found out she would probably do the job for the Kira's'.

L bought his index finger up to lip and stared at Misa, "Yagami, I envy you. I'm a big fan of Misa's after reading the March issue of eighteen!" L didn't go about being silent his goal was to draw attention to them. Yes, Jenny would definitely kill him later. L knew about Misa having casually flicked through a copy of the magazine that had been lying around in the hotel room a month or two ago. Matsuda had bought it in for Jenny to read through.

L watched as a crowd formed around them, this would be perfect. There was no way Misa would be able to remember his name after seeing all those names. Seizing the opportunity L reached forward and grabbed the cell phone from Misa's pocket. There was a very low chance that he would get away with it but it was the only shot he had. "Ah! Who touched my butt?" Misa glanced around clearly shocked.

Knowing that Jenny was going to kill him he thought he may as well carry on. He lifted up his finger as a distraction as he slipped Misa's phone into his back pocket, "I won't allow such actions in the school. I'll take responsibility for catching him!" this earned L a few laughs, not that he was intending for that to happen. They were interrupted by Misa's manager dragging Misa away to prevent her from being late. As the crowd dispersed L headed for their psychology class and Light excused himself to go to the bathroom saying he would meet 'Ryuga' in class.

L's pocket began to ring and vibrate; he pulled the phone out with his thumb and index finger. This had to be Light calling Misa. That was it Misa was the second Kira and Light the first. L wanted wait for Light to say something but he didn't he would be waiting to hear Misa's voice having heard the phone ring. Light in all his eagerness had been an idiot, he shouted have waited until he was further from L. Knowing that it couldn't be helped L spoke into the phone, "hello?" no answer, "hello? Helloooo?"

"Ryuga, what are you doing?" Light said flatly.

"I found this cell phone amidst the chaos earlier," L lied. Light claimed he would return the phone to Misa as he hung up another phone began to ring, this time with a less annoying ring tone. This time it was L's. Watari was on the other end of the line. Misa Amane had been arrested on suspicion of being the second Kira. L explained to Light what had just happened and why. Needless to say it didn't go down well with Light. One moment he thought that he finally had L and the next it had all come tumbling down around him.

L left Light and walked back to the hotel. Watari was too busy dealing with Misa's arrest to pick him up. The walk turned out to be just what L needed, it gave him the peace, despite the crowds on the street, to decide where to go from here and how he would deal with the taskforce and Jenny's uproar when they realised how Misa was being held. The taskforce he could deal with, Jenny on the other hand was different story.

The taskforce arrived back before L having had access to cars. They explained everything to Jenny who had been kept out of the loop; there hadn't been time for anyone to call her. She had been left to pace the hotel room in agitation. The longer L was gone the more it got to her. As she heard the key in the door she hoped that it had been L but had been sadly disappointed as the taskforce walked through, "Sorry Jitsumi, we're not L," Matsuda stated.

"No, that's okay," she answered him, glad of the distraction that had arrived.

Aizawa and Matsuda struck up a conversation about the evidence. The Chief kept very quiet. Jenny listened in to Aizawa and Matsuda it seemed that there were some disagreements about the evidence; they couldn't completely justify Misa's arrest. As she heard this Jenny decided to step in so she gathered the taskforce around the able and arranged the paper in a very organised fashion. She knew all the evidence having analysed the pollen evidence herself. L had given her the task not long after she received the microscope. "Oh I get it! Wow L is, I mean Ryuzaki is really clever," Matsuda exclaimed with excitement.

There was the sound of another key in the door, Jenny abandoned the table and practically tackled L with a hug, "you're an idiot," she muttered into his ear.

"I can assure you my intention was not to worry you," L muttered back. Remembering that the taskforce were still in the room Jenny let go off L and blushed slightly. She scratched the back of her head having caught the look on Matsuda's face, deciding to make herself scarce she busiest herself with making a pot of tea and a pot of coffee.

L took note of what the taskforce had done, the layout of the papers screamed out that it had been Jenny's idea. Glad that the taskforce now understood he was left with Jenny being the only hurdle. "Watari, did she say anything?" L inquired over the computer.

"I'm sorry, she hasn't said anything, not even complaining about being held up," Watari answered. Jenny entered the room at this point and set the pots of coffee and tea down on the coffee table. She poured L a cup and stirred in eight sugar cubes. L had asked for ten, she ignored his request and only put in eight.

"Very well, send the image here," L requested aware that Jenny having made the tea was walking over. This wasn't going to turn out well. As he waited for the image to appear Aizawa asked if that would be a good idea, L assured him that it would. Not that he believed his own words.

As the image appeared Jenny slammed the tea cup down onto the table causing it to spill slightly, "What on earth is this L!" she shouted. L winced, she was far to close him and her voice far too loud.

"It's Ryuzaki," he corrected.

"It's Ryuzaki?" she repeated, "This," she gestured to monitor, "is beyond idiotic."

"It's necessary," L spoke quietly.

"I don't care if it's necessary, it's inhumane," Jenny hollered at him.

The Chief interjected although not from feeling sorry for L having been shouted at, "Ryuzaki, this…" he couldn't quite finish his sentence.

"She's suspected of being the second Kira, it's only logical to restrain her this way. Sure, if she's innocent this will have been a bad idea, but I'm quite sure that it's her," L really wasn't helping himself. Jenny had fixed him with a stare that he was trying to ignore.

"Yes, even though the fingerprint isn't hers and there were no machines found in her room, we found a notebook that has the same paper as the diary entry and she has the same stamps as those on the enveloped. Also, the ink in a pen of hers is identical," Aizawa seemed to be following L's thoughts not that he agreed with what he was doing to Misa, "the tape sent in Osaka had flower pollen from the flowers found where Misa had lived before this April. There is no such flower in Kanto."

"She also has the receipts for the train tickets from when she went to Nagano and Tokyo to send the other tapes," Matsuda interjected, "the security tapes of those days are still intact, we can easily borrow them to make sure. There is no way out for her."

The Chief sighed heavily, this was there only course of action, "yes with all that evidence there is no doubt that she is it."

"Yes, it must be her. The only things left are to find out how she killed those people and if she knows Kira. And if she does, who is he? We have to make her talk," L then addressed Watari, "Watari, do everything possible within the limit of keeping her alive to make her talk, even slight torture."

Jenny was furious; she stormed away from L and slammed the door to her room. This was ridiculous; the poor girl despite having all the evidence stacked against her shouldn't have to suffer some form of torture. It wasn't humane. Jenny dug out her jacket and shrugged it on; she picked up her back having shoved in her phone and current book and then slipped on her shoes. She slipped through her bedroom door, "where are you going Jitsumi?" L asked without looking up from the screen. She didn't want to answer him instead she reached for the door handle, "did you hear me?" L asked.

"I'm going for some fresh air," she muttered and opened the door.

"That is not a good idea, the first Kira will be annoyed by my actions and will be looking to seek his revenge," L explained. Jenny paused for a moment in her actions, L was right but then when she looked back at his computer screen she built up a new resolve and left the room closing the door behind her.

"Matsuda please follow her and make sure she stays safe," L didn't exactly think that Matsuda was the most component but he was the one that Jenny connected with the most. If she was upset it would be better if she wasn't alone.

Hastily she left the hotel and headed down the street, having seen a park as they drove past on their way to the hotel. Jenny was not aware that she was being followed, she had completely blocked out the outside world. Upon entering the park she sat down by the side of the small pond. Luckily it was a nice day in late May so the weather was pleasantly warm. She pulled out her book but couldn't concentrate; tears made the words blurry and dropped onto the paper. Jenny didn't think that L would go as far as to torture someone.

Matsuda watched Jenny from afar, it wasn't until she completely discarded the book and buried her head in her heads and sobbed that he took action. He sat down beside her, this startled Jenny. Her immediate thought had been that L was right and Kira had come to kill her but as she registered that it was L she relaxed. "L sent me," Matsuda explained.

"Of course he did," she muttered darkly. L couldn't let her have five minutes to herself. He just had to control everything. Matsuda sat in silence, he realised that Jenny wanted to be left alone but at the same time he didn't want to go against L.

Jenny realised that this probably was L's only course of action but did he have to be so cold about it. He could at least show that it got him as well or maybe this was a common occurrence on his other cases. She wasn't sure that she could be with someone like that. He didn't even explain to her that it was his intention to hold Misa like that. She may not have liked it but it would have lessened the blow slightly.

"Matsu?" Jenny asked as she tilted her head sideway, still resting it on her arms.

"Ah yes," he answered, caught by surprise.

"Do you think this is the only choice for Ryuzaki?" she was very careful to use their aliases.

Matsuda sighed did he really want to be on the bad side of Jenny by answering honestly, deciding that he could cope he replied, "yes, the evidence adds up we can't ignore that."

"I thought so," she fell silent again. Once again she hadn't exactly been fair to L but at the same time her anger was justified. Misa was nineteen, not even out of her teens. Jenny felt for her, she herself was only five years older than Misa. It was that which made Jenny relate to the poor girl even if she was the second Kira Jenny couldn't help but feel some compassion.

Jenny was powerless to help so she settle for once again trusting L's judgement, it may not be morally or ethically right but Matsuda was right it was the only choice, "we should go back."

"Only if you're ready," Matsuda answered.

"Not really but I'm going to have to accept it eventually. Now come on we can go and pick up a milkshake before we go back," Jenny linked arms with Matsuda and headed for an ice cream shop. She didn't consider getting L something as way of apology but decided against it for once.

As Jenny and Matsuda were getting milkshakes L was directing the taskforce. He had warned them that Light's access to the hotel had been restricted and that in the near future he would probably be calling him in for questioning so they should prepare themselves. This last part was aimed more at the Chief.

When Jenny and Matsuda returned everyone looked up and glanced between Jenny and L wondering who would speak first. Neither one did, Jenny silently went into her room and L turned back to his monitor. Matsuda was frustrated by their stubbornness. "Ryuzaki, don't you think you should go and speak with Jenny," he suggested.

"Matsuda!" Aizawa scolded. L was in charge, he shouldn't really go telling L what to do especially with concern to his personal life.

L waved off Aizawa's comment, "he is right but I will let her sort herself out first." L knew Jenny had probably cried but wouldn't him to see that. Ten minutes later L stood up and entered Jenny's room without knocking. Jenny was sat in the chair by the window, he feet tucked beneath her. She was hidden beneath a hefty scientific book about British geology. L stood silently and observed her for a moment; it would be best to get a good judge of her mood before he opened his mouth and dug himself a deeper hole.

"I would be careful what you say L. This book is very heavy," she stated without looking up at him.

"Violence is not the answer," he replied. Jenny raised her eyebrows in warning. "It appears I should have made my plans clearer to you from the start, I forget that you are not used to such situations." That was L apologising.

"I understand that you have no other choice," and that was Jenny accepting L's apology.

She closed the book and L pulled her to her feet, "I will not force you to watch the video feeds if it distresses you so." Jenny was reluctant to go straight back to L's arms despite this she couldn't help herself. "You smell of strawberries," L detected.

"Matsuda and I went to get a milkshake before we returned, it was my idea," Jenny replied guiltily. For some reason it felt wrong to be indulging in something sweet like an ice-cream milkshake when it wasn't with L.

L brushed Jenny's hair back from her face, "I can assure you that I did not set out with the intention to hurt you."

"I'm just going to have to find a way to deal with it, if she turns out to be the second Kira then our actions won't have been in vain," the end would justify the means.

With apologies made L kissed Jenny, it was short but sweet, "hmm it seems I will have to try some of that milkshake," L stated having tasted the milkshake on Jenny's lips.

Jenny smiled affectionately, "I'm sure Watari would hold the fort if we slipped out at some point in the future."

"I like the sound of that, now are you ready to return to work or would you like to be left alone for a while?" L parted from Jenny.

"I'm going to stay here for a while, at least finish the chapter on the Scottish Highlands," Jenny didn't tell L that it was the longest chapter in the book.

L returned to the taskforce and left Jenny in her room. Eventually, later in the evening as Aizawa bought back some takeout, Jenny emerged from her room and settled down to work some more. She catalogued the evidence to keep herself busy.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey, right so I know I said I wouldn't be updating for a few weeks but well I've made good progress on my project and the time although its more like I got bored of uni work and needed a distraction. L is a very good distraction. Another update this time next week, my project is in on monday all 10 000 words of it so I'll have loads of free time. ****Thanks for reading and thank you for my reiviews =]**

**I don't own Deathnote, just wish I did. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19

Jenny was in heaven, figuratively of course. It was three days after Misa's imprisonment. True to her word Jenny had found a way to deal with the disturbing images, she kept herself busy with hard evidence. L had given her Misa's shoes to analyse. He wanted to know where Misa had been in the run up to her arrest; Jenny was just the person to do that. She commandeered the kitchenette and set up a mini lab with her microscope. Her mission was to look for any pollen grains from flowers which may only be found in certain locations, as well as soil type. She had been at it for some time and was craving a break. Standing up straight she stretched and glanced to the door way, there was L watching her. "H-h-how long have you been there?" she asked.

"Not long," he assured her, although it had been quite some time. Jenny had been too wrapped up in her work to notice. "You were humming Vivaldi." It was a habit of Jenny's to hum to herself, or sing quietly as she worked. Up until now she had tried very hard to hide that side of her, she only did it when no one else was around. She had been so caught up in her week that she'd forgotten.

"It is a beautiful song," she commented as she turned back to her work but waved L over, "look." She gestured to the scribbling's she'd made in a notebook.

L couldn't decipher her scribbling's, "could you summarise it for me?"

"Misa was in Aoyama, this," she picked up a slide and waved it in front of L, "is proof."

"She cannot remain silent for much longer, all that we need is the murder weapon, proof that she is Kira," L stated.

"And Light," Jenny prompted as she put another slide under the microscope.

"I am anticipating Light handing himself in," L peered over Jenny's shoulder, sending shivers down her spine, "he will want to prove his innocence and so at some point in the next few days he will make contact and suggest that we conduct surveillance on him in a situation where he is completely cut off from the world."

L's voice was very distracting to Jenny, she wanted to turn around and kiss him but didn't. Instead she focussed her thoughts on being annoyed at him and his lack of personal space. "Do you want to look?" she asked him as she stepped to the side. That got her away from him, not that she didn't love him there was just a time and a place.

Jenny had to put her hand over her mouth to hand her laugh as L bent down and peered through her microscope, his hair flopped forward. He tried to sweep it from his eyes but it was proving to be difficult. When he stepped away from the microscope his hair was sticking up and out of its usual messy place. The quirky detective using the microscope was a source of great amusement to Jenny. L wasn't impressed but kept quiet, if Jenny was happy then so was he.

The taskforce worked late that night, Jenny had gone to put her microscope away and laid down on the bad intending to have a ten minute power nap, she didn't wake up until the early hours of the morning. L was the only one to stay away, Aizawa was dozing in a chair, Matsuda had long since given up and crashed for the night and the Chief despite his best efforts to stay awake had finally succumbed to sleep but woken up by L's raised voice. Misa had decided to talk. L had hoped she was confessing to being the second Kira but she wasn't; she shouted 'kill me' instead. Not the desired result L was hoping for.

The following morning, in a new hotel, L chewed on his thumb nail as he watched Misa plead, she had completely changed. If he was honest the sound of her voice was very annoying. He would happily gag her but that wouldn't go down well with the task force or indeed Jenny.

Misa's behaviour had completely changed now she had taken to whining about 'Mr Stalker' it was proving to be quite bothersome. Even Matsuda who adored Misa was starting lose his calm. All in all the taskforce were strained, each one of them wishing that L would end the confinement and do something useful instead of staring at the laptop screen all day. Jenny shared their opinions on the matter and took to voicing her opinion to L at every possible chance; he had given up listening to her. He would just nod or mutter a yes or no. Jenny was the only one brave enough to argue with L, although she had the added advantage that L loved her so she wasn't likely to be sent home. Jenny watched the screen in annoyance as L phoned Mr Mogi, she sighed in annoyance as Misa started shouting again, how much longer was this going to continue?

L spoke to Misa, his voice altered through the microphone. It was clear to everyone in the room that something was wrong; Misa had no recollection of being accused of being the second Kira. Misa ended up in a tirade which ended with her calling L or rather 'Mr Stalker' a pervert.

Despite Misa's lack of cooperation and confession L felt he had the upper hand. She was the second Kira; he just had to prove it, which meant that he had a small victory over Light or rather Kira. _What are you going to do this time Light Yagami?_ L questioned in his mind having just spoken with Light on the phone. Light on his way to the taskforce headquarters ready to declare that he might be Kira.

Jenny made herself scarce very quickly; she grabbed her book and headed for Watari's room. "Good evening Watari," she greeted as she placed her coat over the back of a chair.

"Evening Jitsumi, you are in a pleasant mood," he noted as far as he was aware Jenny disapproved of the current situation of the investigation despite how necessary it was.

"Yes, if Light is coming to confess then we should soon be seeing the end of the Kira case," she replied.

"It may not be that simple," Watari reasoned he didn't want for her to get her hopes up.

Jenny folded her arms and sat down in the chair opposite Watari, "I know but this is a step in the right direction and I for one am optimistic."

Watari chuckled, "your optimism is priceless." Jenny read her book for a while as Watari readied his things, he would be leaving to arrange Light's confinement, "before I go this is for you to look through. Ryuzaki would like your opinion and has tasked you with the job of interior design." He handed her a manila folder. "It has been purpose built to act as a headquarters for the taskforce. Ryuzaki would like for you to design the interior of the apartments and a few other rooms and this folder is for your own." Watari handed her another folder.

Jenny opened the first folder and gazed at the computer generated image on the page. It was towering glass fronted building, it screamed sophistication. Needless to say Jenny was confused, where had all this come from? She looked up to question him but found that he had already left. Curiosity took over and she flicked through the folders contents.

The building was quite impressive, Jenny didn't understand all the details but gathered that it was considered to be very state of the art; it even had a heliport on the top. L must have put a lot of money into the project; Jenny would have liked to have said that he had spent time designing it but believed that credit for the design probably went to Watari. She flicked through and discovered that the basement hosted and extensive car park and the ground floor had a pool and gym complex, on the floor above was an indoor tennis court, figures that L would want one of those. Jenny even noticed that there was a small laboratory, no doubt put in for her benefit; she wouldn't have to work in cramped kitchenette any longer. She would finally have the time to concentrate on her current research.

It was quite exciting, it made Jenny feel like one of the spies in one of her childhood games only this time headquarters wasn't a cramped damp tree house, or baking hot greenhouse. Her excitement didn't last long as she realised that Watari had been right, she shouldn't get her hopes up, and this obviously meant that L felt that the case would be continuing for some time. He wasn't quite finished playing his game with Kira. Deciding to make the most of things Jenny threw herself into the project. When L contacted her once Light was safely confined Jenny already had a few ideas ready to share, but only once the taskforce had turned in for the night.

Before Jenny's arrival L had done a lot of thinking, the day had thrown a lot in his path. Misa had started talking, all be it nonsense and Light had turned himself in because he thought he was acting as Kira subconsciously. Of course L believed this to also be nonsense. Light's belief that he was Kira was because he was indeed Kira. L didn't think that it would have turned out as it had, he had to decided what his next move would be, _If we imprison Amane and Light Yagami for a good amount of time and criminals still die of heart failure then, even if Light Yagami is Kira, he will have proved himself otherwise, wouldn't he? Is he planning on doing that? _L was possessed by the need to share his thoughts with Jenny, if only to clear his mind. _But if he can really achieve that and 'Kira' still roams freely while Light Yagami is captured then even I may be convinced that he's not Kira. _L sighed quietly as he mentally prepared himself to address the taskforce, "I have something to say but I'm worried that you won't agree I'll still apologise ahead of time now. The thing is, I am thinking of tying up Light Yagami and putting him behind bars for a period of time." In hindsight L could have chosen his words better.

With protests from the Chief Light agreed with L and found himself blindfolded and handcuffed on his way to jail. L was worried that they were being led by the nose into Kira's scheme but he had no other choice. If someone says they might be Kira he couldn't very well let them go, it was his job to investigate. With Light locked away the Chief bought himself forwards and asked L to remove him from the investigation, his position would cause some bias. It ended with both Light and the Chief being imprisoned, although the Chief's was under more favourable conditions.

L sent the taskforce home for the night not long after Jenny's arrival, there was nothing else that they could do. Watari was setting up another microphone and hooking the surveillance up to a TV screen. "I once thought that the best way to convict Kira would be to have him confess the method he used to kill his victims and then have him demonstrate it for proof," L said as he watched Watari set up the video feed.

"I feel a but coming," Jenny sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, closing her tired eyes.

"However," L started but paused as he heard Jenny mutter 'or a however', "this method definitely cannot be called a good solution. If there are more reports of criminals murdered while Light is in this situation, there is no choice but to judge that he's not Kira but even then, I would only believe that Light Yagami had prepared matters to happen like that."

"Light is a very clever individual, a rival to yourself. What would you do in his situation?" Watari asked L.

"I would have prepared well into the future and made sure I'd covered every angle," L stated.

"Then there is your answer," Watari said in response.

Jenny smiled to herself, "L you are prepared for everything. Watari showed me the snazzy headquarters."

"Yes the investigation headquarters, what did you think of it?" he asked he laced his fingers with hers.

Jenny sat up straight and crossed her legs, turning slightly to face L, "I think it's brilliant. It's like something straight out a story. More upmarket than the tree house."

L smiled at her response, they had spent many hours in that tree house and even carved their names in it, "I don't think it wise to carve our names into this headquarters." Everyone laughed; it wasn't often that L was the humorous one.

"Do I have a spending limit?" Jenny asked she hoped not. At the end of the day she was a girl and despite avoiding it like the plague she did still indulge in shopping.

"There is a budget for the main part of the headquarters but for our apartment there is not," L answered her.

"Our apartment?" Jenny tried to keep her excitement in check.

"Yes that is what I said," L stated as he leaned forwards to pick up a chocolate from the box.

L popped the chocolate in his mouth hastily as Jenny leaned forward and tackled him in a bone crushing hug. The pair fell back onto the sofa. "Together?" she looked up at L guiltily. Neither of them had expected to lose their balance.

"Yes otherwise I would have said your apartment," L answered her.

"Do you have any particular tastes?" she asked him. May as well ask before she took control completely.

"No I trust your judgement," he brushed her hair back behind her ear.

"Good because I wasn't planning on listening to you," she grinned before leaning up to kiss him.

Watari cleared his throat; Jenny opened her eyes and looked sideways. Watari had evidently finished what he was doing. She blushed and looked back to L who as to be expected was showing no signs of embarrassment. "I will leave you two alone and grab some sleep for myself," Watari smiled knowingly which only fuelled Jenny's embarrassment.

Once Watari left L returned his attentions back to Jenny, neither of them had moved and were still lying across the sofa. "I know it's not really like moving into together and you probably will be downstairs working rather than be upstairs but it's still nice that we have an apartment. Somewhere we can escape to together. It's just another step closer to normality," Jenny rambled. It was the best thing that had happened for a while with regards to being in Japan. As of late she had also been feeling the strain of the Kira case.

"Are you going to tell me what ideas you have?" L asked. Jenny thought about this for a moment, no she wouldn't tell him her grand decorating ideas. It would annoy him no end not to know, grinning evilly she told him so.

L tightened his hold Jenny, glad that she wasn't going anywhere. He was quite content, despite the turmoil around them. When the two of them were alone nothing could interfere, well Kira could but right now L was sure that he was locked safe and sound his cell. As means of a distraction (he couldn't have his thoughts being wasted on Light) he took to drawing circles on Jenny's back.

"It may not be your home but I hope that you will begin to consider it as a perfect temporary one," L wanted nothing more than to run off with Jenny to her beloved cottage but instead he had to make do with satisfying both his and her wants by giving them their own space that for once wouldn't be a hotel room.

"If you are then it will be," following this the pair shared what started out to be gentle loving kiss but it turned into something much stronger.

They parted both short of breath; Jenny rested her head on L's chest who was now staring up at the ceiling, she was perfectly happy to stay where she was. L sighed contently, "Light thinks that he is being Kira subconsciously."

Jenny frowned, "you're really bringing this up now."

"Yes," he replied.

Jenny sighed; it was no use trying L was blatantly going to continue, "That's nonsense."

"Anymore nonsense than Shinigami?" neither of them wanted consider the possibility that Shinigami were real.

"That's definitely nonsense," Jenny replied. After that the pair sat in silence both enjoying the short time they had alone together. In a few hours the taskforce would be arriving and they would be thrown back into the chaos.

That night Jenny fell asleep on L who despite his best efforts also indulged in a few hours peaceful sleep. He did consider picking Jenny up and going to her room but decided he was quite happy where he was, even if he was going to have a crick in his neck when he woke up.

The following morning as everyone was busy about their business Jenny checked her email; this had now become part of her normal ritual. She would sit cross-legged in an arm chair and catch up with the world, a steaming cup of coffee by her side. There were a few emails informing her of new journal publications and another inviting her to a conference, of course she would turn this down she always did. An email from her boss caught her attention.

_It has come to my attention that you have been away for some time, I understand that this is for private research but a position in our facility is very competitive if you have no intention of returning we will have to consider giving it to someone else._

Jenny stared at the email in disbelief. Already she could feel tears prickling in her eyes she wouldn't cry though, she was made of stronger stuff and besides it wouldn't help the situation. She didn't know what to do, she loved her work without it she would be lost but at the same time she couldn't bring herself to leave L not now she was so happy. There was no easy answer to this. Biting her lip she turned her attention to the window in attempt to clear her thoughts. When she looked back to her laptop again she caught L watching her. Immediately she smiled at him, even if it was a fake one.

What Jenny really needed was time to think. Should she stay and help L or return to her home and the job she loved dearly leaving L behind.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey, so my assignements are done and I now have time to write. I'm already halfway through the next chapter. Please don't hate me for making Jenny leave, she'll be back. Thank you to those who reviewed and thanks to everyone who's reading. **

**I don't own Deathnote. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20

L noticed that Jenny was quiet all day, she seemed distracted. Of course he couldn't call her on it not with the remaining few members of the task force in the room. He would call her on it later instead although she would probably try to avoid such an event.

What Jenny really needed was some fresh air to help her clear her mind but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon so she settled for hiding out in her room. Gazing out the window at the city below, letting herself be memorised by the constant stream of traffic. She closed her eyes and thought hard, L or her job? L would always be on the end of the phone and the Kira case must be coming to a close soon so surely it was only logical that she returned to work. A decision needed to be made. With a deep breath she opened her eyes and looked out at the city of skyscrapers, a far cry from what she had waiting for her at home. She had to ask herself where she really wanted to be, that was easy. Home. With L. Something that wasn't going to happen at least not for the time being. If she went back to her job and her home she could still speak to L, it seemed she had made her decision. Jenny would be returning home to her job.

As Aizawa and Matsuda left for the night Jenny emerged from her room to locate L and tell him of her dilemma or rather decision, "L?"

"Yes Jenny," he answered turning around in his chair, it seemed he had been expecting her.

To prepare herself Jenny took a deep breath, how hard could it be? All she had to say was 'I'm going home and returning to my job.' _Here goes,_ she said to herself, "I-had an-email-from-work-if-I-don't-return-then-I'll-lose-my-job," it came out as one long word without a single breath; Jenny panicked and rushed through her explanation.

Jenny paused to calm down before continuing but the more she thought about telling the more she realised she couldn't abandon him. They were orphans they didn't abandon each other. "I'm staying here," Jenny fixed L with what she thought was a determined look to hide her true feelings. When it came to telling L she couldn't do it, she couldn't leave him so she took the coward's way out. The little speech she'd spent the afternoon preparing had gone completely out of the window.

"That's a lie," L stated causing an awkward silence to fill the air. It wasn't exactly a lie if they were going to get technical, Jenny was happy to stay with L and if it meant giving her job up to do so then she would but it wasn't that simple. Sure at first it wouldn't be pleasant but it would get better as she found other things to occupy herself with, that way she could stay with L forever and travel with him because at the end of the day there would be other cases. Other puzzles to solve.

"But I want to stay," Jenny eventually protested quietly although it came out more as a defeat. She fiddled with the necklace L had given her as a distraction.

"That may well be but can you deny that all day you have had the intention to return to your job please do not change your mind just because of me. I assure you I will be fine," L lifted himself up from his perch and closed the gap between them. He couldn't stand to see her stood there like a lost soul.

"How did you know that's what I was thinking?" Jenny frowned; she hated that L saw through her. She had done a quick U-turn from defeat to annoyance.

"It was on your face," Jenny was irritated by L's ability remain so stoic. She wanted at least some reaction from him. The last thing she wanted was for L to tell her to go, she had a slither of hope that he would have a way around her little job problem, after all L had an answer for everything.

"You want me to go," Jenny hadn't meant to sound so hurt. Jenny's problem was all the novels she read, she had expected some kind of heart felt declaration of undying love but then she remembered that this was L and believe it or not there was a limit as to what he would do.

"You misunderstand me. I do not want you to go, you need to go," Jenny didn't really see the difference. He was still telling her he needed her to go.

"I'll go and pack then," Jenny blinked back tears and headed for her room ignoring the complicated detective who was following.

L stood in the doorway and watched the woman he loved as she pulled clothes out of draws and built a pile of books on her bed. He knew that she was trying to hide the tears in her eyes from him just like he knew that in approximately three minutes she would break down completely. All he had to do was wait; if he offered to help Jenny would probably bite his head off. Her stubborn streak of independence winning through till the end.

As L predicted some three and a half minutes later Jenny sat on the bed with her head in her hands no longer making any effort to pack or hide her tears. "I'm sorry," she muttered. If there was thing that Jenny couldn't cope with, just like any other Wammy's child, it was goodbyes. In their past they had never been a good thing.

"I'm sorry too," L knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his making her look at him, "it will only be a temporary solution. I have a job to catch Kira and you have a job that's calling to you. Once Kira is caught I will be on the first plane to England."

Jenny threw her arms around L's neck as she slid off the end of the bed to kneel on the floor, "I-I don't want to leave."

"But you will be safe from Kira," L tried to reason, he really hated a crying Jenny although he was getting better at handling it.

"You won't be," Jenny hiccupped as she sobbed onto L's shoulder.

"I can assure you that I will do my best to stay alive and return to you," L rubbed her back as he stared ahead, _I will catch you Kira._ Neither of them considered that it was the Kira case that had bought them together, there only focus was catching Kira so that they could return to England.

That night Jenny had no sleep, L had forced her to go to bed but she just lay awake. Cuddled up next to L she lay in silence and waited as morning approached and with it the inevitable goodbye.

As Jenny had been getting ready for bed L had contacted Watari and informed him of their current predicament. He understood completely and booked Jenny onto a flight the following afternoon. Jenny had hoped that he wouldn't be able to get a flight for a few days so that she could stay with L longer but sadly that was not to be.

The morning was spent packing; she repacked everything several times just to keep herself busy. She packed everything into her case; it was no much fuller than the one she bought with her. Jenny had to sit on the case as she zipped it up. As for her microscope that would have be checked in as an extra item.

At lunchtime Watari entered the hotel room to drive Jenny to the airport, L would not be coming. Aizawa and Masuda had gone out to lunch leaving Jenny and L with a last hour to themselves. Jenny had managed to stay strong and not cry instead she took to chewing on her lip nervously a she thought of the impending goodbye.

Hugging L tightly she muttered in his ear, "please please stay safe and ring me every day."

L returned the hug, "I believe that was the agreement we made." Jenny was glad that L was acting himself. It was what she needed, for everything to continue as it had before.

"I love you," she confessed silently. They very rarely said it to each other, expressing emotions wasn't exactly L's strong point and even something Jenny liked to keep to herself.

"I can assure that I feel the same way," L murmured back. Jenny didn't need to hear L say that he loved her, she knew that he did and that was all that really mattered.

Jenny held onto L tightly for as long as she good, it wasn't until L pried her arms off him and to her side, "you should be going, Watari is waiting." Jenny glanced around at Watari; he was indeed waiting by the hotel door with her bags.

L and Jenny shared one last kiss both of them committing it to memory. They had no idea when they would kiss again or indeed if they ever would with Kira looming over their heads. Kira wasn't mentioned; he was ignored and wasn't going to interfere with this precious moment.

Jenny reluctantly turned from L and picked up her hand luggage. L placed his hands in his pockets and was left standing in the middle of the room, he didn't bother to hide the sadness it wasn't important. He didn't mind that Jenny and Watari saw him at his weakest.

With one last glance at L Jenny left the room, Watari closing the door behind her. She wiped away the solitary tear that had betrayed her by running down her cheek. Silently she followed Watari out to the car. Once inside and she turned her attention to the window as she watched the people pass bye.

"Watari make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," Jenny spoke up, her voice slightly hoarse as she tried to keep a hold of herself. She would stay strong until she returned to her cottage, then it wouldn't matter.

"I will try, please do not worry J," Watari had reverted back to her initial. Her alias had been left behind at the hotel. Jenny sighed and resigned herself to silence for the remainder of the journey.

The airport was just as daunting as it had been when she first arrived. She was not used to the swarms of people or the loud constant drone of people. Watari walked with her to check in. "If you go through security and follow the signs you will come to the first class lounge," the check-in assistant said as she handed Jenny back her passport.

"F-first class? Are you sure?" Jenny couldn't believe it; she had flown out in economy.

"Yes, see it's here on your ticket," the assistant pointed to the piece of information. Jenny cast a sideways glance at Watari who was smiling.

"Thank you Watari," Jenny said they walked to security.

"No need to thank me after everything that you have done," Watari replied. As she reached security Jenny only had one more goodbye to make. One thing was for sure she would definitely miss Watari's company; he made for a good chess opposition unlike L.

"If anything happens will you contact me?" Jenny asked she knew that L wouldn't tell her if something was going horribly wrong. He would try to spare her.

"I give you my word," Watari reached into the pocket of his coat, "our good friend Ryuzaki wishes for you to have this but please do not switch it on until you reach England."

Jenny took the phone that Watari held out to her, she already had a phone but figured that this one must have a secure line to L; after all she had made him promise to phone her. She gave Watari one final hug before heading through security and into the first class waiting lounge where she would evidently feel out of place in amongst all the businessmen.

Back at the hotel L was faring badly. In the past he had revelled in the quiet and his own company but with Jenny gone he now found that he disliked it greatly. It didn't feel right. He looked to the sofa where she usually took up residence but had to look away. With everything reminding him of Jenny L turned to his laptop and the surveillance feed of the Chief, Light and Misa to keep him busy as he waited for Aizawa and Mogi to return, Matsuda having taken Mogi's place at the station. At least he wouldn't have to deal with Matsuda for a few hours. That decision had been a clever move on L's part. As he heard a knock on the door L stood up to let the task force in, not before checking through the eye hole that it was indeed Aizawa and Mogi. Shuffling across the room he decided that he would try not to dwell on Jenny and would instead put all his efforts into stopping Kira not that he hadn't been trying to do that from the start.

As Jenny waited in the lounge area she finally found herself with time to think. She was leaving L, all her planning to decorate their space in the new headquarters was all for nothing because she knew that L wouldn't use it, he would live in front of his computer.

Once up in the air Jenny finally let exhaustion take over and slept for a good chunk of the journey. When she awoke she didn't feel rested, what she really needed was a decent night's sleep in her own bed.

With her luggage piled onto a trolley Jenny made her way through arrivals where Watari had assured her that Roger's driver would be waiting for her to drive her home. Jenny was glad of this, she didn't want to have to tackle public transport, her home in the north of England wasn't exactly easy to get to.

After a long drive the car pulled up outside of Jenny's quaint cottage. Having been away for so long it looked almost alien to Jenny, it certainly didn't feel like home. Once inside she switched on the light and found the place to be cold and damp. Deciding that her best course of action was to keep busy she made a fire and opened her cupboards trying to find something to eat, she pulled out a packet of chocolate digestives several months out of date, they would have to do until she could get to the shops in the morning. Jenny ended up eating the entire packet in one go, she would blame L for that one.

A shrill ring made Jenny jump; it was her rarely used home telephone. Hastily Jenny leaned over the back of the sofa but slipped as she grabbed the phone. She toppled over the back of the sofa and onto the floor with a dull thud. "Hello?"

"Aaare you alright?" it was L sounding very worried; Jenny smiled despite the pain she was in.

"I fell over the back of the chair as I reached for the phone," Jenny replied sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head. Her clumsiness was something that would never change no matter how hard she tried.

"You have not switched on the phone," L stated.

Jenny scrambled to her feet, "oh sorry, I was just so caught up in getting here and I'm tired."

"That is quite alright but please make sure you have it switched on at all times," Jenny assured him that she would and after a short exchange she hung up feeling like scolded child. Being able to hear L's voice hadn't been a good substitute for the real thing. Her spirits once again dampened she took herself upstairs to bed.

Once under the covers with the lights out Jenny tried to sleep but she was haunted by a sense of loneliness. She rolled on to her side and looked at the bedside table where her phone was, six months earlier L had called and woken her up in the early hours of the morning. Jenny stared at her phone wanting the same thing to happen again. It didn't.

Jenny flipped over onto her other side and was greeted with an empty bed where L should be, not that L had been in her bed much to start with. She felt wetness on pillow and released that silent tears had escaped from her tired eyes. Jenny was crying again. "Stupid L," she muttered as she brushed the tears away only for them to be replaced with new ones.

Over the next few days Jenny struggled to adjust and return to her old routine between bouts of crying and sitting in the window of her spare room looking out at the ocean as she stuffed her face with ice cream. She hoped that time would heal the massive void that she felt, it didn't help that every time she touched her necklace or looked at it she was reminded of who she had left behind.

Even in the supermarket Jenny was reminded of L as she found herself filling her shopping basket with sweet foods rather than the healthy ones she had sworn to herself that she would buy. It was entirely L's fault. Jenny found herself constantly muttering 'stupid L' under her breath.

As the first week passed Jenny finally settled into a routine, it was one that didn't feel quite right. L would phone at roughly the same time every day. Like clockwork at six o'clock every night the phone would ring, she found herself longing for this moment every day. He would always ask about her work, Jenny would give a vague answer about doing this and that. The truth was she just wasn't enjoying it as much as she had before, not when she knew that L was on the other side of the globe. One thing was certain love made things complicated.

After her daily phone call with L Jenny would then phone Watari just to check up on things. She knew that L would keep things from her, not to hurt her but to keep her safe. As of yet there were no new developments, by the sounds of things L spent most of his time watching surveillance videos. Watari said that he barely even left his chair.

The weekend was the worst with no work to occupy her Jenny took to enjoying the June sunshine. Her much neglected garden got some much needed attention and the cliff top paths took a regular trampling. She would wonder down to the sea front and back up onto the cliff to sit and read her current book in the sunshine. It was certainly a nice change from the bustling city she had been in. L still wasn't with her though which made her feel guilty for enjoying herself.

Jenny had to laugh to herself as she tried to picture L walking along the cliffs, somehow the image just didn't fit. If he was in England with her then he probably would still stay indoors. It was a very L-like thing to do. With her thoughts drifting to L she lost interest in her book and instead found herself reaching for the necklace as her mind wondered to her strange detective. She really missed him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey, another chapter =] I had a hard time writing this so hopefully it's not too awful. There probably won't be another update till next week because I'm visiting home at the weekend, unless I get bored in which case I'll work on the next chapter. I can honestly say I didn't expect this to turn out quite so long, oh well its fun to write. Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own Deathnote.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21

L waited till he heard Jenny and Watari's footsteps die down before he turned around and returned to his laptop. He had decided that the best thing for himself was to return to the Kira case as a distraction. Jenny had made her decision and was returning to her job, if he was honest he probably should have sent her home sooner but he was selfish and rather enjoyed Jenny's company.

Time seemed to drag as he waited for the return of the taskforce. When they finally did return an hour later he immediately threw himself into work. Mogi had bought along some files from the NPA that L wanted to look through. Aizawa was flicking through the news channels and browsing news websites for any new Kira deaths. L immersed himself in the surveillance videos; more specifically Light or rather Kira. He spent the remainder of the day staring at the screen straining his eyes, needless to say not once did Light do something interesting.

When Watari returned mid-afternoon he looked at his young friend and sighed, L was coping with Jenny's departure the only way he knew how, by concentrating on a case. L's had become more detached than his usual self. Watari was the only one to pick this up, neither Mogi nor Aizawa had. To try and cheer L up Watari had bought back the sickliest looking strawberry cheesecake he could find in the bakery he so often visited but it seemed not even that would cheer the detective up.

That night as the taskforce left Watari stayed up with L, "Ryuzaki how about a game of chess?" he suggested.

"Hmm not tonight Watari," L replied without looking away from the screen leaving Watari to pick up a discarded newspaper. L kept glancing at the clock in the corner of his screen; Jenny would be in the air still. He was impatient for her to land so that he could call her. "Watari please you do not need to stay up on my behalf, I assure that I am perfectly fine," L pointed out even though it was a lie but if there was thing L was good at it was lying.

"It is no bother to me," Watari answered.

"You are no use if you're exhausted," L responded.

"L," Watari dropped the alias and said somewhat firmly; "I'm staying." L didn't argue back but neither did he enter into any further conversation.

Watari spent most of the night dozing in an arm chair, his head resting on his chest and glasses on the end of his nose, L turned around as Watari let out a small snore, why hadn't the old man gone to bed as L had suggested? Jenny would be amused by the sleeping Watari, L thought about waking him but decided not to. Instead he stood up and wondered into Jenny's room. It seemed bare and empty; the whole hotel suit was bare and empty. With a heavy sigh L closed the door again and headed for the kitchenette. Tea would clear his mind.

Five in the morning arrived, L was hunched over his laptop and Watari was making yet more tea. "Watari, the phone is not connecting," L had been trying to contact Jenny for the past few minutes, he knew that she would have landed and be in the car on her way home.

"Have you tried her mobile, I will see what the problem is," Watari opened his laptop to check on the phone's status.

"Yes and she is not answering that," L didn't say that he was worried his tone of voice said it all.

"I'm sure there is a perfect enough reason," Watari reasoned.

"Hmm," L replied, he would try again in fifteen minutes knowing Jenny she had probably forgotten to switch on the phone that he had given her or she had fallen asleep in the car.

Two hours later and L still hadn't reached Jenny so asked Watari for her home number; she should by his calculations have arrived home. Watari connected the call to L's mobile and he listened to the ringing, he was flooded by relief as Jenny picked up although this faded quickly as he heard a thud from her end of the line, "hello?"

"Aaare you alright?" L didn't hide his worry.

"I fell over the back of the chair as I reached for the phone," L rolled his eyes, Jenny really was too clumsy for her own good. Maybe it wasn't Kira she should be worried about.

"You have not switched on the phone," he chose not to comment on her clumsiness, he had a point to make.

"Oh sorry, I was just so caught up in getting here and I'm tired," L understood but at the same time with Kira breathing down his neck he was becoming paranoid, especially when it came to all matters Jenny.

Over the next few days L sunk into a sort of depression, he would just sit and stare at the surveillance screens asking Light over and over again if he was Kira. It was starting to drive the taskforce and Watari insane. They all knew why L wasn't his normal stoic self but none dared to broach that particular topic. Watari had hoped that he would snap out of it in a day or two, what he needed was a development in the Kira case something that would once again focus his thoughts.

On day of three of the Chief, Light and Misa's imprisonment L confirmed that there had been no new deaths as a result of Kira, here was the distraction that Watari had hoped for. L concentrated all his focus on Light; it may just be coincidence that the killings had stopped. He expected the killings to continue, if the killings continue to cease then L could say the Light was Kira. Although with that posed a whole new set problems. _Did Light know that he was Kira? Or was he thinking that even if he really is Kira, then if he acts like he wasn't aware of it then it'll be fine? _These questions had plagued L's mind incessantly and would continue to do so for some time.

On the seventh day of the imprisonment L was struck with confusion, one moment Light was babbling on about his pride and the next, if he didn't know any better, he would say he was confused. Something was going on and L would try to find out what. As Watari had hoped L had now snapped out of his funk and was now very much in control again, he just wished he could say the same about Jenny he had come to the conclusion that Jenny wasn't happy.

L had been having the same thoughts as Watari on the subject matter of Jenny so that morning he decided to voice his worry to Watari. L had wondered if Jenny was not enjoying her job as much because she never mentioned it when she spoke and her cheery disposition hinted of falsities. L wanted to call her on it but knew that she would deny it so he delegated the job out to Watari.

When Watari spoke to Jenny he updated her on the Kira case but then steered the conversation in a different direction, as per L's request "I'm surrounded by the case all day long tell me about your work?"

Jenny was multitasking she was trying to pry off the lid of a tub of ice-cream with a spoon as she held the phone to her ear. Normally Jenny was pretty good at this but she was on her guard. Under no circumstances could Watari or L know that she was having a tough time settling in. Granted she had only been back a week and it would take time to settle back to normal life but despite this Jenny wasn't going to admit it. If she did she would be a failure or so she thought. This had been her decision and she was determined to follow through with it. "Work is okay," Jenny answered the elderly man. It turned out that returning to work was challenging, she had lie to her handful of colleagues about her whereabouts, the excuse was an archaeological dig abroad. Under no circumstances could they know that she had been with L.

"Just okay?" Watari pressed for more information.

"It's as it was before I left, I'm up to my arms in samples," Jenny hoped her elaboration would satisfy Watari.

"Watari," Jenny said exasperatedly, "Why do they make ice cream difficult to open?" She dropped the spoon onto the counter with force.

Watari chuckled, "it seems you have been around Ryuzaki for too long."

Jenny felt her sadness return, she had forgotten it as she had wrestled with the ice-cream and chatted with Watari. She had completely forgotten the reason for wanting ice-cream in the first place. "How is he, truthfully?" she asked as she always did.

"He is faring better than you are, I dare say," Watari decided on a different approach for getting Jenny to be honest with him.

Aware of what he was trying to do Jenny got defensive, "I'm fairing perfectly fine thank you. My only issue is with the ice-cream," her defence ended with deflection. She hadn't meant to sound so cold towards Watari but she just couldn't help herself.

When Watari rung off Jenny felt exhausted L had clearly assigned him a mission. Did L not think she could cope? 'Stupid L,' she muttered to herself, L was of course right but it would take a while before she would admit it. Jenny blinked back tears which over the last week had been making a regular appearance and returned her attention to the ice-cream.

As the minutes passed the ice-cream began to melt and water trickled down the side of the tub making the job twice as difficult. "Oh come on!" Jenny shouted at the container, "Why won't you open? Oh god I'm talking to myself," she had to laugh, the whole situation was ridiculous. Her laughter didn't last long it soon turned into tears.

Was she really that desperate for ice-cream? Yes, although what she was really desperate for was to return to Japan.

Eventually Jenny got the lid off and shoved a large spoon of the cookie dough ice-cream into her mouth. Not bothering to return to the living room she sat at the kitchen table and concentrated on eating the ice-cream instead of crying.

Having finished the whole tub Jenny felt very ill, at the time it had seemed like a good idea but now she felt twice as bad as she did before getting it out of the freezer. Jenny could now add ice-cream to the list of things that didn't help. Already on that list were chocolate digestives, blueberry tea, chocolate and Banoffee pie. "If I get fat its L's fault," Jenny said to no one as she ditched the empty tub, best to hide the evidence although who from she didn't know.

That night Jenny went to bed early ready to start the next working week. As she laid in bed she contemplated throwing a sickie and staying at home. She really didn't want to go to work but she would go and keep herself busy. Having guilty caught sight of the empty ice-cream tub in the bin she decided to stop stuffing herself full of unhealthy foods and instead keep herself busy.

For the next week Jenny succeeded in keeping herself busy, she redecorated her living room. If she couldn't see the finished headquarters she would at least revamp her home a bit. Her kitchen cupboards had been emptied and rearranged and her winter clothes packed away at the back of her wardrobe. Having worked her week away buried knee deep in mud during the day and pottering about her cottage at night she found that the weekend was once again upon her. That would be two weeks without her detective lover. Jenny felt this was an achievement so she celebrated by making a cheesecake which turned out to a bad idea. It ended with Jenny crying herself to sleep and the cheesecake sitting forgotten on the kitchen work top.

What annoyed Jenny the most was how much she had come to rely on L, she had gone from being alone and happy to be with someone and happy. Something like that wasn't easy to give up. If she returned to Japan and quit her job she would feel like a quitter and if there was thing Jenny do it was quit and admit defeat.

Over in Japan things hadn't changed. L's three prisoners were still locked away, Aizawa, Mogi and Matsuda were taking it turns to run the phones in the station and assist L in whichever hotel he was in this week, Watari was doing everything he normally did and L himself was behaving in a perfectly normal manner. "Watari is there any more of that gateau?" he asked the father-like figure.

"No that was the last of it, I will pick up some more next time I go out," Watari replied. Both Matsuda and Aizawa exchanged a glance, they had seen the gateaux it was a particularly sickly looking one. In the last two weeks L had doubled his sugar and caffeine intake so that he could stay awake and work. If he was working he wasn't thinking of Jenny or at least that's what he told himself.

No matter how hard L tried Jenny seemed to creep her way into his thoughts. He didn't admit this to anyone but instead allowed his mind to wonder. It was a very unlike L thing to do.

On the fifteenth day of the confinement two weeks' worth of criminals died in one day signalling the return of Kira not that L told Light this. He let the chief know but didn't inform his two Kira suspects. For the following two weeks things continued much as they had before, deaths were still happening and Light and Misa were still oblivious to them. The chief was fairing worse and worse with each passing day.

Having been apart for a month both Jenny and L had adjusted although in very different ways. Kira had started killing again which kept L busy with the case. He had been so sure that Light was Kira and was beginning to entertain the idea that Light had passed on his Kira knowledge to someone else. Jenny on the other hand wasn't adapting very well. She overworked herself to occupy herself but it was proving to be a very inefficient thing to do. It left her tired but unable to sleep so she would lie awake for hours on end and wait for morning when she would have to get up and do it all over again. Jenny wasn't enjoying her work not even being out in the field was appealing anymore and she usually loved the great outdoors.

As time passed by she felt more and more inclined to throw in the towel and hop on the first flight to Tokyo. There were only two things stopping her. One was the feeling of failure if she handed in her notice and the other was L who had probably decided that he liked having Jenny safe and sound in her own home than at the heart of the Kira investigation. If she tried to leave the country she had a feeling that immigration would stop her, L would no doubt find a way to prevent her from leaving the country. Jenny just prayed that L hadn't done this although she wouldn't put it past him.

It was the fourth Sunday since she had left Japan and Jenny had been doing her washing. She had her clothes ironed and into neat piles on her bed ready to put away but the more she stared the pile the more she thought that getting her suitcase out would be a good idea and the more she felt like putting them into the suitcase was a bright idea. An hour later with all her belongings packed it still seemed like a good idea.

Jenny couldn't pin point the exact moment that she had decided to up sticks and return to Japan. It had been a gradual process as she began to entertain the idea of thinking about the best way to get the airport whether a taxi or by train, maybe even a coach to deciding whether she would buy L a cheesecake or blueberry muffins, maybe even glazed donuts when she arrived. Having heaved her suitcase down the narrow stairs Jenny packed away her laptop and a bad as carry-on luggage. When she paused to catch her breath she looked down on her belongings all neatly packed away and realised that she was about to do something very out of character. She was throwing caution to the wind and getting on a plane to Japan. Not once did she think twice about calling her boss to hand in her notice effective immediately and not once did she consider telling L that she was coming. She would let him figure it out for himself.

Having taken a taxi to the train station she then caught a train to Heathrow, although it would mean changing three times. The result would be worth it though. With June coming to a close and July just around the corner she hoped and prayed as she lugged her luggage across the airport terminal that the next flight wouldn't be fully booked.

Jenny was able to get on the first flight to Tokyo and was grateful that L phoned at his usual time so she wouldn't have to call him, which would make him very suspicious. "Good evening Ryuzaki," she greeted in her usual manner.

"Good Evening Jenny, I trust that you are well?" came the reply.

"Yep," Jenny had to fight a smile that threatened, "I've been busy all day."

"Hmm," L replied something was off but he could not tell what, "is this a bad time for me to call, it sounds as if you are out."

Jenny momentarily panicked; L was on to her, "yeah just picking a few bits from the bakery." That wasn't a total lie, she would be picking some bits up from the bakery, just it wouldn't be an English one.

"That sounds very appetising, I will have to send Watari out," L mused.

Jenny was careful not to give anything away as she spoke to L, she said everything with total calm and managed to keep her excitement from her voice or so she thought. Really she should have known better L was not a detective for nothing. As the plane taxied onto the runway Jenny came to the decision that she would buy some glazed donuts to give to L. If he guessed that she was on her way it would be a reward if not well she hoped it would prevent him from being annoyed at her.

L listened to Jenny as she rambled on; something was different about this call. Something was different about Jenny. For a start there was too much background noise in the call, she was obviously in a public place, that was the first alarm bell to L. Jenny never went to anywhere outside of work or the shops in the local village and seeing as it was past six at night the shops were shut. The second alarm bell was the sound of a loud voice in the background. It took several seconds for it all to sink in. Jenny's cheerfulness and the background noise meant one thing. L closed his eyes in frustration, she was at the airport. He mentally kicked himself for he should have seen this coming.

"Watari?" L pushed the button connecting his microphone to the computer.

"Yes Ryuzaki," said the synthetic voice. L was perfectly aware that it was the early hours of the morning but that didn't matter, Watari would take the call.

"You need to go the airport and pick someone up," L declared.

"May I inquire who?" Watari asked curiously.

"I believe Jitsumi is having a moment of madness," L used her alias over the line, he could never be too careful.

Watari chuckled, "you are quite sure?"

"Yes she was in the airport when I called although she did not admit to it," L glanced around the room as he waited for Watari's reply and took note of the state of the room. With Jenny gone the taskforce had only become messier, even L had a stack of papers and dirty plates by his computer that Jenny would usually remove. If she was indeed on her way to Japan he would have to tidy the room up. It seemed that both Jenny and L were experiencing behaviour so far out of their usual norm.

L didn't actually tidy, he took his dishes to the side in the kitchenette only to return with a plate of cookies and a cup of tea. As for the paper that got dropped into a box by the table. The room didn't appear any cleaner but L felt he had made an effort.

Watari checked the flight times for arrivals from the UK and made arrangements for the day so that he could pick Jenny up. He was surprised that she hadn't contacted him to find out where L was staying; maybe she had just assumed L would know what she was doing. Watari wasn't complaining that Jenny was returning he had missed her company and knew that L had missed her he just wished that L wouldn't be too hard on her when she returned.

Jenny collected her luggage and headed through arrivals. Her first plan of action was to look around for Watari; if he wasn't there then she would get a taxi to a hotel and decide what her next move would be. She would have to call L or perhaps just Watari he would help her out. As luck would have it Watari was stood in arrival wearing his trench coat with a welcoming smile upon his face. Jenny's face immediately broke out into a guilty smile. "This is a surprise J," he greeted.

Jenny laughed nervously, she felt as if she was being told off only this time instead of accidently knocking over an ornament she had taken off after the world's greatest detective who pursuing his most dangerous foe to date. "I'm sorry Watari, I seemed like a good idea at the time…" she trailed off and scratched the back of her head.

"It is quite alright, I believe Ryuzaki is looking forward to seeing you again," Watari took her suitcase and led her out to the car.

"Hey Watari?" Jenny called from the back seat of the expensive classic car, "Can we stop at a bakery. I told Ryuzaki that I was just nipping out the bakery when I spoke to him before leaving. Watari laughed before making a detour to L's favourite bakery.

Jenny clutched the box of donuts tightly as she walked into the hotel, she didn't want to trip and drop them. Watari opened the door and let a nervous Jenny walk in first. "Hello Jenny I see you went to the bakery," L greeted without any sort of expression on his face. Jenny grinned at the sight of the detective. He hadn't changed in the month she had been gone, he was still wearing the same white shirt and faded blue jeans with unbrushed hair. His feet were still bare and the bags under his eyes were still very much present. She flung her arms around him, nearly dropping the box of donuts that she was no gripping with one arm. Seeing the pair finally in each other's arms again Watari snuck out of the room and returned to his own.

L stepped back to stop himself toppling over, he didn't want to squash whatever was in the contents of the box Jenny had in her hands. "Sorry L," she muttered into his ear. L couldn't stop a small smile from appearing, not that Jenny saw, as her wrapped his arms around her.

"Show me what's in the box and I'll forgive you," L held her at arm's length. Jenny grinned impishly and lifted the lid of the box. L took a pink glazed donut and bit into it, he held it out for Jenny to take a bite. Jenny was glad to be back with L, she was back home. Home wasn't where she lived it was with the people she loved and they just so happened to be L and Watari. L took Jenny's hand guided her over to the sofa, the box of donuts in his other hand, "I believe we have some catching up to do," he decided.

As the pair tucked into the box of donuts Jenny explained that she hated being apart from L. Her home and hadn't felt like home and going to work became a chore. Now that Jenny was back with L she didn't feel like a quitter for deserting her life, in fact she felt the opposite. In her eyes she'd won and for the rest of the day she would enjoy the feeling before the Kira case once again set in and bought back reality.

Having listened to Jenny L waited for her to finish before suggesting that it was not the best of plans since Kira had begun to kill again. He used words that Jenny had heard many a time as she was growing up 'irresponsible' 'immature' and her personal favourite although it was more a statement than a word 'you read too many books it gives you romanticised ideas'. She didn't deny the last one; L had been right when he said she read too many books. Her whimsical idea to jet across the world was something the heroines would do.

After her telling off they settled into their old routine by starting a game of chess, "L, where are the task force?" Jenny asked having not noticed until then.

"I sent them home for a break as you always insist," L replied, "you may not believe it but your beginning to have an effect on me."

"I could say the same for you. All I've done for the past month is eat cake and ice-cream," Jenny countered.

"I can assure you that it is not noticeable," Jenny took L's compliment with a smile. Most normal people would have said 'you look nice today' not L he had a certain way of wording things that Jenny wouldn't swap for the world. She kissed him on the cheek before continuing with her move on the chess board. L reached up to his cheek momentarily distracted from the game. Jenny moved and hoped that he didn't see where to. Unlucky for her he had and inevitably ended up winning the game as he did every game.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey, this update is a bit late, my fault I went book shopping at the beginning of the week. I can safely say that I've read three and a half of the four I bought. Thanks you to those who've reviewed =]**

**I don't own Deathnote.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22

Having returned to Japan Jenny was able to successfully have a restful night's sleep knowing that L was on the other side of the door working away by the dim light of his laptop. She slept in late the next morning; L had let her sleep having seen how exhausted she was the night before despite her best efforts to fight it. The following morning bought with a return to normalcy. The taskforce were pleased upon discovering Jenny's return, especially Masuda who wasted no time in catching her up all be it not on the Kira case but instead he chose television something Jenny didn't watch much of to start with. Nevertheless she sat and listened to Matsuda as he chatted away all the while wondering when L would tell him to be quiet. "Matsuda I believe you have a job to do," L spoke up from his computer. Jenny smiled wryly as she watched Matsuda splutter out an answer she couldn't help herself; she had to help him out after all Matsuda would only dig himself a bigger hole.

"Ryuzaki," she spoke up, an excuse ready on the tip of her tongue, "talking to Matsuda helps refresh my Japanese."

"Hmmm," L replied. Jenny ignored him and continued to chat with Matsuda who appeared grateful that someone had leapt to his defence. She knew her excuse had been clutching at straws and was secretly glad that L dropped the matter. Jenny counted that as a victory.

Over the next few days Matsuda, Aizawa and Mogi would alternate between the station and the hotel room meaning that Jenny got to spend more time alone with L, although he would never leave his computer so to Jenny it seemed like she had more time to by herself. She would sit on the sofa nearest L and read or chatter on about the case. Occasionally L would reply although for the most part he would sit and listen and enjoy the sound of her voice as he watched the surveillance tapes. It was a comfort for him to know that she was there.

Deaths continued to be announced on the news which was troubling for the taskforce. They were still no clearer to catching Kira. Jenny noticed that as more and more deaths were announced the morale of the taskforce began to drop. The Chief was still locked away in isolation and someone would always be at the station leaving only two to work alongside L. She mentioned it to L but even he seemed a bit down. This prompted Jenny to request that Watari went out and bought some of the glazed donuts that L loved so much to cheer him up. When Watari returned she shared them out amongst the taskforce although she gave L first choice. Jenny's cheerful disposition was a welcome relief as they once again became swamped in criminal's personal files looking for any connections. She would talk to Matsuda about his friends and would ask Aizawa about his family. Mogi was a tough nut to crack; he rarely said anything but would answer her questions politely. Watari was amused that Jenny had taken it upon herself to stay positive; he was even more amused when L started to do the same thing. Although his enthusiasm was for whatever sweet delight Watari had bought back with him that day and for tormenting Light into a confession.

"L," Jenny whined as she bent over and wrapped her arms around the crouched detective from behind, "can we play a game of chess?" The taskforce had been dismissed for the night and for the past hour or so Jenny had been reading but had since grown tired. Watari hadn't returned yet which only left her with L for entertainment.

"A game of chess," L mused to himself as he bought his thumb up to his lip.

"Yes," she replied impatiently.

"Why would you want to play when you lose every time?" L looked up at her expecting an answer.

"That's part of the challenge and besides miracles do happen," she practically skipped across the room to set up the chess board as L, shoving his hands in his pockets, stood up and followed her although with less enthusiasm.

"Miracles do not happen. According to the philosopher Hume no matter how strong the evidence for a specific miracle may be, it will always be more rational to reject the miracle than to believe in it," L muttered.

"Just humor me okay?" Jenny folded her arms as she waited for an answer.

L sighed but didn't say anything as he sat down opposite, _humor her,_ he thought to himself, _maybe I should let her win but if I do that she will realise my intentions_. He settled for winning knowing that Jenny would get annoyed if he threw the game.

When Watari returned to their hotel suite he walked in on an intense game of chess, "I wouldn't move there if I was you," Jenny suggested. L watched with great amusement as he moved his bishop to exactly where Jenny didn't want him to move it to. Watari watched them for a few moments before announcing his presence. Jenny jumped at the sound of his voice whilst L sat quietly only raising his eyes to the old man.

"I see you have quite the game going, Ryuzaki you should be a gentleman and let the lady win," Watari declared. He was greeted with two disapproving looks. Watari walked away into the kitchenette chuckling to himself he wouldn't say it but those two were quite similar sometimes.

In keeping with tradition Jenny lost that game despite L saying that it was a close game, she had a feeling he was only saying that to keep her happy. After finishing the game the pair sat down with Watari to discuss recent developments in the case over a mug of hot chocolate topped with whipped cream and mini marshmallows, although Jenny turned those down after seeing how many L dropped into his mug.

When the subject of the confinement arose Jenny couldn't keep quiet, at the rate they were currently going it looked as if the Chief, Light and Misa would be locked up for a good long while. It had already been a little over a month. "You may both disagree with what I'm about to say but I'm going to say it anyway," Jenny began, she knew that at any moment L and Watari could stop including her in these little discussions, after all she had very little experience when it came to hunting down criminals and she knew perfectly well that they only included her out of politeness, "You can't keep this up for much longer. It's ridiculous. The Chief looks as if he could break at any minute, Light isn't fairing much better and as for Misa Amane that poor girl has suffered enough. Kira is killing again so you need to come up with a conclusion soon," this last bit was directed at L.

Watari sighed, "You are quite right however we cannot run the risk of ending the confinement if indeed Light turns out to be Kira and Amane the second Kira."

"Hmm," L chewed on his thumb, "Watari I agree with Jenny, when will the new headquarters be ready?"

"Within the next month," Watari replied.

"I will continue the confinement till then," L announced. Jenny shifted in her seat wanting to protest some more. It wasn't as if she doubted L's beliefs, he was probably right in suspecting Light and Misa but at the same time watching them on the television screen struck a nerve and triggered a feeling of sadness, and this was exactly why Jenny avoided looking at the screen at all costs. When speaking with L she would try hard not to let her eyes flicker to the screen but instead concentrated on looking at L or rather the back of his head as was usually the case.

Deciding that she had forced her opinion upon L and Watari a little too much she excused herself and took the mugs to the kitchenette before painstakingly rinsing them out, drying and putting them away. She hid in the kitchenette until Watari left, it was only when L appeared in the doorway that she realised she was about to be warned for her outspokenness and for intruding on their meeting. "Before you say anything I'm sorry," she tried to defend herself.

L held his hand up signalling for her to quieten, "You had a perfectly valid point had you not have felt so strongly then there's a ninety-two percent change I would have continued the confinement."

Several days later L and Jenny were sat together on one of the sofas. Jenny was talking a Sudoku puzzle and L was sipping a cup of very hot, very sweet tea. Frowning Jenny glared at the puzzle book in her hands, she had picked it up at the airport as she left England, she had two threes in one line when there should only be one. "That top three should be a seven," L mumbled into his ta cup. Jenny sighed, did he really have to help her she could do the puzzle herself.

"Thank you," she replied politely although inside she was annoyed.

A few more minutes passed before L spoke again, "that's a four," he pointed a spidery finger at the small square.

"Thanks," Jenny mumbled.

"And that one is a nine," again he gestured to one of the tiny squares.

"I know, it's not that difficult," she huffed; doing puzzles with L was no fun he took away the challenge.

"Well you may as well know that those are a three and a six," he reached over to point at squares on the opposite side of the grid.

"Okay you can stop now," Jenny turned slightly hiding the puzzle from L's sight.

"I wouldn't bother I've already figured out all the answers," L stated as he tilted his head to the side. It was amusing the watch Jenny struggle to hide the puzzle from his line of site it was as if they were sitting a test and Jenny was desperate to stop him from copying, she even put her hand over the top. L couldn't help thinking that if it was a test he wouldn't need to cheat, he would be able to get full marks without.

"Oh really?" Jenny rose to the challenge, "go on then." She didn't mind that L had completely destroyed the fun of it anymore; trying to catch him out was much more entertaining.

"Top left is a two, below that is a five…" this continued until L had finished the puzzle without looking at it.

"That proves nothing," Jenny muttered in defeat as she set the puzzle book on the table making a mental note to put it away later before L sat down in the middle of the night and filled it all in.

"That's where you are mistaken. It proves that I am observant, fast thinking and logical," L commented making Jenny roll her eyes. He really was unbelievable.

The end of June arrived. Jenny didn't admit but she was once again becoming restless, L wouldn't let her leave the hotel if only for a few hours to enjoy the sunshine. She knew it was the sacrifice she made when giving up her job and returning but when the weather really was that glorious outside it was hard to stay indoors, for that reason Jenny kept the curtains in her room closed for most of the time so the sunshine couldn't torment her.

On the fiftieth day of the confinement L informed the taskforce that he wanted to share his findings with the Chief. Everyone was glad that L had finally come to a conclusion even if he hadn't shared it with them yet, not even Jenny knew although she had a suspicion that L had been discussing it with Watari which didn't bother her, the images of the confinement distressed her.

The arrival of the Chief, who looked a little worse for wear, bought with it a small amount of excitement. If L had reached a conclusion then they had some progression in the case. Jenny set a cup of tea down for the Chief and L before quietly leaving the room, leaving them to talk in peace. The other members of the task force were at the station and Watari was taking care of business with regards to their new headquarters which L had sworn Jenny to secrecy about. To occupy herself Jenny picked up her puzzle book only to fine the first half of it complete with crosswords and Sudoku puzzles filled in with L's illegible scrawl. She slammed the puzzle book shut with force and picked up the novel she was currently reading.

After the Chief left, he would finally be returning home, L addressed Jenny on his findings. She was horrified with his little idea concerning Light and Misa but understood the necessity even if it left them traumatised.

When Watari returned the three of them ordered room service and discussed the new headquarters. Jenny was itching to explore it and finally be able to use a kitchen and cook something instead of constantly ordering off of a menu. It would no doubt keep her busy. After several intense games of chess where L won every game he played and Jenny lost to Watari before winning immediately after they called it a night with Watari returning to his own room and Jenny curling up on the sofa with L. The pair sat and watched the ten o'clock news together. "I wish to inform you of what will happen when Light joins the investigation team." L announced as the news reporter talked about a hamster in Nagoya that had managed to get the lid off of a jar of chocolate sauce and eat half of it. Clearly nothing exciting was going on in the world after the usual headline news of Kira. Fear amongst criminals was increasing tenfold with each passing day which meant no new crimes being reported. The only big news stories were a volcano in the south erupting, although it posed no threat to anyone and the opening of a new school in Suginami.

"Inform away," Jenny prompted as she reached for one of L's chocolate, she really hoped he hadn't eaten all of the strawberry centred ones. The chocolate turned out to be praline centred so she picked up another one having eaten the praline one, hopefully this time it would be strawberry centred.

"I have eaten all the strawberry centred ones," L picked the box up so that Jenny could reach them better. She picked up a caramel one and muttered darkly something along the lines of 'naturally.' "I realised that in asking you to remain hidden when Light is handcuffed to me permanently is not a reasonable thing to ask," L returned to the case.

"No its not," Jenny paused for a second, a chocolate halfway to her mouth, "What do you mean handcuffed?" This was the first she'd heard it, apparently that little detail had skipped L's mind earlier.

"I'm still not one hundred percent certain that Light is not Kira therefore I will observe him twenty four hours a day by handcuffing him to myself until he is proven completely innocent," L explained. Jenny did not like this.

"Are you a complete idiot!" she tried not to shout, "You can't just handcuff yourself to someone indefinitely." Her socially awkward detective had no boundaries.

"It is for the benefit of the case," L took the Jenny's chocolate from her hand, if she wasn't going to eat it then he would. Jenny didn't notice that the chocolate was gone.

"I can tell you know that there is not benefit in it," she highly suspected that L had fallen asleep in his chair one night and had evidently toppled out of it thus bashing his head. That was the only explanation she had for his strange idea.

"It is not open for discussion," L replied curtly, "as I said I was only informing you."

"Oh well that's just marvellous, I suppose next you are going to suggest that you handcuff Misa to me. Well I can tell you now, that will never happen," Jenny went down the sarcasm route to prevent herself from getting any more annoyed. She needed to except that L was also stubborn and was not going to change his mind.

"Don't be ridiculous," L selected a truffle and watched Jenny out of the corner of his eye as she battled with her mind for something to say.

"So I'm allowed to wonder freely around the headquarters?" Jenny let the matter drop; she didn't want to waste energy on arguing and instead went for what she had wanted to know for some time.

"Yes," L set the empty chocolate box down and licked the sticky chocolate from his fingertips.

"Oh, okay," this caught Jenny by surprise. She had strongly suspected that he would say no. maybe it wouldn't be so bad, after all how long would it take to prove light's total innocence?

After discussing the case for a while longer L flicked off the news channel and removed the book from Jenny's hand, "I was reading that," she protested in annoyance.

"If I am to be handcuffed to Light I would very much like to spend as much time as I can with you over the next two days," L confessed. Jenny caught on to his meaning and grinned widely.

"I can assure you the feeling is mutual," she leaned forward to close the gap between them.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey, well two chapters in two days. Thanks to those who've reviewed =] Anyways I'm off to make nutella pancakes for dinner.**

**I don't own Deathnote.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23

Jenny paced the room in annoyance. They had now removed themselves from the various hotels they had been occupying to snazzy new taskforce headquarters. At first Jenny was overwhelmed, such a huge building with only a handful of occupants but having spent a few days meandering her way through the clinical corridors poking her head around doorways. The rooms were much the same serving their purpose perfectly, many of them were suites destined for new members of the taskforce should they ever join. L and Jenny had their own suite decorated much to Jenny's tastes as L had intended from the start. Watari had his own suite where he hid away from Misa and Light, Jenny was the only one to see him when she stroll into his work room in an afternoon to have a cup of tea and chat idly.

L was permanently handcuffed to Light something which, after three days, was beginning to grate profusely on Jenny. She wanted to be able to hold a conversation with her detective without being watched carefully. L had instructed everyone that their relationship was to be quite silent and to stick to the story that Jenny or rather Jitsumi was merely his assistant. It took a lot of effort on Jenny's part to keep the secret.

One thing which Jenny was happy about was the balcony in their suite, although at the moment it felt like her suite alone L had yet to set foot in it. As she took in some fresh air she watched the city below and let her mind recount the last few days. Everything had happened so quickly, this was the first time in days that she had been able to sit by herself she hadn't even had chance to unpack her suitcase.

Jenny's sympathies went out the chief has he pulled a gun on his son and supposed girlfriend. L really had outdone himself for outrages schemes this time. The gun wasn't loaded but it still managed to instil fear on the two young people in the back of the car. L still wasn't happy with the result he felt that Light predicted what was going to happen but he had no choice but to end the confinement and instead handcuff himself to Light.

As anticipated the handcuff's did not go down to well with anyone, "I am not doing this because I want to you know," L raised his arm rattling the chain. He hadn't been lying when he said that which was a rarity. For the first time everyone was gathered in the same room as each other, Jenny had the opportunity to meet Light and Misa for the first time she could safely say that Misa had lived up to her expectations but despite that she couldn't help but like the bubbly girl only a few years younger than herself. It was a welcome relief to have another female for company not that she sought Misa out for company her mind could only take so much.

"Doing this with guys is kind of gross, are you that type Ryuzaki? You were together with Light at the University," Misa asked. Jenny nearly choked on her cup of coffee earning a reproachful look from L.

"I am not doing this because I want to," L repeated clearly taken aback by the blonde headed person clearly in his personal space.

"But Light is Misa's Light and if you're with him twenty-four seven then when is Misa going to go on dates with Light?" Jenny really couldn't help herself she so desperately wanted to giggle she caught Matsuda and had to disguise a giggle as a cough.

"On dates it will be the three of us," L said to Misa who was very much outraged.

"What? Are you telling me that when I kiss him, it's going to be in front of you?" Misa was disgusted.

"I never said you had to kiss him right? However, I will be observing," L really new how to pick his words. The Chief and Aizawa were trying to look elsewhere clearly embarrassed. Jenny and Matsuda on the other hand were sat out behind Misa and Light stifling a fit of giggles.

"Huh? What's with that? I knew it, you are a pervert," Misa accused sending Matsuda and Jenny into further giggles which caught Misa's attention. Her eyes narrowed as she landed on Jenny. She glanced back at L and grinned like a child at Christmas, "Ryuzaki," she whined, "Jitsumi can join us on dates."

Jenny's eyes widened not wanting their secret to be exposed, "Perhaps," L muttered, "Light, can you please make Misa be quiet." As the subject drifted onto the video tapes as a way of silencing Misa Jenny took it upon herself to serve tea, it was clearly needed to relieve some of the tension in the room. Misa could not be perturbed she continued on her rampage about being Light's girlfriend, it was beginning to grate on everyone's nerves. "About falling in love at first sight," L seemed to be the only one entertaining Misa's needs, "It was on May twenty-second at Aoyama right, Misa?" She confirmed this. L looked up as he thought about things, "that day, why did you go to Aoyama? What were you wearing when you went there?"

Misa's temper sparked, "how many times do I have to say that I just went there on a whim? I don't remember how I felt or what I was wearing that day at all. Is it wrong for Misa to wonder around Aoyama without a reason?"

"Then after you went to and came back from Aoyama you knew the name of Light who you'd fallen in love with," L wasn't really wording it as a question more a confirmation of facts. Again Misa confirmed this. L leaned closer, "Bur you don't know how you knew his name."

"Yes, that's right," L was trying to piece together all the facts. The only thing he didn't have an explanation for was why she would suddenly know Light's name.

"Well then, if Light happened to be Kira, then what would you think?" Jenny felt she knew the answer before Misa answered. As she anticipated Misa declared she would love Light even more. Misa latched on to Light's arm something Light didn't seem too happy about.

Having taken note of the interconnecting hotel rooms Jenny really hoped that Misa didn't want to be around her permanently, she really couldn't take that. L informed Misa that Matsuda, or Matsui has he would be known as, would be her new manager. "I don't want this old man to be my manager," she moaned.

Bless him, Jenny thought, as she watched Matsuda struggle to defend himself. Apparently this was all too much for Aizawa as he ranted aloud that they needed to be serious, at this Jenny hid her smile. At least he saw sense enough to drag Misa to her room closing the door in her face with the click of the door everyone let out a sigh of relief. She wouldn't admit it but Jenny had enjoyed the comic relief. This didn't deter the conversation about Light and Misa's relationship. Light tried to ensure that everyone understood that it was one-sided. This didn't bother Jenny so much, in so many of her books the love was very much one-sided, what did bother Jenny was what L had said. She couldn't challenge him on it but instead let it slide. L wanted Light to return the love even if it was fake. No girl should have to suffer that. Up until that point Jenny assumed that she wouldn't have much to do with Misa but this made her feel for the young model. It was this pity that made Jenny want to befriend the young blonde, maybe she could make her see sense.

As Jenny was contemplating her one man or rather one woman mission to make Misa see sense L was having thoughts of a very different kind. _Something is wrong here. His personality had changed, is he able to act this out? At this point all I can conclude is that Amane is being manipulated by the real Kira, but also Light._ L glared at the wall in front of him, he really did not like the situation.

With the announcement to the taskforce of the new towering headquarters it bought about a sense of excitement and put a positive spin onto the investigation. Three days on from that announcement and everyone was settled in to the headquarters, well almost everyone. Jenny had been putting off unpacking her case favouring reading in the spare few minutes she had before bed. She hadn't anticipated that she would be so busy whether it was keeping Misa happy, making countless cups of tea or assisting in the investigation.

Jenny closed the door to her balcony and returned downstairs, it was nearly midnight but she knew she would be unable to sleep. Thankful that she could have some Misa free time she made herself a mug of hot chocolate in the kitchen and took the lift down to the lobby. Only L and Light were still awake. "Anything new?" she asked as she sipped from the warm chocolate drink.

"No," L sounded dejected.

"Don't worry," Jenny replied. Having finished her hot drink Jenny began to feel sleep and laid down on the very comfy leather sofa and watched the screens. The bright light becoming blurry, she closed her eyes from only a moment only to fall asleep with the mug still in her hands.

She mumbled to herself as she felt something nudge her. Rolling over she tried to ignore it. "Jitsumi?" it had to be L.

"I'm sleeping," she muttered back.

"I can see that but you have a bed for that," was he really going to continue to have a conversation with her when she was half asleep. Of course he was, he was L.

"Fine, fine. I'm going to bed," She got to her feet and straightened her clothes, "good night then guys." Jenny made to step over the handcuffs trailing on the floor only for her foot to snag in her tired overly-clumsy state. With a thud she landed on the cold tiled floor, "owww!"

"Aaare you alright Jitsumi?" L titled his head to the side in amusement. Even if she had just fallen over he found her clumsiness endearing. He had to hide his concern and amusement when he caught Light looking at him. L really couldn't afford to slip up.

"Brilliant," she sat up on her knees, her face red with embarrassment. Light clearly didn't know what to make of the situation. With a lopsided grin she looked up at the pair, "I think that's a sign I need to go to sleep."

She let L and Light pull her to her feet. L's hand lingered on her elbow with a slight blush she left the room and headed back upstairs wishing that L was with her. Light sat back down and continued to work jealous of Jitsumi being able to sleep. L on the other hand watched Jenny safely from the room with a feeling that it would not be the first time she tripped over the handcuffs. He continued to watch her on the monitors when he sat back down. Having seen her disappear into their suite he focussed on the Kira case again, although it was without motivation. He wanted nothing more than to go upstairs with Jenny and besides he had been so sure that Light was Kira. A feeling of failure was niggling away in the back of his mind something he hoped to silence by spending his time with Jenny but he couldn't, not with Light attached to him.

"How long have you known Jitsumi?" Light asked as he cast a sideways glance at L.

"A long time," L replied with no intention of going into detail.

"Oh, you are different with her than anyone else," Light observed, L was currently cursing Light and his intelligence.

"Well yes, I have known her a long time," L stated feeling that explanation would satisfy Light which thankfully it did.

The following afternoon found Jenny sitting with Misa in a suite although it couldn't really be called a suite, she had a whole floor to herself something L felt would keep her occupied. No one begrudged Misa for having a whole floor; if it kept her out of their way then they were happy. Jenny was secretly grateful that her suite, or apartment she kept referring to it as, was four floors above Misa's. "Jitsumi you can't wear that," Misa had her hands on her hips.

"Why not?" Jenny looked down at her outfit. A knee length denim skirt with a long-sleeved blue top and grey leggings. She honestly didn't see anything wrong with it.

"It's so plain," Misa turned on her heels and stalked towards her rather large walk-in wardrobe.

"I like plain," Jenny muttered as she glanced to the door, would Misa be mad if she made a dash for the safety of Watari's workstation. She was certain that Misa didn't know it existed as was originally intended.

"Here," Misa thrust a piece of fabric at Jenny who took it and held it out in front of her.

"What is this?" she turned it around in her hands pretty sure that she had it upside down.

"A dress," Misa answered.

"Ah, thank you Misa but it really isn't my kind of style," Jenny held it out for her to take.

"Nonsense, now go and change," Misa pointed to her bathroom. Jenny really didn't want to change in Misa's bathroom; she had a suspicion that L had cameras in there as well as almost every other room in the building.

Jenny opened her mouth but closed it again; she had no argument for not wearing it. There was one thing for certain Jenny would never be seen in something so revealing. Luckily for Jenny she was saved by the arrival of Light and L. "Oh Light!" Misa greeted with enthusiasm, "Ryuzaki," she muttered as she glowered at the detective. Jenny smiled gratefully at the pair.

"Ryuzaki don't think Jitsumi should wear something prettier?" Misa latched onto Light's arm as she peered round him to look at L.

Panic stricken Jenny shook her head at L, "She is pretty enough as she is," L replied without any causing Jenny to colour.

"You're so boring Ryuzaki," Misa complained as she dragged Light over to the sofa's, L trailing behind looking completely bored with the situation. Today was supposed to be Light and Misa's date with L and, as Misa insisted, Jenny. It was horribly awkward. L and Light had to sit together with Misa and Jenny opposite.

"Hey, this doesn't feel like a date like this," Misa complained loudly.

"You don't have to mind me," L said with a mouthful of cake. Jenny watched him with amusement as he cleared his plate in record time. The four sat in silence for a short while, Jenny was watching a bird on the balcony wondering whether it would eat their cake crumbs when they were finished, L was staring longingly at Misa's cake it being the only one untouched. Light seemed to be looking anywhere but at Misa and Misa was staring longingly at Light. "Are you going to eat that cake?" L asked as he pointed at the cake, his fork still in his mouth. Jenny smiled unsure why he was asking when he was blatantly going to take it.

"I watch the sweets because they make you fat," Misa commented.

"If you use your head, you won't get fat even if you eat sweets," L reasoned. Light folded his arms annoyed at the whole situation.

"Oh! There you go making fun of me again," Misa moaned.

"Misa, he's not making fun of you," Jenny tried to get Misa to calm down. Did L really have to say that it would have been better for all their sakes if he didn't antagonise Misa. L stood up on the chair and leaned forwards to procure the plate of untouched cake, "how about if I give you the cake, will you leave Light and me alone together?" Misa bartered.

"Even if we leave you two alone together I can still watch from the cameras so it's the same thing," L's speech was muffled by the fork hanging from his mouth. He really was the vision of bad manners, Jenny frowned she could have passed him the cake.

"I told you that's perverted! Will you stop with that kind of fetish!" Misa was outraged. Jenny sighed and picked up her coffee cup waiting for them to all shut up.

"Say what you want, but I will be taking the cake," L grabbed the plate and sat back down. Jenny watched with amusement as he tucked in to the slice of chocolate cake.

"I'll go and some more," jenny stood up and having recalled that they had eaten all the cake in Misa's room she headed for the large kitchen downstairs where L usually went hunting for cake. She was glad to be out the room having had enough of the awkwardness no matter how amusing the situation was.

Jenny grabbed a slice of cake and stopped fire the main room where the Chief, Aizawa and Matsuda were watching everything on the large screen. The three of them stopped when they heard her enter, "Oh don't stop on my account," she waved off their apologies and walked over to the screen with an amused smile.

"Does Ryuzaki really have infra-red cameras?" Matsuda asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me," Jenny replied. Obviously Misa was still niggling on at L for time alone with Light.

"It's because I kept thinking you were Kira, it's just a shock if that theory is wrong," L muttered. Jenny was confused and asked Matsuda to fill her in on what she had missed. Apparently L was depressed. Jenny rolled her eyes as L continued to explain himself on the screen in front of her.

"He's an idiot," she murmured quietly.

"Kira controlled you and Misa. If I think of it in that way then the ends meet but, why you two are still alive is the part that doesn't make sense," L finished of the cake. Jenny looked at the one in her hands recalling that she was supposed to be heading back up but couldn't draw herself away from the screen. It seems that the four of them were surprised by what L was saying; Jenny secretly wondered whether Watari was watching this. Maybe she would go and see him afterwards. "If they were controlled and killed without any awareness, then they would've just been victims. I'll have to start investigation from the beginning. Back to the starting point. If Kira found and controlled you because you were capable of stealing police information and made it so that I'd suspect you then even I'd be bitter. I'm very down about it."

Since the end of the confinement Jenny had very little chance to talk to L, he usually confined in her his thoughts about the case but with Light permanently attached to him he could do no such thing so everything Jenny was hearing was new.

"Ryuzaki with that theory wouldn't Misa and I, although controlled, have been Kira?" Light asked clearly also fascinated by what L had to say.

"Yes, there's been no question about that. You are both Kira," a murmur of surprise rippled through the taskforce as they watched the three on the screen.

Jenny felt the need to go and interrupt with more cake and headed back upstairs. She walked in to find L and Light brawling like a couple of pub drunks. Jenny slammed the plate of cake down on the side with great force as she heard L tell Light that he wanted him to be Kira. Poor Misa was cowering in the corner as Light and L fought it out. Jenny was confused how on earth things could change so dramatically in the time it took for her to go back upstairs. "Will you two pack it in!" Jenny shouted but it seemed to fall on deaf ears.

The phone rang putting an end to the hostility, L answered it and having listened to what the person had to say hung up. "What's up?" Light asked the question hey were all dying to ask.

"Another of Matsuda's unimportant idiocies," L answered.

"Well Matsuda does have that natural ignorance," Light pointed out.

"Oi!" Jenny marched over to the pair, "leave Matsuda alone but more importantly what the hell were you doing?" Neither Light nor L said anything but both hung their heads guiltily. Jenny let out a frustrated cry, "right over there now. Sit," she then turned on her heels and headed from the room in search of icepacks.

Having returned with ice packs she tossed one to Light and the pressed one to L's cheek none to gently, _that'll teach him,_ Jenny thought. "I can manage," L mumbled.

"Could have had me fooled. You were behaving like children," she scolded as she went to comfort Misa who was in a mild state of shock. "Come along Misa," Jenny took the girl by her hand and walked over to the door. "We're going downstairs. You two can clean this up and then come downstairs to apologise to Misa," Jenny shuddered realising she was sounding like a teacher or a parent.

By the time they reached downstairs Misa was back to her usual self and somehow decided that Light was fighting L so that they could have their date alone. Jenny didn't correct she would let the poor girl think what she liked. Thoroughly annoyed Jenny sat down on one of the sofas and picked up a newspaper from the table.

The newspaper did little to rid Jenny of her annoyance so she excused herself from the taskforce and went to talk to Watari. Watari had seen the fight unfold on his surveillance footage saving Jenny from explaining. "He is such an idiot!" Jenny ranted as she paced backwards and forwards near Watari's desk, "What did he think he was going to achieve, either of them for that matter. Honestly I can't wait for the end of this case."

"Hmmm, yes I believe everybody is feeling the strain," Watari commented.

"That's no excuse they should both know better," Jenny sighed and finally sat down in a chair on the opposite side of Watari's desk. She continued to chat for the rest of the afternoon with Watari before heading for own space to spend the rest of the evening reading. She didn't return downstairs deciding that she didn't want to witness another fight between the two idiots.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey, I'm a little late in posting this I've been busy with uni work. Is anyone having any problems with updating stories? I've got two other stories on the go and it won't let me update them I get an error messages instead :( So if anyone's reading them I haen't abandoned them. Thank you to those who have reviewed!**

**I don't own deathnote. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 24

The following day Jenny found herself once again in Misa's room having been dragged there against her will. "Misa has first place fan vote in eighteen and Misa is staring in Nishinaka's new movie," she babbled away not that Jenny was listening. She had quickly discovered that by nodding her head and making the occasional noise in acknowledgement she could survive Misa's conversations although she still hadn't gotten over the fact that Misa had to refer to herself in third person. That was still grating on Jenny's nerves. "Jitsumi will Ryuzaki let Misa and Light have another date this afternoon?" the blonde model asked.

"I doubt it," Jenny replied. She really didn't want a repeat of the day before.

"Ryuzaki is no fun," Misa pouted but soon got over herself as Jenny asked about something in the magazine she had been trying to read.

Having been in Misa's room for quite some time Jenny decided she'd suffered enough and excused herself. She wondered down to the mini lab and slipping into a pure white lab coat she immersed herself in fiddling around with some of the equipment. L had some new samples from the recent deaths for her to look through. Some of the samples she had never worked with before and it made her wonder if perhaps she could look into work as a forensic archaeologist or as a forensic geologist, she had the degree qualifications to do both. It could be quite exciting and maybe that way she could work with L.

Jenny lost track of time as she immersed he self in the lab, singing away to herself. The samples showed nothing knew but that didn't matter to Jenny, in the lab she was safe from Misa who couldn't gain entry and she didn't have to deal with L who was indefinitely still handcuffed to Light. The phone on the wall rang; Jenny hastily snapped off her latex gloves and grabbed the receiver. "Ah Jitsumi are you aware that it is nearly seven o'clock?" it was L. She hadn't spoken to him all day making a point to avoid him after he had to resort to such childish measures the day before.

"Oh," Jenny checked her own watch and the clock on the wall to make sure, "you're right."

"Have you eaten?" L asked. As if on cue Jenny's stomach grumbled.

"Not since breakfast," she answered hoping that the Yokisoba chicken in her fridge upstairs hadn't gone off yet; it was quickly becoming her favourite dish.

"Might I suggest you stop work and get some lunch, the task force have already retired for the night," Jenny agreed and guessed that L and Light were the only ones left working. With that in mind she cleared up and exited the lab, her plan was to heat up her food and take it down to the control room to eat with L and Light.

"A more important question would be have you two eaten?" Jenny called as she entered the control room.

"Yes, sufficient nutrition has been obtained," L answered without glancing away from his screen. He was trying very hard to look at Jenny.

Jenny saw the empty cake plate next to him. It was nutrition but hardly sufficient. She wondered whether L would eat a carrot cake and decided she would try and force one on him one day, maybe she should get Watari in on it as well.

L was still in his depressed state which made for very poor conversation so Jenny resorted to conversing with Light as a way of drawing L out of his funk but it was no use. It frustrated Jenny, it was the start of August and she hoped that the case would be over by Christmas but with L lacking in motivation she didn't see any chance of that happening anytime soon.

Giving up Jenny retired for the night, at least if everyone thought she was asleep Misa wouldn't bother her so she could return to her much neglected book. She opened the doors onto the balcony to enjoy the warm august night and buried herself in a hefty volume of Charles Dickens' Bleak House.

A week later and a routine had settled over the headquarters, L and Light would spend all day in front of the computer screens, Aizawa would come and go between home and headquarters. The Chief had his own apartment and would frequently take himself off upstairs late in the evenings leaving L, Jenny and Light in the control room. During the day Jenny would spend an hour or two with Misa to keep her happy and a hour or two with Watari who was hidden away upstairs where Light was oblivious to his existence.

Jenny, having already spent the best part of an hour humouring Misa, was sat across from Watari sharing a cup of tea. He was showing her drawings or rather plans for his latest invention. She was amazed that he still had time to invent alongside of the Kira case. Jenny didn't quite know what he had invented but it looked fascinating, it was some sort of fancy gadget that was very impressive.

After almost two hours Jenny let Watari continue with his work and settled for seeing what kind of help she could be towards L. He probably just send her on a cake run, even though Light was aware that she was there to assist L, L wanted to keep her as far away from both Light and Misa but mostly Light. He didn't feel Misa had the intelligence to be of any harm and despite his best efforts Jenny had taken it upon herself to become Misa's friend.

As Jenny expected L sent her away saying her had no work for her at present, it irked her. He could have found something for her to but naturally L was still down in the dumps and didn't deem it worth his while to find an occupation for Jenny. Annoyed at L Jenny returned to her room and decide to find something to occupy her time with. That something just so happened to be baking a cake.

If Jenny was honest baking wasn't one of her strong points, especially when it came to cake. She had never had reason to in the past which made it more of a challenge. Rising to the challenge Jenny searched the internet for a carrot cake recipe; if L wasn't going to let her help then she would ruin his cake experience.

An hour and a half later Jenny had made a sufficient mess in her kitchen, her worktop completely covered in cooking equipment and spilt ingredients. She wasn't exactly the world's cleanest cook, add to that her clumsiness and it made for a real disaster.

Jenny was proud of her finished masterpiece and after cleaning up (a spate mission altogether) which allowed the cake time to cool she took it downstairs to the taskforce. "What have you got there?" Matsuda asked after eyeing the container in Jenny's hands. This immediately got L's attention. He spun round on his chair and bought his thumb up to his lips.

"Jitsumi is that cake?" he didn't want to sound too hopeful.

"It is indeed," she grinned proudly.

"Ah, can we have a slice?" Matsuda asked before L had chance to ask the same question.

"Yep," Jenny cut L's slice first, she had to keep her sweet-addict detective happy.

"What kind of cake is that?" L asked suspiciously after catching sight of it. Where was the thick icing on top? Or the strawberry? Those were his favourite.

"Carrot cake," Jenny answered placing the plate and fork on the table next to him. L picked up the fork and prodded it, he didn't want to hurt Jenny's feeling but he couldn't help it if he didn't like carrots. The other members of the taskforce enjoyed their slice of cake and Jenny had to admit she was pleasantly surprised by how tasty it was.

Reluctantly L ate the whole slice and was pleasantly surprised that it had at least some sweetness. It still wasn't her favourite though. He would have to make sure that Jenny made something that could really be classed as cake and not some kind of vegetable bread-like sponge next time. His brain couldn't function on carrot cake alone.

Watari received am email from L later that night, when Light was asleep, explaining that Jenny had baked carrot cake and he had eaten it but perhaps could Watari keep an eye on Jenny to make sure she only baked the good kind of cake next time. It was amusing for Watari, he had been trying for years to get L to eat something healthy and Jenny had managed it in an afternoon. Although he felt that had more to do with L's feelings for Jenny rather than a sudden liking for carrot cake.

Throughout August as the summer was coming to close, not that Jenny had much chance to enjoy it, L stayed in his depressed state and the case continued to lack any kind of development. Jenny had been dragged along to several of Misa and Light's and incidentally L's dates. It was certainly an entertaining experience for her. Most of the time they would sit on the sofa's in Misa's room eating cake. Thankfully there were no more violent incidents. Jenny had delegated herself official peace keeper and so far she was to doing a good job, that was up until they decide to change the date by playing tennis in the indoor court on the third floor.

They were playing doubles, L and Light versus Jenny and Misa. Jenny felt this to be very unfair; L and Light were both very good at tennis. Jenny on the other hand was only adequate having not played in years and Misa, well Jenny doubted she even knew what the racket in her hands was for.

Jenny and Misa were losing four sets to one. "Jitsumi, this date is awful can we go upstairs?" Jenny wasn't listening she was concentrating on trying to get one up against L who wasn't playing his best but was still proving to be a worthy opponent. Light sent the ball back with a perfect backhand which sent Jenny scrambling for it before it could smack Misa in the face. "Light!" Misa squealed.

Jenny winced at the high pitched noise and decided that perhaps this wasn't the best game to play, especially seeing as L and Light were still handcuffed together and getting into quite a tangle. It was funny to watch. Giving up Jenny let the next shot back go, giving the point to L and Light. "Maybe we should find something less dangerous to do," Jenny suggested.

"Yes! Let's watch a movie," Misa decided and was already heading off the court and to her room. Light hurried after her dragging L behind. Jenny followed not far behind, leaving her tennis racket on the bench making a note to come back and clear away later when Misa wasn't around.

Jenny fell asleep as they watched the film; it was a romantic chick flick. L on the other hand was thoroughly bored and wanted to return downstairs. He kept asking Misa if the film was close to ending but every time would get shushed. Misa had snuggled close to Light who was very reluctant to put his arm around her but in the end caved in.

The start of September arrived and with it were no new developments for the case. A few criminals had died but nothing major. It was becoming quite a problem for taskforce, every seemed to get sucked into L's depression although they stopped short at staring at a computer screen for hours hoping something new would happen or that Light would confess to being Kira. L was still clinging to this belief.

Jenny having started off so positively was becoming quite despondent. With very little new evidence she found herself becoming bored, not even her beloved books could tempt her. Her only entertainment was playing chess with Watari or watching television with Matsuda but even then she couldn't impose on them all the time. Her one woman mission to get Misa to realise that Light didn't love her had gone horrible wrong. Misa was adamant that Light loved her and she loved Light. Having gotten to know Misa more Jenny discovered that her mission had been a futile one. There was simply no way of making Misa see sense, despite this Jenny still took pity on her and found herself enjoying hours of mindless chit chat and ridiculous activities like trying on clothes for the fun of it something which was so far out of Jenny's comfort zone.

The phone in the lab rang; Jenny was flicking through a manual for a fancy piece of equipment she hadn't had cause to use. L or rather Watari had really spared no expense in the lab. It was state of the art with only the best. Jenny marvelled at it all, trying to work out where L got his money but she supposed being a world class detective had its perks. People were willing to throw money at you when you were the hero, even though the hero is hidden from the world.

Jenny reluctantly reached across the surface to grab the phone, "Hello?" she answered although she needn't have bothered because L and Watari's were the only ones who ever phoned.

"Misa is in the control room," L spoke monotonously into the phone.

"And?" Jenny asked secretly wishing that L wouldn't suggest she go and occupy Misa. She'd already done that this morning and was keen to avoid another makeover. The first thing she had done was to wash it all off, it just wasn't the sort of thing she wore when in the lab or indeed helping L with the case.

"She is requesting your company," L replied. Jenny groaned.

"I'm busy," Jenny hoped that would be a satisfactory answer.

"Hmmm yes, I can see that," Jenny cursed L's cameras. He wasn't buying it. L really didn't need to listen to Misa whine and moan and in his eyes Jenny was the only one with the patience to occupy Misa. Jenny didn't see it this way, sure Misa could be annoying but at the same time she had provided Jenny with some form of escape and the opportunity to experience being a girly girl.

There was silence on the line, Jenny didn't want to say yes and L wanted her to say yes, "Alright fine. I'm on my way," Jenny caved first, "but you owe me."

"I'll send up some cake," L said before hanging up. Jenny wanted to tell him it would cost him more than a slice of cake, maybe a book but he had already ended the call.

Jenny took her time walking to the control room, she took a detour via the main kitchen to grab a mug of coffee, when she entered the control room Misa almost pounced on her. She had to steady her cup of coffee and pleased that nothing spilled. "Jitsumi, I bought new shoes!" Jenny let herself get dragged upstairs to see said new shoes. She had to admit they were pretty shoes not that she would ever wear them.

Misa having put the shoes away sat down on the sofa next to Jenny, "Jitsumi you and Ryuzaki should date!"

Jenny nearly spit her coffee everywhere, "I don't think so," Jenny stuttered out, aware that L would be listening in.

"Why not?" Misa asked.

"Because," Jenny replied not really having a suitable lie so she steered it back towards Misa and Light, "we could never be like you and Light."

"Misa loves Light and Light loves Misa," she said dreamily. Jenny's diversion was a success but for next time she would need an excuse.

Jenny and Misa chatted away for the afternoon, mostly about Misa and her dream wedding. _Poor Light,_ Jenny thought to herself knowing that he and L would probably be listening. Once the case was over he would probably want nothing more to do with Misa. Jenny didn't blame him although the poor girl would be heartbroken.

As Misa descried her dream wedding which, as she insisted, would be to Light Jenny found herself entertaining an idea she hadn't entertained since her childhood where every girl plans their wedding. Jenny had given this up long ago at the tender age of seven when after asking Mr Wammy about her parents she was bitterly disappointed to find that they wanted nothing to do with her. At that point Jenny became fiercely independent and swore she would spend a life alone but now with L she found herself entertaining thoughts of marriage but it was no use. L clearly wasn't the marrying type and Jenny was fine with that. They loved each other so did a piece of paper really matter? Despite this Jenny found herself willing to pay good money to see L in a top hat and tails.

When Jenny returned downstairs she couldn't help but tease Light a little bit. "I hope you have a healthy bank balance, Light. Misa has expensive wedding plans." Light laughed knowing it was in jest. When he was that easy to get on with it was difficult for anyone, L included, to see how he could ever be Kira but still L clung to his belief and Jenny who had every faith in him followed his thoughts.

"Light's bank balance is healthy," L murmured. _Of course he knows that,_ Jenny thought. L would have checked out Light's bank account as soon as Light was suspected.

"You've seen my bank account!" Light all but shouted.

"Yes," L replied as he poured himself a cup of very sweet tea. Light dropped the matter, he had realised that it was useless arguing with L.

Jenny helped out with the investigation for a few hours, keen to make up for her slacking whilst being with Misa, although L saw that as helping with the investigation. Matsuda and Jenny had sprawled out the entire contents of a file on the conference table and were conferring over Kira's latest victims, trying to find a link between them and those from the start of the case.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey, thank you to everyone who has reviewed =] There's a lot of copied bits from the manga in this chapter, I tried to limit it as much as I possibly could. I've got a huge assignment due in on friday so I doubt I'll get another chapter up until next Sunday. Sorry for any mistakes, I've probably missed out a word here or there, I'm really tired. **

**I don't own deathnote.**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Summer drew to a close not that anyone inside the taskforce had much chance to enjoy the weather. Only Aizawa, Matsuda and Misa left the headquarters but even then none of them spend anytime simply enjoying the outdoors for what it is. Jenny found that her small balcony and the roof were not suitable alternatives for her beloved English countryside. It was at times like this that she found herself questioning why she gave up her job and jetted across the world but no soon as she would set foot in the console room she would forget everything as her eyes locked with L's. They never acknowledged their relationship openly but by exchanging these brief glances they had some satisfaction.

L was aware of the sacrifices that Jenny had made and swore to himself that he would make it up to her once Kira had thought. He thought he would take her travelling and show the places he remembered from his childhood before he found himself at Wammy's, of course she would want to return home first. After that L could take her to the places he'd been when hunting down criminals and this time he could leave the hotel room and see the landmarks and stunning scenery that Jenny appreciated. He knew that it would make her happy.

"So what's new today?" Jenny asked she walked into the control room.

"Three deaths," L muttered. Jenny was growing used to his lack of enthusiasm even if it was grating on her nerves. She had tried hard to snap him out of it so had everyone for that matter. Watari had even contacted L when Light was sleeping. As time progressed each and every one of the taskforce members began to entertain thoughts that this might be a case they couldn't solve. At times, when the deaths kept piling up one after another, they felt that they would forever be chasing Kira until Kira caught up with them. It was a scary thought that only surfaced during the late nights when lack of sleep plagued the individuals haunting the headquarters.

"Three," Jenny muttered confirming that she'd heard. Since the killings started up again during Light's confinement there hadn't been a day since that had been deathless.

Two days later October arrived and two days later people were still dying. L was spinning in his chair; he could never go all the way round because of the chain. Light had become annoyed when L had wrapped the chain around the chair completely the first time. Jenny had been mildly amused although she kept this hidden. It was yet another quiet day in the investigation headquarters and yet another day where they all had to suffer L's insufferable depression. Jenny had long since given up trying to tempt him with the glazed donuts from a bakery on the other side of the city.

"Ryuzaki," Light spoke carefully, "Sorry, though you have no motivation, can you come here for a second?" the members of the taskforce in the control room all listened in on the conversation. A deadly silence filled the room as each and every member of the taskforce waited with baited breath. This could finally be the breakthrough they were after. L reluctantly stopped the swinging chair and got to his feet, trespassing on Light's personal space he leaned over his shoulder to gaze at the bright monitor. "Look at this closely. Isn't it unbalanced? And this one is a sudden growth." L bit on his index finger as he muttered Light's name. "What do you think? Has some motivation come out?"

"If this connected to Kira, then Kira's real intention is not necessarily to punish criminals but something else…" L was sounding hopefully for the first time in weeks.

Jenny, Matsuda, Aizawa and Mr Yagami scrambled to their feet to catch a glimpse of what the two geniuses were discussing. It took a minute or two for the pieces to click together for Jenny.

"Uh-huh. He might be killing crooks and pretending that it is or moral sanctions, but perhaps he is doing it for his own benefit," Light and L were conversing as if there was no one else in the room.

"Once Yagami mentioned about how adults would use the power for their own gain, and this might be the case…but supposing that once Kira and the second Kira were bother active at once, it's possible that this Kira is not the one who's been punishing criminals. It's impressive, the way you dug this one up," L patted Light on the shoulder. This has certainly given him as well as every other member of the task force something to think about.

"I helped him a lot too, Ryuzaki!" Matsuda exclaimed. He was the most enthusiastic of them all.

Light ignored him, "It's all thanks to this programme that allows me to access any data of the police, public officials and the secret services across the world," Jenny wasn't surprised that L had such a programme on his computers. If they were going to be living together once the case was over she would be laying down some ground rules with regards to privacy. L wouldn't be allowed to open her mail, although it was blatantly obvious he would do. Just like he'd probably do background checks on all the neighbours Jenny had even if she had known them for years. "To be honest," Light continued, "I didn't have a clue where to start so I went back to the very beginning to verify the theory that Kira is here in Japan, considering that out of all the criminals Kira killed the majority of them were Japanese, I was convinced that Kira obtained the information about those criminals from the Japanese media and I presumed that there would've been some deaths that were caused by heart attacks but were not associated with Kira."

Jenny was humbled by the sound logic and intelligence that was reverberating around the room. With Light around Jenny found herself to be of little use she had become Misa's unofficial babysitter and L's official desert waitress. Jenny never attempted to supply him with carrot cake again.

It turned out that Light had traced back all the deaths caused by heart attacks; he'd even included non-criminals in his search. L's fancy computer programme had saved him valuable time. Matsuda took great pride in declaring to L that he had played a particular role in that part of the search. _Poor Matsuda,_ Jenny thought, _he doesn't know that he had become Light's lackey._ Matsuda went unnoticed by both geniuses so Jenny flashed a reassuring smile; she appreciated Matsuda if no one else did.

Before Light had a chance to look into the past five months in more detail he'd spotted three deaths that at first glance he'd believed to be coincidence but three was too many to be a coincidence. Three high ranking businessmen were among the dead. Having established this Light had researched the three companies they belonged to; out of the three Yotsuba was the only one whose shares had been rising at a steady rate. The result was that for Yotsuba there had been thirteen convenient deaths but not for the other two companies. Most of the deaths had been accidental except for a suicide and three heart attacks. As Light explained this L offered his own thoughts, "It was also around three months ago that I imprisoned Yagami and the killing stopped temporarily, then started again, something smells fishy," Jenny slapped her palm to her forehead. L was still demonstrating his Light is or rather was Kira theory.

At the same time both L and Light shouted causing everyone in the room to jump, "Kira can kill people with more than just heart attacks!" It was a horrible thought, just how brutal could Kira's deaths get. Another fear inducing thought was that if Kira could kill with more than one method how many other deaths had gone unnoticed?

Later that day the taskforce minus Mogi and Mr Yagami were sat on the sofa's discussing the new motivating development. Jenny sat on the cold tiled floor at L's feet as the other's occupied the seats. "Those big companies do those kinds of things, get rid of people by faking accidents, or poisoning them to make them sick, then get rid of them," Matsuda said offhandedly. Jenny had to agree with him, it was the sort of things the bad guys did in their childhood games the only difference was this was real life and this was scary no human life should be discarded so carelessly.

"About which era are you talking about?" Aizawa questioned Matsuda clearly believing this to be one Matsuda's outbursts of stupidity, "the companies these days never do such things."

"Evidently Kira does," Jenny commented she looked up at L to confirm that he thought the same. L was sat in his crouch his thumb resting on this bottom lip, his eyes darted to Jenny as she spoke. He showed no acknowledgement instead he blinked a few times before looking straight ahead at Aizawa, "the question is, whether it is related to Kira or not." Jenny had sneaky feeling that L thought Kira was behind it. Aizawa challenged him on it to which L replied, "given that three of those deaths were by heat attacks, I think it is possible. Don't take me for granted though, my verdicts are apt to turn out wrong." Jenny was confused was he referring to his imprisonment of Light? _He must be_, she thought, _although I'm so sure that he still thinks that Light is Kira, this has to be for show._ If L wasn't handcuffed to Light she would ask him as soon as they were alone as it was she could do no such thing and instead had to settle for trying to understand L and his brilliant mind. "You disagree?" L asked Jenny, she didn't answer him. L was concerned by the frown on her face, "Jitsumi?" she looked from the smooth glass surface of the coffee table that she'd found so interesting before, "I asked if you disagree."

She shook her head, "um, no sorry." L ignored her apology he didn't mind that she had momentarily checked out of the conversation, he was more concerned by the frown on her face. He'd get Watari to speak to her if she didn't confide in him first.

"How about Kira hiring Yotsuba, by feeding the company some dough?" Aizawa theorised.

"No, Kira would never hire anyone," L replied. Jenny was anticipated an intelligent elaboration when Aizawa in asked why, instead L said, "because if that's the case, that means some company has managed to find Kira before myself, and that is plain impossible."

"You've just said something about your verdicts tending to turn out wrong, and now I don't get you," if L answered Aizawa honestly then it would answer Jenny's concerns.

"I was just playing cynical back then," L responded, "besides; Kira won't cooperate with others just because someone found out his identity. If that's the case, he is more likely to just kill that person. Therefore it's better off assuming that Kira is a member of Yotsuba group, or a member of Yotsuba possesses Kira's ability."

"Then how about the possibility that Kira offered himself to Yotsuba? Perhaps he needed funds for some expenses for whatever plan he has," Aizawa was the only one offering up other suggestions.

"But that makes Kira cheap and uncool. That's not groovy at all," Matsuda contributed.

"So you reckon Kira is cool and groovy, Matsuda, huh?" Aizawa shouted.

Jenny sprang to feet, "I'll make tea," she muttered, poor Matsuda. When Jenny returned with a tray of tea things everyone was getting up from the sofas. She sighed and set them down anyway, she'd have a cup if no one else would. Matsuda was the only one who had nothing to do so Jenny gestured for him to sit down, he could help her look for any possible Kira victims they may have missed since the start of the investigation. The more Jenny thought about it the more she began to wonder about the retired FBI agent Naomi Misora, Kira could have killed her. If Kira could kill another way it would explain her disappearance, she could have found out how Kira killed and consequently Kira killed her. "Matsuda please excuse me," Jenny rushed from the room eager to know. She had to find out for L.

"Watari!" she burst into the room catching Watari by surprise, "Kira-can-kill-by-any-means-Kira-killed-Naomi-Misora," she combined the whole sentence into one word.

Full of concern Watari stood up and pulled a chair out for Jenny, "J please sit and calm down." Jenny took a few deep breaths, "now please explain."

"L thinks, and we all agree, that Kira can kills by means other than a heart attack," Watari nodded in understanding, "Matsuda and I were trying to find any victims we may have missed and I remembered Naomi Misora. Watari Kira definitely killed her. I don't have proof, I just know it," Jenny looked up at Watari desperate for him to believe her.

Watari's computer made a pinging noise, "I believe you, now I must take this, it is our detective that you are so fond of." Jenny blushed.

"Watari is Jitsumi with you?" L had seen Jenny dash from the room and couldn't understand why.

"Yes," Watari smiled at Jenny.

"Is she alright?" L didn't sound worried but both Watari and Jenny could tell that he was.

"I'm fine, I'm just checking something out," Jenny answered. What she intended to do was put together a strong argument to prove to L she was capable.

"Fine," L ended the call. Watari provided Jenny with the files from around the time that Naomi Misora disappeared she took them back downstairs and settled herself in the conference room. The conference room was glass fronted and looked onto the control room. Jenny spread out the files contents and with a steaming cup of coffee she immersed herself in the files she'd browsed countless times at the start of the year. Movement in the corner of her eye caught Jenny's attention, the chief and Mogi had returned. She watched the exchange through the window; apparently L had invested in sound proofing. Jenny didn't want to interrupt so she remained in the conference room; instead she picked up a file and sat down. However, she didn't read the file; she watched the taskforce threw the window. L watched Jenny from his computer chair; she was doing a very bad job of looking inconspicuous.

Not being able to control her curiosity any longer Jenny picked up her coffee cup and returned to the control room, "So chief Yagami, you really plan on resigning?" Matsuda asked. Jenny was confused she thought that the Chief had gone to see about recruiting more taskforce members. Neither L nor Jenny liked that idea but it was necessary to catch Kira. Chief Yagami confirmed this and instructed the taskforce to make their decisions carefully. After all some of them, Aizawa particularly had a family to consider.

"I think everyone ought to return to the police," L spoke loudly over the others. He didn't turn away from his screen. Jenny sat herself down in the spare seat next to L, Light was occupying the other, "Jitsumi and I were alone to start with anyway and when the majority of the police turned away from the investigation in fear of Kira, you four said you'd stay with me and all of you came this far. That really means a lot to me." Jenny was glad to hear L say that, it would ensure that the taskforce went away feeling appreciate and that their work hadn't been for nothing. A part of Jenny was glad that she and L would get to be alone again. "I can take it from here on my own, and I promise I will visit you at the police headquarters one day and hand over the head of Kira."

"Ryuzaki, you'll never be on your own as long as I'm still here," Light spoke up. Jenny had completely forgotten that he was still chained to L. His statement annoyed L; it was what she should be saying to L. L decided that everyone except Light should return to the police headquarters.

"I'll be here as well, if only to make sure that they don't work too hard," Jenny was only too aware that L and Light would work all night without sleep, or rather L would work, Light would often fall asleep in front of the computer screen. When the Chief questioned L with concern to the police being indispensible it started a whole other debate. L wouldn't accept civilian help. Jenny wondered if she fitted under the civilian bracket, she hoped not.

"But what about our feelings?" the Chief continued. This is where Jenny felt the need to step in; L was hopeless when it came to people's feelings. These people had given almost everything to help with the investigation they deserved something more than L's monotonous replies. L was eating cherries which made the situation worse; he wasn't even giving them his full attention. Jenny was unsure whether L truly didn't care or whether he was just being the L she knew, the socially awkward one. L conceded and allowed the taskforce to make up their own minds on whether to leave.

Aizawa raised a good point; he wanted to know what would happen once the case was solved. Jenny hadn't considered what happen to the other taskforce members she had been so wrapped up in what her and l were going to do afterwards. The taskforce had families to support. "Like Matsuda said, chief and I have our families to support, I cannot risk what I have," Jenny had nothing but respect for the man. There was no doubt about it in his situation Jenny would choose family. L would choose the case she was sure of that but this wasn't about them.

"Next huh? I haven't though that fat but if we catch Kira, then I guess the next thing will be getting a new job," the Chief had obviously made up his mind to stay.

Matsuda had also decided to stay; he had given a speech about being a quitter. For once what he said wasn't completely stupid, he was actually talking sense well mostly anyway, equally though Aizawa wasn't a quitter for returning to his family. It now fell down to Aizawa to make up his mind he suggested that he return to the police and spend his spare time contributing to the investigation. To Jenny this didn't seem that bad of an idea, after all L had let her continue to work on her research whilst assisting on the Kira case. "You let me continue with my research, how is it any different?" Jenny challenged L.

"It is completely different, for a start you never left the hotel," L set down a knotted cherry stem.

"Needn't remind me," Jenny muttered to herself before speaking louder, "sorry but I'm with Aizawa. He has been a valuable a member we need him."

Aizawa shook his head, "Ryuzaki's right, we mustn't allow information to out of this team, I'm sorry, I guess I'm being selfish."

"Chasing Kira, risking your own life as a member of the police might be a righteous thing to do. However, quitting the police and causing your family troubles just to go after Kira yourself might not be so righteous. If you die as a member of the police then you are a victim to your duty. On the other hand if you stay here and get killed then you are practically dying for nothing," L picked up his tea cup and took a sip waiting for his words to sink in.

The chief spent the next few minutes convincing Aizawa that L was right; he was the only one with young children he was not in the same position as the rest of them. The Chief had to stay, his son was a chained to L. L took briefly interjected to remind them that he still hadn't totally given up on his Light is Kira theory.

"Damn it! This is wrong, why can't a member of the police investigate Kira?" Aizawa was struggling to find an answer.

"Ryuzaki," Watari's voice cut through the room.

"What is it Watari?" L asked.

"You made me promise that if anything happens to any of the members of this investigation team, I will support that member and his family with a lifetime benefit, even if they get fired by the police. Why don't you let him know about that?" Jenny was confused, why hadn't L mentioned this before at least Watari hadn't forgotten.

"Do not mention unnecessary things Watari," now Jenny was completely baffled. How could L think that was unnecessary? Watari apologised not that he needed to, Jenny would have done the same had she known. Matsuda was full of enthusiasm at the thought, Aizawa on the other hand wasn't he asked L if he was testing him. The taskforce tried to defend L and smooth over the situation. L corrected them and informed everyone that he was indeed testing to see if Aizawa would stay with the investigation. Jenny was horrified; did L have no care for people's feelings?

"I see, I'm leaving this team and returning to the force. I couldn't make the decision right away unlike everybody else; I was wavering and was leaning towards the force. No, I've made up my mind, I've just realised clearly that I detest Ryuzaki, his policy, the way he is and everything!" Aizawa was upset which was perfectly understandable, his fiery temperament serving to add fuel to the fire.

"It's normal to feel that way, Aizawa," L wasn't helping he was digging himself a bigger hole, "I have always the way Aizawa is, by the way."

"That's what I loathe about him the most, to say such a thing with such a straight face. That's it, I'm leaving!" Aizawa turned on his heel and left.

"Thank you for all your help," L called.

"L!" Jenny stood up having had enough; she didn't even care about his alias, "I can't believe you."

"_Jitsumi,_" L put emphasis on the alias, "you forget your place. It is my decision whether to withhold information." Jenny couldn't accept what she was hearing from the man she loved. Did he really care so little for anyone but himself?

"Save it," she slammed her coffee cup onto the desk, it splattered over the sides. Jenny was fuming; she slammed the door behind her for emphasis as she left. She went straight to her room; one thing was certain she couldn't be around L at that moment in time.

Everyone except L winced as the door slammed; he picked up his tea cup instead and returned to work as if nothing had happened. Awkwardly the remaining three taskforce members sat down and continued to work.

L would wait for Jenny to cool off perhaps then she would understand that it was the only way forward. The best thing for Aizawa to do was return to his family, it had been the easiest way for him to come to decision himself and besides L didn't think that anyone should remain with the task force for money reason; they should be there because they wanted to see Kira bought to justice no matter what. Aizawa was better off out of it and safe with his family.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello everyone! I know I said I wouldn't update until I finished my assignment, or something like that. Anyways, I've half finished it and I got bored so here's a new chapter. Thanks to those who have reviewed and everybody who'd reading this.**

**Deathnote= not owned**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Matsuda was prattling on about losing another taskforce member making the building seeming emptier and larger than before. As was tradition everyone ignored him, Light chose to discuss the case having found other suspicious deaths and a possible death that despite saying could occur it was almost inevitable.

Jenny spent the evening stewing in her room. She would pace backwards and forwards before collapsing onto the sofa where she would pick up her book, she wouldn't get beyond a paragraph before she would be pacing once again. It wasn't just L that was annoying her it was the whole case, everything. Not even Watari was in the good books and he usually was. Jenny had gone to see him a short while after storming off, although saying that he would have made the taskforce aware of the financial safety that would be provided for them he respected L's decision. Jenny left quietly, she didn't have the heart to slam the door on her way out of Watari's apartments, however, she did slam the door to her own. That night Jenny went to bed early and slept very little.

As Jenny hid away upstairs the remaining taskforce members had another breakthrough. Kira's killings were concentrated around the weekends. To L it didn't make any sense, this pattern had never surfaced before. For the briefest of moments he began to entertain the idea that Kira might not behind the deaths at all but on seconds thoughts decided that either Kira was a member of Yotsuba or he was being controlled by Yotsuba. Later that afternoon Mogi bought a stack of papers to Li, he placed them on the desk in front of L where L picked up the first sheet from the top of precariously balanced pile. It contained all the details of Yotsuba's three thousand employees; this would certainly keep them all busy for a while.

L made a tough decision as they browsed the employee records, they needed more hands but couldn't get anyone else from the police that had been made perfectly clear so instead he called on to criminals that he'd established a level of trust with, not that they'd ever seen his face. With the decision having been made Watari agreed to make the arrangements to contact Aiber and Wedy.

The following morning Jenny went downstairs to assist the taskforce as she always did. It didn't mean that L was forgiven that was far from the case but she had a job to do and a duty to perform. The taskforce were greeted first and then L however his greeting was very cold and professional. Jenny locked herself away in the conference room; she closed the blinds to hide from Misa and began to tackle the case files she'd been analysing the day before. If case files were out L was unlikely to tell Misa where Jenny was when she came looking for her which saved Jenny from an hour of talking girly nonsense and would instead incur L's suffering for an hour until Misa and Matsuda left for the film set that Misa was currently working on. For once Jenny had very little sympathy for L.

Jenny remained in the conference room all day right through until eight o'clock at night when her stomach reminded her that she hadn't eaten anything all day except for a blueberry muffin. L and Light were the only ones working so Jenny made a swift exit for the elevator. Jenny slotted her key card into the reader and entered her apartment. On the table in the middle of the room was a large expensive looking bouquet of flowers. They were truly stunning. She picked up the card written on it was the word sorry. Jenny discarded the card, still annoyed at L but kept the flowers. L would have to work harder than a bunch of flowers to earn her forgiveness. Most of Jenny's evening was spent casting glances at the flowers over the top of her book, she really missed L even though she'd see him every day but it wasn't the same when he was handcuffed to a Kira suspect. Jenny was glad to be going to bed that night so she wouldn't have to look at the flowers until the morning.

The following morning Jenny was no longer angry at L she was just annoyed. Her thoughts went to Aizawa. Having put so much work and time into the case he was now discarded leaving behind a hole in the taskforce. Jenny took her breakfast with her as she went to speak with Watari. Watari sympathised with Jenny, he didn't think L was right in keeping the detail quiet. Having ranted to Watari Jenny felt a little bit better but she still wasn't quite ready to forgive L.

Jenny headed downstairs and sat in the conference room, the blinds still down. Mid-morning arrived, Matsuda poked his around the door, "Jitsumi, Ryuzaki requests your presence." With a heavy sigh Jenny went out into the control room.

"Aiber and Wedy, acquaintances who I trust and have used before, are coming to fill the void left by Aizawa," Jenny nodded as L explained. The rest of the meeting was spent making sure everyone was up to date on the case. Jenny was still cold towards L and made no acknowledgement of her beautiful flowers she expected more of an effort from him. Her mind began to wonder what he would come up with next.

The taskforce made no comment on Jenny's disagreement with L, silently the taskforce agreed that L should have told them from the start about financial security but at the same time they had accepted it was a test.

L had arranged with Watari to send some flowers, he didn't like to see Jenny upstairs but handcuffed to Light there was very little he could do. Hopefully Jenny would forgive him, the following morning after the flowers had been sent L soon discovered that Jenny had not forgiven him and instead kept herself holed away in the conference room. He had to admit that he was curious as to what she was doing. Watari informed him that she had old case files. L was certainly intrigued but when Jenny was so annoyed at him he knew better than to ask instead he would have to be patient and wait and see. This didn't agree with L, he liked to know what was going especially when he was so intrigued. By the end of the day L was desperate for some time alone with Jenny to explain, he didn't want to have his apology conversation in front of an audience.

That night Jenny was dragged by Misa into Misa's room to watch a film with sticky popcorn. Jenny was surprised to see Light and L enter. This must be one of Misa's dates; Jenny cursed herself for agreeing to come. She just thought it would be the two of them. Misa would throw all her attention on Light which would leave Jenny and L, and Jenny was currently not speaking to L unless he had to. The night quickly took a turn for a worse, at least if the film was on they wouldn't have to talk.

As soon as the film ended Jenny made her excuse and left, she didn't want to hang around and be forced to be civil to L by Misa. All evening she had avoided making eye contact with him and sat furthest from him, thankfully Misa was too concerned with Light to notice any difference in the pair's behaviour. Sometimes Jenny was grateful that Misa so absorbed in herself.

L watched Jenny all evening, he had no clue what was going on with the film and honestly he wasn't interested. Jenny looked so miserable with her knees bought up to her chest and head resting on her arms. She was more reserved than usual and it was his fault. L needed to explain but he couldn't, not in front of Light. The case had taken a positive turn and L was full of motivation but that didn't matter not when he'd hurt the one person that mattered most to him. Watari would probably scold him like a child for it but thankfully Watari was hidden away upstairs and wouldn't contacted him for such a matter when Light was present as he always was.

Feeling dejected L decided that Misa and Light had been with each other enough so he dragged Light back down to the control room to immerse himself in work except L didn't work. He only had one day till Aiber and Wedy arrived and by that point he needed the taskforce to be on top form and that meant all differences reconciled. Jenny was the only problem her stubbornness would make the task ten times harder than it would normally be.

L waited for Light to fall asleep at the computer, he had no sympathy for the Kira suspect. He still considered him as Kira which meant to L it didn't matter if Kira had an uncomfortable night's sleep. L, having checked that Light was asleep, hacked into the network of the headquarters to see if Jenny's personal laptop was switched on. It was. Feeling triumphant L launched the messaging feature that was installed. He had a feeling that Jenny had probably forgotten to switch the laptop off as she was apt to do therefore he wasn't optimistic that she would answer but it was worth a try nonetheless. **J?** L typed, he waited for a reply but there was none.

Over an hour later and nearly two in the morning a box popped up in the corner of his screen, he clicked it. **Yes, **Jenny had answered him. He was firstly concerned that she was still awake but decided not to ask.

L thought hard for a few minutes to construct the best way approach the situation; **I want to explain my actions.** Jenny didn't type anything so L typed some more, his spider-like fingers tapping away silently, **it was in Aizawa's best interests to return his family, he would not be able to give the case 100%.** Still Jenny didn't say anything, L would have liked to have left it at that but was niggled by a voice in the back of his mind that Jenny deserved more of an explanation. **This case is my biggest challenge and Kira is my most dangerous opponent, I cannot afford to have those who do not wish to be here for the sole purpose of stopping Kira. It is a liability.**

Jenny had been unable to sleep and instead found herself siting at her laptop where a box had appeared in the bottom right corner of the screen. She clicked it knowing it would be L; he had used the message service a few times before. Jenny decided to let L do all the work and remained quiet, she didn't anything constructive to say to him anyway and she was pretty sure that he was already aware of her feelings on the subject. Knowing that L was still chained to Light made it easier for her to stay mad at him. Jenny silently wondered if she was a liability. Normally she wouldn't have asked by considering her current annoyance at L she asked him.

L hadn't expected the reply he received, **am I a liability?** He had never considered Jenny a liability not when she was hidden away from the world but their relationship was certainly a liability. If Kira were discover it the he or she could Jenny against him. L would do anything for his stubborn bookworm. If Kira hurt Jenny he would stop at nothing till there was justice. That was the liability; so long as Kira was unaware of her then she was safe. Of course L wouldn't tell Jenny instead he lied and told her she was a great asset to the case. L wasn't one for heartfelt apologies filled with mindless words, he didn't even say sorry as he tried to patch things with Jenny. He didn't even get chance to say it. Jenny switched off her laptop off. L assumed she was still angry and didn't want to talk to him. He was startled when she appeared in the control room. Quietly L stood up and went as far as he could on the chain. The further from Light the better.

"I am a liability so don't lie," Jenny had walked over and stood a foot from him, her arms folded across her chest, "I'm not stupid."

"My apologies, I fear that if you consider yourself a liability then you will leave again," L whispered quietly.

"I can look after myself," Jenny countered. This was true to a certain extent; L refrained from pointing out that she couldn't fire a gun. Perhaps he would ask Wedy to show, it couldn't hurt for her to know.

"You do realise that you can't manipulate people," Jenny told him. L raised an eyebrow, Jenny sighed, "I mean that you shouldn't." she looked round L to Light who was out for the count.

"I assure you Light is asleep," L confirmed.

"Good. Thank you for the flowers," her tone lightened although she still stood hostility.

"I was prevented from seeking you out to apologise," L stated. Jenny glared at the chain on his wrist, "it is not a pleasant experience."

Jenny knew he was referring to the handcuffs, "but a necessary one," she finished for him.

"Yes," he confirmed.

"what you did to Aizawa was unfair, after the sacrifices he's made and even if he is better off," Jenny wanted to step closer to L but knew that if she did she would lose all resolve, _stupid detective._

"I stand by my decision," L declared. Jenny didn't argue with him. This was his investigation after all.

"That's fine," she answered him coolly. It was frustrating to L, in the past they patched things up quicker.

"Am I forgiven?" L asked as he bought his right hand up to his index finger resting on his bottom lip.

"No," she looked away as she said this, "it'll take more than a few flowers and words or have you forgotten what you said to me. L you were cruel," their conversation was starting to rise above a whisper. L looked back at Light who appeared not to have stirred.

"It was a necessary," L repeated.

"I don't care. You told me I was forgetting my place. I wasn't. I was being human something you seem incapable of being," she whispered harshly, "you heard what Aizawa said. You show nothing, that cheesecake over there has a wider emotional range than you do." Jenny pointed to the half-eaten cheesecake on the table next to L's keyboard.

L opened his mouth but Jenny spoke over him, "if you say it was necessary one more time I'm leaving." L closed his mouth again thinking better of saying anything. Jenny didn't specify whether she was leaving him or just leaving the room. She was only leaving the room but decided that if he was going to worry she would let him. "you frustrate me, one minute I'm an equal the next I'm a pawn in your game, make your mind up," Jenny was glad that L couldn't step any closer without yanking Light off his chair and onto the floor. It gave her an advantage, if L could reach out and touch her she would forgive him completely.

Looking down at the chain L considered unfastening the handcuff for a few minutes so he could step closer to Jenny. They both seemed to be thinking the same thing; she looked at L as if daring him to do it. L resigned himself to staying put; he just couldn't risk the case no matter what.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean for you take offense," L rambled; he was struggling to find something to say that would solve the issue.

"Well I did, it was as if you cared nothing," Jenny blinked back tears.

"Light can't know that," L paused.

"That what?" she demanded her voice raised slightly.

"That I love you," L muttered, "and I do care." L moved his hand away and set it in his pocket.

Jenny sighed, she still loved, what kind of a person would she be if she didn't love him after a few harsh words? "I love you too," Jenny replied letting her arms fall to her sides. "I should have held my tongue; it was not professional however I do not regret it. Someone had to challenge you," Jenny had spent time thinking about that days events and realised that her emotions had bought about some unprofessionalism which may have reflected badly on L but that was only a small issue and she deemed it to be unimportant considering that L had held back on sharing a vital detail with the taskforce.

Stepping closer Jenny crumbled and let L wrap his arms around her, "I'm not going to kiss you," she whispered into his ear. L wasn't totally forgiven.

Light had been woken by voices, he cracked one eye open to see Jitsumi and Ryuzaki, he didn't want to interrupt it looked like they were having a serious conversation. He hoped that the pair of them would start talking again, no one mentioned it but they could all tell that they were currently ignoring each other or rather Jitsumi was ignoring Ryuzaki. Light didn't blame Jitsumi for being mad at Ryuzaki. It did make him wonder whether there was more to them than just a work relationship, these thoughts would soon dissolve when he set his eyes on the hunched over detective next to him.

Light had been surprised to hear a muttered 'I love you' from Ryuzaki. In fact he had been more than surprised and began to piece together pieces of information. Jitsumi and Ryuzaki must be in item but why the secrecy? Did they not want anyone to know? Considering that Light had been suspected of being Kira he assumed that this must be the case. Therefore he would keep quiet and pretend to sleep; if they didn't want him to know then he would act as if he didn't know.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey, my assignment is finished =] Three chapters this week and I'm already working on the next chapter. I really want to wrap this story up within in the next month before I go to Australia to visit family so you can expect plenty of updates. Thank you to everyone who's taken the time to read this.**

**I don't own Deathnote.**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

The following morning Jenny was tired following her night time excursion downstairs. Aiber and Wedy were due to arrive within the course of the morning. Jenny resumed her work in the conference room, she had no hard evidence to prove to L that Naomi Misora was killed by Kira but she had facts and figures to prove it, especially since her fiancé had been killed by Kira. L and Light were dragged into the conference room by Jenny; she explained that Kira definitely killed her. It was so far out of Naomi's character to just disappear even if her fiancé had been killed. L was silent as he listened to Jenny, he was impressed by the all the effort she had put into the research even if it proved nothing for L had known that Kira must have killed her from the start; nonetheless he praised her and cast his eyes over the research. He couldn't fault Jenny; the only thing she was missing was proof that would stand up in court which was what L was presently aiming for.

Jenny returned the files to Watari and showed him her research; he was more impressed than L had been. He knew that Jenny thrived on facts and figures that and her keen analytical eye meant that she hadn't left a stone unturned. Watari assured Jenny that he would keep the file safe for when they finally had cold hard evidence.

When Jenny returned downstairs L held out his empty plate without looking away from the computer, Jenny rolled her eyes and went to put more blueberry gateaux onto it. When Aiber and Wedy arrived the taskforce was buzzing with excitement, although when they arrived Jenny didn't know, they just suddenly appeared without any announcement. Everyone was curious as to what kind of people these two new additions would be. Jenny thought they might be MI5 or MI6 agents, someone with experience in the criminal work. She couldn't be more wrong, as it turned out both Aiber and Wedy were both criminals. It was surprising to say the least, glancing around Jenny discovered the taskforce were equally amazed.

"Are we going to investigate with criminals?" Mr Yagami asked. It was just like L to pull a stunt such as this, he may well fight for justice but that didn't stop him from using the criminal world to his advantage.

"Not quite the same criminals as those whose faces are on papers and end up getting punished by Kira," L explained. _No they managed to escape getting caught that and they hardly dress like criminals,_ Jenny had to shake her head at L and almost laughed as he told the taskforce to think of them as professional dealers from the black market. "I've got a few more possible helpers reserved, and that includes a few criminals. I'll call on them as required," Jenny wondered if she had been one of the reserved helpers at the beginning and just how long her name had been on that list, "None of them want to show their face and neither do I, but I might ask some of them to move into this building. I couldn't summon them while Yagami and the others were still with the police, but now I suppose…"

Light declared that they could all work together whilst taking on the business giant Yotsuba, Jenny didn't mind that they were criminals not when the number one Kira suspect was in the room with them even if he was no longer officially suspected overall the criminal factor paled in significance.

Jenny served up tea and sitting cross legged sat herself down on the sofa, he slippers sitting discarded under the coffee table, "so you are really a professional burglar?" she couldn't help herself. It sounded so exciting and adventurous, like one of the characters in her books.

Wedy laughed, "Yes," she set her sunglasses on her head. Jenny took a moment to observe the immaculately dressed woman in front her, she shook her head still not believing it.

"Do you get to steal expensive historical artefacts and break into banks? Have you ever been caught? What about fingerprints, you must wear gloves?" Jenny questioned without giving the poor woman chance to reply.

"I like you," Wedy smiled, "but to answer your questions I've never been caught to date and I have a stunning pair of black leather gloves. As for historical items, there was a theft from the Royal Glasgow Museum of roman spear heads. I don't see the draw in them but my client, well, he certainly was interested." Jenny was awed not that she would ever think of stealing, it was just exciting to hear.

"Wedy has such a vulgar approach to theft, it is better employ tricks of the mind," Aiber smoothly sat on the seat next to Jenny. If Jenny was honest both of their lives sounded exciting, she was even more impressed when Aiber leaned forward and produced a coin from behind her ear. Matsuda who had been watching was the most impressed of them all.

"He had it up his sleeve," L spoke from across the room without looking in their direction.

"Oh quiet Ryuzaki," Jenny called back. Wedy glanced between the two, surprised that Jitsumi as she knew Jenny as was able to be so casual around L. It made her wonder about their relationship.

With a few more cheap tricks from Aiber and another tale from Wedy about breaking into a Swiss mansion to steal a painting L decided that it was time everyone returned to work. He tasked Jenny with the job of showing Aiber and Wedy to their rooms, Jenny gladly agreed. She rather liked the two new additions to the team.

"How do you know Ryuzaki?" Wedy asked once they were in the elevator.

Jenny was getting good at lying about this particular detail, "he called me and asked for my assistance." What she said was the truth however she omitted a few details, no one needed to know that they had been childhood friends.

"She's also Ryuzaki's girlfriend," Aiber could see it from the moment they walked in, he was an expert at reading people.

"I was getting to that point," Wedy replied curtly. Jenny was horrified after all their effort to keep it quiet these two had spotted it immediately, "don't worry your secrets safe with us."

Jenny was unsure whether to believe them, after all they lied professionally. Embarrassed Jenny hastily showed them to their rooms and then returned downstairs hoping that L would have a job to keep her occupied.

The following day Jenny entered the control room having spent the morning in her lab, she discovered L and Light discussing Light's hacking abilities. It was good to see L back to his normal safe, accusing Light of being Kira at any possible chance, it was almost comical although that had more to his blatant disregard for personal space as he leaned over Light to see the screen. The genius pair was distracted when Watari called the control room, "There is a message for the detective Eraldo Coil that said 'I want you to tell me who L really is.' The message was passed through two agents and crafted so that the source could not be found but it was determined that it came from Kida Masahiko, the head of the planning department of Yotsuba Group's Tokyo main office. One hundred thousand dollars up front and one hundred and forty thousand dollars as reward for success."

Jenny suppressed a smile; she and Watari were the only two people who knew that L was in fact Eraldo Coil also. Mr Yagami and son expressed a worry over coil to which L said, "There is no problem. The detective known as Eraldo Coil is myself."

"What! Ryuzaki, you're Coil?" Mr Yagami was astounded and didn't know whether to believe what he was hearing.

"The three big detectives in the world, known as L, Coil and Deneuve are all me, please keep it a secret," L made it sound as if it was the least important thing on the planet. Jenny nodded at the ex-Chief to confirm that L was for once telling the truth. "Anyone who tries to find me will have a problem since anything for Coil or Deneuve comes to Watari, it's all obvious from this side," Jenny rolled her eyes a she listened to L. Light seemed very impressed with Ryuzaki.

Having looked at Kida Masahiko's personal file the taskforce determined that it was unlikely he would be Kira even if he did send the message. L decided that it was time for Aiber and Wedy to start moving. Aiber decided that they should get close to Kida Masahiko and Wedy agreed to hack into the security system. It was all very exciting to Jenny, this felt like proper investigating. Their first task to move the investigation forward was to determine who and how many people have Kira's power. L stressed that they had to catch Kira in a way that would mean they had concrete proof of them killing people. With that said everyone went their separate ways to prepare.

Wedy and Jenny went up to Wedy's rooms to make sure she had everything she needed. As it turned out what Wedy really needed was to run a programme from her own laptop. Jenny couldn't see why it was so important that this task wasn't performed downstairs in the control room. She soon discovered the reasoning behind it when Wedy started the programme and then took out her make-up case, "I wanted to paint my nails," she shrugged. Jenny grinned and sat down next to Wedy, she continued her questioning on Wedy's exciting life. She took little notice when Wedy started to paint her own nails, a story about almost being caught in Germany was proving to be quite the distraction. Once the polish had dried Jenny went downstairs marvelling at her electric blue finger nails, she was still admiring them when she walked straight into the elevator door. Luckily no one was around to see.

L took note the bright colour glaring at him from her fingers. He wasn't surprised; Wedy despite being a criminal mastermind devoted too much time to her personal appearance. L knew that Jenny wouldn't be able to resist, Wedy was more subtly in her persuasiveness than Misa. Misa would have gone for a complete makeover of Jenny; Wedy was more delicate in her approach.

"Jitsumi are you alright?" L asked.

Jenny narrowed her eyes in confusion, "yes, why wouldn't I be."

"I saw you on the camera," he confessed.

"Saw me?" she muttered to herself and then blushed in embarrassment as she recalled her elevator incident, trust L to point that out. Jenny tried to step over the issue by returning the conversation the case.

Once Wedy's hacking programme had run she returned downstairs wearing a completely different outfit, a dress in a sixties style. When Aiber joined them again L briefed them once more on their tasks.

"Ryuzaki," Watari interrupted the conversation, "Matsuda has sent out the distress signal from his belt."

L narrowed his eyes in annoyance; if he was honest it was only a matter of time before something like that happened, "from where?" Jenny was worried for Matsuda, he first thought was that he'd hurt himself or worse Kira had hurt him.

"Well it appears to be from inside the Yotsuba Tokyo main office," Watari voice came across clear through the speakers. Jenny waited silently for more information. The ex-Chief and Light weren't so quiet.

"If that's true then he will probably be killed," Aiber sighed. It struck fear into all their hearts, Jenny was especially fond of Matsuda, he could make light of any situation.

L scratched his head and pulled a face, "please forget everything that I said up to now…we need to rethink our strategy." Jenny shared a worried glance with L, although the worry was all on her side L was too busy concentrating on forming a new plan. "Matsuda you idiot," he muttered to himself.

L checked a few details with Mr Yagami before he requested that he dial Matsuda's manager phone, "Hey Ryuzaki, isn't that kind of risky?" Light asked. Jenny didn't care if it was risky so long as Matsuda was safe. It was easier to deal with the deaths they were surrounded by when the person wasn't known personally.

"Yo, Matsui, it's me Asahi. How ya doing man?" L spoke in a tone that nobody had heard before, not even Jenny who knew a very different L. If a life wasn't one the line they would probably laugh. L asked Matsuda if he was at home and alone and went on to discover that Misa wasn't with him most importantly he was in trouble. Once he'd hung up L requested that Light phoned Misa, his call went straight to voice mail. When asked what they should do L replied with "Matsuda is on his own at Yotsuba and the way he sounded on the phone, someone must've been there with him listening to the conversation. The situation he's in isn't good but then if Matsuda does die now, then our suspicions on Yotsuba will be solid."

Jenny glared angrily at L, he was again showing a side that Jenny didn't like. Instead of expressing her annoyance as she had done a few days prior Jenny kept quiet but if he said something like that again she would have to speak up. "If we try to make our move they might be alerted, for the time being we'll stand by and see what happens. Yes that seems to be our only choice," Jenny had to trust that L knew what he was doing.

The taskforce dispersed, returning to their previous tasks as they waited to hear more about Matsuda. Jenny pulled a chair up next to L and began a hushed conversation with him and Light. "Are you sure about this? I'm just worried for Matsuda," she asked L.

"We cannot move at the moment and jeopardise the investigation," L replied.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Matsuda will be fine," Light tried to comfort Jenny but she knew better. Everyone on the investigation was there at their own risk. They didn't have to wait long for news; Matsuda had phoned Misa whilst she was on the phone to Light. Matsuda wanted Misa to go to Yotsuba, Light protested from his end of the line but there was not much he could do except trust Misa to listen to him he soon abandoned that idea when L suggested that Misa should go and then suggest that they take the meeting to her apartment that way L could monitor the situation. It was very risky but the best chance they had.

Jenny was disgusted by the scenes on the monitor once the party moved to Misa's apartment. L made a comment about Misa being good at the role she was playing. Jenny frowned at him. When Matsuda phoned they discovered that the eight that were there were holding a meeting to plan a murder using Kira. It sickened everyone in the room. L jumped on the comment, if they knew Matsuda had heard he was a dead man walking. When Matsuda asked if there was a way to get out a live L replied with 'die before you get killed' which generally confused everyone until Light mouthed 'fake his death' for everyone's benefit.

They had very little time to prepare for the death of Taro Matsui Misa's manager. Mogi and Mr Yagami raced to the room below Misa's to provide a mattress for Matsuda to fall onto. Wedy and Aiber went outside, Wedy as a civilian and Aiber as the body of Matsuda. That left L and Light as ambulance staff. Jenny stood in the doorway to the parking garage near the ambulance; Jenny had no idea where L had gotten an ambulance from. L had tasked Jenny with taking the call form Mr Yagami that would tell them all that Matsuda was safe. There was so much that could go wrong with their elaborate little plan but not a single one of them was thinking this in their eyes they would rescue Matsuda safe and sound.

Having heard that Matsuda was fine everyone breathed a sigh of relief, all they had to do was follow through with the rest of the plan. Jenny waited in the garage for L, Light and Aiber to return. She hadn't said anything but L dressed in the paramedic uniform was quite a funny site, his hair still sticking out in all directions from underneath the hat.

"How ya doing man," Jenny teased L as she nudged him with her elbow. She thought she did a good job of imitating his earlier voice. Light chuckled at L's expense.

"Honestly, I know that we are short on staff but this is not my job," L complained as the returned to the parking garage in the basement once the members of Yotsuba had left. Jenny laughed at him which earned her a disapproving look.

After an eventful day everyone had gone to bed by one in the morning, everyone except for L and Light. Jenny sent a message to L asking him to contact her when Light was asleep, she wanted to go down and chat with him having gotten away with it two days ago, it was the only chance they had of being alone.

Jenny made herself a coffee so she could stay awake; she was startled by the door opening. He scrambled from the chair to stand up and see who it was, instead of standing up her foot snagged on the coffee table and she landed flat on her face. She looked up and saw L and to her surprise no Light. L bent down with his index finger to his lip, "Jenny what are you doing on the floor?"

"The table got in my way," she replied and let L pull her to her feet.

"I highly doubt that's the case, I think it has more to do with you clumsiness," he didn't let go of her hands once she was safely back on her feet.

"I think you're right," she replied, "but that's not important. I'm more interested to know where Light is."

L explained that once everyone had left Light protested and forced L to go up to their room that had seen very little usage so that Light could have a comfortable night's sleep. Whilst shutting down the computers L slipped a sleeping tablet into Light's drink where it dissolved thus allowing him to do as he pleased until Light woke up. Jenny was surprised that L had used such a drastic measure, he seemed to care very little for what he should and shouldn't and just went ahead and did it anyway.

"Who says I want your company?" Jenny challenged, not meaning a word she said.

L raised an eyebrow, "if that is the case then it would be a lie."

Jenny leaned forward to kiss L, their hands still linked at their sides, "well it's a good job your detective skills aren't wasted and its good job you're now completely forgiven."

When they eventually sat down on the sofa Jenny sat as close as she could to her favourite detective having been apart from him for so long, "I think you should have kept the paramedic outfit on."

"It was uncomfortable and ridiculous," he replied.

"Oh but I thought you looked cute."

"Cute?" L wasn't impressed.

"Would you prefer handsome?" she laughed, for all his social eccentricities he was still capable of sounding like a normal male.

"Yes," he answered monotonously.

"Well I'm sticking with cute," they continued on much in the same manner for some time. The light conversation with a level of teasing was welcomed after the daily strains of Kira. L made a point of disliking Jenny's painted nails as payback for her comments on his paramedic uniform.

"I like your two criminal friends," Jenny commented as they shared a bowl of strawberry ice cream some time later.

"I'm not friends with criminals," he responded with the spoon in his mouth.

"Fine, your criminal helpers, Wedy has some interesting stories. I didn't think that there were actually professional thief's that's the sort of thing from books or our childhood games," Jenny wondered what L really thought of them. It turned out that L had caught a fair few professional thief's in his time as a detective.

"Aiber is a bit of a ladies man," Jenny thought this was the best way to get to L's true feelings on the matter.

"Yes so I've noticed," he frowned unintentionally.

"Ha! You're jealous!" Jenny grinned triumphantly and pointed an accusing finger at L, "the great detective L is human after all."

"I'm not jealous," he protested.

"Sure you're not."

"Well I'm the only one who gets to kiss you," L demonstrated this fact effectively before parting from Jenny to finish the ice cream.

Jenny fell asleep around four in the morning curled up against L, her head resting on his bare chest. L dozed lightly aware that he had to return downstairs to Light. He twisted Jenny's hair around his finger as he thought about the case. Following Matsuda's mistake they needed a new effective plan. When L finally extracted himself from Jenny as dawn was breaking he finally had a decision, Mogi would be Misa's new manager and they would use Misa to investigate Yotsuba. They could also still use Aiber as Coil, that cover had not been blown. "Stay a little longer," Jenny mumbled as her head was placed on a pillow.

L pulled on his jeans first, "I cannot stay any longer, and Light will be waking soon."

"I love you," she muttered as she fought with sleep to at least open her eyes.

When L was fully dressed he bent down to return the sentiment and kissed her one last time. Jenny had all but gone back to sleep. L slipped quietly into Light's room and attached the handcuffs once more, with it came a feeling of suffocation and longing to return back to Jenny.


	28. Chapter 28

**Oh gosh sorry, I really thought this chapter had already been posted, oops. Oh well, it means there are two chapters to make up for my lack of updating for two weeks =]**

**I don't own Deathnote.**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

L spent the rest of the early morning hours staring intently at the laptop screen that dimly lit up the room. He had to sit close to the bed where Light was sleeping courtesy of the handcuffs, it was very inconvenient. L didn't do any work for the case; instead he contemplated the unfolding of the day's events. If he was right, and he was pretty sure he was right, then Yotsuba would reveal all.

The following morning a very tired Jenny sat herself down next to Matsuda with a cup of coffee as he desperately searched for his obituary in the paper. He was outraged to see that he only had a few words. Matsuda's brush with death was the discussion topic most of the morning, nearly every sentence declared him an idiot or L's latest favourite: goof. Seeing L and Light chained together spoiled Jenny's happiness the following morning although it was nice to have a secret that only she and L knew. To everyone else, Light included, L had spent the night handcuffed to Light. Jenny felt sorry for Matsuda and spent most of the morning indulging Matsuda with sympathy she also bought attention to L and Light's paramedic outfits as a way of diverting the attention.

The faces of the eight Yotsuba suspects were illuminating the large screen on the wall; they served as a constant reminder of what was at stake. "Ryuzaki, if Kira's ability is possessed by all of those eight, can we still assume that none of them have the ability of the second Kira, the ability to kill just by looking at one's face?" Mr Yagami asked. Jenny had automatically assumed that they didn't because Matsuda was still alive.

"Well, if any of them could kill just by looking at the faces, then it would be highly unlikely for Matsuda to be alive still, even after faking his death," at L's response Matsuda finally realised that he'd had a very narrow escape.

Light was concentrating hard on the eight faces on the screen, "but we looked into the personal details of those eight and not one suspicious death emerged around them. We presumed that they were using Kira's ability to fulfil their self-interests as well as using it to contribute to Yotsuba's development, and I hoped that I could narrow down one suspect."

"Maybe Kira's power is not to be used freely by the individuals," L opened his mouth wide and shoved Ohagi into his mouth including the wrapper.

"Or perhaps they are being cautious not to give us a clue, in case suspicions rise around Yotsuba," Light and L were in their own little investigating world. No one could keep up with the quick thinking minds all they could do was listen and try to keep up.

"The eight of them have tagged along and are playing together in this. I think this Kira must be a blockhead coward who cannot do anything by himself," L mumbled through a mouthful of food. By now everyone had learned to ignore L's eating habits for the most part. If he wasn't so important Jenny would like to scold him for his bad habits.

The Chief or rather ex-Chief was the only one who interjected in their conversation, Matsuda tried but failed. L confirmed that Aiber and Wedy were concentrating on getting close to the Yotsuba employees and breaking the security system and told everyone that if things went well something interesting would happen on Friday. It was hard to take him seriously as he chewed on his mouthful of Ohagi before spitting the wrapper out. Jenny couldn't stand it any longer, "Ryuzaki, that was disgusting," she stood up and took the plate, still with one Ohagi, from him and handed it to Matsuda, "eat."

"Can you do that?" Matsuda asked. Jenny replied with a yes as L said no. Matsuda ate the treat anyway. Jenny sat herself down on the sofa's to read through a report, L was glaring at her from across the room. Everyone else had gone back to what they were doing leaving the pair unnoticed. Jenny raised her eyebrows at L, his eyes flicked to the half-eaten Ohagi in Matsuda's hand and then back to Jenny who childishly stuck her tongue out at him then returned to reading the report.

Aiber flew to Paris the following afternoon to put his own plan into action. It left the taskforce down by one member. Wedy was still in the headquarters in her own room. Jenny wanted to hear more stories but didn't want to intrude when she was working so hard on the case. Mogi was away dealing with his new role as Misa's manager. Jenny headed to her lab to spend an afternoon doing what she loved best. L and Light remained in the control room, bouncing ideas off each other.

They heard from Aiber the following afternoon, he had evidently been putting his plan into action and was intending to return to Japan the following day. The taskforce got an insight into L's life as they listened to the conversation, L had apparently saved his life twice and Aiber had worked for him since for fear of L turning in evidence. It wasn't surprising to hear that Aiber wanted to hand in a fake L to get an extra ten million to add to the five million Yotsuba had already given him. Wedy phoned shortly after fro the roof top of Yotsuba, a part of Jenny (her inner child) wanted to be up there with her. L left instructions that Wedy was to work with a spyware professional to set up bugs and cameras, everyone assumed this was the professional that Watari had used to investigate Light at the start of the year.

On the Friday the meeting was held proving L right, instead of seven there were eight which meant that one had been killed no doubt by Kira. The Yotsuba people were dressed in black suits and sat around a table like mafia bosses.

L didn't like what he was hearing; they were openly planning who to kill to ensure the brighter future of Yotsuba. Jenny was astounded and looked at L instead of the screen, he was staring up at the seven with a blank face but she knew better, something was going on in that head of his. As they watched the footage Matsuda made yet another blunder in finding it amusing that they were spilling everything, Mr Yagami soon corrected him. Jenny excused herself; she couldn't stand to listen to it any longer so she went to make L an ice cream sundae.

Light confirmed their worst nightmare, Yotsuba was indeed related to Kira and even had two more deaths lined up, L spoke up adding his two cents, "unfortunately, until those two whose names were mentioned actually die, it isn't sufficient." Jenny had to agree with him not that she liked it, if a death could be prevented then it should. She had just returned to the room with the ice cream treat, "If we observe the words and actions of those seven during and after the meeting, and watch closely the actions they will take until those two mentioned persons die then we will catch Kira, without fail." Needless to say that both Yagami's disapproved.

"We cannot do what you are planning to do, Ryuzaki, because your method is wrong!" Light shouted, Jenny glanced at Matsuda and both shared a grimace, it was inevitable that L's response would infuriate them even more.

L knew that both Yagami's would dislike his method but it was his decision at the end of the day. He narrowed his eyes and shoved another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth; he asked if they both felt the same although to anyone watching the scene it was clearly obvious. _Here we go,_ L thought, _3,2,1_, "I know what you are planning, you plan to let those seven kill somebody in order to get to Kira, but we won't let you do such a thing," Light ranted.

Jenny stepped up to defend L, "he hasn't said that he will definitely let it happen, there may still be other options."

"I haven't said it yet," L added.

"Oh shut up Ryuzaki, you aren't helping yourself," she snapped.

"But unless one of those two mentioned dies, we won't be able to arrest them, well, actually that is not important. What's important is that if we bust them now, everything will be ruined," L although he didn't have a plan made it sound as if he did.

Light attempted to get L to think about it but his attempt was futile, when L made his mind up there was no dissuading him. "So Yagami, do you think that it is alright to kill criminals?" L looked up at Light.

"I didn't mean that. Don't stray from the point," Light was outraged. Jenny was about to step in to deter an argument between the two when over the speakers they heard that the deaths would be occurring over the weekend and considering it was the end of the week that left them with very little time. Light and his father insisting that they should call one of the seven, L told them otherwise, it would give away their whole investigation. He didn't want to miss the chance to find out who Kira is and then catching him. Jenny really didn't like the idea of the investigation once again returning back to where it started, that had already happened one time too many.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Jenny began, "but I agree with Ryuzaki, we need evidence, solid evidence." Jenny knew very little about legal preceeding but having listened to L she knew the evidence was needed and they were getting desperate.

"Jitsumi si right, the evidence is there to be found," L had moved on from his ice cream to a cup of tea.

"What makes you so sure?" Mr Yagami asked.

"Because…"

"Because Kira killed Lind L. Tailor and the FBI agents," Matsuda interrupted L, "Kira killed tailor who appeared on TV as L, and the FBI agents who were also pursuing Kira. This can only mean that the evidence exists, and if someone found that evidence, it will be solid ehough to bring Kira down. If there is no such evidence, it shouldn't matter who searches for it and there wouldn't be any point in killing Tailor or the FBI agents. That is what Aizawa told me, I finally came to understand what he meant a few days ago." Everyone was quite surprised by Matsuda's ability to talk sense; even L was a little surprised.

Jenny sat herself down in the chair next to L, sitting cross legged, "see Matsuda you aren't just good looks." Matsuda laughed and scratched the back of his head. For her comment she received a funny look from L.

Mr Yagami was insistent upon saving Mr Zenzai, one of the victims' lives, "of course," L said, "there is no other way. Saving a human life comes before pinning down Kira, of course…"

After a brief discussion Light picked up the phone and called Reiji Namikawa head of sales at Yotsuba and declared himself to be L. It everyone in the taskforce intrigued, it was clear that Light could equal L in intelligence. Through Namikawa Light was able to postpone the deaths from occurring. L declared that if he were to die Light could be his successor. As he talked about himself dying Jenny found herself getting irritated as she nearly always did when he bought up such a topic in conversation. "However the first to suspect Yotsuba was Light perhaps we can say that you are more capable than I am," Jenny's irritation subsided as it dawned on her that L was merely playing a game. A game that they were very familiar with, a game where L tried to trick Light into admitting he was or had been Kira. As was always the case Light didn't admit to anything and L went on suspecting him.

L let Light reveal his thoughts to the taskforce; he didn't bother to stop Light and was surprised when Light spun his chair around, that he had not anticipated. Light aimed a well-aimed punch at L's face when L told him that he saw Light as a murderer, L was able to predict this and hit back with his foot which collided with Light's face. Matsuda stepped in to stop them.

"Ryuzaki!" Jenny marched over with her arms folded, "do you really need to behave like a five year old?" he didn't answer so she continued, "I don't blame Light for wanting to hit you when you openly tell him you think he's a murderer."

"It's okay Jitsumi," Light reassured her.

"No it isn't," she replied. She didn't care if L were to tell her that she was once again forgetting her place. L decided to let Jenny have her say, the last time he had called her on it she'd avoided him for days _I could really do without the hassle_, L stared up at Jenny, it was as if the pair were having a silent argument. It ended with L spinning his chair back around and Jenny turning on her heel to return to the report.

"We can't say for certain that Kira is one of those seven. If they are merely connected to him, then the murders of the criminals would not stop, even if we were to capture the men of Yotsuba. Rather, those seven would just be killed. If we are not absolutely certain that Kira is among those seven, then it is meaningless to capture them right now. And even if he were there right now, it is difficult to tell who Kira is. I believe that it is still too early to tell," L had felt the disbandment of the current taskforce was coming for quite some time. They would only follow is obscure methods for so long. It would leave just him and Jenny who would loyally follow him, that he was sure of. His small speech had been a last ditch attempt to keep them all working together but it was a futile so L turned to a new tactic and openly admitted that he planning on working on his own with Jenny's assistance. Light, Matsuda and Mr Yagami could work their own investigation but still use the headquarters.

Mr Yagami was concerned with the lives of those involved, even the criminals whereas L was purely and simply after Kira so he could finally put an end to the game. With the team dissipating Jenny knew that she really had to step up and if so becomes lackey, not that she wasn't already with her role of official sweet goods provider. L stood up to join report making the split final, at least they would all be working under one roof still. "Ryuzaki!" Light hollered. L had dragged Light across the room.

L ignored Light and walked passed Jenny, "Jitsumi." He only said her name which made it hard for her to realise that she was supposed to be following him. Hastily she dropped the report onto the table walked quickly to catch up with L. _Perhaps L wants to see Watari, or maybe the lab but then what about Light,_ Jenny was still trying to figure out where L was going when she tripped over the chain connecting the handcuffs, her wondering mind had forgotten about that minor detail. She fell against L who toppled face forward dragging Light down as well. Luckily Light fell next to them not on top.

"Oh gosh, I'm really sorry," Jenny's face with bright red as she stumbled for an apology. L groaned slightly, he hadn't been prepared for that. Light had to stand up first; he offered his hand out for Jenny. L rolled onto his back and sat up. He wasn't mad at Jenny, he was well aware of her clumsy nature. This had been the seventh time she'd tripped over the chain.

"I won't need your hand, I can stand up on my own," L said to Light.

Light was annoyed, "I wasn't going to offer it to you anyway."

"So you are happy to see people struggle. Kira seems to share a similar tendency," L shoved his hands in his pockets and waited for a reply.

"What! You just said you can manage and would you have taken the help if I'd offered. This has nothing to do with Kira," Light gave Jenny a dirty look blaming her entirely.

"Are you alright Jitsumi?" L turned to his book loving girlfriend.

"Hmm yes, no damage done," she replied.

"I'm fine too," Light muttered as they set off down the corridor again.

The trio's destination was Misa's room. Jenny hung back hoping to slip away and make for her own room or at least wait outside. "Light! Is today a date-okay day?" Misa asked happily, "with Ryuzaki coming along of course."

"I bought Jitsumi," L stepped aside so Misa could see Jenny. Reluctantly Jenny stepped into the room and greeted the model.

"Ah is Jitsumi Ryuzaki's date?" Misa grinned from ear to ear.

"No but I was asked to come along," Jenny tried to clear the matter up. The last thing she needed was to once again start Misa up on her theory that L and Jenny would make a cute couple.

"That sounds like a date to me," Jenny looked to L for support but he seemed happy to let Misa think what she liked. He was there for one reason only anyway. "Misa do you love Light very much?" he bent down to the models level causing her to lean away from him.

"What? Um yes, very much," she defended.

"Yet you admire Kira as well, then between Light and Kira, whom would you pick?" L interrogated.

"I would obviously pick Light," Misa latched onto a very worried looking Light.

"Light wishes to capture him. Isn't that right Light?" Jenny rolled her eyes, must the two of them always say something to make the other mad. Misa acknowledged that if Light want to catch Kira then she supported it and would help the investigation for the sake of Light.

It struck Jenny that she was very similar to Misa when it fell down to love; both of them were willing to do just about anything for the one they loved.

"Ryuzaki, am I really necessary here? I haven't finished that report," Jenny asked before L could say anything else. It wasn't too late for her to escape.

"Yes," he didn't elaborate but then L never did.

"What are you planning?" Light asked.

"My own personal investigation. Please don't mind me. There is no time and I am in a hurry," now everyone was intrigued.

"Stop joking around. You can't just involve Misa in this and call it your own private investigation," Light was insistent.

"Well, yes that is true. I will contact Aiber and have him report as Eraldo coil to the seven that 'when investigating L, a line was found suggesting that Misa Amane may know him' and with Matsuda's stupid act, we already have a request to use her in a commercial," still Jenny see how she fitted into L's plan, she had a feeling she was only their so he wouldn't have to repeat himself later. "They will defiantly go for it. Kira's actions against the convicts stopped for two weeks. Right before that, Misa was confined by people. Misa's parents were killed by some robbers and those robbers were killed by Kira; therefore, Misa worships Kira. She came to Tokyo right before the second Kira appeared. It wouldn't be strange for Eraldo Coil to investigate immediately." L went on to explain other details of his plan.

Light was worried that Misa would be in danger; Jenny found it slightly romantic even if he didn't reciprocate Misa's feelings. It was exactly like something the hero would say in one of the many books filling the shelves in her apartment. L was more of an armchair hero than an actual hero but then didn't stop Jenny from admiring him any less even if he did only solve crimes for the challenge.

When L pulled out a piece of paper both Light and Jenny were surprised. Jenny figured that Wedy had worked with Watari to procure it. Misa was thrilled that she was going to be helping Light, her girly enthusiasm even lightened Jenny's mood. "Her love for Light is the greatest in the world," L said to them all. It made Jenny want to punch him in the arm; he was playing on the poor girl's feelings or the benefit of his own investigation. When she found out the truth, that Light didn't like her, she would be devastated.

"Misa may have thought wrongly of you until now, calling you a pervert, you understand me perfectly," it took a lot of effort on Jenny's part to stop herself from smiling too much, L understood her just not in the way she thought.

L turned away to return back downstairs, "yes, Misa you are indeed an excellent woman worthy of Light."

"That was overkill," Jenny mumbled as he stopped next to her. L blinked innocently.

Misa came bounding over and placed a kiss on L's cheek, "thank you Ryuzaki."

"I could fall in love with you," he told the model. It wiped the smile off of Jenny's face; she raised her eyebrows at L but didn't say anything. She didn't see any need for that statement. Misa decided that they would just be friends, _right answer,_ Jenny thought before realising that now she was the jealous one. Misa stepped back over to Light although it was more like dancing than walking.

"You're unbelievable," Jenny muttered so only L could hear.

"Jealously is never satisfied with anything short of omniscience that would detect the subtlest fold of the heart," L responded when Misa spoke to Light, her voice was loud enough to cover his quiet murmur.

"George Eliot, I'm impressed," Jenny whispered back, "but I also think you picked up the book by my bed."

"Misa will never betray her friends; just leave it up to me. With our powers combined, the three of us are going to arrest Kira,"

"Um about that, it appears that Light is going to take a different approach from me and go with his father in this investigation, so it would be just you, Jitsumi and me," L was very crafty in involving Misa.

"You play dirty Ryuzaki," Light wasn't impressed but agreed nonetheless.

Jenny found it frustrating that in their little investigation she had no role to play, without the evidence there was nothing to analyse about from figures leaving the lab was sitting unused. She wasn't a qualified investigator which often left her with the same tasks as Matsuda. If L was being honest about concluding the investigation within a month then that would mean that she would have evidence to analyse and would finally get to be with L away from the Kira investigation. Until then she had to settle for brushing up on her skills in the lab and learning forensic techniques. She had acquired information on a forensic degree, Watari was arranging everything for her but until she started work on that there was very little she could do.


	29. Chapter 29

**Right, here's the second chapter. I've got a busy week next week, it's my birthday next Sunday and Easter this sunday but I'll try and update midweek. Thank you to everyone who read this and to those who've reviewed =]**

**I don't own Deathnote.**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Misa and Jenny spent most of their day rehearsing for Misa's debut within Yotsuba. It started off well but the longer it went on the less interested Misa was until Jenny would remind her that it was for Light. Aiber joined them eventually to finalise the rehearsals. Things went downhill when L and Light joined them.

"Misa please take it seriously," L had clearly had enough and spoke into some rolled up paper he was using as a sort of megaphone.

"Yes Director Ryuzaki, sir," Misa replied. L walked away to inform Mogi of his new role, somehow no one could quite picture Mogi as a manager, not in the way Matsuda was anyway.

"Jitsumi, you could come with me, as my assistant," Misa proposed.

"Jitsumi isn't going anywhere," L walked back over, "she does not have the knowledge to be your assistant." Jenny really hoped that he was implying she didn't know how the industry worked and not that she was stupid.

"Ah you're right, she has no fashion sense," Misa offended.

Jenny dropped her crumpled piece of paper onto the coffee table, "I'll leave you to it." Her Misa-tolerance quota was full for the day; she really didn't need to listen to Misa's cruel yet innocent jibes. In need of cheering up Jenny went to pester Watari for a game of chess.

Two days later Misa went for her interview with Mogi as her manager leaving the taskforce to work quietly, well, mostly silent. Matsuda was as usual prattling on about unimportant things and carefully avoiding the stack of paperwork he'd been assigned.

Jenny was sat next to L in front of the big screen eyeing up the bowl of cherries in front of him. _Maybe if I just take one,_ she waited for L to look at the computer screen then reached for one, _success!_ A few moments passed, _maybe one more._ Jenny had three or four before L decided he didn't feel like sharing and moved the bowl out of her reach; he then stuffed as many cherries as he could into his mouth. "I'm sure one would have been sufficient," Jenny said dryly. L shrugged in response and pushed the bowl further away. Jenny took this as a challenge and waited a while but not too long that all the cherries would be gone. She stood up and retreated to the sofa where the Chief and Matsuda were working to check something in a file. When she walked back over she stood between L and Light and set the file down on top of the table covering the cherries. As she checked a piece of data with Light she slid the bowl out under the file all the while keeping a very neutral look upon her face, or so she thought.

L knew exactly what Jenny was trying to do and allowed her to carry on. He was happy to share; this was only a more entertaining way of doing it. Light was proving to be very boring; he wasn't reacting to L's carefully aimed comments insinuating that he was Kira. Until the interview ended he had very little work to do.

Jenny finished off the cherries and set the empty bowl down. To make up for her cherry theft she went to fetch strawberry ice cream for L. He would need all of his precious sugar goods for when Misa returned, she assumed he would have a lot to think about. She explained where she was going but L made no acknowledgement; he was too busy watching Light out of the corner of his eye.

Misa returned by early evening full of energy as usual. Matsuda jumped on this and questioned Misa, she was all too happy to oblige. L remained silent until Misa rambled on about their current plan. He informed her that the plan had been cancelled. Misa angrily protested and comically reached for L, he hands on either side of his head. Light grabbed hold of Misa before she could act any further. L complete with messier hair than usual frowned at Jenny for the intrusion of his personal space even if she hadn't done it she was the only one that would understand.

Misa calmed down and left but not before causing a scene, "Light, won't you sleep with me?"

Light's face was a mix of embarrassment and confusion, Jenny hid a giggle as a cough and tried to concentrate on her work.

"Please don't be shy Light," L said as he sipped his tea. It was too much for Jenny who buried her hand in her arms on the table to laugh as quietly as she could.

"I'm not being shy," Light protested.

"Don't be so serious about it either," L was able to keep a complete straight face as he antagonised his Kira suspect. Thankfully Misa had long since left.

"What's so amusing?" L questioned Jenny whilst feigning ignorance.

"You're really going to ask that? I was laughing at you and Light," neither of the geniuses were amused. L hated being lumped in the same category as Light and Light didn't like being the centre of the amusement, it ever so slightly wounded his pride.

As time wound on Jenny found that finding even the slightest bit of humour in a situation helped her cope. The seriousness of the case could really get to a person especially when they were alone. For Jenny this was a lot of the time and her books could only distract her for so long before she became restless and frustrated. Matsuda was always a good source of entertainment for her and when L and Light were both in high spirits she was always guaranteed an intriguing conversation with them.

When Misa went to her filming the following day a small catastrophe emerged. She gave Mogi the slip, "I understand that it might be frustrating for a girl of her age to be under supervision all the time," L cast his eyes on Jenny who was quite worried over Misa's disappearance, when she first joined the case Jenny would become very frustrated at being indoors all the time and practically begged to leave the hotel for a short while. At least she had enough sense not to sneak out. Light tried to call Misa but her phone was switched off. L had more serious thinking to do, _last night Amane acted strangely against Light. Normally she would've refused to back down but yesterday she backed down obediently and now she's cut herself off from Light this can only mean…_ L didn't finish that thought.

"Will Misa be alright?" Jenny asked tentatively.

"She was the second Kira," L mumbled so Light, who was still trying to reach Misa, wouldn't hear. Jenny was fully aware that L had avoided the question but was reassured slightly when he took her hand in his and squeezed it. Jenny was conveniently stood so that Light could not see, L would not risk such a move if that was the case.

Misa turned up nearly five hours later having discovered that Higuchi was Kira. _If the punishments stop, then it will be harder to see the actual process of killing, I need to think of a way too…I need to consult with Jenny and Watari,_ L had rapidly taken in everything that Misa had said and was busy processing it. Jenny's thoughts weren't as deep as L's; she'd once again jumped on the idea that they were even closer to ending the case having identified Kira. Having calmed her excitement Jenny cast her eyes on L who was intently stacking sugar cubes one on top of the other. What L really needed was to know how Kira killed; stopping the deaths from happening would only prevent this. It was maddening. What was worse was that if they were to go out and catch Higuchi then there was a very high possibility, a ninety-eight percent chance, that Kira's powers would move on as they did with Light, however, when L considered this he knew that Higuchi was on the same level as Light based upon mental personality. As he mulled over these thoughts he took to eating the sugar cubes.

L contacted Wedy and had her concentrate on observing Higuchi and then decided that Misa should no longer be in contact with Higuchi. Following this Light asked him if he had a plan, "it's not like I don't have one but before that, there's one thing that's been bothering me. Light, I'm sorry to return the topic to this but I'm going to ask you frankly…"

_Oh sure and he's never asked him frankly before, _Jenny knew what L was about to say.

"Do you remember killing them?" by them L meant the criminals. L's frequent questioning of Light was a daily occurrence so they were all used to the outburst that would probably follow from Light.

_And there it is,_ Jenny sighed as Light asked L if he was still saying that. Eventually Light replied that he didn't remember, when the question was put to Misa she said the same thing.

"Light, I want you to seriously reason through and analyse everything I say from now. From this answer, we can take off to capture Kira. Light Yagami was Kira and now that power of Kira has transferred to someone else. Currently, Light Yagami has forgotten that he was Kira. This is an analysis using this as a premise. Are you able to think this way?" he asked Light who responded with an affirmative. "Was this transfer by Light Yagami's own decision? Or was there another entity behind Light Yagami who gave him the power who moved from Light Yagami to another person? Which is it?"

Light sighed heavily and closed his eyes before replying, Jenny felt that she had a good enough judge of character to predict his answer. Her prediction was proved correct as Light announced that it would be his own decision.

"If there was another person who could give the power and move from person to person and didn't want the method of killing to be known, then it would be strange for them to have waited until the last minute to move on. If we were to say that he gave the power and then didn't bother with them, it's highly unlikely that they would move from Light and Misa together at that time," L found that as much as he liked to share his thoughts and ideas with Jenny Light was the better option on this particular occasion. If he offered Jenny the same question he would get a different answer for it was not in her nature to even consider deliberately harming someone outside of forcing carrot cake on L.

It was as if the others weren't there as the two geniuses conversed, "even if it's an entity that can control people from the shadows, unless it was in the headquarters itself it would have to be an entity that could watch the whole story from the heavens and if it can do that, then what we're talking about right now is already known to it." Jenny desperately wanted to disagree with Light but didn't want to interrupt their conversation. How could someone with Light's level of intelligence even consider such a thing as an entity? It was not scientifically possible.

"So it seems that you have reached the same conclusion as me," L confirmed.

Jenny was more outraged when L seemed to be considering the idea of an entity, surely_ someone of his logical aptitude would dismiss the idea?_ Frowning Jenny shifted from foot to foot as she tried to keep in her opinion.

"If I were to acknowledge the existence of such a one who can see everything from the heavens, there's no way we can catch that one and I would be dead by now, or else be eternally toyed with in the palm of his hand. No there's no way that such a being could exist," Jenny relaxed slightly as she heard L say this.

L formulated an elaborate planning involving a television station to trap Higuchi. It would be such a trap that he could not pass on his power but would in fact show the task force members his method of killing. Matsuda ended up being their bait and he didn't look too happy about it but eventually with some clever manipulation on L's part he became full of determination.

Three days later the team began to put their plan into action, Light called Namikawa to make him aware of what was going to happen using L's name. Light Yagami was tricked by Namikawa into revealing that Kira definitely was Higuchi. L wasn't impressed and wasted no time in pointing out to Light the mistake he had been well aware of making. As was anticipated the first move Higuchi made was to call Misa who didn't answer, Higuchi then dialled Mogi wanting to know all the details about Matsuda so that he could kill him as Kira.

Jenny kept shooting looks at L; she was trying to keep her excitement in check but couldn't help herself. When L told Light that they should be delighted and not frightened she let out a wide grin. If all went well then once Higuchi was in custody there would be no need to keep Light handcuffed to L and Jenny would have the detective all to herself again. It had been a very long few months meaning she wanted nothing more than to be with L alone. She couldn't allow herself to become too carried away though because Higuchi was not in cuffs just yet.

As L predicted Higuchi was becoming desperate in his search for Matsuda's real name. "Are you sure this will work?" Jenny asked somewhat apprehensively. She didn't mean to doubt L but this whole plan was full of risk. Her apprehension mixed with excitement made Jenny impatient. She would pace about the control room and then flop down into the chair next to L before standing up moment later to begin the whole thing again.

"Yes, now please sit still, it is very distracting," L didn't turn around from the monitor showing surveillance footage of Higuchi. Annoyed at being reprimanded Jenny sat herself down and folded her arms, glaring at the side of L's head.

Jenny didn't say anything but she was also frustrated that all she could do was sit and watch, even Misa had a part to play she was holding her ringing phone as Higuchi persistently called. All she could do was sit and watch.

Wedy went after Higuchi on her bike, the professional thief knew exactly what she was doing and Jenny realised this, however, it did not stop her from worrying for her new friend. This was the first time that Jenny had ever seen a real police chase, when they were younger and playing one of their spy games Watari would let her, L and a few other kids sit in his Bentley so they could pretend to be chasing a criminal. Jenny would always do the driving with L perched on the passenger seat barking instructions, until he decided he was too old to play games and Watari decided that he was fed up of clearing sticky fingerprints from inside the car. Those sticky prints usually belonged to L.

Higuchi started talking about someone called Rem, although it seemed more like he was talking to the person but neither L, Jenny, Light nor Misa could see anyone in the car. L confirmed that there was no radio on the camera and bug they set up. Jenny wondered if the man was slightly crazy and was simply talking to himself but as she looked at L to gauge his reaction she began to think otherwise. He was intently chewing on his thumb as he stared at the screen.

"He will go, I'm certain," L spoke up as Higuchi continued to talk to himself muttering away about killing Misa and others from the Yoshida agency once Matsuda was dead. L reassured everyone that it would not happen and left the conversation to return to who Higuchi was talking to.

"Do you think he has multiple personalities?" Jenny asked. L made a noise but it wasn't a confirmation more like a communication that he had that thought earlier and dismissed it.

"No," Light answered, "he cannot be talking to himself either, who is Rem?" No one could answer that, "who is he having this conversation with?" the questions went unanswered.

"If he is having a conversation there, then he is talking to the Shinigami," L announced adding a quiet 'maybe?' at the end.

Jenny didn't hear his muttered maybe and instead launched into a tirade at L, "I'm sorry but are you seriously entertaining the idea of such a ridiculous being. What scientific proof is there, it is nothing more than the personification of death. A psychopomp."

L had a challenging look in his eye as he replied, "in Jungian psychology psychopomps are seen as mediators between the conscious and unconscious realms. Often symbolic."

"Psychology isn't a real science, show me proof that they are real and I'll think otherwise. For now I cannot except the possibility that they are real, they are nothing more than fiction," Jenny didn't believe anything without scientific proof, oh sure as a child she had believed in the tooth fairy, Easter bunny and Father Christmas but as she lost her childish innocence she would not except anything without proof and had always thought that L had shared these beliefs.

"Jitsumi do not be so narrow minded," L replied and ended the small debate by peeling a banana from the fruit basket close by and waited for Higuchi to reach the Yoshida offices.

Everyone fell silent as Higuchi walked through the empty offices to the draw where the file with Matsuda's supposed 'real' name was located. L didn't blink as he watched the monitors like a hawk, this was it Kira was going to show him how he killed. L was disappointed when Higuchi only wrote the name in a notebook, he would have to wait a while longer to finally discover Kira's secret.

The taskforce were itching to arrest Higuchi but under L's instruction were told to wait. "Damn it, why doesn't die!" the remaining task force members in the control room including L and Jenny heard the shout of Higuchi over the speakers.

"He's already tried to kill Matsuda, but, I didn't see anything?" Jenny was disturbed,_ all Higuchi had done was write a name in a book but that couldn't kill a person could it? No I absolutely refuse to believe that these so called Shinigami are real. _L shot Jenny a look as if to say he was right. At least Matsuda was still alive that was something. It gave them all a little bit of hope, L's hair brained scheme had been successful so far. They just had to determine how Kira killed.

L couldn't give the order to seize Higuchi not when he could not force a confession from Higuchi at this current stage. "Rem it's time for a deal," at the word deal everyone's ears pricked up.

"What is this Rem he's been mentioning? Can the ability of Kira really be a godsend?" Light asked aloud.

"No," Jenny replied with determination.

At the same time much to Jenny's pleasure L replied, "I don't like to think that way."

"Then what is Rem?" Light asked again.

"A Shinigami?" L suggested.

"But you just said…" Jenny was beginning to give up on her point, L was too confusing sometimes.

"Anyway, it's too soon to draw a conclusion. It looks like there are things yet to come and we might get to find out his method to kill," L ignored Jenny. He didn't like to do that but right now this case and apprehending Kira was his main concern.

Higuchi speed off only to be pulled for speeding, Wedy had been tailing him on her bike whilst the other taskforce members including Aiber were following in a car. Higuchi sped off as he reached for his license in his bag, as the unsuspecting officer was calling for back-up he was knocked from his bike and was killed instantly.

Misa squealed. Jenny's reaction wasn't much better; she clapped a hand to her mouth unable to tear her eyes away from the screen. L could not comfort his girlfriend, not when he highly suspected that Higuchi had done something when he reached into his bag. There would be time for comfort later.

_Higuchi did place his hand inside his bag; did he do something back then? How did he do it? No more importantly how did he get the name of the cop? If he didn't get it then…just by looking at faces, like the second Kira? No, if he became capable of killing just by looking at faces then his capable of killing Matsuda at any time since he already knows his face…what is going on? But…_ L's thoughts were going at a mile a minute and surprised everyone with his outburst, "everyone, I've decided that it is now dangerous to let Higuchi move any longer and although we haven't established his method of killing, assuming that he currently possesses sufficient evidence on him, we are taking our next step and will capture Higuchi. However, we are assuming that Higuchi now has the same ability as the second Kira and can kill just by looking at faces. That is our premise."

"I don't understand what is going on?" Jenny sighed.

"Don't worry Jitsumi, Misa Misa doesn't either," that was no surprise.

L requested that Watari connect him to the director general of the police so that he could inform them he had a name for Kira and informed them of the loss of an officer. He then went on to request that all police personal stay away from the Porsche that belonged to Higuchi. With that finished L sprung to his feet to stand on the chair, "Well Light, shall we make our move too?"

"You're move?" Jenny had deliberately been left out of this part of the plan.

"Yes," he removed a pair of handcuffs from his and pocket clipped them on to Misa, "awfully sorry Misa, but I need to leave you here immobilised." Jenny was still trying to process everything as Misa protested a little too loudly for her liking.

"Where are we going?" Jenny asked.

"We are going to apprehend Higuchi, you are staying here," L answered.

"Sorry but I don't think so, you have spent years hiding yourself away moving around your chess pieces, I am not one of those, now where are we going?" Jenny folded her arms as if to prove her point.

L sighed and stepped closer, Jenny didn't notice his hand in his pocket, "you will only be in danger, your help has been very much appreciated but at the moment your lack of experience dealing with criminals will mean you're a liability."

"You want me to stay here but it's perfectly alright for you to go waltzing right into danger," she left out 'I don't want to lose you.' L already knew that.

"Yes, I know the risks," L lowered his voice and took one of her hands in his, luckily Light was still trying to placate a hysterical Misa to take any notice, "I love you, sorry but I must go."

"Sorry but so should I," Jenny's stubborn streak was thriving but it was going up against L's.

Again L sighed, "Please forgive me. I really didn't want to have to do this."

"Do what?" Jenny asked in confusion but realisation hit her as she felt a sharp pain in her arm, "what the hell did you just do!" she shouted as she yanked herself from L's grasp. Both Light and Misa turned to watch the pair. Jenny's eyes fell onto the needle in his hand.

It didn't take long for the sedative to take effect, Jenny instantly felt drowsy but refused to give in, instead she ranted at L, her words becoming slower and slurred with each passing second, "you are unbelievable and Watari he probably supplied you with the drug. I, I," she stuttered, "I can't believe you."

Jenny began to sway slightly but didn't give in, L reached out to steady her and catch her if she should fall but Jenny stepped back from him, "please, just sit down," he pleaded.

"Ryuzaki what did you do?" Light asked but soon took note of the syringe in L's hand.

L didn't answer Light, if these were his last moments with Jenny he was not going to let a Kira suspect get in the way. By going himself to apprehend Kira he was practically handing himself to Kira on a plate if he had made a mistake in his actions so far.

"Thaaaaat was diiirty," Jenny was now past it and gave in to the drug that was taking over her system. She couldn't stay mad at L for fear that it would be the last thing she ever said to him, "aand you, you are an idiot."

"You have said that many times before," she wanted to tell him that this was not the time to be smart but she didn't have the energy. Her head was swimming and her eyes desperate to close. When she woke up she would have a mega headache. Jenny stumbled as she made for the sofa, L was there to catch her, "I love you too," she slurred quietly into his ear before succumbing to unconsciousness.

L lifted her in arms and set her on the sofa, grabbing a blanket that had been draped over the back; it was one that Light used when L insisted on working through the night. With one last fleeting look at Jenny L and Light headed for the lift to the helicopter on the roof of the building where Watari would be waiting.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey! So as things turned out I've had chance to write another chapter earlier than I expected. This is the longest one yet. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Deathnote.**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

L wasted no time in hopping into the helicopter, piloting it was something he'd learnt when they moved into the headquarters when Light insisting on spending a night sleeping in a bed and not on the sofa. When Light asked the young detective how he knew how to fly a helicopter L lied and said that Light would be able to do it using his intuition. Watari was listening in from the back as he assembled his sniper rifle, Jenny really wouldn't like that L was lying. L turned the helicopter around as Higuchi headed for the Yotsuba head office instead of Sakura TV, "Wedy, I believe that you have taken care of everything at the Yotsuba head office that could possibly be related to Matsuda?" Wedy replied with an affirmative and went ahead to the television station to ambush Higuchi when he arrived later.

Mogi's voice informed L, Watari and Light that Higuchi had now joined the motorway, L told them to keep their distance but to continue the pursuit, "Watari, we don't want to get public vehicles involved in any accidents. Contact the national transports bureau and tell them to close all the entrances of the Tokyo motorways." L was giving orders left right and centre.

With Mr Yagami and Wedy already inside the television L instructed Mogi, Matsuda and Aiber to go in once they were sure Higuchi had entered so that there was less of a risk of them being seen. In the process of the arrest Higuchi shot Mr Yagami who insisted on not carrying a gun. After being informed of Higuchi's escape L asked Watari if he was ready to go after Higuchi.

Watari was clad in black with a balaclava ready to take down Higuchi. L had a gun pinched between his thumb and index finger; he carefully held it out for Light who refused it instantly. Blaring sirens caught everyone's attention, instantly L realised that it was Aizawa. The police cars forced Higuchi to stop in the middle of the motorway before turning the car round in desperation. Watari was ready for him and fired taking out the driver's side window. Higuchi had no choice but to get out of his car with his gun to his head, "what an idiot," L muttered as he set the helicopter down. Watari fired again, knocking the gun from Higuchi's hand. Higuchi had no choice but to give himself in. Mogi and Mr Yagami requested that they be the ones to arrest Kira, L agreed after instructing them to not show their faces no matter what, "Watari you know what to do if Higuchi makes even the slightest move, right?"

"Yes, immobilise him without killing him," Watari replied.

With Higuchi safely secured and wearing a headset L had a chance to speak directly to Kira and poured himself some tea from a flask, "Higuchi, how have you been killing people? As Kira, how did you kill people? Answer! If you refuse to tell us, then we will employ every means we have until you comply."

"It's a notebook," Higuchi answered.

"Notebook?" L quizzed.

"You probably won't believe me, but it's a notebook where if you write in it the name of a person whose face you know, then that person will die," Higuchi struggled to explain, L had no sympathy for Kira, "it's in the bag inside my car."

"Y-Yagami, can you at least check inside the car to see if there's anything like that," the pieces were finally all beginning to fit together in L's head.

"Ryuzaki, the notebook is here but it's not anything special. It's true that there are people's names written in here," Mr Yagami replied before letting out a startled cry. Both Light and L were on the edge of their seats as they tried to see what was going on, neither of them could see why the Mr Yagami would react in such a way so L asked him. "M-monster," Mr Yagami exclaimed as he reached inside the pocket of his tweed jacket.

"Yagami, please calm down. Yagami you don't have a gun with you right now," L pointed out, ever the observant one. The notebook was past to Mogi who reacted in the same way. L was only too eager to find out what was going on. _Monster, notebook, Shinigami,_ kept going around in his head over and over again like a broken record. Mogi took the notebook to L.

L held the notebook pinched between his thumb and index finger as he did with almost every other object. His eyes widened I surprise, _Shinigami's really exist!_ "Indeed, a Shinigami, it really exists…" L was more or less talking to himself although both Light and Watari heard him clearly. _Notebook…at Aoyama…notebook, showed each other…Light Yagami, Amane…met at Aoyama, _as L was still trying to process everything Light snatched the notebook from Ryuzaki so he could see for himself what all the fuss was about. _This is Kira's…the murderer's first step…Kira…the second Kira…if Light Yagami was Kira…he wouldn't use it in front of me…but…the second Kira…there are more than two notebooks in existence! _L had no other option but to believe that was the case, _two…it's…not over yet…_ L decided to lock the notebook up so that no one else could use it, when Light let out a yell bordering on a scream L looked directly at his Kira suspect.

"Are you alright? Though if anyone saw that monster they would be surprised," to any outside observer it would like someone showing concern for their friend but what L was really trying to achieve was a reaction from Light or rather his Kira suspect.

When Light finally replied L asked Mr Yagami if there was no way that they could test the notebook, "Obviously! Ryuzaki!" Mr Yagami replied.

L sighed, "There's nothing else we can do. For now, all we can do is…ask that monster and Higuchi, right?" _If there are two of them…we can't waste any time…however, all we can do right now is…If we ask correctly then all will be…_

"Ryuzaki," Light cut through L's thoughts, "first let's match the names written here with the names of the victims. Slightly distracted L replied that it would be a good idea. L was reluctant to let Light keep a hold of the notebook as he crosschecked the names, he watched his Kira suspect like a hawk. In his mind L knew that until he found the second notebook then the case would remain open. L instructed for the Shinigami and Higuchi to be taken to Mr Yagami's car and then back to the headquarters. "Ryuzaki, if we analyse this notebook scientifically do you reckon we might find out something about it?"

"it's not like you to say such a think Light, that notebook is far beyond science, however I will have Jitsumi take a look at it," L replied knowing that Jenny would not like the notebook being far beyond science. As L and Light discussed the notebook Higuchi keeled over dead having suffered a heart attack.

Jenny awoke in her room, her head hurt and her body ached from being still so long. She stood up and stretched catching sight of herself in the mirror, _huh? Why aren't I wearing pyjamas? _As Jenny collected her thought she stumbled to the bathroom to splash cold water on her face walking into the door frame in the process. _L,_ she stopped what she was doing as it all came flooding back to her; _he is in so much trouble._ Jenny stormed from her bathroom, out the door and down the corridor to the elevator. L was in for it this time.

As L flew the helicopter back to the headquarter he thought about Jenny and hoped that she was still unconscious, the last thing he wanted was to deal with an angry Jenny. He'd done that before on more than one occasion and wasn't keen to repeat it again. He had done the right thing in keeping Jenny away from such a distressing scene or so he thought, Jenny would have other ideas when she awoke.

When everyone had returned to the taskforce L had Watari carry Jenny to her room ahead of the taskforce arriving back. He didn't need them to question why Jenny was unconscious, it also meant she was away when she awoke although L predicted that the first thing she did was come looking for him. The taskforce began to debate the possibility of Higuchi committing suicide as soon as they stepped through the door to the control room, the Shinigami following behind. L ignored them and concentrated on his own thoughts as he sucked cream for coffee from their tiny plastic containers, his thought settled around Misa Amane, he wondered if she was being manipulated and whether everything was just a coincidence.

Aizawa took to reading out the how to use instruction in the deathnote as the notebook was titled. "Rem?" L asked the Shinigami, "There are other notebooks in the human world, correct?" Rem gave a vague answer and L continued to question, "If there were to be other notebooks, would the rules for all of the notebooks be the same?" This time Rem wasn't so vague in answering.

"Ryuzaki, Light and Amane are clear of blame. The surveillance of those two is over," Aizawa stated.

"Yes, there's no denying that," Matsuda spoke up as well.

"I understand, sorry for everything up until now," L agreed, he was about to explain Misa's release when a loud shout caught his attention.

"Ryuzaki!" Jenny had just entered the control room.

"I suggest you cover your ears," L muttered quietly for the benefit of the taskforce.

"Do you think it's seriously think it's acceptable to drug me and then swan off to play your little investigating games?" she shouted in English as she marched over to L. Jenny was annoyed that was for certain. L slowly cast his eyes upon Jenny as he sipped the cream from another plastic cup, immediately Jenny's eyes caught sight of his wrist, "no handcuffs?" she lowered her voice.

"Yes, your observation is correct," L replied.

Jenny shook her head, they were getting off topic, "good, now answer my question." With her arms folded she stared down at L.

"Yes, it was necessary to remove you from the situation," L looked to Light for support but Light had backed his chair away giving the angry Jenny room.

"You could have died," her voice was full of accusation. L gave Jenny a warning look, there relationship wasn't supposed to be exposed to Light.

Light had seen this, "I wouldn't worry Ryuzaki, I already figured it out." L glared at Light, this was something he had been hoping to avoid.

Jenny ignored Light and ploughed on, "now you're back here continuing as if nothing happened? Seriously, you cannot just go around and drugging people just because it makes things easier for you. For crying out loud, you could have chained me up like Misa."

"You would have only worried," L responded. The taskforce watched on silently, neither one of them wanting to get involved.

"That's what I'm supposed to do you idiot," Jenny still had arms crossed but at least she wasn't shouting anymore.

"You were safer here," L tried again to get her to see reason.

"Oh yes because drugging people is completely safe," Jenny replied, her voice laced in sarcasm.

"Please, we can discuss this later, for now there are developments I need to think over," L went for a different angle, that way he could think of a way to apologise to Jenny later.

Jenny had completely forgotten about Kira and the reason for L leaving, as L diverted the conversation her curiosity had surfaced, "a development?"

"Yes," L replied cautiously, afraid that she might explode again, "Kira kills using a notebook. It is over there on the table."

"Oh," Jenny spun around, catching her foot on the leg of L's chair in the process, he reached to steady her with his hands on her waist. Jenny blushed and tried to pretend as if nothing had happened as she walked over to the table where Aizawa, Mr Yagami and Matsuda were gathered.

"The sedative has tripled her clumsiness," L mumbled.

"I wouldn't tell her that Ryuzaki," Light muttered back.

"I think you're right," L agreed.

Jenny picked the notebook up and opened the first place, "this doesn't mean I've forgotten about your idiocy," Jenny commented to L.

"Ah, Jitsumi wait," L had yet to mention the Shinigami to her.

"What?" she looked up and let out a yelp, "w-what? No, who is that?" Jenny couldn't believe her eyes and went for a logical explanation, "L, I'm having hallucinations," there was panic in her voice. She blamed it entirely on the drug L had given her.

"I can assure you that is not the case," L replied calmly, he stood up and went to take the notebook from a confused and frightened Jenny.

"I am, there was something in those drugs you gave me," she shut eyes for a few seconds before opening them again; "I can still see it."

L turned her to face him, "Jitsumi, listen, you are not seeing things the drug is out of your system. Kira kills by writing names in that notebook and the Shinigami over there has something to do with it."

"Shinigami? No no no no no no, they aren't real. We've been through this. What are you playing at L, I'm hallucinating," L sighed, he needed her to believe him.

"You did not see the Shinigami when you entered the room did you?" she shook her head, "you only noticed Rem, the Shinigami when you picked up the notebook, it has happened to us all."

"I haven't seen it yet," Matsuda cut in. L glared at him for interrupting.

"Matsuda shut up," Aizawa frowned at his friend.

"It did?" Jenny asked, several taskforce members answered that it had happened to them all, "then I'm not hallucinating?"

"No," L replied, "I would, however, advise that you sit down." Aizawa pulled out a chair and Jenny sat down.

"Matsuda please bring Jitsumi a glass of water and something for her headache," L requested and then explained everything he knew so far to Jenny.

"But how can they be real," Jenny muttered to herself once L had finished explaining. Higuchi had been caught but that wasn't her main concern, she was more concerned that everything she believed in was false. Jenny prided herself on being able to scientifically explain everything and here was L saying that it was far beyond science. What else did they not know existed in the world?

When L returned to his position in front of the large screen he made arrangements for Misa's release, everyone was more than a little surprised when Light announced that he intended to carry on seeing Misa outside the headquarters.

Jenny stood up and headed for the control room door, "Jitsumi, where are you going?" L asked.

"To think," she replied. Jenny took herself to her lab, she didn't do anything she just stood in the doorway and looked around. Nothing, none of it mattered. Everything she had studied and worked for had been thrown into question by a notebook. Jenny couldn't stand to be in her lab any longer, she thought about going to see Watari but realised he must be busy so she settled for Misa's company. Misa chatted away as she packed her things, not that Jenny was listening.

Meanwhile, L was wrapped up in his own little world down in the control room, _when Higuchi wrote office Shirobi's name in the notebook and made him die in a car accident he couldn't have known the officer's name just from his actions or conversation. That much is clear from the cameras and listening devices that we'd planted in his car but Higuchi went to the Sakura TV station in order to see Matsuda's face, whom he'd seen many times before and that was after he told Rem 'time for the deal.' _As L was thinking he stacked the plastic containers that used to contain cream into a sort of pyramid shape. "Rem, that video that the second Kira sent to the TV station, there was something about 'Kira does not have the eyes' but those eyes are eyes that can see a person's name just by looking at them, right?" Rem didn't answer, "Am I right? Are you unable to tell humans about that Rem?" L was relentless in trying to find out what he needed to know.

Light agreed that L was correct, finally Rem answered or rather she said that only the person who uses the notebook can know the deal but she didn't deny it, which was the main thing.

That night when everyone had retired after the day's activities L went up to the suite that belonged to him and Jenny. Hopefully she would not be asleep. Before going up to get some sleep Light had suggested to L that he get her some flowers and apology, L responded by saying that he had tried that before and it hadn't worked. L didn't like leaving the Shinigami downstairs, not when it could kill any of them at any moment. Watari had come down to say that he would stay up and keep an eye on things so that L could go to Jenny without being completely full of paranoia.

"Jenny," he called into the dark living area. He received no reply but noticed a light coming from under the bedroom door; he opened the bedroom door and saw a sleepy Jenny sprawled out across the bed, her book lying discarded next to her. Quietly L picked the book up taking note that she had been reading Dracula, no doubt a result of her own experience with the supernatural that afternoon. She always did look for comfort in her books. L swapped his jeans for a pair of rarely used grey sweat pants and slipped between the sheets. He didn't need to sleep and was more than willing to stay up all-night to theorise about his next move but that could be put on hold so that he could be there for Jenny when she awoke up.

Jenny slept poorly, she tossed and turned and muttered in her sleep, several times L received an elbow to his side. When Jenny woke up around two in the morning she was startled by L's presence. "L," she queried sleepily.

"Yes," L answered quietly.

Jenny shuffled closer and L held her tightly, a horrible thought had occurred to him that afternoon meaning that he was very reluctant to let go of her anytime soon, "I missed you," Jenny confessed.

"I can assure you I have felt the same," the months they had been apart felt like years.

"I guess the cat is out of the bag now," Jenny said in reference to Light's discovery.

"Yes, however I still advise against caution when talking to Light," L recommended.

"L what has you so worried?" Jenny placed a hand to his cheek to stroke it.

"If Amane was the second Kira, right before taking them into custody, I took a chance and revealed myself at the university. She has seen my face, at that time I didn't die but that means she saw my name. However, right now, Amane doesn't have the notebook and she's lost her memories of when she had it. If Amane had been using the notebook then she should have dies from not writing a name in it for over thirteen days. I wonder if I was wrong…in the end, was everything the fault of the Shinigami. No. That can't be, there should be some kind of trick…" Jenny listened to L; the thought had never crossed her mind that Misa had seen L's face.

"Misa may have forgotten, she strikes me as the type," Jenny tried to rid L of his worry. L sighed, he longed for that to be the case. Over the course of the evening Jenny had decided that battling with L over the sedative was not a wise move, her had bigger things to worry about so she determined to make things as easy for him as they could be.

After a short silence L ventured an apology to Jenny for sedating her, she replied that he was forgiven and that next time he should think twice before doing such a thing. The pair shared a brief kiss following which L encouraged her to get some more sleep.

The following day Misa left, land Jenny watched on the monitors before being reprimanded by Aizawa, "busted," Jenny muttered so that only L could hear. They had been hoping to hear anything that might benefit the investigation. Reluctantly the camera view was switched to that of an empty corridor.

When Misa arrived the following day for a date with Light L was still relentlessly questioning the Shinigami, although his questions became less frequently as he ran out of things to as. His attention was caught when the Shinigami turned to look directly at the screen showing Misa, it rung alarm bells in his head. This was something that had been happening more often.

So that L wouldn't watch the date between Misa and Light and so that the taskforce could have a break Jenny dragged L away for a short game of tennis. "I would not have been tempted to watch," L protested as Jenny led him by the hand.

"Sure you wouldn't," Jenny didn't believe him for one second. After an hours play the pair stopped play with a victory going to L. Jenny had been a good match but had become rusty having not played properly since their childhood. Neither of them considered their doubles game with Light and Misa a proper match.

Light entered the court catching them both by surprise, "time for another game? I bought Matsuda for doubles."

"In that case I can assure that you stand no chance against Jitsumi and myself," L walked around to join Jenny on her side of the court. It was clear from the look on Light's face that he had hoped to have partnered up with L. This game was faster and more competitive than Jenny and L's earlier game. A number of times Jenny tripped over her own feet, L playfully suggested that they get extra points for Jenny's clumsiness. Light then pointed out that L and Jenny were winning, he looked at Matsuda begrudgingly as he said this.

Jenny and L won the game with a six two six three score. Whilst in the shower Jenny had time think. She was still unsure what to believe when it came to the Shinigami, it all seemed s ridiculous but it was there staring at them all in the face, proof that the supernatural was real. This left Jenny with no choice but to accept it and try to find a scientific explanation. If it was another living being it would be easy, other life could be out there but this had powers that were beyond explanation and to kill people by writing a name in a notebook. That just wasn't possible.

"Jitsumi," Light said sharply as he grabbed her arm catching the poor Jenny by surprise.

"L-Light," she stuttered, caught off guard, "something wrong."

"Oh no," Light hid a smirk as he let go of her arm, "I understand you are taking the notebook to analyse."

"Yes," Jenny was confused and remembered what L said about not trusting Light, she looked around to see if L was around.

"Ryuzaki has already gone to the control room, it is just the two of us," something was off with Light.

"In that case we should go too, no use slacking when there's plenty of work to be done," Jenny made to step around Light but he stopped her.

"I can't let you go just yet, I need you to do something," Light tried to sound smooth which was a difficult task considering how he saw himself on the verge of victory against L.

"We can talk and walk," Jenny tried to hide her fear.

"You love Ryuzaki," Light went for a different approach.

Jenny frowned, "I don't see how that matters in any of this." Light grinned triumphantly, he had her.

"Oh it matters very much. You see I am Kira," Light confessed.

Jenny backed away but she was cornered, her fear made it difficult for her to think of way of escaping to the safety of L or Watari. "L was right," she tried to buy time, this was it Light or rather Kira was going to kill her.

"Yes and I intend to kill him," Light continued.

"You won't he will stop you, if I die he won't stop until you are caught," Jenny tried to find courage. All her characters in beloved books had it when they were facing death.

"I'm not going to kill you Jitsumi, no, what I want you to do is forge the results when you date the notebook, that way L won't know that the last two rules in the deathnote were written later," Light demanded.

"No, I can't do that," Jenny argued.

Light smirked, "Misa has seen L's real name. She had the eyes. I will kill him if you don't do as I say."

"You're planning on killing him anyway," Jenny wanted to run far far away taking both L and Watari with her.

"Yes and you but this way you would have longer time with the man you love," Jenny wanted so desperately to believe that L would find a way to stop Light. If she agreed maybe L would have more time in which to stop Kira.

"I don't believe you," she desperately wanted this all to be a bad dream.

"I'm telling the truth, Misa is the second Kira and once again has the eyes," Light grinned wickedly.

Jenny sighed, she needed to tell L as soon as possible but for now would do as Light said, "I have no choice."

"No, then you will do as I say," Jenny nodded, "no one must know about this." Triumphantly Light walked away. Jenny waited for him to leave before running to Watari, almost in tears she wasted no time in explaining everything to him.

"Jenny come here," Jenny cried on Watari's shoulder, eventually when her tears subsided Watari instructed Jenny to do as Light said until he had a chance to speak with L. Sick to her stomach Jenny freshened herself up before heading to her lab, Watari would be retrieving the notebook for her so that L would not have chance to discover something was wrong which would give Jenny away.

Jenny sent the real results for Watari following the dating of the ink used to write in the deathnote. Once this had been achieved Jenny constructed a second set of numbers and sent them to L, he would not question the truth of the figures if they were from Jenny. After clearing up Jenny went up to her room where she hid away for the rest of the afternoon sobbing her heart out.

Shortly before midnight L received a call from Watari requesting his company upstairs; luckily all of the taskforce had turned in for the night. Confused L made his way upstairs, "Ah L, there is something you need to know…" Watari then explained to L the threat that Light had made to Jenny. L was angry but remind silent, he had to think. He cast his eyes over the real figures for the dating and was startled to see that the last two entries were recent showing an age of months not hundreds of years old.

"Watari I must go to Jenny please be on standby for the morning after I have had time to think," L exited without saying goodbye. His main priority was to check on Jenny.

"L!" Jenny stood up from the sofa, her eyes bloodshot from tears. She immediately burst into tears again.

"Sshh," L closed the door quickly behind him, "Watari has told me everything."

"I'm so sorry," she wept.

"Don't be, you did the right thing," L tried to calm the frightened Jenny.

"What can we do?" Jenny dried her eyes only for more tears to fall.

"Something," L didn't want to tell her that he no idea at that moment. He needed time to think.

L spent the night with Jenny on the sofa comforting Jenny and himself, Light couldn't touch them here. Jenny fell asleep curled up against him in the early hours of the morning so he decided to pick her up and carry her to the bedroom.

By morning L, having not slept, had a plan. He would test the notebook to prove that the rules were wrong, this he had to do soon before Light could kill him. The first task was to inform Watari that they needed a criminal on death row to test the notebook but this could wait until Jenny awoke, it was nearly six in the morning so L sat and waited.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey, so first things first so for the chapter delay I've been really busy but good news is I've finished my uni course. I'm off to Australia on sunday for five weeks but I'll try and get a chapter up before then and maybe one whilst I'm away ifyou're lucky. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed and reading this. There isn't much going on in this chapter, it all happens in the next one =]**

**I don't own Deathnote.**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

Following the trauma that was Light's threat Jenny had completely forgotten that it was L's birthday when she awoke in the morning. He first thought of the day was to panic, not that she had forgotten L's birthday but that Kira or rather Light may have killed L during the night whilst she slept on helpless to stop it. In her panic, as she tried to locate L, she became tangled up in the bed sheets and toppled out of the bed. Hastily she shook herself free and dashed out to the living area. L was perched on chair at the table with a spoonful of cake half way to his mouth, "Ah, morning Jenny."

Caught by surprise she paused not believing her own eyes for a second. Kira hadn't gotten to L in the night. "How can you ever have a morning if you don't go to sleep?" she challenged as a way of composing herself.

"I may have slept," L replied. Jenny sat down in front of him and committed the worst sin known to man or so L thought. She casually leaned forward and broke of a corner from the slice of his cake.

"You didn't sleep," she stated.

L didn't answer, they both knew why he didn't sleep but it was this light banter that kept them sane. "You slept well?" he asked.

"What do you think?" to Jenny it had been a small miracle that she had any sleep at all.

"Hmmm," L went back to the cake, eager to finish it before Jenny could pinch any more. He was clearly deep in thought.

Jenny sighed, "L what are we going to do?"

"Do you trust me?" he asked her.

She didn't hesitate in relying, of course she trusted him, "please tell me you aren't going to do something incredibly stupid."

"I'm going to test the notebook," he responded.

"That counts as stupid," Jenny deadpanned. L's eye's flicked to Jenny instead of the empty plate of cake. Could she not see that it was their only way out alive with Light behind bars.

"I will not be testing it, I shall use an inmate on death row," L explained although she figured enough that he'd use someone else, another pawn.

"That's if Kira hasn't killed them all," Jenny commented before standing up to retrieve L's present. She had a tough time trying to think of a present worthy of the intelligent young detective but eventually settled for a new chess set, she knew a geologist who could source the rock to make the finely polished chess pieces, Jenny had it sent it from England a few days ago without L's knowledge.

When she returned with the wrapped box Watari had joined L with an important looking document. "Oh," she paused not wanting to interrupt.

"Morning J, please don't let me stop you," Watari smiled warmly. L had abandoned the file in favour of the box as he tried to figure out what could be hidden inside. He had a sneaky suspicion that Jenny would plan something for his birthday, it was in her nature to celebrate such an event, he just couldn't figure out what she would buy. L didn't bother to protest that she should not have bought him a gift; it was fruitless when she would buy him something anyway.

"Good morning Watari," Jenny greeted and set the box on the table in front of L with a triumphant grin over having the upper hand on L for once.

"Happy Birthday!" she leaned over and kissed L on the cheek, "can you guess what's inside?"

L stared at the box for a short while, "no," he finally admitted, "although I can determined that what's inside is heavy."

"Really? How sure?" Jenny was dragging out her current advantage for all it was worth.

"Ninety percent sure," was L's reply, "there is a ten percent chance that you were faking the heaviness of the box, however, you are a very poor liar so I believe that to not be the case."

"Okay so open it," Jenny's upper hand was beginning to get tiring.

L continued to stare at the box some more, evidently irritating Jenny's impatient streak. Watari watched from across the room as he prepared a pancake breakfast, he figured that L was playing with Jenny so that he would come out on top and knew that not knowing what was inside was eating away at L.

"L," she warned, "open the box before I take it away."

L protested that he never celebrated his birthday and opened the box; in reply Jenny waved him off and said that he was talking nonsense. Acknowledging this L thanked her and requested that she be his first opponent. Unfortunately the game would have to wait, Kira was calling from downstairs. Jenny made an excuse that she would be in her lab so she would not have to face Light. Instead of going to the lab she decided to make a cake for L's birthday.

Jenny spent more time cleaning up her baking mess than actually baking the cake itself and had to shower having gotten cake mix in her hair as she brushed it out of her eyes on numerous occasions.

L continued to question the Shinigami for most of the day as he carefully kept an eye on Light out of the corner of his eye. Light made L feel as if he was constantly being watched and it unnerved him not that he let it show. The moment L showed a weakness Kira would pounce. L watched Light meet with Misa once again through the surveillance cameras, outside it was raining as it had been for the past two days. The rain reflected L's mood, he didn't like the turn the case had taken. L reflected on his plan as soon as Light got wind of his intentions then the case would change once again. Light or rather Kira would want L dead. L didn't share these thoughts with Jenny; he felt she had enough to contend with at present. Looming over him like a dark shadow was thoughts of his own death should it occur. He had to put plans into place to ensure Jenny's safety and a successor. It wasn't something he wanted to do but it had to be done. If L was to die Jenny would be on the first plane home.

When Jenny and L were together again, once everyone had retired for the night, they returned to celebrating L's birthday with a game of chess and some of Jenny's homemade birthday cake.

"There are no hidden vegetables this time I trust," L eyed the cake sceptically. Jenny shook her head and handed him the knife so that he could cut the cake. For all L's love of sweet things he never considered carrot cake to be worthy of the title.

The pair devoured the whole cake as they battled through a game of chess. "I'm only letting you win because it's your birthday," Jenny said as L called check mate.

"What is your excuse for our other games?" L gave Jenny a rare smile one she returned with ease.

Jenny set the pieces up again not having an answer to L's question. After another game Jenny decided she'd suffered enough humiliation and put the pieces away. L was more than a little amused by her childish response to losing, "It's my birthday, I request another game," L only said it to wind Jenny up, it was too entertaining.

"Well I'm fed up of it."

"You don't like the fact you lose every time"

"If you're trying to convince me to play again you aren't doing a very good job of it," Jenny put the lid back on the box finalising her decision.

"It's my birthday," L went for one final attempt. She didn't reply but headed for the kitchen area with their empty plates.

Jenny set the plates on the side and began to fill the sink up with water to wash them but was distracted by two arms wrapping around her waist. The hesitancy between them had long since disappeared and was instead replaced by the comfort they found in being in each other's presence, even when downstairs with the taskforce L was calmed knowing that Jenny was not too far away. Really it was selfish of him to put her in Kira's path and he was now paying the price for that but with their pair being so madly in love this didn't seem to matter.

It struck Jenny how odd their current situation was, they were doing normal domestic things like a normal couple, okay so Jenny was doing them L was just being a distraction. A delightful distraction at that. It took a lot of determination for Jenny to ignore L and continue to clean the dishes, "You could dry if you want." She knew it was stupid to ask but did so in the hope of a miracle.

"Hmmm, no I find my current position acceptable at this moment in time," he murmured into her ear, "thank you. I can say with total certainty that this has been my best birthday."

When the dishes were finished Jenny turned around in L's arms and ran her hands through L's thick jet coloured hair, "I hope it's done you some good to break from the case."

"I plan to return to it first thing in the morning, Kira still needs to be caught. The notebook is evidence enough, I would arrest Light now if it were not for the fact that I have yet to confirm his technique," L pressed his forehead to Jenny's, their lips almost touching.

"But you will do, now please, let's not spoil a pleasant evening with talk of death," L couldn't agree more with Jenny. They were constantly surrounded by death; such a precious moment should not be spoiled. Despite this he could not shift the lingering thought that if his plan failed Kira could kill him or even the Shinigami if it did not want the Deathnote's secrets revealed. He wouldn't share this with Jenny, she would only worry. In five days the Deathnote would be tested, in the meantime L had to keep his usual demeanour and hide the truth. To rid himself of these thoughts L turned to a distraction and kissed Jenny. What started out as a sweet innocent kiss turned into something more. Something filled with such desperation and longing that both of them were swept away.

Jenny stumbled back into the counter. L caught her elbows to steadier her, his lips instantly capturing hers with the same intensity as before. Gasping for breath the pair pulled apart but remained close, their lips almost touching. "L, the handle on the draw is digging into my back. Can we move?" Jenny hated to ruin the moment but it really was causing her some discomfort. L stepped away from her and held out a hand so he could lead her to their bedroom.

It was two thirty in the morning and both Jenny and L were still awake, "why won't you tell me your name?" she asked him. It had plagued Jenny since she first met L all those years ago. He refused to tell her his name and instead went by a letter; he also refused to tell her that his first name was only a letter.

"Have you told me yours?" he countered.

"You know my first name; I'll tell you if you tell me yours. We shouldn't have secrets," Jenny knew it was a long shot to try and convince L. He sighed and twisted her hair around his finger.

"I am torn between my duty as L and you," he reasoned.

"I understand," Jenny mumbled and rolled over onto her other side.

L slid his arm over her bare waist, "that doesn't mean I won't tell you. He swept her hair back from her neck and placed a soft kiss to it.

"When the case is finished?" she already knew this to be the answer and also knew that would be no persuading him otherwise.

"It is a risk," he confirmed. It was soon after that Jenny fell asleep and L slipped into his clothes heading for the control room.

Jenny had to brave the control room the following day where Light was waiting with a fake smile and fake greetings. It made Jenny sick but she was determined not to let him get the better of her. With what little courage she had she settled herself on the sofas where Matsuda was hidden behind a stack of files. The Shinigami, Rem, was hovering near making her feel much worse. She couldn't wait for then end of the day where she could sneak back upstairs to the relatively safety of her rooms.

Mid-afternoon L snuck off to go in search of Watari. He was still plagued by what could possibly be his impending death meaning he had business to attend to. Jenny saw that L was leaving and held his gaze with her own pleading eyes but L seemed oblivious to the hint, she would have to remain in the presence of Light without L around. Luckily the other members of the task force were around, so long as she avoided being alone then she should be okay.

L didn't bother knocking, he just walked in. "Ryuzaki, is there something you need," Watari asked from the bookshelf on the other side of the room. L steeped further into the room, closing the door behind him. He sprung onto a chair, drawing his knees up and chewing on his thumb. "You are troubled. Am I to take it there has been a new development?"

"No," L mumbled from his thumb, "it is Jenny."

"Ah, to be in love," Watari closed his book and took up his chair behind the desk, "In that case I assume that the pair of you have had another disagreement."

"No," L looked at him oddly; they didn't fight that often did they? "She wants to know my real name."

"And you don't want her to know it," Watari could surmise as much.

"Not until the end of the case," L confirmed, "she understands this. However, the problem lies with testing the notebook. If I die she will never know it."

L and Watari spent the best part of an hour putting together plans if L should die. It was a very morbid hour to say the least but it had to be done to give L piece of mind so that he could return his full attention the case.

"One more thing, Jenny will not tell me her full name until I tell her mine," L turned as he reached the door.

"That does seem reasonable," Watari replied.

"However, I believe you know it."

"I'm not telling you, it is her choice," with that L bade goodbye to Watari and returned downstairs.

That night Jenny sat in her room and waited for L, she had meant to read her book but instead sat with it open staring at the rain splattering against the windows on the cold dreary November night. It had been a few days short of a year since she'd first joined L on the case and still it was unsolved. She had however found love where she did not expect to find which had to count for something.

When L finally did show up Jenny had fallen asleep in the chair, she didn't even stir when L scooped her up and carried her to bed. L didn't go to bed instead he sat himself where Jenny had previously been sitting or rather sleeping and ate his way through three bags of chocolates shaped like animals. He had to find a way of discovering Jenny's real name. She wouldn't tell him until he told her his and Watari knew but honoured Jenny's right to withhold the information. The only way he could see round the situation was to guilt Watari into telling him but that was easier said than done. He couldn't do anything now but in the morning he would put his plan into action.

"Watari," L began as he watched Watari eat his breakfast, "I wish to leave a video to give to Jenny should I die. That seems the best way."

"You should not keep thinking that you are going to die. Light Yagami has not won yet," Watari knew L had a tendency to dwell on negativity, the last thing they needed was for him to stoop into another melancholy state.

"The bells are ringing," L mumbled more to himself although Watari heard.

"I can arrange everything for the video by tonight."

"Thank you. I intend to reveal my name in the video and Jenny's therefore it is essential that it remains a secret," this really went without saying.

"She told you her name?" Watari was quite surprised, for L to break through her stubbornness was quite something.

"No, not yet. It is preferable that you tell me for Kira could kill me this very afternoon and Jenny may never know my name and I hers," he wasn't the best at pulling on heart strings but Watari still took pity on the pair. Jenny need never know unless L really did die that he had revealed her name to the one person they both trusted most in the world.

"It is not for me to say," Watari tried once more to remain secret keeper. L stared back counting the seconds until Watari caved. He didn't have to wait long, barely a minute. "On this occasion I will break the rules but only because of the circumstances. Jenny's real name is…"


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey, so this is the second to last chapter. If I get chance I'll try and finish the last chapter tomorrow and put it up, if not it'll probaly be a week before I can get it up.**

**I don't own Deathnote.**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

It was the fifth of November and both Jenny and L had awoken early to start work in the control room. They shared a tray of sweet pastries as they flicked through the notebook once again. "I still can't believe it is real," Jenny mumbled under her breath.

"Hmmm, yes but it is the only explanation to test it will give us the proof needed," L replied with a mouthful of the sugary breakfast food.

"That's disgusting," she said disapprovingly.

"But tasty," he answered after swallowing his mouthful.

"It's a good job I love you," she smiled. L smiled back, glad that the taskforce were still in their respective rooms.

"A sentiment I find myself able to return," he tilted her chin up to meet his. The kiss was sugary, the remnant of L's pastry still on his lips.

For Jenny the last few days had been tough. She had to face Light on a daily basis and keep her composure so that he didn't discover that L knew. It was difficult to say the least. When she excused herself in the evening she would close her door and burst in to tears. L intended to announce that they would be testing the Deathnote soon which would finally put an end to the case but until then she had to be brave. When L went upstairs around midnight he could tell that she had spent most of her evening crying, her red puffy eyes were evidence enough. In his socially inept way he would try to reassure her but in the end his attempts were futile so instead he would turn to distractions in the forms of chess games and Sudoku puzzles. She was having trouble sleeping and although L didn't say it he was glad to have the company. By the second night he was tempted to slip her sleeping pills but when he thought back to when they arrested Higuchi he decided against the idea. He did however had Watari switch the coffee for decaf, something she had yet to notice.

Movement in the corner of L's eye on the surveillance monitors caught his eyes, Mr Yagami was on his way down to the control room, "Mr Yagami is on his way down," L informed Jenny.

"I will clear away the breakfast then," Jenny stood up gathering the plates and after kissing L on the cheek left the room.

"Jitsumi," she spun around as she heard that voice, dropping the plates on the floor where they shattered, "that was clumsy."

"Light, y-you surprised me," she was desperately trying to keep her composure. To avoid looking at Light she bent down to pick up the porcelain pieces.

"Let me help," he bent down and picked up a few of the larger shards. "I assume you have not forgotten," he whispered darkly. They both knew what he was referring to.

"He will catch you," she replied.

"I doubt that, I will win," with that he stood up and handed her the pieces before heading for the control room.

Jenny took her time disposing of the china and returning to the control room. When she walked through the doors all the taskforce members were gathered around the two computers used by L and Light. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Kira has returned," Matsuda answered only too eager to be useful.

"r-returned?" she muttered with eyes wide with fear. It made Light's threat all the more real.

"Jitsumi are you alright?" Matsuda had stepped closer with worry only for Jenny to flinch away. L watched her carefully, something was very wrong. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Light but as usual he was a mask of cool calm collectiveness although that didn't mean to say he was innocent. He did enter the room not long after Jenny left; they could easily have crossed paths in the corridors. If that was the case he more than likely reiterated his threat, which would explain Jenny's current state. It left L with no choice; he couldn't stand to see her suffer so therefore his only choice was to test the notebook today.

"Jitsumi?" Matsuda tried again, by now all eyes were on her. When she snapped back she flushed red and excused herself with tiredness which only triggered Matsuda's fussing more.

"Jitsumi you should go and lie down, I can assure you that we can manage," L gave Jenny an excuse to leave which she took.

Sixteen people had died in total. They only stopped one Kira, there was still another out there and the possibilities that Higuchi's powers had been passed on. L concentrated on the screen in front of him where the sixteen names were glaring at him as a way of drawing his mind away from his worry for Jenny. "We know how they kill. If anyone appears in the least suspicious, we detain him or her and search him or her thoroughly for the notebook," L announced. It was the logical decision to make.

"But Ryuzaki, the notebook, I believe in it as well but if you were able to capture the person who was writing the names, will you be able to properly convict him as a mass murderer?" Light asked.

"I cannot demonstrate it without verifying the notebook but that does not matter to me. If the case can be solved, then I will leave the rest up to the ministry of justice," he felt this reason to suffice for the time being. Matsuda and the Chief debated this for a while, "if we cannot get the capital punishment, we would have them write their own name in the book. That's how it is," L then went on to say it was conversation to be had at a later date.

_After Amane became free again, Kira killed again. There were things that were gained by talking to the Shinigami but the important parts that I wanted to know the answers to were always 'I don't know.' When I asked if you could kill a person with a piece of paper that was cut out the answer was again 'I don't know' if you could kill people by writing on a cut-off piece of the notebook…_ L's mind thought back to the surveillance footage of Light and the helicopter before Higuchi died, _it's not possible. No if you can of that then you can kill anywhere and anytime, you could have even killed Higuchi at that spot. However, if someone who has written in that notebook once does not write in it again within thirteen days, that person will die. Jenny proved the rule to be the most recent entry of all the rules but that does not mean it isn't true. _L continued his inner monologue all the while returning to the thirteen day rule. He sighed; he had to reveal his plan to the taskforce. If he was to test the notebook then he needed their help.

Upon first hearing his decision the taskforce were up in arms but still L ploughed on having Watari find a suitable country to participate. Watari never replied, instead they heard a sickening crash on the other end of the line.

Jenny was stood in the doorway to her balcony in the cold November air watching the rain as it lashed down. It was somewhat calming. She wasn't going to hide away all day she just needed to steady her nerves so that she could be of assistance to L or Watari. The longer she stood there the angry she became. She was angry at herself for being so weak, they would catch Light of course they would. They would find a criminal to test the notebook and confirm the thirteen day rule a fake. Watari had said that when they caught Light she may have to speak at his trial so as to make a conviction easier which meant she needed to be strong and that meant returning to the control room. She would freshen herself up and then return downstairs.

"What's wrong Watari?" L was on the edge of the seat as he worriedly tried to contact Watari, "Watari?" L was now grabbing the monitor as if something was wrong with it, he did not want his worst fear confirmed. A high pitched beep cut through the air as L's screen vanished only to be replaced by 'all data deletion.' L felt sick to his stomach, Kira had gotten to Watari. "I instructed Watari to delete all the information he currently holds if anything unexpected should happen to him."

"Unexpected should happen to him," Aizawa repeated.

"He can't be…" Matsuda stared at the three words fearing for the elderly man.

_Jenny_, L was managing to keep his composure on the outside for the most part but that did not stop him feeling for the loss of the man he considered a father figure and the woman he loved. _The Shinigami._ "Where is the Shinigami?" L demanded.

"The Shinigami, it's gone," the Chief muttered in disbelief.

_If Watari is dead…If that's the case, Amane hasn't even had a glimpse of his face…Light Yagami…did he do something when he went out a while ago? _L was deep in through as he rapidly tried to process everything; he picked up his spoon, if he kept up with his normal habits he felt he could cope. _But I didn't let anybody know Watari's or Jenny's…what if the Shinigami…_ "Everybody, the Shini-" he was cut off by a sharp searing pain in his chest.

"Oh? What's wrong Ryuzaki?" The Chief asked worriedly. L fell from his chair onto the cold tile floor.

"Ryuzaki!" Light was there immediately, L's last sight was of the opponent he had lost to. Light had won.

_Light Yagami…so…I…I wasn't wrong…but…I…Jenny…sorry…I'm sorry_. L didn't have the strength continue; he closed his eyes and thought of Jenny the stubborn book loving young woman who had stolen his heart as his left breath left his body.

"Ryuzaki!" Jenny heard the shouts from halfway down the corridor. Something was happening; perhaps he had told them of his intentions to test the notebook. She picked up her pace and opened the door; she stopped in her tacks at the scene in front of her.

"Jitsumi," Matsuda noticed her first.

"L?" she stepped closer slowly, too afraid to have her worst fears confirmed. "No, no, no," she chocked back a sob as she knelt next to the lifeless detective in the arms of Kira, "I didn't tell him! Are you listening! I didn't say anything!" she shouted at Light, even though she lying she was desperate. He couldn't have killed L, they'd been so careful.

"Jitsumi," Matsuda placed his hands on her shoulders, "he knows you loved him."

"T-that's not what," she sobbed unable to continue. She gripped L's shirt and shook him as Light let go, "wake up, wake up, please L. Don't do this, no."

"Jitsumi, he's already gone," those words cut through her. L had sent her away and died alone, died in the arms of Kira. Completely immersed in grief and tears she fell onto L's chest crying, begging him to come back.

"Watari, Ryuzaki and now us, we are next," Light shouted to his father. It was a thought that struck fear into everyone's hearts except Jenny's, hers was already broken. She didn't care, Kira could kill her now. Everything she loved had been cruelly taken away and in pursuit of what? They'd lost.

Mogi phoned for an ambulance. Jenny road with them to the hospital, they tried to bring Ryuzaki back but Kira meant certain death. She was in a state of silence the entire time, tears silently falling as she stared at L. He could almost be sleeping if it wasn't for the fact he never slept. She didn't hear the ambulance crew try and console her, she didn't care. To her this was all a horrible dream.

It took a lot of effort on the Chief's part to get Jenny to leave the hospital and return to headquarters. She didn't return to the control, it was a place she wished never to see again. Instead she hid away upstairs. For a long time Jenny stood at the window watching the stormy November sky, it was very fitting.

_I could have saved him, somehow. Somehow… _

Jenny eventually fell to her knees as she sobbed helplessly. Watari was gone also.

When her tears subsided from exhaustion she hauled herself sluggishly to her feet and headed for the bedroom. She was alone waiting for Kira to make his move. If he didn't she would be stuck, alone. _He was an idiot to have taunted Kira from the start,_ now she was angry at L, angry at him for leaving her alone. Jenny switched off all the lights and entered her bedroom where unmade sheets from the night before were in direct site triggering a new set of tears, "L…" If this was what love did to a person she never wanted to do such a thing again. No one could replace her raven haired detective.

She cried herself to sleep; she had been on the point of exhaustion anyway. The taskforce had sense enough to leave her alone to grieve. When she awoke she was momentarily unaware of why her head was sore and her eyes dry but then the empty space next to her in the bed bought it all crashing back. L was gone and never again would he share a bed with Jenny.

It took a lot of effort for Jenny to leave the bed and shower. Once she was dressed she stood in the living area unsure what she should do or rather what L would want her to do. Would he want her to stay and bring Light to justice or return home never to set foot in Japan again? She didn't have the intelligence or logic to return to the case not when Kira had taken control but to return home was cowardly. Her phone buzzed from the kitchen worktop. She was more than surprised; the only two people to call her were dead. It was only a message, she read it thoroughly. They were flight details. L had arranged that in the event of his death she would be on the first flight home. He had made her decision for her.

L had intended to end the case within a month and that had happened. It was solved it had simply ended for L, Jenny and Watari. They were smart but Kira has been smarter.

With her heart filled with sorrow Jenny packed away her things. Into her bag went one of L's shirts, she knew he didn't care for material possessions but at least she would have a piece of him, something that still smelt of him. She folded the shirt neatly and buried it in the bottom of her carry-on luggage all the while thinking it was right. L was lying in a mortuary dead and she was packing. Cruelly Kira had ripped the life out of her and yet left her living. She wanted nothing more than to see him brought to justice.

When Jenny returned home her cold empty cottage was a haunting sight. There were no feelings of gladness at being home, instead her only desire was to turn back the clock and be with L again. Jenny switched on her laptop to send an email to a worried Matsuda to inform him that she had arrived home with only two words 'I'm home.' She didn't see the point in writing anything else.

Jenny was about to shut down her laptop when another email arrived from an address she didn't recognise. Immediately she began to wonder if this was L and he had survived and it could all have been an elaborate scheme to catch Light but the odds were against that happening. She had seen it with her own eyes, L was dead. Jenny opened the email where a file immediately began to download. Briefly she considered switching off the laptop in case it was a virus but what did it matter?

"Jennifer Amelia Jones, a beautiful name," L's face and voice took over the laptop.

"L?" she stared in disbelief, he didn't answer her. It was only a video.

"I'm sorry, you are only receive this video should I die," the video L said, "It's is regrettable but please do not be sad. You have given me happiness that I never considered necessary before, thank you. I have to apologise again, I had Quillish tell me your real name and I reiterate my previous statement, a beautiful name. You wished to know mine. L Lawliet." Jenny repeated the name aloud for the first time. Her tears were kept away by the sight of L on screen. "Kira will be caught; I have successors who you may meet in time. They have learnt from the best and will make sure Kira is brought to justice for this and every other death. I want you to go on with your life, return to it; please do not hide yourself away any longer if I can no longer have you then the world can. I love you." The video cut off. Jenny tried to get the video back but she couldn't. L or rather Watari must have made it so it could only be played once.

Jenny shut down the laptop and wondered over to her window where she could see the cold grey see, immediately she was reminded of L's steel eyes. _L Lawliet,_ she was the only living person in the world to know his real name. No one would know of his relentless attempt to catch Kira, no one would know who he was. The person who time and time again put criminals away. Jenny wouldn't go and tell the world but would keep the information to herself.

It would take weeks, years even until Jenny moved on.

* * *

**Please don't hate me. I hated killing L but it had to be done. I will however, work on an alternate happy ending whilst I'm away.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hi, sorry its been so long. I went to Australia, left uni and I'm now teaching. This chapter has been kicking around my computer for far too many months than I care to count. I couldn't leave the story without an epilogue though even if its only a short one. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted and favorited since the beginning. I've enjoyed hearing what you've had to say just as much as I've enjoyed writing it. **

**One final time, I don't own Deathnote.**

* * *

**Epilogue  
**

Not even with time would the image of L fade from her mind. It was exactly a year to the day since L had died. Jenny had found the year draining to say the least. Everything seemed to remind her of the detective whether it was the cakes in a bakery window, the stormy grey sea or the white long-sleeved cotton shirt folded neatly in a draw upstairs. Jenny had taken the chess set she bought L and it sat on her coffee table forever staring her in the face. Despite this constant reminder she found comfort in these objects. The cakes in the bakery window would always make her smile. Occasionally she would go in and buy one and smile knowing that a certain someone would probably eat three cakes to her one. When Jenny stared at the stormy grey sea she would immerse herself in the memory of those early days in the case where it was just L and Jenny against the world. As for the white long-sleeved shirt that never left its draw, that was one memory too painful for Jenny. She never played the chest set instead it was permanently set up as if waiting for L to walk through the door at any moment and make the first move.

Jenny ran on autopilot constantly since L's death. She left in the cold hours of dawn to drive an hour to the nearest city where she had landed a job in the forensic science department. It was her way of bringing criminals to justice when L couldn't. The work was enjoyable but more of a distraction. She had literally thrown herself into it as a means of escaping the grief. Not a single colleague knew of her connection to L and she intended to keep it that way. The fact that it was a year to the day since L's death meant Jenny had to try extra hard not to cave in to the empty blackness in her heart. The weekends were the worst with no work there was no distraction from the constant torment.

Jenny would drive home that night with a heavy heart. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed and hide from the world night after night. She struggled all day not to think of L but when alone it was futile. The image of L lying motionless on sterile tile floor was something she had been unable to shake from her mind. It was there whenever she closed her eyes and then in the deep recesses of her mind when she was alone.

A small memorial ceremony had been held at Wammy's a month after L's death. Jenny had attended and stood at the back she didn't want to draw attention to herself or her connection with the great detective. It was something special they alone had shared. Jenny hadn't visited the grave since that day.

Jenny never really recovered from the death of L. As time passed her hopes of him revealing himself as alive declaring it had all been elaborate ruse to catch Kira dwindled until eventually on January twenty-eighth in two thousand and ten there was a phone call from Matsuda. She hadn't heard from him since the day L died.

It was a withheld number; "hello?" she answered keeping the hope out of her voice.

"Jitsumi," Jenny gasped. It wasn't L but it was still someone familiar someone who knew her alias to the Kira case.

"Matsui?" she asked remembering to keep to aliases.

"Yes," he answered.

"How are you?" she asked sadly. Anything relating to the Kira case always stirred raw memories.

"I've been good. You?" the conversation was far too polite.

"Coping," Jenny replied.

"Light is dead," Matsuda stated.

"Are you certain?" Jenny queried.

"I shot him myself," he admitted.

"Oh Matsuda," she sighed. It shouldn't have fallen to him to kill Light.

"Kira is gone," Matsuda confirmed. Jenny felt a heavy burden lift from her heart. It wasn't gone but knowing that justice had been served was more than enough. L's death wasn't a complete loss although to Jenny it would always be.

"Thank you, Matsuda. Goodbye," she hung up no longer being able to hold back the flood gates. Jenny fell to her knees and sobbed. The only other sound in the room was the patter of rain lashing against the window. It was only fitting that it would rain on such a day. Jenny was not religious and didn't believe in an afterlife but somehow it seemed as if L was right there with her for whenever it rained Jenny always thought of her eccentric raven haired detective. He was L to the world but to her he was L Lawliet.


End file.
